


Niedorzeczne rozważania o wężach i miotłach

by Trogir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Complete, Daily Prophet, F/M, Holyhead Harpies, Humor, M/M, Quidditch, Romance, Three Broomsticks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogir/pseuds/Trogir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU około trzeciego tomu. Zwariowana historia o nieustraszonych kobietach quidditcha, inspirowanych Amelią Earhart. Lukrecja Birkie śledzi dziennikarską aferę, Hogwart wywraca do góry nogami nowa nauczycielka latania – niesławna i legendarna Branwen Owens, zwana Jednorękim Bandytą, a pewien mistrz eliksirów jest na progu załamania nerwowego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tom pierwszy: Serpentis non sponte volant

** _Tom pierwszy: Serpentis non sponte volant_ **

 

** Część I **

 

**_1993, Holyhead w hrabstwie Anglesey_ **

 

Lukrecja Birkie potrząsnęła grzywą niesfornych loków i wydała z siebie kilka dziwnych dźwięków na rozbudzenie. Rozprostowała palce i spojrzała za okno swojego małego pokoju na poddaszu. Do licha! Nad zatoką wstawało słońce, a ona musiała oddać artykuł do… Spojrzała na stojący w rogu pokoju stary zegar prababci Gemmy i zaklęła pod nosem. Do stu galopujących centaurów, artykuł miał być gotowy za dwie godziny! Zerknąwszy z utęsknieniem na swój ulubiony, wyszczerbiony żółty kubek z logiem Armat z Chudley uznała, że na zaparzanie świeżej kawy zwyczajnie nie ma już czasu. No nic, trzeba znaleźć inspirację i to szybko! 

Kiedy Lukrecja wparowała do redakcji, o mały włos nie znokautowała w drzwiach Amandy z korekty. 

– Przepraszam! – rzuciła przez ramię i bez pukania wpadła do gabinetu naczelnego, który właśnie ochrzaniał, kolejnego w tym tygodniu, znerwicowanego asystenta:

–… i na wszechmocnego Merlina, jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę, że sadzisz takie byki, możesz się pożegnać z karierą! Czy wyrażam się jasno?!

– Tak, panie Sharp. – Wysoki chłopak o szczurowatej twarzy spuścił głowę, wyglądając komicznie w całej scenie okazywania skruchy, gdyż pulchny naczelny był od niego co najmniej dwadzieścia centymetrów niższy.

– No, ja myślę, Perry! W końcu masz dyplom z anglistyki, spodziewam się, że chyba znasz język własnych przodków! A teraz wynocha!

Perry wyszedł pospiesznie z gabinetu, a Kastor Sharp opadł na wysłużone krzesło za biurkiem, wzdychając ciężko. Miał to w zwyczaju, jak zauważyła dawno Lukrecja. Naczelny często zachowywał się jakby na jego barkach spoczywał ciężar tego świata, a przecież prowadził tylko lokalną gazetę, myślałby kto, że jest jakimś Barnabaszem Cuffe z „Proroka Codziennego“.

– Co tam dla mnie masz? – Kastor potarł zaczerwienioną twarz i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Lukrecji, która wcisnęła mu zaraz artykuł. – Na stare kości Salazara, ale dziś gorąco!

Lukrecja przysiadła na brzegu biurka i zajrzała mu przez ramię, częstując się jednym z cukrowych piór, które naczelny trzymał w słoiku po kawie. Sharp czytał chwilę jej artykuł o szmuglowaniu drogą morską piór feniksa, kiwając co jakiś czas głową.

– Dobra! – zakrzyknął w końcu. Wyciągnął z kieszeni sporą chustkę w kratkę i przetarł swoje prostokątne okulary, a potem twarz. – Dobra jest, dziewczyno! Ty to masz dryg, Birkie! Powiedz no, jak ci się widzi napisanie czegoś większego, hm?

– Większego? – Lukrecja zebrała rude loki na czubku głowy i wyciągnęła z torby pióro i notes. – Dawaj! Co znalazłeś?

Sharp uśmiechnął się z dużą dawką samozadowolenia i rozsiadł wygodniej, kręcąc to w lewo to w prawo na skrzypiącym krześle obrotowym, które z pewnością widziało lepsze czasy – jego cały prawy podłokietnik był pokryty dziurami po papierosach.

– Widziałem, ile węszyłaś w tej sprawie z pozwem Gwenog Jones – zauważył. – Aż ci z uszu dymiło z ciekawości, nie wykręcaj się – dodał, kiedy chciała zaprzeczyć. – Muszę przyznać, że Quincy zrobił kawał dobrej roboty z tą aferą, ale teraz jest zajęty i pomyślałem o tobie.

Jeśli było coś, co Lukrecja kochała bezgranicznie, był to quidditch. Doskonale pamiętała ten wywiad z kapitanem Harpii. To był ich najlepiej się sprzedający numer od czterech lat. Niepokorna Gwenog Jones po raz kolejny prawie wyleciała z drużyny po tym, jak zafundowała im kolejny skandal i po meczu miotnęła jakąś klątwą w sędziego. Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów już i tak był na nią cięty, ale nie zwolnili jej tylko dlatego, że dziewczyny całkiem niedawno straciły swoją najlepszą szukającą. Utrata kapitana w tym samym roku w ogóle zaprzepaściłaby ich szanse w rozgrywkach.

Lukrecja nie mogła zaprzeczyć, quidditch był jej pasją odkąd ojciec po raz pierwszy dał jej się przelecieć na swojej starej Zmiataczce. 

– Nie dręcz mnie, Sharp, co tam masz? Coś o Blacku? – Zeskoczyła z biurka i wrzuciła resztkę cukrowego pióra do przepełnionego kosza na papiery. To byłoby zbyt piękne, gdyby faktycznie dostała coś o sporcie. Wszystko dostawał Quincy i tak było od zawsze.

– O Blacku, o Blacku! – żachnął się naczelny i machnął ręką, nadal wyjątkowo zadowolony ze swojego niusa. – Wszyscy tylko piszą o Blacku, a ja tu mam dla ciebie cały wielki reportaż! Jak się pospieszysz, to może nawet na wyłączność. – Zaśmiał się, kiedy oczy Lukrecji wręcz zalśniły. – Mówi ci coś nazwisko Branwen Owens?

– Jednoręki Bandyta?! – wykrzyknęła, zamazując przez przypadek nieskładne notatki w swoim małym, reporterskim notesie.

– Ta sama. – Sharp pokiwał głową i wyciągnął z szuflady czerwoną paczkę papierosów. Wsadził jednego do ust i szukał zapalniczki, gdy tymczasem specjalna korespondentka jego gazety prawie wychodziła ze skóry, by wiedzieć więcej. W końcu sama machnęła różdżką i przypaliła mu papierosa z takim rozmachem, że osmoliła mu brwi. Skarcił ją niezbyt szczęśliwym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedział. – Tak. Pamiętasz tę akcję sprzed dwóch tygodni? 

– Skandal w drużynie? No ba! Tatko jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zdenerwowany, prawie wyrzucił radio przez okno! Razem ze stolikiem.

– Właśnie. – Naczelny zawiesił nieco głos, niepewny czy ma w ogóle prawo komentować kolejne ekscentryczne zachowanie Slatero Birkie, czy może lepiej trzymać dziób na kłódkę. Patrząc na absolutną miłość jego jedynej córki, wolał nie obrażać swojej najlepszej reporterki. Odchrząknął, zaniósł się kaszlem i pokiwał głowę. – Wczoraj kolega z „Proroka“ wygadał mi się w pubie. Nasza własna Branwen Owens jedzie do Szkocji, czy może raczej powinienem powiedzieć: leci, znając tę wariatkę.

– Do Szkocji? – Lukrecja skrobała piórem z taką werwą, że prawie przedziurawiła kartki notesu. – Przyjęła ją inna drużyna? Co będzie robić w Szkocji?

Naczelny rozparł się znowu na krześle, przetarł spocone czoło chusteczką i wyrzucił niedopałek przez okno.

– Uczyć latania.

– Uczyć latania?!

– W Hogwarcie. 

 

***

 

Lukrecja niemalże wyrzuciła za okno sowę z listem, a przerażone stworzenie ledwo zdążyło rozłożyć skrzydła i nie rozbić się na chodniku. W mieście tak małym jak Holyhead, mieszkańców na dzień dzisiejszy około jedenastu tysięcy, które w dodatku znajdowało się na wyspie gdzieś na północy Walii, reporterka tak oddana swojemu zawodowi nieczęsto miała okazję do napisania czegoś szczególnie pasjonującego. Jej ostatnim dużym projektem był wprawdzie ten o przemytnikach piór feniksów, ale ich już od dawna czekał proces i były to raczej odgrzewane kotlety. Syriusz Black nawiał z Azkabanu i grasował hen daleko, gdzieś w okolicach Londynu, ale to już nie było żadną nowością i nie można oczekiwać, żeby ludzie byli tym aż tak poruszeni jak na początku. Więc Lukrecja siedziała i czekała na swoją wielką szansę.

Ten nius akurat mógł wypchnąć ją na wyższe szczeble kariery, poza tym dotyczył jednej z jej ulubionych drużyn quidditcha. Lukrecja Birkie nie miała większego marzenia, niż zostać starszą korespondentką kolumny sportowej „Głosu Holyhead“. Niestety, stanowisko od lat było piastowane przez Quincy’ego Pikestone’a, który sam był graczem, a do tego jeszcze przez długi czas nie wynosił się na emeryturę, co sam wysyczał jej kiedyś jadowicie do ucha podczas przerwy w socjalnym. Nie znosiła tego dupka! Co on sobie myślał, że kobieta nie może się znać na quidditchu tylko dlatego, że ją drążek miotły w krocze nie uwiera? Palant jeden!

Tatko nauczył ją latać, gdy miała jedenaście lat i dostała swój dawno wyczekiwany list z Hogwartu. Wcześniej nikt nawet nie podejrzewał, że Lukrecja jest tak do końca czarownicą. Jako dziecko nigdy nie wykazała się żadną szczególną umiejętnością oprócz błyskawicznego pochłaniania wszystkiego, co miała na talerzu (skutek posiadania dwóch braci) i czytania wszystkiego, co tylko wpadło jej w ręce: ulotek, gazet, książek, a nawet składników na odwrocie pudełek po płatkach śniadaniowych. Lukrecja była bardzo spokojnym dzieckiem, nigdy nie miała nawet niczego złamanego. Rodzice już prawie tracili nadzieję i wtedy nadszedł ten list. Babcia nie mogła być szczęśliwsza, a ojciec tylko machnął ręką, jak gdyby chcąc podkreślić, że to przecież oczywiste. Dla Lukrecji nie było. Racja, kiedyś przemalowała z Taffym sowę na niebiesko, ale nie użyli do tego magii, tylko farb akrylowych matki. Poza tym rodzinna sowa i tak była zbyt leniwa, by w ogóle się przejąć, więc nie było to szczególnie spektakularne. Biedny Dorian latał tak potem z tymi piórami, dopóki babcia nie uparła się wyczyścić ich zaklęciem. 

Gwendoline Wildeberry zawsze miała dryg do zaklęć i wysoki wzgląd na to, co ludzie powiedzą, dlatego jej urok podziałał trochę za mocno i nieszczęsny puszczyk latał potem z łysym ogonem, dopóki nie odrosły mu wszystkie pióra. Okoliczni sąsiedzi wytykali nieszczęsne stworzenie palcami – prawdopodobnie to nie do końca to, o co babci chodziło, bo łaziła potem w kółko, narzekając, że ona jedyna trzyma w tej rodzinie fason i nikogo w tym domu nie obchodzi nawet, czy mają czyste skarpetki. 

Matka Lukrecji była zainteresowana tylko tym, czy ktoś nastawił rano świeżą kawę.Lukrecja odziedziczyła po niej ten nieszczęsny nałóg, tatko zawsze powtarzał, że w żyłach Cat zamiast krwi płynęła mała czarna. Matka zawsze go zbywała, albo usmarowała temperą dla zabawy, i napełniała swój pomazany na niebiesko kubek. Po brzegi. Dopóki miała kawę, mogła malować, a Cat Birkie zawsze malowała. Wszędzie. Wszystkim na wszystkim, dlatego nigdy nie kupowała żadnych kosmetyków kolorowych. Szminki zużywała nie do końca w celach przewidzianych przez producenta. Jej ostatnim konikiem były obrazki na szkle. Okno w sypialni rodziców pełne było małych dzwonków wietrznych, które brzęczały uroczo przy najmniejszym podmuchu wiatru, a promienie słońca prześwitywały przez kolorowe malunki i rzucały na podłogę rozproszone, migoczące odbicia. 

Cat robiła dzwonki z odłamków szkła – starego wazonu, potłuczonych szklanek, okularów babci Gwendoline, które były już za słabe… Miało to nawet funkcję dobroczynną, bo tylko posianie gdzieś starych mogło zmotywować babcię, by wyrobiła nowe u magomedyka. Potem na szkle powstawały cudowne, miniaturowe dzieła sztuki: latarnia morska, ganiające się koty, kwiaty albo dżungla. Jeśli Cat była akurat w nastroju i nie wsadziła różdżki w żadną przypadkową doniczkę lub karton po mleku, rzucała na obrazki zaklęcie i postaci poruszały się jak żywe. 

– Tato! – Lukrecja zbiegła teraz po schodach, prawie wpadając w korytarzu na nieobecną wzrokiem matkę. – O, cześć mamo! – Cmoknęła ją w usmarowany ołówkiem policzek, nakładając w biegu sandały. – Dorwałam niusa!

– To miło – uznała Cat, skrobiąc zaschniętą pod paznokciem czerwoną farbę i drugą ręką szukając w chlebaku w miarę świeżych bułek. – Zrobiłaś zakupy?

– Brian zrobi!

– Brian wyjechał do Hogwartu, kochanie. Jak ty mnie nigdy nie słuchasz!

– Mamo. – Lukrecja związała niesforne loki na czubku głowy. – Jest sierpień.

– Ach, no widzisz.

Lukrecja przewróciła oczami i wybiegła z domu. Nie mogła czekać bezczynnie na odpowiedź na list, zamiast tego pomaszerowała w dół ulicy do papiernika. Kończyła jej się taśma do maszyny, a jeśli list nadejdzie dostatecznie szybko, to przecież będzie musiała się spakować najpóźniej wieczorem. Chyba, że będzie mogła pojechać ekspresem razem z Brianem… Ale przecież mogła też wyciągnąć swojego starego Meteora na przejażdżkę!

Nie mogła się doczekać jak powiadomi tatę o swoim artykule. Będzie co najmniej tak podniecony jak ona sama, jeśli nie bardziej. W Holyhead panował niemal kult dziewczyn z Harpii, a legendarna szukająca Branwen Owens była tu, i w całej magicznej Anglii, sporą celebrytką.

Tatko zabrał Lukrecję na jej pierwszy mecz quidditcha kiedy jej najstarszy brat Taffy był już na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie, więc ona nie mogła mieć więcej niż osiem lat. Harpie z Holyhead grały wtedy swój pierwszy mecz w sezonie i przegrały z kretesem z Diabłami z Chelsea, ale to nie miało dla Lukrecji żadnego znaczenia. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła w powietrzu te dzielne kobiety, pionierki feministycznej sztuki latania, wiedziała, że już nigdy nie odpuści, dopóki nie będzie robić tego co one. Niestety, nie było jej to dane. Przeszła nawet w szkole wstępne kwalifikacje do drużyny Hufflepuffu, ale nie załapała się na żadną pozycję. Jej talent leżał gdzie indziej: w kawałku pergaminu i piórze. 

No, w maszynie do pisania konkretnie, którą zresztą podarowała jej babcia, kiedy sama w wieku lat sześćdziesięciu rozstała się z wieloletnim marzeniem bycia stenotypistką. Lukrecja uznała maszynę za świetny pomysł. W końcu to nie średniowiecze, nie będzie wydawać majątku na atrament i babrać się z ostrzeniem piór jak jakaś Rita Skeeter. Co by Dorian pomyślał gdyby zobaczył ją z nożem i sowimi piórami w ręce! Pewnie nic, usiadłby w jej kubku z kawą i kazał się smyrać pod skrzydłem. Istniał pewien szczególny powód dla którego wszystkie kubki Lukrecji były wyszczerbione, a powód ten był dużym, brązowym puszczykiem.

 

***

 

Sybilla Trelawney zawsze szczyciła się odgórnie przypisaną wiedzą o wszystkim, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o to, co działo się w Hogwarcie, dlatego kiedy teraz już po raz dziesiąty usłyszała na korytarzu słowa „Jednoręki Bandyta“, zaczęła się mocno niepokoić, że Ślizgoni reaktywowali jakieś podziemne kasyno. Lub coś podobnego. Choć „niepokoić“ być może nie było tu właściwym określeniem, Sybilla była z perspektywy raczej zadowolona. Wieloletnie doświadczenie z tarotem pozwoliło jej wyćwiczyć wcale niezłą rękę do pokera.

Ale żeby zaraz Jednoręki Bandyta? To było trochę niemądre, zwłaszcza że Minerwa McGonagall nigdy nie śpi… Bliźniacy Weasley, którzy byli po Ślizgonach następnymi podejrzanymi w kolejce, nie byliby chyba na tyle nierozsądni, żeby przytachać do Hogwartu jakąś diabelską, mugolską maszynę? To znaczy… O ile oczywiście dadzą jej taryfę stałego klienta, rozważy niepoinformowanie Minerwy. Było wiele rzeczy, o których stara kocica nie wiedziała, tak jak bezpośredni wpływ fazy księżyca na jej nerwowy nastrój, i jakoś żyła, więc chyba przeżyje też mały zakładzik na boku. Oczywiście kiedy Albus nie patrzył.

Nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa zeszła ze swojej wieży, niepewnie niczym mysz przemykając po korytarzu trzeciego piętra, aż dotarła do Wielkiego Hallu, gdzie zastała prawdziwe zbiegowisko. Uczniowie przekrzykiwali siebie nawzajem, tłoczyli się i wymachiwali najnowszym „Prorokiem Codziennym“. Na pierwszych stronach był oczywiście zbiegły morderca Syriusz Black, więc Sybilla zaraz wyciągnęła niewłaściwe wnioski.

– Przepuśćcie mnie! Co tu się dzieje, czemu nie jesteście na śniadaniu! – Severus Snape próbował przecisnąć się przez tłum, odejmując po drodze punkty, aż natrafił na grupkę wyjątkowo rozemocjonowanych Ślizgonów i to go trochę wybiło z rytmu. – Co tu się wyprawia? – warknął do Dracona Malfoya, który zamiast odpowiedzi wcisnął mu do ręki „Proroka“, wyciągając jednocześnie szyję tak daleko jak mógł, by widzieć dziedziniec. Prowadzące na niego ciężkie drzwi zamknęły się jednak, całkiem nagle, co wzbudziło wśród uczniów jęk zawodu.

– Black? – Severus wpatrzył się w gazetę z irytacją, jak gdyby jego niedoinformowanie było wyłącznie jej winą. – To żadna nowość, rozejść się natychmiast!

Ktoś jeszcze próbował coś powiedzieć, ale ostre spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów skutecznie wybijało z głowy dyskusję. W hallu zostali tylko Ślizgoni, czując się bezpieczni przed gniewem opiekuna swojego Domu, i co odważniejsi z tych innych. Wszyscy plotkowali zawzięcie między sobą.

– Przewidziałam to! – Mdły zapach perfum i ciężka woń kadzidła w akompaniamencie pobrzękujących bransoletek były na tyle rozpoznawalne, że Severus natychmiast na wszelki wypadek odsunął zachowawczo na trzy metry w lewo, ale Trelawney i tak wpiła mu swoje paznokcie w łokieć i rozpoczęła jeden ze swoich niedorzecznych wywodów. – Black! Miałam dzisiaj sen. O śmierci, tak! – pokiwała energicznie głową, wpatrując się w Severusa swoimi wielkimi oczami, powiększonymi jeszcze przez absurdalnie grube szkła okularów. 

Doprawdy, czasem się zastanawiał czy faktycznie wzrok miała tak słaby, czy to po prostu jeszcze jeden z jej rekwizytów mających na celu uczynić ją bardziej ekscentryczną. Niektóre czarownice i ich umiejętności w dziedzinie magii… Istniała przecież rzesza eliksirów na astygmatyzm i tym podobne rzeczy. Zasłonił się gazetą, próbując recytować w myślach składniki na jeden z nich i dając Trelawney do zrozumienia, żeby zaprzestała bezpośredniego kontaktu fizycznego z jego łokciem i to w trybie pilnym.

– Koniec jest bliski, Severusie! – zajęczała tonem, który miał być złowieszczy, ale brzmiał raczej jak zgrzytająca płyta.

– Jaka szkoda. – Snape wykrzywił się za gazetą sardonicznie, po czym opuścił ją gwałtownie, bo przecież nie było sensu wykrzywiać się na ludzi jeśli mieli tego nie widzieć.

– Black! Syriusz Black przybywa, by zabić nas wszystkich we śnie, a te wszystkie znaki-…!

– Weasley! Weasley! Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru! – krzyknął Snape do tyłu, gdzie bliźniacy właśnie prawie wchodzili sobie na głowy, by móc widzieć ponad tłumem. – Weasley, to są zamknięte drzwi, jeśli w życiu takich nie widziałeś, to radzę się cofnąć do pierwszej klasy i powtórzyć elementarne rzeczowniki, a teraz czy ktoś mi w końcu wyjaśni…!

W tym momencie drzwi do głównego dziedzińca się otworzyły, ale Severus nie mógł zauważyć, kto przez nie wszedł, bo w przejściu mignęła mu tylko odświętna różowa tiara Dumbledore’a, a potem tłum uczniów poniósł ich wszystkich do Wielkiej Sali.


	2. Część II

Lukrecja niosła swoją wysłużoną miotłę na ramieniu i dziarskim krokiem przemierzała pieszo całą trasę z Hogwartu do Hogsmeade, a ciężka torba z maszyną do pisania pobrzękiwała u jej boku. Spotkanie z Branwen było spełnieniem dziennikarskich marzeń, nie spodziewała się, że szukająca jest tak bezpośrednią, równą babką. Szczerze mówiąc, dotąd Lukrecja przeprowadzała tylko wywiady z osobami o niezbyt szlachetnej osobowości: z przemytnikami – a tych w okolicy Holyhead było sporo, z ich adwokatami, czasem trafił się też jakiś skorumpowany przedsiębiorca. Nie lubiła tej części swojej pracy, dlatego właśnie kolumna Quincy’ego tak bardzo leżała jej na sercu. Przeklęty Quincy mógł pisać o tym, co naprawdę lubił, a nie o tym, co się najlepiej sprzedawało.

 

Specjalna korespondentka „Głosu Holyhead“ przyleciała do Hogwartu drugiego września, z samego rana. Zamówiła pokój w Trzech Miotłach, ale nawet w nim jeszcze nie była. Prosto z trasy, z kompasem wciąż przymocowanym do miotły, pobiegła do zamku jak na skrzydłach. Na głównym dziedzińcu stali dyrektor Dumbledore i jego zastępca, Minerwa McGonagall, a obok… Lukrecja natychmiast rozpoznała swoją idolkę z nastoletnich lat. Branwen Owens, „Jednoręki Bandyta“, najlepsza angielska szukająca od czasów legendarnej Alice Thompson z Nietoperzy z Ballycastle. 

Była dużo niższa, niż Lukrecja się spodziewała, ale pamiętała, że przecież szukający zwykle są drobni. Poza tym jej wspomnienia były nieco przedawnione, widziała ją na żywo tylko raz, kiedy była w piątej klasie i tata zabrał ją na mecz w nagrodę za dobre oceny z SUM–ów. Branwen stała przed dyrektorem i kiwała głową z poważną miną, wyraźnie rozmawiali o czymś ważnym i Lukrecja zaniepokoiła się trochę, że przyszła nie w porę, ale przypomniała sobie, że przecież Dumbledore osobiście wyraził zgodę na jej przybycie do zamku.

– Panno Birkie! – Starszy czarodziej natychmiast ją zauważył, co wyrwało Lukrecję z zamyślenia i prawie do nich podbiegła, ale w porę sobie przypomniała, że przecież jest teraz poważną dziennikarką, a nie pierwszoroczną Puchonką.

– Panno Birkie. – Minerwa McGonagall skinęła jej uprzejmie głową, co reporterka zaraz odwzajemniła. Profesor transmutacji wzbudzała w niej respekt samą swoją obecnością, jednym uniesieniem brwi potrafiła wyegzekwować od uczniów absolutne posłuszeństwo. Lukrecja nigdy nie była zdolną czarownicą, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Lubiła profesor McGonagall za to, że ta rozumiała trudność i złożoność swojego przedmiotu i nie wymagała od każdego bycia wybitnym. Uczniowie mieli wobec niej mieszane uczucia, co Lukrecja uważała za trochę niesprawiedliwe. Przecież nie była nawet w połowie tak nieprzyjemna jak na przykład profesor Snape, chyba najbardziej… Barwne wspomnienie szkolne. Lukrecja do dziś pamiętała jak koleżanka z roku budziła się w nocy z krzykiem, bo śnił jej się egzamin z eliksirów, który już dawno zdała, po piątym roku pożegnawszy się ze znienawidzonym przedmiotem na zawsze.

– Jak idzie kariera? – zapytała starsza czarownica, a Lukrecja z zaskoczenia prawie upuściła miotłę. Stanowczo zbyt często odpływała do własnych myśli.

– Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję! – odparła, nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie.

McGonagall skinęła znowu głową.

– Nadal pamiętam twoje eseje z transmutacji. Bardzo… Dobitny język.

– Tak… Starałam się. Oddać punkt widzenia wszystkich stron i tak dalej…

– Transmutowanych szczurów także, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli? – Czarownica spojrzała na nią znad okularów, a Lukrecja mogłaby przysiąc, że nauczycielka prawie się uśmiechała. – Jak się miewa droga Gwendoline?

To pytanie trochę reporterkę zaskoczyło, nie przypuszczała, żeby McGonagall wyrażała się o kimś per „droga“.

– Świetnie.

– Nadal pisuje swoje opowiadania?

– Na pewno nie tak dużo jak kiedyś.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się ledwo dostrzegalnie. Gwendoline Wildeberry uważała, że zna się najlepiej na wszystkim. Jeśli tylko nie utyskiwała na nowe decyzje Ministra Magii, siedziała w swoim zagraconym pokoiku i pisała opowiadania, których domownicy absolutnie nie mieli prawa czytać.

– Pamiętam jak całe dormitorium zaczytywało się w jej romansach. – Po twarzy Minerwy McGonagall zaraz przemknął cień zawstydzenia, a Lukrecja nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić babci i profesor transmutacji w jednym dormitorium, chichoczących nad brulionem pełnym sprośnych historyjek – bo, o ile znała swoją babcię, to pewnie były dość pikantne, ona zawsze miała ten niepokojący błysk w oku.

– Cóż, myślę, że chyba możecie zaczynać. – Dumbledore i Branwen, stojący dotąd w pewnej odległości, skończyli swoją poważną rozmowę. Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie do dziennikarki.

– Nadal mam gdzieś w gabinecie twój artykuł o złodziejach książek.

Lukrecja aż pokraśniała.

– Naprawdę?

– O tak. Kawałek dobrej, dziennikarskiej roboty. – Dumbledore wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty mugolską gumę do żucia. – Quincy Pikestone nadal trzęsie kolumną sportową?

– Nadal.

– Kastor nadal pali? 

– Niestety. Jak rogogon węgierski!

Dyrektor zaśmiał się pod nosem na to porównanie i pokiwał głową. Był dokładnie taki, jakim go pamiętała z czasów szkolnych. Uroczy, z długą siwą brodą i takimi samymi włosami. Błękitne oczy błyszczały przyjaźnie znad okularów-połówek, a dzisiejsza odświętna różowa szata nie ustępowała w niczym tej turkusowej, w której pierwszy raz zobaczyła go czternaście lat temu w Wielkiej Sali, podczas ceremonii przydziału. 

Profesor McGonagall nie wyglądała dziś na specjalnie szczęśliwą, chociaż dobrze to ukrywała. Starsza czarownica stała obok dyrektora, mierzyła byłą szukającą Harpii ostrym spojrzeniem pełnym niepokoju i mówiła coś do niej przyciszonym głosem. Lukrecję nie dziwiło to zbytnio, mogły za sobą nie przepadać. Branwen Owens była jednym z powodów dla których Slytherin przez czternaście lat z rzędu zgarniał Puchar Quidditcha. Drugim, o ile się orientowała, był Quincy Pikestone, ten wredny zarozumialec. Nic dziwnego, że miał o sobie tak wysokie mniemanie.

– To jest Lukrecja Birkie, reporterka z „Głosu Holyhead“. – W końcu Dumbledore je sobie przedstawił. Lukrecja miała wrażenie, że jej uśmiech stał się nad wyraz głupawy, ale było już za późno, żeby się z niego wycofać.

– Holyhead! No proszę. Uszanowanko, panno Birkie! – Szukająca wsadziła swoją imponującą miotłę pod prawą pachę, wyciągając do niej jedyną, lewą rękę, wciąż w skórzanej rękawiczce do latania. – Wybaczysz mała, że lewą ręką, ale wiesz jak jest. – Mrugnęła do Lukrecji łobuzersko, a ta, kompletnie oczarowana, uściskała jej dłoń z większą werwą, niż konieczna. Branwen miała błyszczące oczy i była wręcz czystą energią, skondensowaną w niskiej, szczupłej osóbce o wyjątkowo rozczochranych włosach.

– Panno Owens, to prawdziwy…

– Mów mi Bran, proszę. Jesteś z Holyhead, a to prawie jak rodzina. Stara Netta nadal grasuje w porcie?

– Tak. Straszy dzieciaki, nic się nie zmieniło. – Netta była zwariowaną starszą panią, która mieszkała w rozpadającym się domu z cegły i mamrotała do siebie różne wyzwiska. Hodowała wielkiego boa dusiciela i wszyscy w okolicy plotkowali, że na pewno jest wężousta.

– Galopujące hipogryfy, to dobrze się trzyma! Netta była stara już kiedy ja byłam dzieckiem. – Bran zerknęła na wysłużonego Meteora Lukrecji, a ta, zawstydzona, schowała go nieco za siebie.

– Poczciwy Meteor, hę? – Próbowała się przyjrzeć.

– Taak, to taki grat z dawnych czasów…

– Grat! – Bran oburzyła się co najmniej jakby ktoś dał jej po nosie. – Zaczynałam na tych miotłach, dzieciaku! 

Dumbledore tymczasem, obserwując te dwie z rozbawieniem, zerknął dyskretnie na swój kieszonkowy zegarek. Stanowczo się zagadali, więc kiwnął głową na profesor McGonagall, która zaraz pierwsza podążyła w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do głównego hallu. Lukrecja nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi, z radością zauważyła za to, że Bran też wyglądała jakby dopiero zsiadła z miotły. Szukająca wciąż miała na sobie za dużą klubową koszulkę Harpii, obcisłe bryczesy i wysokie buty do latania, do połowy umazane błotem. Gogle wisiały jej zawadiacko na szyi, a jeden policzek był umorusany czymś czarnym.

– Panno Birkie, zgodnie z prośbą dam pani trochę czasu na wywiad, ale potem będę zmuszony zaprosić naszą nową panią profesor do środka – oznajmił dyrektor.

– Panią profesor! – parsknęła Lukrecja, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. 

Określenie tej bezpośredniej, wesołej dziewczyny „profesorem“ co najmniej do niej nie pasowało, ale dziennikarka szybko zauważyła, że jej komentarz był nieco nie na miejscu. Bran uniosła pytająco brew, jak gdyby oczekując wyjaśnień, a dyrektor chwilę się zawahał, po czym kiwnął krótko głową i udał się spacerowym krokiem do Wielkiej Sali. Zawstydzona Puchonka biła się w myślach po głowie. Czemu nie umie trzymać języka za zębami!

– Przepraszam, to… Zawsze powiem coś głupiego.

Bran machnęła ręką, po czym odłożyła swoją piękną miotłę i przysiadła swobodnie na brzegu fontanny.

– Daj spokój. Sama jestem zdziwiona, że pozwolili mi tu uczyć. Ale Dumbledore to porządny facet, wiesz? Naprawdę.

Lukrecja pokiwała gorliwie głową, a po chwili konsternacji oparła Meteora o statuę wielkiego orła i wyciągnęła z wielkiej torby notes i pióro, chcąc czymś zająć ręce.

– Ale… – Przygryzła końcówkę pióra. – Nie myślałaś, żeby przejść do innej drużyny po odejściu z Harpii? Czemu Hogwart?

– Nie odeszłam, wyrzuciły mnie. – Obrzuciła Lukrecję badawczym spojrzeniem. – Czemu Hogwart… Nieoficjalnie?

Panna Birkie postanowiła zabawić się w profesjonalną dziennikarkę, jak ze szpiegowskich powieści:

– Ze mną nie ma „nieoficjalnie“! – palnęła.

Bran znowu uniosła na nią brew, milcząc chwilę, a Lukrecja wręcz zawyła w myślach. Czemu nie mogła po prostu zachowywać się normalnie i nie zaprzepaszczać dobrego pierwszego wrażenia! Czuła, że Bran się dystansuje i wcale jej się nie dziwiła. Pokręciła głową i klapnęła na miejsce obok niej, wciskając pióro i notes do torby.

– Przepraszam, to mój pierwszy artykuł z działu sportowego – wyznała.

– Naprawdę? – Była szukająca przekrzywiła podejrzliwie głowę.

– Naprawdę. Zwykle te artykuły dostaje Quincy, koszmarny palant, który zawsze chce wszystkim udowodnić, że kobieta nie zna się na sporcie. Ja pisuję o bieżących wydarzeniach, ale naczelny dał mi ten wywiad, bo wie jak kocham Harpie.

– Quincy? Quincy Pikestone?

Na Merlina, czyżby znowu coś palnęła? Powinna trzymać dziób na kłódkę, słodka Helgo, to był jakiś koszmar!

– Taak, znasz Quincy’ego? – zapytała ostrożnie.

– O tak. – Bran parsknęła z wyraźną niechęcią. – Znam Quincy’ego. Był na szóstym roku, kiedy zaczynałam szkołę. – Lukrecja wydała z siebie stłumiony jęk, ale na szczęście potem szukająca dodała:

– Kapitan drużyny, straszny dupek. Nie chciał mi dać nawet spróbować stanąć do rozgrywek kwalifikacyjnych.

– No tak, cały Quincy.

– Z drugiej strony trochę się nie dziwię. – Bran przekrzywiła zawadiacko głowę. – Zobaczył mnie wtedy, nigdy tego nie zapomnę: najmniejsza dziewczyna w całym Slytherinie, z jedną ręką i włosami w dwa mysie ogonki! – Zaśmiała się serdecznie. – Nic dziwnego, że trochę mu kopara opadła.

Lukrecja uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl i pomachała palcem w powietrzu.

– Ale potem złapałaś znicza!

– Czternaście sekund po wypuszczeniu w powietrze – odparła Bran, z wyraźną dumą.

– Byłaś najmłodsza w drużynie?

– Jedyna drugoroczna ze wszystkich drużyn w Hogwarcie! Oczywiście Quincy został ścigającym kiedy był w pierwszej klasie – stwierdziła kwaśno. – Nie przestawał się tym przechwalać nawet na pięć minut.

– Tak, wiem. – Lukrecja skrzywiła się wymownie. – Pamiętaj, że ja muszę z nim pracować.

Ku uldze Lukrecji, Bran znowu się zaśmiała. Jej śmiech był prawdziwie zaraźliwy. 

– Wiesz, że zgodziłam się na tę rozmowę tylko dlatego, że nie jesteś z „Proroka“? – powiedziała nagle. – Nie znoszę tej krowy Skeeter. Nie wiem jak wywęszyła, że będę tu pracować.

– Nikt nie ma ci tego za złe, uwierz mi – mruknęła. – Czasem aż mnie skręca jak czytam, co ona wypisuje o ludziach.

Bran potrząsnęła szybko głową.

– No, nieważne. A my co, eksponaty? – Wyszczerzyła zęby, szturchając Lukrecję lekko w ramię. – Dawaj te pytania!

Ku wielkiej uldze reporterki, jej wcześniejsze wpadki chyba poszły w niepamięć.

– Tak, racja. – Odwzajemniła uśmiech i wyjęła z powrotem notes. Odchrząknęła poważnie. – Tak. Panno-… To znaczy, Bran. Jak się czujesz teraz, kiedy kariera zawodowa tak gwałtownie się skończyła?

– Hehe, jak się czuję. Czuję się całkiem w porządku, nie narzekam. – Pokiwała głową. – Pokazałam tym niedowiarkom jak się lata, co nie? – Mrugnęła do Lukrecji łobuzersko.

– I nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało? Jedna ręka? – zapytała ostrożnie.

Bran uśmiechnęła się krzywo i postukała obcasami w kamienną podłogę dziedzińca.

– Szczerze?

Pióro Lukrecji zawisło nad kartką w pełnym napięciu.

– Stara, ja nie wiem czy z dwiema rękami grałabym chociaż w połowie tak dobrze jak z jedną!

„Głos Holyhead“ nie był dużą gazetą i nie było jej stać na fotografa, którego mogli wysłać z panną Birkie aż do Szkocji, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Pod koniec wywiadu sama zrobiła Branwen więcej niż kilka zdjęć swoim starym aparatem. Miała nadzieję, że nie wyjdą poruszone, w końcu nie była profesjonalistką w tej dziedzinie.

Z Branwen rozmawiało się jak ze starą kumpelką. Zawsze patrzyła rozmówcy prosto w oczy i wydawało się, że jest szczerze zainteresowana wszystkim, co ktoś chce jej powiedzieć. Opowiadała Lukrecji o koleżankach z Harpii tak żywo, że po chwili dziennikarka czuła się jakby znała je wszystkie osobiście. Bran potwierdziła też, nie bez satysfakcji, plotki o niewyparzonej gębie Gwenog Jones, której wybryki były słynne.

Branwen nie zdradziła dlaczego została wyrzucona z drużyny, ten temat zręcznie omijała i dała jasno do zrozumienia, że zwolnienie pozostaje między nią a menadżerem Harpii. Wyrzucenie z drużyny legendarnej jednorękiej szukającej nadal było w czarodziejskim świecie, zwłaszcza wśród fanów sportu, niemałym skandalem, ale Lukrecji nie udało się nic więcej dowiedzieć. Wszystko to – aż nadto tajemnicze.

Menadżer Harpii uparcie milczał na temat panny Owens i jej dalszych losów. Tylko Rita Skeeter jakimś sposobem zwietrzyła, że Dumbledore dał Branwen nową posadę, ale nikomu jeszcze nie udało się z byłą szukającą porozmawiać. Wywiad Lukrecji faktycznie mógł być sporym sukcesem. Wszędzie krążyły tylko plotki o tym, że po utracie pozycji w Harpiach widziano Bran na wakacjach w Dover, gdzie rzekomo utrzymywała w tajemnicy płomienny romans z wokalistą Fatalnych Jędz.

– Jak się czujesz z myślą, że zastąpisz profesor Hooch? – zapytała Lukrecja, kiedy jej wywiad miał się zbliżać do końca.

Bran sapnęła ciężko.

– Wiesz co, mała? To trudne. Profesor Hooch była częścią tej szkoły odkąd tylko pamiętam. Przedtem nigdy nie latałam, mało co dawali mi w domu robić z jedną ręką.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że zanim trafiłaś do Hogwartu nigdy wcześniej nie latałaś na miotle?! – Reporterka zrobiła wielkie oczy.

– Moi rodzice to mugole. – Bran przekrzywiła głowę. – Myślałam, że wiesz?

– Nigdy o tym nie mówiłaś… Przynajmniej w żadnym wywiadzie, który udało mi się znaleźć.

– Nie? Myślałam, że tak. Nie, że się wstydziłam… A uwierz mi, bycie mugolakiem w Slytherinie było świetną zabawą. – Wyszczerzyła zęby. 

Lukrecja pokręciła głową. Słyszała o tym, że mugole nie latają na miotłach, a zamiast tego szorują nimi po ziemi, ale myślała, że to tylko plotki. Te biedne dziwadła.

– Więc… Madam Hooch była twoją pierwszą instruktorką?

– O tak! Ta kobieta zaraziła mnie lataniem, zawsze to podkreślam. – Pokiwała głową i spojrzała w niebo. – Moja ręka nie była żadną wymówką, musiałam wsiąść na miotłę i lecieć jak wszyscy inni. Dała mi solidne podstawy i bardzo się cieszę, że wybrała tak radosny powód do odejścia z pracy. – Zawahała się chwilę. 

– Mam nadzieję, że godnie ją zastąpię, serio. No i oczywiście, że świetnie się bawi na miesiącu miodowym. – Mrugnęła do dziennikarki łobuzersko, a potem znowu zapatrzyła się w górę. 

– Hej, dzieciaku, jak wrócisz, to daj Quincy’emu ode mnie porządnego kuksańca, co? Musiał mieć niezłą minę jak mnie te parę lat temu zobaczył w pierwszej lidze!

Lukrecja zaśmiała się pod nosem. Gdyby faktycznie odważyła się go chociaż dotknąć, Pikestone raczej miotnąłby w nią jakimś urokiem i byłoby po niej, ale pokiwała szybko głową i schowała notes, uznając, że to chyba wszystko, co Bran ma do powiedzenia.

– Wracasz od razu?

– Nie, jeszcze nie. – Reporterka podniosła swoje rzeczy z podłogi. – Wynajęłam pokój w Hogsmeade.

– No to koniecznie musimy się razem wybrać na małą rundkę wokół jeziora! – Bran wstała i złapała miotłę Lukrecji. – Zamienisz się ze mną? Sto lat nie leciałam na Meteorze!

Dziennikarka spojrzała na przepiękną, lśniącą Błyskawicę leżącą u stóp szukającej i nie wiedziała, co więcej mogłaby powiedzieć oprócz entuzjastycznego „Tak!“.

 

***

 

– Wisisz mi dwanaście sykli! – Ron w napadzie triumfu prawie wrzucił bratu „Proroka Codziennego“ do miski płatków, ale to nie sprawiło ani na chwilę, że Fred oderwał się od śniadania. 

– Niezwykle dokładne obliczenia, braciszku. Powinieneś zastanowić się nad numerologią, wróżę świetlaną przyszłość. – Odsunął gazetę sprzed swojego nosa i wyszczerzył się do siedzącej naprzeciwko Angeliny Johnson, która przerwała rozmowę z Katie Bell i pokazała Fredowi wymownie, że ma wąsy z mleka. Gryfon w ogóle się tym nie przejął i dalej pracowicie ignorował brata, który teraz dźgał go w bok widelcem.

– Fred! 

– Nie ma mnie – odparł.

– Fred! – oburzył się Ron.

– Widziałem go na stadionie do quidditcha, kazał ci się kłaniać.

– FRED!

– Za pozwoleniem: przymknij się! – Hermiona oderwała się na chwilę od podręcznika do zaawansowanej transmutacji i walnęła nim ze zniecierpliwieniem w stół, przez co gorąca herbata wylała się z filiżanki Seamusa prosto na spodnie Neville’a. Gryfon zawył z bólu i wyskoczył w górę, machając gorączkowo rękami.

– Patrzcie, Longbottom narobił w majtki! – krzyknął zachwycony Malfoy, a stół Slytherinu zaraz zatrząsł się ze śmiechu.

Nieszczęsny Neville spojrzał bezradnie na swoje spodnie i czym prędzej wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, żegnany serią złośliwych chichotów. Takie miał jednak szczęście, że akurat minął się w drzwiach z kimś, kogo wszyscy wcześniej spodziewali się w głównym hallu i w końcu aż dotąd się nie doczekali.

– O! Przepraszam najmocniej, stary. Ty pierwszy. – Bran odsunęła się w przejściu, chcąc przepuścić Neville’a, któremu z wrażenia aż odjęło mowę. Nic nie powiedział, przebiegł do hallu i w górę Wielkich Schodów jakby od tego zależało jego życie, podczas gdy była szukająca Harpii wzruszyła ramionami i pozwoliła, żeby drzwi same zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem. Rozejrzała się po Wielkiej Sali z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Uszanowanko! – powiedziała głośno, a jej głos odbił się małym echem, ponieważ w sali zapanowała kompletna cisza. Tylko Minerwa McGonagall niewzruszenie popijała herbatę, uznając, że jest ponad to wszystko. Bran ścisnęła pewniej w dłoni swoją imponującą miotłę i zdecydowanym krokiem przeszła do stołu nauczycielskiego. Kompletnie nie zwracała uwagi na to, że wszyscy się jej przyglądają. Była przyzwyczajona. Snape patrzył na nią z lodowatą niechęcią, tego się raczej spodziewała. Cała reszta była po prostu ciekawa. Harry Potter na przykład z podziwem wgapiał się w perfekcyjne witki jej Błyskawicy, dopóki nie zniknęła mu z oczu. Bran w końcu dotarła do stołu nauczycielskiego, postawiła miotłę pod ścianą i zdjęła gogle z szyi.

– Smacznego – powiedziała, a nauczyciele zgodnym pomrukiem podziękowali uprzejmie, postanawiając dać wyraz dobrego wychowania. Uczniowie maniery mieli w nosie, wgapiali się w byłą szukającą bezwstydnie. Przy kilku stołach zaszeleścił „Prorok Codzienny“. Bran usiadła swobodnie na wolnym miejscu obok Filiusa Flitwicka, który zaraz podał jej rękę na powitanie. Siedząca przy nim Auriga Sinistra, profesor astronomii, zrobiła to samo, a zbyt duże okulary zjechały jej trochę z nosa z wrażenia. Dumbledore tymczasem kiwnął głową i wstał, uznając, że sprawa wymaga wyjaśnienia:

– Dzień dobry! Dzień dobry i smacznego wszystkim! – Starał się nie mówić zbyt głośno, po raz pierwszy od dawna nie musiał robić nic, żeby w Wielkiej Sali panowała cisza. – W związku z tym, że lekcje niedługo się zaczną, postaram się nie odrywać was zbyt długo od jedzenia. – Uśmiechnął się pogodnie. – Wczoraj miałem przyjemność powitać w naszym gronie dwóch nowych nauczycieli. – Zerknął w stronę Hagrida i Lupina, ten drugi ze stoickim spokojem starał się ignorować złe spojrzenia Severusa Snape’a i zajmował się swoją jajecznicą nad wyraz uważnie. – Dziś w końcu możecie osobiście poznać Branwen Owens. Profesor Owens przejmie obowiązki po madam Hooch, której oczywiście życzymy wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia. – Dumbledore wskazał na nową nauczycielkę latania, której malutki profesor od zaklęć właśnie nalewał herbaty. Bran uśmiechnęła się szeroko do całej sali. – Jak pewnie wiecie, dziś rano niezrównana Rita Skeeter z „Proroka Codziennego“ zdążyła poinformować was o wszystkim przede mną – dodał ironicznie dyrektor – więc nie ma sensu przedłużać! Zajadajcie!

– Ja cię… – Oliver Wood kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, kiedy wszyscy się już trochę otrząsnęli i wrócili do rozmowy. – Wiesz – powiedział do Harry’ego – wcześniej myślałem, że ta Skeeter to jakaś ściema, ale kiedy Fred i George ruszyli dziś rano z takim impetem do hallu…

–Snape nie był zbyt szczęśliwy – wtrącił Dean Thomas, a Seamus parsknął w swoje tosty.

– „Weasley, naucz się rzeczowników!“ – przedrzeźniał ponurego profesora półgłosem. – Jak słowo daję, był prawie czerwony!

– Nie bądź idiotą, jak miał być czerwony, skoro jest wampirem? – Katie Bell od lat była pewna swojej teorii i nie obchodziło ją nawet to, że czasem mistrz eliksirów dawał się przyłapać na przebywaniu w świetle dziennym.

– A dostanę w końcu mój zakład? – Ron przypomniał o sobie natrętnie, na co Fred zrobił minę jakby bardzo chciał pożyczyć od Hermiony jej opasłe tomiszcze do transmutacji i zrobić z niego użytek.

– Jaki zakład, do licha!

– Założyłeś się, że po odejściu z Harpii Branwen Owens już nigdy nie wsiądzie na miotłę! – Rozemocjonowany Ron trącił łokciem spodek z dżemem. – Oto jest! I ma miotłę!

– Bzdury, głupoty! Będzie uczyć pierwszaków latania, to jeszcze nie znaczy, że poleci – dodał George zarozumiale. 

– Cholera, myślicie, że naprawdę nie? – Oliver Wood wyciągnął z torby swój egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego“ i przerzucił kilka stron. Na dwunastej, gdzie zwykle była kolumna sportowa Kikis Trecus, widniał artykuł gościnny Rity Skeeter, opatrzony ogromnym zdjęciem uśmiechniętej szeroko Gwenog Jones i obejmującej ją serdecznie Branwen Owens. Każdy oddany fan quidditcha dobrze znał tę fotkę, została zrobiona zaraz po spektakularnym meczu Harpii z Tytanami z Leicester. Bran złapała znicza tuż nad ziemią, po tym jak tłuczek posłany przez Ulrika Johanssona niemal zwalił ją z miotły. Bran stanęła wtedy na drążku, by móc dosięgnąć złotej piłki, a tłuczek odłamał połowę witek jej wiernego Nimbusa. Szukająca była naprawdę nieustraszona. Czy też może zwyczajnie szalona, zdania w tej kwestii pozostawały podzielone.

– Może jednak będzie latać? Widziałam jak dziś przed śniadaniem ścigała się z kimś wokół błoni – wtrąciła Ginny, ale nikt jej nie słuchał.

– Może mógłbym ją poprosić, żeby w wolnej chwili pokazała nam chociaż kilka trików? – zastanawiał się głośno kapitan drużyny Gryfonów, tak zaabsorbowany myślami o quidditchu, że nawet już nie ruszył reszty tego, co miał na talerzu.

– Wątpię, stary. – Ron nachylił się w stronę Wooda i dźgnął gazetę palcem. – Owens była w Slytherinie.

– Poważnie? Nie wygląda. – Oliver zerknął szybko w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, przy którym mistrz eliksirów uparcie ignorował wszelkie próby wciągnięcia go w rozmowę przez jak zwykle przyjazną profesor Sprout. Zamiast tego siedział z marsową miną, patrząc się w przestrzeń. Jedna powieka zadrgała mu nerwowo, gdy profesor zielarstwa znowu coś do niego powiedziała. – Cholera, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie pomagać Ślizgonom…

– Raczej wątpię. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. 

Bran zaśmiała się właśnie odrobinę za głośno z żartu profesor Sinistry, a spojrzenie jakie posłał jej mistrz eliksirów było tak pełne lodu, że mogłoby pogorszyć klimat na Islandii. To nawet nie była jego zwykła niechęć do wszechświata, okolic i wszystkich mieszkańców planety Ziemia, Severus Snape patrzył na Branwen z najczystszą nienawiścią. Harry dobrze znał to spojrzenie, profesor raczył go nim na każdej lekcji eliksirów.

 

***

 

Lukrecja zaklęciami poprzyczepiała do ścian wszystkie swoje notatki o Branwen. Przeglądała gotowy artykuł jeszcze raz, chodząc dookoła pokoju i mamrocząc pod nosem. Jedna z karteczek odczepiła się od ściany i zaczęła szybować w powietrzu za nią, jak gdyby była wiernym psem, Lukrecja pozostawała jednak w swoim świecie i zupełnie jej to nie obeszło. Podłoga skrzypiała pod jej stopami, gdy maszerowała w tę i z powrotem. Starszy czarodziej, mieszkający w pokoju obok, co jakiś czas walił w ścianę, aż w końcu zaczął też krzyczeć do kompletu:

– Ciszej tam, do licha!

Lukrecja przystanęła i rozejrzała się, jak gdyby dopiero zorientowała się, gdzie jest. Potem wróciła do swojej defilady. Stary dziwak, uznała. Była dopiero ósma! 

Anglia widocznie przypomniała sobie, że zbliża się jesień. Upały odeszły w niepamięć, a wieczór był przyjemnie chłodny, więc Lukrecja skończyła nanosić poprawki na artykuł i otworzyła okno na całą szerokość, wdychając z przyjemnością świeże powietrze. Rano wyśle sowę do redakcji i wróci do domu na spokojnie. Chciała jeszcze odwiedzić Miodowe Królestwo i kupić babci jej ulubione Lodowe Śnieżynki. Trochę żałowała, że nie może zostać dłużej. Hogsmeade zawsze przypominało Lukrecji wioskę z baśni. Powietrze było tu zupełnie inne niż w Holyhead. Pozbawione specyficznej woni portowej, mniej wilgotne, co z kolei działało zbawiennie na jej niepokorne włosy. Tak, naprawdę szkoda, że już nie porozmawia z Bran. Powrót do domu wydawał się nagle bardzo nudną perspektywą. Usiadła wygodnie na łóżku i zerknęła na notatki, które poprzyczepiała do ściany. Złapała jedną z nich i złożyła dla zabawy żurawia z origami. Było jej prawie smutno. Rozejrzała się na boki, jak gdyby ktoś miał ją obserwować, po czym stuknęła w żurawia różdżką, a ten wyfrunął przez okno. Zachichotała i padła na plecy, już w trochę lepszym humorze. Dziś latała na miotle z Branwen Owens. Branwen Owens pożyczyłajej swoją nową Błyskawicę – prototyp, prosto od producenta! 

Lukrecja usiadła z powrotem i uśmiechnęła się szeroko sama do siebie. Musiała przyznać, że oglądanie na żywo takiej klasy gracza to coś fenomenalnego. Na jej starym Meteorze Jednoręki Bandyta wyprawiała w powietrzu takie rzeczy, że nawet Wroński byłby przerażony, a on należał przecież do najbardziej nieustraszonych graczy. Jej zamyślenie przerwała nagle ruda, smukła sowa, która wleciała znienacka przez otwarte okno. Upuściła niemal z pretensją czerwoną kopertę na kolana reporterki i zaraz się ulotniła. Lukrecja ze zdumieniem ujęła list w dłonie. Wyjec? Od kogo? Koperta zadrżała niecierpliwie w rękach kobiety, więc ta z niechęcią złamała pieczęć i odsunęła się trochę do tyłu. Na całe górne piętro Trzech Mioteł rozbrzmiał rozwścieczony głos jej „ulubionego“ kolegi z redakcji:

– TY CHOLERNA KARIEROWICZKO! – darł się Quincy Pikestone, a Lukrecja z zaskoczeniem odsunęła się aż pod samą ścianę. – JAK ŚMIAŁAŚ ROBIĆ ARTYKUŁ Z MOJEGO DZIAŁU, TY NIEKOMPETENTNA WIEDŹMO! ZAMORDUJĘ CIĘ! JEŚLI MYŚLISZ, ŻE SHARP TĘ TWOJĄ GRAFOMANIĘ WYDRUKUJE, TO SIĘ GRUBO MYLISZ! ZADUSZĘ CIĘ GOŁYMI RĘKAMI! – Potem koperta zadrżała niebezpiecznie i uległa samozniszczeniu. Czerwone strzępki, niczym upiorne konfetti, rozproszyły się po pokoju, podczas gdy Lukrecja stała wciąż pod ścianą, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszała, a walenie w ścianę przez starszego pana z pokoju obok osiągnęło apogeum.Chwilę potem przeszła w kilka sekund od zaskoczenia i strachu do kompletnej i absolutnej furii. Zaraz odzyskała rezon. Co. Za. Nadęty…!

Krzyknęła, tupnęła nogą i krzyknęła jeszcze raz, po czym rozejrzała się w ferworze po pokoju, złapała swój artykuł, podpaliła iskrami z różdżki i zasiadła do maszyny. Niekompetentna?! Co on sobie myślał! Niekompetentna! Ona?! Już ona mu pokaże! Gdyby paliła, właśnie teraz w geście pełnym szału wyciągałaby zapalniczkę i pewnie jeszcze pociągnęłaby z gwinta z butelki pełnej whisky, ale że Lukrecja nie była bohaterką filmu noir i w ogóle nie miała pojęcia, że mugole mają coś takiego jak filmy, zadowoliła się cukrowym piórem.

– Co za nadęty dupek! Ja – niekompetentna?! Jeszcze się przekonamy, ty pieprzony palancie! Ha! – Wkręciła do maszyny świeży papier i zaczęła z wściekłością stukać w klawisze, ale w tym momencie starszy pan znowu zaczął się wydzierać:

– Za głośno! Za głośno! Skończ ten jazgot! Na Merlina, nie jesteśmy w burdelu!

Lukrecja złapała się za włosy, warcząc pod nosem przeróżne obelgi, których w żadnym wypadku nie wypada dać do druku, chyba, że w „Głosie Nokturnu“. Wciąż rozwścieczona, wyszła z pokoju i zbiegła na dół do części barowej Trzech Mioteł. W takim stanie nie mogła nawet wcelować w dobre klawisze i bała się, że jeśli teraz będzie pisać ręcznie, przyciśnie stalówkę pióra tak mocno, że zarysuje stół. Podeszła z wściekłością do lady barowej i została przywitana zdumionym spojrzeniem madam Rosmerty.

– Coś się stało, kochaniutka? Słyszałam jakieś krzyki – powiedziała czarownica i odłożyła dużą ścierkę w czerwoną kratę, którą właśnie przecierała jeden ze stołków.

– Dostałam wyjca – burknęła Lukrecja i postukała palcami w blat. 

Rude loki wręcz skręciły się ze złości jeszcze bardziej, policzki były zaróżowione, a ciemne oczy aż iskrzyły. Rosmerta zacmokała z dezaprobatą, bez słowa wyciągnęła zza baru szklankę i nalała jej Ognistej Whisky.

– Masz, kochanieńka. Na koszt firmy.

– Dziękuję, nie piję whisky – mruknęła, chociaż była wdzięczna za ten gest.

– Ja to chętnie przejmę.

Bran usiadła ni stąd ni zowąd na stołku obok Lukrecji i mrugnęła do niej łobuzersko. 

– Bran? – Jej Lukrecja się tu nie spodziewała.

Madam Rosmerta odsunęła nagle szklankę z podejrzliwą miną i nalała byłej szukającej Kremowego Piwa.

– Hej! – Bran zaprotestowała, ale przyjęła kufel i tak. – Co się stało, mała? 

– Dostałam wyjca.

Madam Rosmerta potrząsnęła ze zniecierpliwienia imponującą grzywą brązowych włosów. Nie znosiła wyjców, jej zdaniem wysłanie komuś czegoś tak ordynarnego było największym dowodem braku jakiejkolwiek klasy.

– No, to co to za wyjec? Jakiś niezadowolony gangster? – Bran upiła łyk i mrugnęła do reporterki.

– Gorzej. – Gangstera jeszcze byłaby w stanie znieść, ale były kapitan Ślizgonów zwyczajnie ją przerażał. – Quincy Pikestone ma pretensje, że piszę o quidditchu.

– Żartujesz! A to dupek – wymamrotała i z zawrotną szybkością opróżniła część kufla. – Olej go, mała. Nie jest wart twoich zmartwień.

– Nie martwię się. Jestem wściekła! – odparła zgodnie z prawdą. – I zamierzam napisać najlepszy artykuł w dziejach tej gazety! Nie dam się tak łatwo.

– Dobrze! – Podniosła kufel i wypiła więcej. – Tak trzymać!

– Tyle, że będę potrzebować od ciebie jeszcze jednego wywiadu… – poprosiła nieśmiało. Bran klepnęła ją przyjacielsko po ramieniu.

– Nie ma sprawy, mała! Co tylko potrzebujesz, żeby utrzeć nosa temu kretynowi.

– Jeśli mogłabyś łaskawie się tak nie wydzierać, Owens. Nie jesteśmy na Nokturnie. – Obok nich pojawił się znienacka Severus Snape, a Lukrecja prawie podskoczyła. Branwen była całkowicie spokojna, chociaż w jej dotąd przyjaznym nastawieniu do całego świata coś się nagle zmieniło.

– Nie? Cóż, z nas wszystkich ty wiedziałbyś najlepiej – odparła złośliwie. – Co cię sprowadza do ludzi, Snape? Zabrakło ci okazów do wsadzenia w słoik z formaliną?

Snape posłał jej spojrzenie szczególnej pogardy, dotąd zarezerwowane tylko dla pierwszorocznych Puchonów. Obrzucił szklankę z whisky podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, a potem przyjrzał się Bran badawczo, unosząc wymownie jedną brew.

– To nie moje – powiedziała szybko.

– Czyżby?

– Moje. – Lukrecja przysunęła sobie szklankę, chociaż kompletnie nie wiedziała czemu to zrobiła. Nie zastanawiała się też specjalnie, dlaczego Bran w ogóle miałaby ukrywać przed kimkolwiek fakt, że pije whisky. – Dobry wieczór, profesorze – dodała też szybko, nie wiedząc do końca dlaczego, ale chyba dlatego, że Severus Snape miał ten szczególny talent do wzbudzania grozy samą swoją obecnością. Zwłaszcza wśród uczniów – nawet tych byłych i dawno dorosłych. 

Mistrz eliksirów nadal ją przerażał, pamiętała dobrze z czasów szkolnych, że umiał wbić człowieka w krzesło jednym ostrym spojrzeniem. Jego pojedynczy komentarz potrafił wpakować w kompleksy na resztę życia, nie wspominając o tych okropnych, złośliwych uśmieszkach i ponurych, sarkastycznych uwagach, którymi najczęściej wyrażał najszczersze powątpiewanie w przynależność niektórych osób do gatunku homo sapiens. Snape skinął jej tylko głową, osiągając tym samym szczyt uprzejmości towarzyskiej. Potem utkwił w Bran spojrzenie absolutnej nienawiści. Szukająca dopiła swoje piwo i kompletnie to zignorowała, wytrzymując jego okropne grymasy. Lukrecja była pełna podziwu, czego Nietoperz nie pozostawił bez komentarza:

– No, no. Jak widzę znalazłaś sobie kolejną fankę? 

– Jak widzę nadal nie masz przyjaciół? – Zmrużyła oczy. – Po co tu przylazłeś?

Snape mimowolnie zerknął w stronę stolika, przy którym siedzieli profesor Sinistra i profesor Vector. 

– Och. – Bran uśmiechnęła się tak wrednie, że Lukrecja od razu przestała mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, że kiedyś faktycznie mogła być w Slytherinie. – Biedactwo. Auriga nadal ma do ciebie słabość? Snape, mógłbyś się w końcu zlitować, przecież to nie tak, że przebierasz w ofertach. 

Mistrz eliksirów skwitował to najpaskudniejszym grymasem na jaki było go stać, a jego lewa powieka zaczęła nerwowo drgać. Madam Rosmerta wróciła do baru z tacą pełną pustych szklanek, a kiedy zauważyła ponurego profesora, zapytała uprzejmie:

– Severusie, dla ciebie to co zwykle?

Zamiast odpowiedzi Snape zmrużył oczy, zgrzytnął zębami i wysyczał Bran niemal prosto do ucha:

– Mańkut.

– Przerośnięty nietoperz – odparła zaraz szukająca, zaciskając dłoń na kuflu.

– Severusie! – krzyknęła z oburzeniem Rosmerta.

– Idiotka!

– Ofiara losu!

– Pomyłka ewolucyjna – wysyczał z satysfakcją, a jego czarne, bezwzględne oczy na chwilę rozbłysły.

– Ha! I kto to mówi! Nie wiem jakim cudem byłeś najszybszym plemnikiem, ale gdybym chciała oglądać tak paskudną gębę w wolnym czasie, to poszłabym na wystawę Picassa! – warknęła Branwen, teraz ciskając z oczu gromy.

– Uspokójcie się obydwoje! — Rosmerta postukała pięścią w ladę barową. – Na Merlina, to porządny lokal!

Lukrecja patrzyła na nich wielkimi oczami, a siedzący w okolicy czarodzieje ściszyli głosy, wyraźnie zainteresowani kłótnią przy barze. Lukrecja nie mogła uwierzyć, że dosłownie chwila w towarzystwie Snape’a zmieniła szukającą z tej miłej, uśmiechniętej duszy towarzystwa w skrzywioną i złośliwą osobę, której w ogóle nie poznawała.

– Masz rację. – Snape wyprostował się z godnością. – Owens, jak zwykle samą swoją obecnością obniżasz poziom intelektualny całego pomieszczenia.

– Wzajemnie.

Mistrz eliksirów skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Nie wiem jakim cudem ktoś mógłby ci zawierzyć edukację dzieci. 

– I nawzajem, do cholery ciężkiej! – Bran obrzuciła Severusa spojrzeniem pełnym wściekłości. 

– Powtarzasz się.

– Tak? A zakład pogrzebowy za rogiem wie, że zwinąłeś ich umundurowanie, ty przerośnięta Kostucho?! – syknęła.

Była wyraźnie rozsierdzona. Poderwała się ze stołka z prawdziwą wściekłością i stanęła naprzeciwko niego, zaciskając swoją jedyną pięść. Nie zrobiło to na wrednym profesorze zbyt wielkiego wrażenia, była na to zbyt niska. Patrzył na nią triumfalnie z góry.

– Idź i sprawdź, czy cię nie ma w lochach, Snape! – krzyknęła.

– Z przyjemnością.– Jego wąskie usta wykrzywiły się w jeszcze większej odrazie.

– Świetnie! Wetrzyj sobie we włosy trochę dodatkowego łoju, czy co tam robisz dla rozrywki!

Jego oczy zapłonęły wściekłością.

– Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie, Owens, i pozwól, że użyję najprostszych słów, żeby trafiło to do tej obitej tłuczkiem czaszki. Wylecisz z tej posady jak i z każdej innej, więc lepiej sobie daruj te żałosne uwagi. Mogli cię sobie przebrać w ładne szatki, ty nadęta gówniaro, ale pod spodem już zawsze pozostaniesz tą samą…! – Złapał ją nagle za ramię, ale nikt nigdy się nie dowiedział, kim dokładnie Branwen pozostała, bo madam Rosmerta w tej samej sekundzie wystrzeliła z różdżki czerwone iskry, które wzleciały aż do sufitu, trzęsąc żyrandolem. 

Już drugi raz tego dnia, ponownie za sprawą Branwen Owens, w pomieszczeniu, w którym przebywała zapadła absolutna cisza. Nikt się nie odezwał, aż nagłe milczenie przerwał wściekły sąsiad Lukrecji, który niemal zbiegł po schodach, walnął laską w ostatni stopień i zakrzyknął dramatycznie:

– W takich warunkach nie da się spać! Gdybym wiedział, że czeka mnie takie piekło, zamówiłbym pokój w Azkabanie!

Jego krzyki przerwało trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Severus Snape wyszedł z Trzech Mioteł, cudem uniknąwszy ciosu kuflem po kremowym piwie Branwen, który roztrzaskał się z impetem o framugę. Tymczasem madam Rosmerta straciła cierpliwość:

– Ty! Won z mojego lokalu! – Machnęła ścierką na szukającą, a potem zwróciła się do nieznośnego gościa. – Panie Thompson, to o Azkabanie to najgłupsze, co padło tu tego wieczora, a proszę mi wierzyć, słów padło wiele i w tej chwili wszyscy jesteśmy głupsi co najmniej o kilka poziomów, bo musieliśmy tego wszystkiego wysłuchać! Jeśli jest pan niezadowolony z pokoju, łaskawie proszę spakować swoje rzeczy, z przyjemnością wypiszę panu rachunek!

– Nie, nie, ja nie… – Pan Thompson wyraźnie się tego nie spodziewał, ale Rosmerta nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi. Dotąd spokojna i urocza właścicielka Trzech Mioteł złapała stojącą obok Lukrecji nietkniętą szklankę z Ognistą Whisky i wypiła wszystko na raz. Prowadzenie porządnego lokalu czasem wymagało poświęceń.

 


	3. Część III

Profesor R.J. Lupin nie był wielkim fanem wstawania w nocy z łóżka, o ile nie zmuszały go do tego okoliczności. Jako nauczyciel w Hogwarcie musiał jednak podjąć pewne obowiązki, również te mniej przyjemne, jak szwendanie… To jest dyżury. Sprawdzanie, czy uczniowie są w łóżkach i nie łamią nakazu ciszy nocnej wydało mu się nad wyraz ironiczne, prawdopodobnie dlatego profesor McGonagall patrzyła na niego w ten sposób, gdy dziś rano rozdawała nauczycielom rozpiskę – a już myślał, że po prostu była sentymentalna. 

Gdy tak przemierzał korytarz na drugim piętrze i obserwował śpiące obrazy, jego samego dopadł sentyment, i to całkiem znienacka. Ile razy włóczył się po tych samych miejscach? Pogłaskał w zamyśleniu ramę wielkiego obrazu przedstawiającego tygrysa, teraz zwiniętego w kłębek w wysokiej trawie sawanny. Miał wrażenie, że Łapa, Lunatyk, Rogacz i Glizdogon istnieli w jakimś innym życiu. Czy to za nim było przejście prowadzące do lochów? Remus cofnął gwałtownie rękę. Nie. Na pewno nie. Te czasy dawno minęły. Nie należało do tego wracać. Pójdzie schodami.

 

***

 

– Georgie, miałem pewne wątpliwości, ale ten plan jest absolutnym strzałem w dziesiątkę!

Fred Weasley obejrzał jeszcze raz swoje odbicie w lustrze i mrugnął do niego cwaniacko. Jako, że lustro było magiczne, odbicie zaraz odmrugnęło.

– A nie mówiłem? – George oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę i wyjrzał ukradkiem zza winkla, wypatrując czy nikt nie nadchodził. – Jesteś pewien, że wszyscy prefekci już się wymyli?

– Sto procent. – Fred poprawił krawat pod szyją i zmierzwił sobie grzywkę. – Obserwowałem wejście.

– I nikt cię nie widział? – Wyjął z kieszeni Mapę Huncwotów i rozłożył ją całą, obserwując okolice łazienki prefektów.

– George, ja cię proszę, z kim rozmawiasz, co? – Fred otrzepał szatę i obrócił się jeszcze raz dookoła. – Siedziałem za pomnikiem Edmunda Żarłocznego…

– Straszny grubas, słusznie.

–… ostatni wlazł Percy, a Diggory ma dzisiaj dyżur na siódmym piętrze.

– Dobra, świetnie. – George wsadził mapę do kieszeni, upewniwszy się, że Severus Snape właśnie zmierzał do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie zastanawiał się za bardzo, czemu. Ważne, że był daleko od celu ich wyprawy. – No, to starczy już tej toalety! – Złapał brata za rękaw i sapnął, kręcąc głową na to, co Fred miał na sobie. – Nie przyzwyczaję się. Abominacja.

– Nie przesadzaj. Wprawdzie zielony nie wpływa korzystnie na te oczęta niewinne i błękitne…

– Dopiszę do listy porwanie mundurka jakiegoś Krukona.

– Widzisz, jak ty mnie rozumiesz!

George pstryknął palcami w tarczę Slytherinu, która teraz zdobiła dumnie pierś jego bliźniaka. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Było coś niecnego w minie tego węża, że też wcześniej tego nie zauważył.

– Wiesz, nie mam nic przeciwko Slytherinowi samemu w sobie. – Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Po prostu Ślizgoni…

– Zużywają za dużo powietrza? Zgadzam się. – George popchnął lekko drzwi łazienki prefektów i wyjrzał ostrożnie na korytarz. Kiedy już się upewnił, że są bezpieczni, pociągnął brata za sobą i pobiegli cichaczem w stronę schodów prowadzących na dół. Przywarli na chwilę do ściany, nasłuchując, czy nigdzie nie słychać kroków Filcha – chwilowo było cicho, na szczęście woźny nie aspirował nigdy do kariery prima balleriny i jego kroki zawsze dało się łatwo usłyszeć.

– Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Penelopa tak po prostu dała ci hasło do łazienki – szepnął George konspiracyjnie.

– Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że zwinąłeś mi mundurek Millicenty Bulstrode!

– Ćś! To dla większego dobra.

– Racja. Odbijemy sobie te punkty od Snape’a, a co! Gdzie Lupin ma dziś ten dyżur?

George znowu pogrzebał w kieszeniach i wyciągnął zwiniętą podczas śniadania rozpiskę.

– W lochach. Chodź!

Plan był dziecinnie prosty. Narobić hałasu w lochach, dać się złapać nauczycielowi, który ich nie zna, wpakować Slytherin w kłopoty. Bułka z masłem, nie takie rzeczy się wyczyniało. Kiedy właściwe schody leniwie podjechały do bliźniaków, wskoczyli na nie i, przeskakując po kilka stopni na raz, zbiegli na niższe piętra. George przystanął przy przejściu do Wieży Astronomicznej.

– Idziemy tędy? – zapytał, a Fred wyjął z jego kieszeni Mapę Huncwotów i zerknął na nią szybko.

– Przejściem za kominkiem? – Zauważył, że profesor Sinistra również przebywa aktualnie w gabinecie dyrektora, a za chwilę dołączyła do nich Branwen Owens. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym za bardzo, może jakieś zebranie? Jeśli tylko Lupin będzie w lochach, wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. – Dobra sugestia, szanowny panie – uznał z emfazą i schował pergamin do kieszeni.

– Ależ nie ma za co, drogi panie. Ups! – Pędząc w stronę schodów do wieży, Fred prawie strącił z cokołu popiersie Zygmunta Skwaszonego, który z zaistniałej sytuacji nie był zbyt zadowolony. – Najszczersze wyrazy ubolewania! – Weasley poklepał pomnik po łysinie i pobiegli dalej.

Zamek był pogrążony w ciemnościach, nocnej eskapadzie bliźniaków akompaniowało tylko sporadyczne pochrapywanie któregoś z portretów na ścianach. Nagle, kiedy już prawie dotarli do lochów, usłyszeli kroki. Dowcipnisie w ostatniej chwili wcisnęli się za stojącą przy ścianie zbroję. Ktoś, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką, szedł powoli korytarzem, mlaszcząc głośno. Zaraz, zaraz. Mlaszcząc? Filch nie miał w zwyczaju mlaskać. Pani Norris też o to nie podejrzewali. Dwie rude głowy wychyliły się zza halabardy z nieco większą pewnością siebie. 

– Neville? – Fred uniósł brew, a George zręcznie złapał jedną z babeczek, gdy wystraszony młodszy Gryfon krzyknął i wyrzucił w powietrze ich cały stosik.

– F-Fred? George? – Położył sobie wymownie rękę na mostku, oddychając ciężko, nadal trochę zdenerwowany. – Merlinie, myślałem, że to Snape!

– Ha! – Bliźniacy wyszli zza zbroi i rozejrzeli się w terenie. 

– Jest na dywaniku u Dumbledore’a – powiedział Fred, podnosząc jedno ciastko z podłogi.

– Poza tym pewnie powitałby cię raczej czymś w stylu… – George odchrząknął i wyprostował się z emfazą.

– Longbottom! – zawołał Fred przyciszonym głosem, zaraz genialnie imitując złe spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów. Neville zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

– Ty pokrako eliksiralna! – dodał George.

– Co robisz…

– … o tej porze…

– … w moich lochach! – zakończył Fred dramatycznie, przykładając rękę do czoła niczym Hamlet.

– Gdzie w wolnym czasie ćwiartuję zwłoki. – George zakończył wolną interpretację na temat Nietoperza i mrugnął do Neville’a, a ten rozchmurzył się nieco, chociaż tylko nieco.

Bliźniacy zgodnie przybili sobie piątkę, a ich młodszy kolega z Gryffindoru westchnął ciężko. Zajadanie emocji być może za bardzo nie pomagało, ale co zrobić, kiedy jutro czekały na niego podwójne eliksiry? 

– Właściwie to… – Longbottom podniósł z ziemi jedną z babeczek i chuchnął na nią, znanym starożytnym sposobem pozbywszy się w ten sposób wszelkich zanieczyszczeń i zarazków. – Co wy tu robicie? I czemu masz na sobie mundurek Slytherinu? – zapytał Freda, który wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

– Bardzo dobre pytanie, Neville! 

– Świetne wręcz, rzekłbym – dodał George.

– Doskonałe!

– Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru!

– Nie powiemy – zakończyli zgodnym unisono, złapali każdy za jeden łokieć pulchnego Gryfona i poprowadzili go w stronę obrazu, który był przejściem do kuchni.

– Tak z innej beczki, do tych babeczek przyda ci się jeszcze… – George wziął sobie ze stosika jeszcze jedną, z błękitnym lukrem.

– Herbatka – wtrącił Fred, przypadkowo upaćkawszy mundurek Millicenty cukrem-pudrem i próbując się teraz pozbyć plamy.

– Na sen.

– Zdrową pracę nerek!

– Bardzo ważne!

– No, dalej! My się tu wszystkim zajmiemy.

– Kiedy ja właśnie przed chwilą…! – Neville próbował protestować, ale na nic się to zdało.

– Dobrze, dobrze. – George już miał połaskotać gruszkę na obrazie, gdy nagle z drugiego końca korytarza doszedł ich aż nazbyt znajomy głos:

– To wszystko twoja wina, mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę! – warknął Snape, swoim najlepszym tonem „Zejdź mi z oczu!“. 

Bliźniacy wcisnęli się znowu czujnie we wnękę za zbroją, a Neville porzucił ciastka i próbował się schować, ale nie było dla niego miejsca. W końcu przywarł bezmyślnie do obrazu, licząc, że wtopi się w tło. Fred walnął się dłonią w czoło, a George próbował dawać znaki, żeby uciekał, ale na nic się to zdało. Wystarczył sam głos Snape’a i biedny młody Longbottom był sparaliżowany strachem.

– Chyba sobie kpisz, ty przerośnięty gacku! – rozległ się jakiś inny głos, wybitnie kobiecy i obcy. Fred zmarszczył brwi, trącając George’a w ramię. Ten bez słowa zaczął szperać i spróbował ukradkiem wyciągnąć Mapę Huncwotów. – Oczekuję przeprosin i to zaraz! Cholerna Auriga, nie wiedziałam, że Krukoni to takie kapusie. A jaka była miła przy śniadaniu, co za dwulicowa oślica!

– Jak zwykle dajesz świetny przykład, Owens, więc nie ma co się dziwić, że Dumbledore jakoś się dowiedział o zdemolowaniu Trzech Mioteł, ty kompletna wariatko.

– To był tylko kufel, ty niewychowany ropuchu!

– Oczywiście – uznał jadowicie. – Nie widziałem dyrektora w takim stanie odkąd byłaś tu uczennicą, moje gratulacje.

– Daj spokój, to twojemu domowi odjął punkty! – Zawahała się chwilę. – A nie, czekaj…

Zapadła chwila milczenia, a kroki na chwilę ustały. Neville rozglądał się w panice w poszukiwaniu kryjówki. Jeśli teraz połaskocze gruszkę, ta będzie chichotać, a to z pewnością zwabi tu Snape’a. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nic mu tak nie poprawia humoru jak wlepianie szlabanów, a biedny Gryfon po prostu nie miał nerwów na kolejnego wyjca od babci. Jeśli Augustę Longbottom akurat naszła ochota, potrafiła wynaleźć bardzo bolesne synonimy na słowo „porażka“.

– Merlinie, Owens, dostałaś o jeden raz tłuczkiem za dużo? – Mistrz eliksirów w końcu odzyskał nad sobą panowanie, teraz jego głos zyskał ten przerażający, jedwabisty ton sugerujący straszliwe tortury w męczarniach, o ile rozmówca zaraz nie da mu spokoju. Jednoręki Bandyta nie takie rzeczy widziała i naturalnie miała to gdzieś.

George postukał palcem w mapę, a Fred zmrużył oczy, próbując dojrzeć w zielonkawym świetle lochów. Tuż za zakrętem, dosłownie o parę metrów od nich, stali Severus Snape i Branwen Owens, wyraźnie zbyt zajęci kłótnią, żeby rozejść się do swoich kwater. Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie z niepokojem. Akurat dwoje nauczycieli, którzy byli z Domu Węża! Nie będą zbyt zadowoleni jeśli nakryją jednego z Weasleyów na podszywaniu się pod Ślizgona.

– Zamknij się, Snape, nie muszę tego dłużej słuchać! – Na szczęście wciąż się sprzeczali, to mogło im dać trochę czasu na ucieczkę. 

Neville uznał natomiast, że zniesie karę z godnością, więc teraz wgryzł się w miękką babeczkę z lukrem i wyraźnie postanowił, że co tam, raz się żyje. Równie dobrze może tu poczekać, aż Snape skończy się denerwować. Miło było dla odmiany posłuchać, jak znęca się nad kimś innym. 

– To, że będziesz musiał czekać do rana, żeby na kogoś naskakiwać, nie zwala na mnie obowiązku znoszenia twoich kretyńskich uwag. Jesteś zwykłym tyranem.

– Wzajemnie – wycedził mistrz eliksirów, z wyraźnym jadem w głosie.

– W takim razie czemu tu jeszcze jesteś? – Bran była bardziej rozbawiona niż zezłoszczona, chociaż kłócenie się ze Snape’em sprawiało jej wyraźną przyjemność. Bliźniacy, patrząc na siebie wymownie, zgodnie uznali w myślach, że Ślizgoni to po prostu jakiś odmienny gatunek.

– Gdybyś nie zauważyła, to ty zlazłaś za mną aż do lochów.

– A jak inaczej miałam ci uświadomić, że jesteś kompletnym bałwanem? – Zapadła chwila ciszy. – Jak stąd wrócę do skrzydła północnego?

Severus odchrząknął wymownie. Neville dobrze znał to chrząkanie, zawsze poprzedzało specjalny zestaw spojrzeń z cyklu „Jesteś pyłem pod mym butem“.

– Nie wywracaj na mnie oczami, bezczelny nietoperzu, sto lat nie byłam w tym zamku!

– Nie drzyj się, kobieto! – Rozległ się szelest szat, Snape wyraźnie zamierzał odejść, ale ona go złapała. – Chcesz wrócić do dyrektora na dywanik, bardzo proszę – warknął – ale mnie w to znowu nie mieszaj! A teraz puszczaj!

– Sam się drzesz niemożebnie, mógłbyś zacząć popijać jakieś ziółka na uspokojenie, to podobno pomaga.

– Jeszcze jakieś uwagi? Pytania? – wysyczał, tak nienawistnie, że wpędziłby w kompleksy bazyliszka Slytherina.

– Tak, właściwie to… Jak się nazywa ta maszyna na jego biurku, co robiła „Ping!“?

Znowu zapadła cisza, bliźniacy teraz już z trudem tłumili chichot. Coraz bardziej żałowali, że są na piątym roku i nie będą mieli okazji uczestniczyć w lekcjach profesor Owens, bo ktokolwiek w ten sposób dręczy znienawidzonego Nietoperza Hogwartu musiał być naprawdę równą babką.

– Owens… – Gdyby w nie wierzył, w tym momencie Snape wznosiłby modły do wyższych instancji, by dały mu siłę i pozwoliły tej przeklętej kobiety nie uśmiercić na miejscu. Dumbledore nie byłby zadowolony… Severus nie chciał, żeby Slytherin stracił jeszcze więcej punktów.

– Wiedziałam, że nie wiesz!

– Przestań w końcu się drzeć! Strzygę byś wpędziła w kompleksy!

– Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć: banshee.

– To jedno i to samo, idiotko.

– O nie, wypraszam sobie! Z nas dwojga to ja miałam Wybitny z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i jestem w stanie się założyć, że…

– Banshee? Opieka… Owens, kretynko! Banshee to demony, a nie pufki! Czy ty zdałaś w ogóle jakiekolwiek SUMy? 

W rankingu porządnych nauczycieli według bliźniaków Weasley, Branwen Owens właśnie zdobywała prowadzenie. Nawet Neville trochę się uspokoił. Nikt, kto dręczył Snape’a w ten sposób, nie mógł być oczywiście do końca zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, bo nauczyciel eliksirów to absolutne ucieleśnienie zła wszelkiego, ale przecież ta kobieta latała na miotle z jedną ręką. Werdykt jest zatem jednoznaczny: właśnie dzięki niej uniknęli nocnej pogadanki od Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwartu, za co należały jej się owacje.

– Wiesz o co mi chodzi! To nie to samo. Może jeszcze chcesz mi wmówić, że wampiry się nie odbijają w lustrze?

– Bo się nie odbijają! – Snape był absolutnie zirytowany i nie zostawił jej w lochach tylko dlatego, że teraz wzięła górę jego nieodparta chęć udowodnienia tej wariatce, że jest też kompletną kretynką. – A opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami to bezsensowny przedmiot, jak cała twoja kariera edukacyjna. Daję ci tu miesiąc.

– Ha! Po prostu wiesz, że się mylisz. Banshee to nie strzygi, tak samo jak strzyga to nie zmora i…

Dalsza wypowiedź została stłumiona, zupełnie jakby ktoś jej zasłonił usta.

– Aua! Gdzie mnie ciągniesz? – zawołała znowu, jej głos dobiegał teraz z jeszcze większej odległości.

– Idziemy do biblioteki. 

Neville odetchnął z ulgą. Niebezpieczeństwo minęło.

– Snape, to moja jedyna ręka, jak mi ją urwiesz, to cię zabiję!

– Bez ręki? Pozwolisz, że podejmę to… Nieprawdopodobne ryzyko.

Kiedy tylko kroki w korytarzu ucichły, bliźniacy wyszli ostrożnie zza zbroi. Neville wyglądał jakby naprawdę osiągał stan przedzawałowy, bo przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że Snape jakimś cudem umilkł, bo zabił Bran spojrzeniem i teraz zmierza w tym kierunku. Na szczęście mocno się zaangażował w tę utarczkę słowną, Godrykowi niech będą dzięki. George naprawdę Neville’owi współczuł, Snape był straszny, ale nikogo nie wprowadzał w taki stan nerwicy jak młodego Longbottoma. Życie jest niesprawiedliwe, powinien się pojawić ktoś, kto w równym stopniu uprzykrzyłby mistrzowi eliksirów życie, jak on uprzykrzał je uczniom.

– Uff, było blisko! – powiedział cicho Neville. – Myślałem, że już po nas!

George pokiwał głową. Być może ich prośby właśnie zostały wysłuchane? Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby stary Nietoperz tak bardzo dawał się komuś podpuszczać.

Fred wyplątywał ostrożnie swój mundurek, którym zahaczył o zbroję. Niestety, chwilę później rozległ się odgłos dartego materiału, a rudzielec zaklął cicho pod nosem. Ściągnął z siebie wierzchnią szatę, oglądając stopień zniszczeń. Niech to szlag! W końcu będzie musiał te szmaty zwrócić, a nie uśmiechało mu się być ofiarą zemsty Millicenty Bulstrode. Jeśli by się oczywiście dowiedziała, że to on tak załatwił jej ciuchy, do czego nie zamierzał dopuścić. Ta dziewczyna była naprawdę silna, Fred widział kiedyś jak znokautowała Goyle’a za to, że próbował ukraść jej z torby wypracowanie z eliksirów. Naprawdę nie chciałby być zmuszonym do konfrontacji z Millicentą, bo przecież Ślizgoni Ślizgonami, ale nie uderzy dziewczyny!

– Co tam robisz? – George nachylił się do brata.

– Podarłem jej szatę – mruknął Fred w odpowiedzi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć jakieś inteligentne zaklęcie łatające dziury.

– No to co? Zostaw.

– Niekoniecznie chce mi się potem przyznawać, że te siniaki są od Millicenty, wiesz?

– Jakie siniaki?

– Moje hipotetyczne siniaki, jak już mnie spierze za zniszczenie jej mundurka!

– Jak ma się w ogóle dowiedzieć, że zwinąłeś jej mundurek! Ściągaj te szmaty, zabieramy je z powrotem. Wracamy do planu jutro, teraz jest już prawie druga w nocy.

– Jakiego planu?

Bliźniacy prawie zapomnieli, że Neville wciąż tam stoi. 

– Eee, nieważne, Neville. Nie chcesz się w to wtrącać, to takie…

– Wczuwanie się w sytuację bliźnich poprzez przejścia milę w ich butach! To jest… Szatach.

George posłał bratu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

– Pięknie, ty moja poetesso domorosła. A teraz chodźmy, zanim Snape sobie przypomni, że biblioteka jest już zamknięta.

 

***

 

Hermiona Granger miała w tym roku wielkie ambicje. Po pierwsze, zdać wszystkie przedmioty co najmniej na Powyżej Oczekiwań. Po drugie, naprawdę uniknąć wychlapania Harry’emu i Ronowi o Zmieniaczu Czasu, bo przecież złożyła profesor McGonagall tak solenną przysięgę i została obdarzona tak wielkim zaufaniem… Chociaż czuła się trochę jak zdrajczyni, w końcu chłopcy byli jej przyjaciółmi i zawsze mówili sobie o wszystkim. Poczucie winy jednak trochę zelżało, gdy przypomniała sobie jak burkliwy Ron był ostatnio i jak atakował jej Krzywołapka gdy ten nawet spojrzał w stronę Parszywka. Nie, żeby właśnie łamała szkolny regulamin, bo przeklęty kot postanowił wybrać się na nocną eskapadę i zaginąć gdzieś w zamku… Ale Ron czasem potrafił być dupkiem. Zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy.

– Krzywołapku! – Pół krzyknęła, pół szepnęła, gdy po raz trzeci przemierzała korytarz piątego piętra. 

To było bez sensu. Koty sobie radzą, a już szczególnie tak duże jak Krzywołap. Powinna wrócić do dormitorium, zanim wpadnie w kłopoty.

– Hermiono?

No właśnie. Chociaż tym razem miała szczęście, że to nie nauczyciel.

– Neville? 

Za chwilę, razem z Neville’em, do korytarza weszli bliźniacy Weasley, z czego jeden z nich w szkolnym mundurku… Slytherinu?

– Co wy tu…? – Zerknęła na zieloną tarczę przy szkolnej szacie i zdecydowanie pokręciła głową, a jej puszyste włosy zafalowały energicznie. – Ja nawet nie chcę wiedzieć.

– Ach tak? – George uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, łapiąc ją pod ramię. – A co ty tu robisz, panno Granger? Tak bezczelnie…

– … nie w łóżku? – dokończył za niego Fred, stając po jej drugiej stronie i łapiąc pod drugie ramię. Neville uprzejmie zaoferował Hermionie ostatnią babeczkę, ale Gryfonka pokręciła głową. Już umyła zęby.

– Szukam mojego kota – odparła, zgodnie z prawdą.

– Cóż za zbieg okoliczności, my też! 

– My też? – bąknął Neville, a Fred zmarszczył nos.

– Tak, my też. – George posłał bratu stanowcze spojrzenie, korzystając z faktu, że zwykle umieli porozumieć się bez słów i jego bliźniak na pewno załapie, o co mu chodziło.

– A tak! Właśnie. – Owszem, załapał. Uznał, że lepiej w ten sposób, niż tłumaczyć się z mundurka i ich niecnego planu, w który teraz było wplątanych stanowczo za dużo osób. – Usłyszeliśmy jak wołasz, więc oto my! Twoi rycerze. – Machnął ręką, rozglądając się dookoła. – A teraz gdzie ten kot? 

– Żebym to ja wiedziała… Sprawdźmy przy bibliotece, ale jeśli go tam nie będzie, to ja się poddaję.

– Słusznie. – George pokiwał gorliwie głową. – Nie myślałem, że to kiedyś powiem, ale…

– Do biblioteki! – zakończył Fred entuzjastycznie.

Neville poszedł za nimi, uznając, że ta noc i tak nie może być już bardziej dziwna. Mylił się. Całkowicie zapomnieli, kto jeszcze był głodny wiedzy. Pod zamkniętymi drzwiami stali Severus Snape i Branwen Owens, znowu na siebie warcząc. Czwórka Gryfonów przystanęła gwałtownie, ale było już za późno. Snape ich zauważył i uznał, że ten wieczór nie jest jednak skazany na porażkę, jak na początku sądził. Jego żółte od nikotyny zęby zgrzytnęły o siebie, a zapadniętą, bladą twarz rozjaśniło coś na kształt uśmiechu, choć równie dobrze mógł to być nienawistny grymas, ze Snape’em nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

– Proszę, proszę… Kogo my tu mamy? – Założył ręce na piersi, teraz krzywiąc się jeszcze bardziej, cedząc sarkastycznie wyrazy w najpaskudniejszy sposób na jaki było go stać. 

– Profesorze, my…

– Milcz, Granger! Rok szkolny się dobrze nie zaczął, a ty już wtrącasz nos w nieswoje sprawy – wycedził jadowicie, bardzo zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, gdy za jego plecami Branwen grzebała bezskutecznie przy zamku do drzwi biblioteki. – Gdzie Potter? – warknął.

– Jakie sprawy? – Hermiona była mocno zdezorientowana. – Harry? Harry jest w łóżku, profesorze, wyszłam, żeby odnaleźć mojego kota i…

– O, masz kotka? – Zza wysokiego i ponurego nauczyciela wychyliła się zaraz rozczochrana głowa Bran. – Jak się nazywa?

– K-Krzywołap, pani profesor – bąknęła zaskoczona Hermiona. – Właśnie go zgubiłam i chłopcy wyszli pomóc mi szukać kiedy…

– Bezczelne kłamstwa, dobrze wiem, że coś knujecie! – Snape odsunął Branwen bezceremonialnie na bok. – Pięćdziesiąt…!

– Severus, nie strasz dzieci. – Bran szarpnęła Snape’a za rękaw i pociągnęła za sobą w stronę zamkniętych drzwi biblioteki. – Dziewczyna zgubiła swoje zwierzątko, miejże serce, paskudny nietoperzu. Idźcie szukać, tylko nie kręćcie się po zamku za długo! – rzuciła do Gryfonów, podczas gdy powieka Snape’a znowu zaczęła nerwowo drgać.

– Chyba kpisz, kobieto! – Zgrzytnął zębami i wyrwał się z jej uścisku, chociaż musiał przyznać, że jak na istotę jednoręką i drobną – choć niezwykle irytującą, była naprawdę silna. – Muszą zostać ukarani, złamali regulamin!

– Regulamin? – Bran uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Mam ci przypomnieć jak warzyłeś po nocach nielegalne substancje na środku Pokoju Wspólnego, Panie Regulamin? – Zacmokała cicho, kręcąc głową, podczas gdy bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. George złapał Hermionę w pasie i pociągnął zdecydowanie w kierunku wyjścia z korytarza, a Fred próbował ruszyć Neville’a, ale niestety. Sama obecność Snape’a sprawiła, że biedny Longbottom ani drgnął.

– Jak śmiesz podważać mój autorytet? – syczał tymczasem Snape, a jego oczy ciskały gromy. Na Branwen w ogóle nie robiło to wrażenia. Stała tam i uśmiechała się kpiąco.

– A kto mnie od dwóch dni wyzywa od kretynek przy ludziach? A teraz szybciej, bo nie mogę się doczekać jak przeczytasz na głos definicję banshee! – Nachyliła się nad zamkiem przy drzwiach i wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę. – Rzuć no jakimś zaklęciem, przestań się tam irytować! – Pomachała Snape’owi ręką przed twarzą, a raczej w jej okolicach, bo sięgała mu ledwo do łokcia. Hermiona, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, czego jest świadkiem, odchrząknęła cicho.

– Pani profesor, może ja? – Wyciągnęła różdżkę. – _Aperio!_

Zamek w drzwiach szczęknął, a Snape trochę się otrząsnął i zaraz odsunął od Branwen na większą odległość, niż była konieczna. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni stanowczo zbyt często gdzieś go szarpano lub ciągano i miał tego serdecznie dość. Jego przestrzeń osobista zajmowała nie bez powodu areał dwa razy większy od przeciętnego (zdrowego psychicznie) zjadacza chleba i była absolutnie nienaruszalna!

_–_ Merlinie, w której jesteś klasie, młoda damo? – zakrzyknęła profesor Owens, a Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem.

– W trzeciej, pani profesor.

– Absolutnie fantastyczne! – Zerknęła na szatę Hermiony. – Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru!

Snape wyglądał teraz jakby miał wybuchnąć. Zaraz przypomniał sobie o tym, co się właściwie dzieje. Złapał Branwen stanowczo za fraki i nachylił się do niej tak blisko, że prawie stykali się nosami. Jego czarne, zimne oczy były w nią wlepione jak oczy jastrzębia w ofiarę i wyrażały absolutną, czystą furię:

– Co ty sobie myślisz, ty podróbko jakkolwiek rozumnej istoty! – warczał. – Uczniowie są poza łóżkami w środku nocy, a ty przyznajesz im punkty za głupie zaklęcia?!

– No, to było bardzo zaawansowane zaklęcie, sam musisz przyznać. A teraz chodź, nie ma powodu do…

– Owens, czy tobie się mózg ugina pod ciężarem życia?! Longbottom! Nawet nie próbuj uciekać! Gryffindor traci…!

– Severusie? Tak myślałem, że słyszę twój głos. Co tu się dzieje?

Do korytarza wszedł właśnie bardzo zdumiony Remus Lupin, oświetlający sobie drogę różdżką. Snape wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał zacząć mordować.

– Czy w tym zamku nikt nie śpi?! – zakrzyknął. 

Jeden z portretów przestał chrapać, przyłożył palec do ust i powiedział głośno „Ćśśś!“, ale mistrz eliksirów w ogóle już nie zwracał na nic uwagi. Wpadł w szał, bliźniacy byli zachwyceni, a Lupin zastanawiał się, czy to już są jego halucynacje z niewyspania, czy jeszcze nie. Być może Severus też się nie wysypiał, bo nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

– Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów za każdego z was! Longbottom – tygodniowy szlaban, Weasley…! – Przyjrzał się uważniej, a Hermiona z przerażeniem zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Snape przypadkiem umiał widzieć w ciemności. Po takim mrocznym indywiduum można się w sumie wszystkiego spodziewać. – Czy to jest mundurek mojego Domu?! – wysyczał nienawistnie, więc jednak widział, choć może była to raczej wina połyskującej jasno różdżki Lupina. – Kolejne dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru, daj mi to! 

Fred posłusznie zdjął z siebie szaty i krawat Millicenty, patrząc na Snape’a z mordem w oczach.

– Ach, rozrywki człowieka głęboko nieszczęśliwego. Wyglądał jakby mu nieźle ulżyło. Uszanowanko, Lupin! – powiedziała wesoło Bran, kiedy mistrz eliksirów, łopocząc dramatycznie szatami, zniknął za zakrętem korytarza, mamrocząc jeszcze coś pod nosem o absolutnych kretynach i niedorzecznych kobietach.

– Bran. – Remus skinął jej głową, wyraźnie zdumiony. – Czy ktoś mi wytłumaczy, co się właściwie stało?

– Hermiona zgubiła kota, profesorze – palnął George, a Fred szturchnął go łokciem i pokręcił głową, żeby dał sobie spokój. Jak oni teraz wytłumaczą utratę tylu punktów! Przez Snape’a Gryffindor był już chyba na minusie.

– Ach tak – uznał Remus. – Bardzo mi przykro – zwrócił się do Hermiony, która tylko pokiwała głową.

– Znajdzie się. – Westchnęła ciężko, bo perspektywa powrotu do Pokoju Wspólnego po tak spektakularnej utracie punktów nagle wydała jej się okropnie trudna.

– To my już pójdziemy, pani profesor… – wymamrotał Neville, cały czerwony na twarzy. – Dobranoc, profesorze.

– Tak, dobranoc. – Remus podrapał się wolną ręką w głowę. 

– Tak, tak. Ale hej, nie przejmujcie się! – powiedziała za nimi Bran. – Mam takie przeczucie, że pierwszoroczni Gryfoni okażą się jutro wybitni z latania – mrugnęła do bliźniaków, a oni zaraz zrobili się odrobinę weselsi. Wiedzieli, że była w porządku! Odrobinę raźniej poszli w stronę schodów na siódme piętro.

– Właściwie, Lupin, jak to dobrze, że wpadłeś – zwróciła się do niego, kiedy Gryfoni już zniknęli im z oczu. – Czy mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć coś o banshee?

 

 


	4. Część IV

Robert był chłopcem absolutnie przeciętnym, od całkowicie regularnych rozmiarowo stóp, aż do czubka przyklapniętej, ciemnoblond czupryny. Nie wzbudzał sensacji, jego wygląd nie zapadał w pamięć. Tak, na pierwszy rzut oka nie było w Robercie nic, co odróżniałoby go od innych jedenastoletnich chłopców, ale my, ludzie, powinniśmy w końcu się nauczyć, że nie należy ufać pierwszym, ani tym bardziej drugim wrażeniom.

Robert Wilson urodził się z pewnym niezwykłym talentem. Ten mały przeciętniak z południowo-wschodniego Londynu był prawdziwym czarodziejem, uczęszczał nawet do najlepszej szkoły magii w kraju. Jako osobę z mugolskiej rodziny wyróżniało go na przykład to, że w ogóle miał świadomość istnienia kogoś takiego jak mugole i, co ważniejsze, czarodzieje. Jego rodzice natomiast od dawna wiedzieli, że ich dziecko jest dosyć szczególne, żaden list od żadnego dyrektora Dumbledore’a nie musiał im tego specjalnie udowadniać. Odkąd skończył siedem lat, Robert ogłosił rodzinie, że kiedy dorośnie, zostanie magikiem. Przy każdej okazji wyjmował ludziom monety zza ucha, kazał losować karty i sprawiał, że przedmioty znikały – na szczęście nie dosłownie, inaczej pani Wilson musiałaby się gęsto tłumaczyć swojej teściowej w sprawie zaginięcia tej, skądinąd paskudnej, ślubnej wazy.

Kiedy w jedenaste urodziny Roberta na progu mieszkania Wilsonów stanęła wysoka, siwowłosa kobieta o surowym wyrazie twarzy, można powiedzieć, że jego rodzice nie byli aż tak zaskoczeni jak powinni, zwłaszcza po tym jak usłyszeli co miała do powiedzenia:

– Nazywam się Minerwa McGonagall. Jestem zastępcą dyrektora w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart – ogłosił tajemniczy gość, marszcząc delikatnie swój zgrabny, lekko zadarty nos, na którym spoczywały prostokątne okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Matka Roberta westchnęła, jak gdyby się tego spodziewała, i odsunęła się, robiąc jej przejście.

– Naturalnie – powiedziała tylko. – Proszę wejść, pani McGonagall.

– Profesor McGonagall, jeśli łaska – poprawiła ją czarownica i weszła do mieszkania, rozglądając się dookoła. Jeśli nawet była zdziwiona zachowaniem pani Wilson, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. – Mają państwo uroczy dom.

Większą część swojej przygody z mugolską szkołą podstawową Robert przechodził w dziecięcej czarnej pelerynie, a jego rodzice byli z tego powodu wzywani na dywanik dość regularnie. Można sobie zatem wyobrazić, że z perspektywy skrojenia sobie u madam Malkin prawdziwych szat czarodzieja chłopiec będzie raczej zachwycony, chociaż nic nie wprawiło go w taką euforię jak magiczna różdżka. Hogwart był z pewnością spełnieniem marzeń Roberta, a jego psotna natura znalazła idealne ujście w fakcie bycia przyjętym do Gryffindoru. Tam nikt by się nie spodziewał ślizgońskiej przebiegłości.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytała Tiara Przydziału, a Robert pokiwał gorliwie głową.

„Przecież muszę kogoś ogrywać w karty!“, pomyślał, wykalkulowawszy na chłodno swoje szanse, gdy tylko Tiara skończyła śpiewać piosenkę. Mógłby przysiąc, że kapelusz się zaśmiał, chociaż przecież nie był nierozsądny i wiedział, że kapelusze nie potrafiły robić podobnych rzeczy.

– Zatem niech tak będzie, młody panie Wilson! GRYFFINDOR!

Gdyby Robert wykazał się odrobinę większą spostrzegawczością, choć niewielu jedenastoletnich chłopców to potrafiło, zobaczyłby wtedy w oczach profesor McGonagall lekki niepokój. 

Świeżo upieczony adept sztuki magicznej po tygodniu dał się poznać jako ten, z którym absolutnie nie należy grać w karty, jeśli nie chce się stracić całej kolekcji gargulków i połowy kieszonkowego. Prefekt Weasley, który nakrył Wilsona na korytarzu gdy ten właśnie sprawił, że czyjaś różdżka zniknęła, prawie padł ze zdumienia. Pierwszoroczniak, który opanował zaklęcia znikania! Na wielkiego Merlina!

– Gdyby był rudy, pomyślałbym, że to jeden z was, daję słowo. – Lee Jordan leżał wygodnie na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym i obserwował, jak Robert zabawia grupkę dziewczyn sztuczkami karcianymi.

Fred przez cały czas siedział na oparciu kanapy i śledził ruchy rąk małego Gryfona, starając się dostrzec jakiś błąd. Kiedy Wilson wyjął zza ucha koleżanki brakującą damę kier, Weasley aż podskoczył.

– Niemożliwe! – wykrzyknął, a George wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

– Musimy go wziąć pod swoje skrzydła, Freddy! Dzieciak ma talent.

– Ani myślę! W głowie się nie mieści…!

Ci, którzy nie pochodzili z mugolskich rodzin, ciężko przyswajali pojęcie „iluzji“. W ogóle nie akceptowali go ci, którzy nie mieli poczucia humoru – lub też mieli je głęboko schowane pod twardą powierzchnią jadowitego sarkazmu i niechęci. 

Robert Wilson był niezwykle pilnym uczniem. Starał się zrobić wrażenie na każdym nauczycielu, a w swojej dziecięcej determinacji uparł się, że największe zrobi na niedostępnym mistrzu eliksirów, który z jakiegoś powodu bardzo przypadł młodemu magikowi do gustu. Dlaczego? Nikt nie wiedział. Ten konkretny profesor zwykle był ostatnią osobą, którą ktoś mógł polubić. Kiedy Gryfonowi nie wyszła kolejna podstawowa mikstura, był wprost niepocieszony. Snape – wprost wniebowzięty. Podczas tej jednej lekcji eliksirów udało mu się już odjąć Gryffindorowi ładną ilość punktów. Prędzej padnie, niż pozwoli Dumbledore’owi kolejny raz odebrać jego domowi to, co mu się słusznie należało. W tym roku był naprawdę zdeterminowany, ta maskarada z Chłopcem Który Przeżył trwała już zbyt długo. Puchar Domów od trzech lat ciążył Severusowi na wątrobie, razem z tym przeklętym Potterem, który jakimś cudem zawsze wychodził obronną ręką z każdej kabały – w którą zwykle i tak sam się pakował. Nie miał nawet pojęcia jak bardzo przypominał w tym swojego nadętego ojca.

– Co my tu mamy? Tak, widzę kolejną katastrofę, panie Wilson. – Snape nachylił się nad kociołkiem pełnym zielonej brei, uśmiechając się przy tym z paskudną satysfakcją. – To będzie dodatkowe minus dziesięć punktów za zniszczony kociołek. Cóż za szkoda – dodał, wyraźnie rozkoszując się momentem. – Powinien pan przemyśleć swoją karierę magiczną, tak prosty wywar prawdziwemu czarodziejowi nie sprawiłby kłopotu.

Pierwszoroczni Gryfoni, którzy pomimo młodego wieku już teraz, z tego miejsca, poprzysięgli nauczycielowi wieczną nienawiść i byli tego całkowicie pewni, mamrotali pod nosem obelgi i życzenia rychłej śmierci. Tymczasem Robert wpatrzył się w przerażającego profesora wielkimi oczami, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko, co Snape’a odrobinę wybiło z rytmu. Co za dziwne dziecko. Czego się szczerzy? Dzieci są takie niepokojące… Czy on też był taki jak był mały? Nie, na pewno nie. Nic podobnego, co za nonsens.

– Naprawdę? Panie profesorze, a co my tu mamy za pańskim uchem? – zakrzyknął Robert entuzjastycznie, po czym udał, że wyjmuje monetę. Sztuczka była, trzeba przyznać, świetnie wykonana, ale Snape wyprostował się zaraz jak struna, oburzony niczym kot, którego ktoś śmiał złapać za ogon.

– Szlaban, jak sądzę! – warknął, ciskając z oczu gromy. Czy to tylko on miał takie wrażenie, czy ludzie wokół niego robili się coraz bezczelniejsi?

Nie, chyba mu się nie wydawało. Branwen Owens była tego prowodyrem, tu Snape miał pewność, tylko nie wiedział jeszcze jak może to udowodnić. Denerwująca wiedźma wpłynęła w pewien sposób na hogwarcką rutynę. Przez nią zmieniła się żelazna zasada, jego ulubiona zasada – ta o pozostawianiu Severusa Snape’a w świętym spokoju amen. 

Nie znosił swoich dawnych znajomych ze szkoły, głównie dlatego, że pozwalali sobie z nim na więcej niż inni. Mistrz eliksirów z trudem znosił w tym roku Lupina, choć ten go przynajmniej nie zaczepiał, ale sam fakt, że Dumbledore postanowił zatrudnić też tę wariatkę sprawił, że poważnie rozważał, czy nie był to subtelny plan wpędzenia go w załamanie nerwowe. Cóż, jeśli już nadejdzie kiedyś ten piękny dzień, przynajmniej dostanie prywatny pokój w Świętym Mungu, biedni magomedycy dawno nie mieli tam rozruchu. Równie dobrze mógł zwariować, czemu nie. Czyż egzystencjaliści nie twierdzili, że prawdziwe życie zaczyna się po osiągnięciu dna? Ilekroć choćby spojrzał w kierunku Branwen Owens, Severus Snape miał wrażenie, że runął na to dno już dawno temu i to z hukiem, a teraz przysypuje go tylko coraz większy stos kamieni. 

Ta niedorzeczna wariatka nie przyszła na śniadanie, już samo to było dostatecznie podejrzane. Później widział jak pierwszoroczni Gryfoni wręcz wpadli na lunch, cali zziajani i przeszczęśliwi. Rzucili się na jedzenie jak gdyby nie jedli od roku, rozprawiając między sobą o tym jak profesor Owens pokazała im na lekcji Zwód Wrońskiego. Nieodpowiedzialna kretynka! Całe szczęście, że przedtem zdołał im odebrać tyle punktów, taki nadmiar wesołości był niezdrowy. Severus siedział przy stole nauczycielskim i wpatrywał się z satysfakcją w stojące pod ścianą ogromne klepsydry z godłem każdego domu. Zdezorientowane magiczne kamienie w tej należącej do Gryffindoru miały nieco kłopotu z przemieszczaniem się we właściwe miejsca. Przeklęta kobieta bez wątpienia rozdawała Gryfonom punkty na prawo i lewo za byle co. Snape miał pewność, że robiła to tylko po to, żeby go wkurzyć.

Bran weszła do Wielkiej Sali chwilę później, równie zmęczona, co młodzi Gryfoni. Gogle zwisały jej krzywo z szyi, koszulka Harpii lepiła się do pleców, na dłoni wciąż miała rękawiczkę, a pod pachą dzierżyła bardzo… Bardzo dużą księgę? Severus zmrużył oczy. Dlaczego nie miotłę? Profesor latania przystanęła przy stole Gryffindoru, wymieniając radosne uwagi. Naprawdę, to było bezmyślne, ta cała sympatia do tych imbecyli. Czy miał takie wrażenie, czy cały czas na niego zerkała? Musiała robić mu na złość, nie widział innej opcji. W końcu skończyła plotki, podeszła do stołu nauczycielskiego i bez ostrzeżenia klapnęła na krzesło obok niego. Walnęła opasłą księgą w blat, na szczęście niczego nie rozlewając, bo to były jego ulubione czarne szaty i chybaby ją zabił, gdyby wylądowała na nich zawartość czyjegoś talerza. Bran patrzyła na niego chwilę z niecnym uśmieszkiem, zauważył jak bardzo zaróżowione ma policzki, a oczy błyszczą jej z triumfu. Na pewno coś knuła, postanowił więc ją ignorować, tyle że wybrała właśnie ten moment, żeby powiedzieć:

– Miałeś rację. 

Chwilowe nieprzyjmowanie pokarmów ani napojów było z jego strony świetnym posunięciem, w przeciwnym razie niewątpliwie by się zakrztusił. 

– Oczywiście – powiedział w końcu obojętnie, a kiedy kątem oka zauważył, że Bran wciąż siedzi przodem do niego, swobodnie rozparta na krześle, zaczął być podejrzliwy. Bardziej niż zwykle. Wzrok uciekł mu odruchowo do tej ręki przewieszonej swobodnie za oparcie – której miała tylko kawałek, z tego co pamiętał chyba do łokcia. Skutecznie zakrywał ją za duży rękaw klubowej koszulki, ale on doskonale wiedział jak wygląda. Zauważyła, że jest obserwowana, ale nie zareagowała. Na pewno musiała być przyzwyczajona, że ludzie się gapili. Był pewien, że przyglądali jej się odkąd tylko sięgała pamięcią. 

Odwrócił się do niej przodem, zmierzył ją surowym spojrzeniem, po czym zrobił ruch dłonią jakby chciał poprawić przekrzywione gogle, ale szybko ją cofnął. Był skrzywiony w kwestii symetrii, a teraz za bardzo się zamyślił. Zauważyła to, a jakże. Z triumfem przesunęła je tak, by wisiały jeszcze bardziej krzywo, po czym nie wytrzymała i palnęła:

– Oczywiście, że nie miałeś! Ty zarozumiały nietoperzu, niech skonam, jesteś tak pewny siebie, że nawet nie wiesz o czym mówię, co? 

Faktycznie, nie wiedział, ale coś czuł, że zaraz się dowie. Bran usiadła prosto, otworzyła księgę w miejscu, gdzie ktoś wcześniej zaznaczył odpowiedni fragment zakładką. Wskazała go palcem. Zauważył, że miała umorusane ziemią palce i złapał się na tym, że wolałby, żeby nie dotykała nimi książek. Ani w ogóle niczego, brud i nieporządek były jednymi z wielu rzeczy, których Severus Snape organicznie nie znosił. 

– Czytaj! – zakrzyknęła podła wiedźma, po czym zaczęła sobie nakładać jedzenie na talerz, wciąż uśmiechając się w ten sam irytujący go sposób.

– Sama nie umiesz? – zniecierpliwił się, ale w końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła. Spojrzał na zaznaczony tekst, szybko przebiegł po nim wzrokiem, a potem się wyprostował i posłał Branwen złe spojrzenie. Banshee. Niech szlag trafi tę wiedźmę, a razem z nią wszystkie potwory całego folkloru, a najlepiej niech coś jeszcze grzmotnie w całą Walię, do licha z tym! Owens, przeżuwając swój lunch, patrzyła na niego wciąż z tym samym niepokojącym błyskiem w oczach.

– I co z tego? – zapytał sucho, zamykając księgę z hukiem. 

Wiedział, że część uczniów się przygląda, na szczęście większość nauczycieli już skończyła swój posiłek. Głupia kobieta umiała zwrócić na siebie uwagę, podejrzewał, że nie mogła bez niej żyć, w przeciwieństwie do niego, który wolałby raczej uniknąć wszelkich spojrzeń i komentarzy. Samo siedzenie przy tym stole, na samym środku, było dla niego codzienną męką. Nie lubił jeść przy ludziach. Kątem oka wyłapał, że bliźniacy Weasley właśnie wymieniali coś niechętnie ze swoim młodszym bratem, będzie musiał się temu bliżej przyjrzeć i ewentualnie odjąć punkty, tak, to mogłoby mu poprawić humor i… Czemu ta durna gęś wciąż się w ten sposób uśmiecha!

– To z tego, że jesteś niedorajdą z mitologii, Sma-…

– Nie waż się! – wycedził, wiedząc dokładnie jak chciała go nazwać.

Zamilkła, coś w jego oczach wyraźnie zasugerowało, żeby dała sobie spokój, więc wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do jedzenia. Nie wytrzymała jednak długo bez paplania, Salazarze, czemu siedzieli tu tylko we dwoje? Dałby wszystko, żeby móc po prostu sobie pójść, ale nie chciał się poddawać bez walki. Severus był Ślizgonem, wyjątkowo ambitnym Ślizgonem, i nie lubił gdy ktoś kwestionował jego inteligencję.

– Miałam rację. Banshee, Snape. Strzygi wysysają krew. Jakbyś spędził trochę czasu na świeżym powietrzu Walii i poza kociołkiem, to kto wie? – ciągnęła Bran swobodnym tonem, delikatnie podszytym kpiną. – Może mógłbyś jedną spotkać i uwolniłaby nas od twojej obecności – zakończyła jadowicie, popijając triumfalnie z pucharu z sokiem dyniowym. 

Wciąż nie odrywała od niego oczu, tak jakby szukała w jego twarzy jakiejś jednej, szczególnej reakcji. Snape był jednak mistrzem w ukrywaniu swoich emocji. Niestety, to że umiał je schować, nie oznaczało, że umiał się ich pozbyć, więc wciąż gotował się w środku z irytacji. Będzie musiał nad tym popracować.

– Nie robi to na mnie wrażenia, Snape, ty niecna poczwaro z lochów. Pamiętaj, że byłam świadkiem opatentowania tego twojego spojrzenia, musisz się bardziej postarać.

Severus dopisał właśnie w swojej głowie Branwen Owens na szczycie listy rzeczy do unicestwienia w trybie pilnym. Zerknął na księgę jak gdyby mogła być czemuś winna, a potem na byłą szukającą, aż nagle na jego blade, wąskie usta wpełzł uśmieszek prawdziwie paskudny, prawdziwie triumfalny i z rodzaju tych, które wzbudzają późniejsze koszmary senne w pierwszakach. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że to ją trochę zaskoczyło, więc zacmokał jeszcze i pokręcił powoli głową, kładąc dłoń na opasłym tomiszczu.

– Owens – wymówił jej nazwisko tak, jakby było obelgą. – Sam fakt, że zadałaś sobie tyle trudu, żeby tę książkę wyszukać i tu przytaszczyć, a potem wytknąć mi błąd publicznie, świadczy o tym, jak żałosne jest twoje życie. Czy stanowię w nim jedyny interesujący element? Och nie, cóż za szczęściarz ze mnie – kpił, z ogromnym zadowoleniem obserwując jak podły uśmieszek schodzi z jej ust. – Wyprana gwiazdka quidditcha, która przez chwilę była sławna i teraz szuka oparcia w zgrai dzieciaków, jakie to… Żałosne. – Wstał, wbijając w nią swoje najlepsze lodowate spojrzenie pełnej pogardy. – Żegnam, Owens. Gdybyś była tak łaskawa i następnym razem nie przerywała mi lunchu swoim wątpliwej jakości towarzystwem, byłbym… Zobowiązany.

Wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali Snape dopilnował, by mroczne łopotanie czarnymi szatami było szczególnie efektowne. 

 

***

 

– Ukradłeś mi mundurek, ty świrze!

Fred miał złe przeczucia odkąd tylko wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy było takie nieznośne wrażenie, że ktoś za nim idzie. Wcale się nie mylił. Odwrócił się teraz gwałtownie, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze wściekłą Millicentą Bulstrode. Dosłownie twarzą w twarz, bo była prawie tak wysoka jak on, a to mu ani trochę nie pomagało czuć się pewnie.

– Nie ukradłem, musiałaś mnie z kimś pomylić – powiedział swobodnie i odwrócił się zaraz plecami, ale ona złapała go za ramię i przyszpiliła do muru. – Au!

– Zamknij się! Wiem, że to byłeś ty, bo Snape mi go oddał i walnął przemowę o chłopcach i ich… Uczuciach! – wypluła ostatnie słowo, jak gdyby parzyło ją w język. – Przez ciebie, Weasley, dostałam od Snape’a – zaznaczę jeszcze, żebyś zrozumiał, ty tępy Gryfonie: OD SNAPE’A!, prawie-pogadankę o seksie! – Była wyraźnie wzburzona, choć Fred musiał przyznać, że zaimponowało mu z jaką swobodą Millicenta wymawia słowo „seks“, to takie odświeżająco nie-brytyjskie. Nie znosił natomiast, kiedy mu grożono, zwłaszcza kiedy ludzie mieli w tym swoją słuszność, odznaczali się wtedy dużo większą determinacją, by skopać mu tyłek. Rozejrzał się za jakąś drogą ucieczki, ale nie było żadnej. 

Musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna jest sprytna. Millicenta mogła w pierwszej klasie przechodzić fazę pryszczy, otyłości i mazgajstwa, ale była też Ślizgonką, a ich nie należało nie doceniać, zwłaszcza kiedy przestają być dziećmi. Zdybała go na pustym korytarzu, do tego całkiem samego, z takim animuszem trzeba się po prostu urodzić. 

– Słuchaj. – Fred zdjął z siebie jej rękę, chociaż z pewnym trudem. Godryku, od kiedy trzynastolatki były takie silne? – Może i zwinąłem ci szaty…

– Zboczeniec!

– Ale! – Podniósł palec w powietrze, próbując uniknąć jej uścisku. Gdyby wierzył w takie brednie jak wróżbiarstwo, pomyślałby, że przepowiedział sobie wczoraj te siniaki. – Zrobiłem to dla większego dobra. Chociaż to niekoniecznie może do ciebie przemawiać.

– Dla większego dobra. – Założyła ręce na piersi, musiał przyznać – dość bujnej. Merlinie, czym oni tu karmią te dzieciaki? – Słucham – oznajmiła, co go trochę zaskoczyło. Nieczęsto musiał się tłumaczyć przed młodszymi Ślizgonkami, to nie tak miało być!

– Więc…

– Nie zaczyna się zdania od więc, imbecylu.

– Nie bądź perfidna, bo ci następnym razem zwinę też pościel!

– Po pierwsze, jesteś obrzydliwy, po drugie, jesteś obrzydliwy, a po trzecie, mam nadzieję, że to przemyślałeś, bo trenuję MMA. – Teraz patrzyła na niego triumfalnie, całkowicie pewna siebie. I gdzie się podziała ta nieśmiała grubaska? Fred musiał przyznać, że faktycznie jej nie doceniał, i chociaż pojęcia nie miał, czym było MMA, to brzmiało poważnie. Na tyle poważnie, by nie chciał się o tym dowiadywać niczego więcej.

Millicenta była stanowczo zbyt pewna siebie, żeby mógł jej ot tak zwiać albo walnąć jakiś głupi komentarz i się z tego wyplątać. W najlepszym wypadku naprawdę spuści mu łomot, w najgorszym… Będzie musiał improwizować. 

– Chciałem się włamać do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów! – wypalił, zanim zdążył się dobrze zastanowić.

– Co?! – Millicenta parsknęła drwiąco. – Tak jakbyś zgadł hasło, kretynie.

To się Fredowi nie spodobało, bo nie lubił z kolei, kiedy to jego nie doceniano.

– Fafnir! – palnął bez zastanowienia, a ku jego satysfakcji brwi Millicenty podjechały do góry, kompletnie ją zdradzając. No proszę. Nie stracił jeszcze elementu zaskoczenia, ma się ten dryg Weasleya.

– Wcale nie – powiedziała szybko, ale było już za późno. Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko i oparł nonszalancko o ścianę, oglądając swoje paznokcie u lewej dłoni.

– Więc. Ślizgoni. Tak kreatywni jak podejrzewałem, czyli wcale.

– Zamknij się, Weasley, bo wciąż mogę ci przywalić! – odparła, choć już bez większego przekonania. Świdrowała go zirytowanym spojrzeniem i widział wręcz w jej twarzy jak zastanawia się po kolei nad każdym możliwym scenariuszem, skąd mógł znać ich hasło. Postanowił jej nie informować o swoim nadprzyrodzonym szczęściu. – Po co chciałeś się włamać do naszego Pokoju Wspólnego, ty absolutny oszołomie? – warknęła w końcu.

– Hej! – Udał, że jest urażony, choć na tym etapie ta sytuacja coraz bardziej go bawiła. Odzyskał przewagę. – Po co chciałem? To moja sprawa. 

– Mów, bo powiem Snape’owi! – syknęła, podchodząc do niego bliżej i patrząc na niego groźnie, w czym – musiał przyznać – była całkiem niezła. W grożeniu trochę mniej.

– Kapuś. – Ziewnął teatralnie.

– Może i tak, ale jestem pewna, że się bardzo z tej wiadomości ucieszy, a zadowolony Snape, to zadowoleni Ślizgoni. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, unosząc podbródek. –Zacznie odbierać punkty, a wiesz jaki on jest. – Podeszła bliżej. – Jak już zacznie, to nie skończy. Na pewno znajdzie więcej powodów, choćby… Przekrzywiony krawat. – Szarpnęła go za jego własny tak mocno, że zgiął się w pół i zabrakło mu tchu. – Gryffindor spadnie już kompletnie na szary koniec w rankingu domów, a Slytherin przejmie to, co mu się od trzech lat słusznie należy. 

– Chyba śnisz! – Fred zmrużył oczy, strzepując gwałtownie jej rękę ze swojego ubrania i starając się ją zastraszyć, ale bezskutecznie. Twarda sztuka.

– Co, myślisz, że się nie odważę? Tylko patrz! – Odwróciła się na pięcie i już miała odejść, ale Fred złapał ją za ramię. Niestety, ten moment właśnie wybrała sobie grupka innych Ślizgonów, w tym Draco Malfoy i jego goryle, na opuszczenie Wielkiej Sali po lunchu.

– Hej! – zakrzyknął blondyn, wyciągając różdżkę. Inni natychmiast zrobili to samo, a Fred policzył głowy i poczuł, że nie ma żadnych szans, więc zaraz puścił Millicentę i odsunął się zachowawczo do tyłu.

– Zaczepiasz ją, Weasley? Nie za wysokie progi na te szlamowate nogi? – warknął Draco, wciąż w niego celując. – Millicento, nic ci nie jest?

– Nie. – Ślizgonka odwróciła się do Freda, a z jej ust wciąż nie schodził cwany uśmieszek. To mu się nie spodobało jeszcze bardziej, chociaż musiał przyznać, że to co nastąpiło potem kompletnie zbiło go z pantałyku, a nie każdy mógł się poszczycić zaskoczeniem Freda Weasleya czymkolwiek:

– Jeśli chciałeś się umówić, mogłeś zapytać od razu. Odpowiedź i tak brzmi nie – powiedziała słodkim tonem, tak bardzo różnym od jej zwykłego, że rudzielec przez chwilę nie wiedział, czy to wciąż jej głos. 

– Że jak?! – prawie skrzeknął, a ona parsknęła znowu, odwróciła się i odeszła szybko. Ślizgoni schowali różdżki i ruszyli w stronę drzwi do lochów, również nieco zdumieni, a Fred nadal stał w tym samym miejscu.

– Chciał się z tobą umówić? Millie, przecież to Weasley! – Pretensjonalny głos Dracona był rozpoznawalny nawet z daleka, Gryfon musiał się powstrzymać, żeby nie miotnąć mu jakimś zaklęciem prosto w te czystokrwiste plecy. – Każ mu spadać, wszyscy wiedzą, że rudzi nie piorą ciuchów. – Chęć tylko wzrosła, ale przecież nie był ślizgońskim dupkiem. Jak atakować, to otwarcie.

– No. Co za masakra, nie gódź się na to! – dodała Pansy, patrząc jeszcze pogardliwie przez ramię.

– Proszę cię! Prędzej zacznę chodzić z Krwawym Baronem.

Fred ruszył w kierunku schodów, wciskając ręce w kieszenie i wciąż marszcząc brwi. Z Krwawym Baronem! Też coś! Bezczelna Bulstrode, pół dziewczyn z Gryffindoru biegłoby w podskokach, gdyby je zaprosił na randkę! To znaczy… Nie, żeby chciał, ale mógłby. Fred wspinał się na siódme piętro i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy już stanął przed portretem Grubej Damy. Nie oberwał klątwą, nie wypaplał planu, ale miał takie nikłe wrażenie, że coś się właśnie stało, tylko jeszcze nie bardzo wiedział co.


	5. Część V

W czwartek po południu, po niefortunnym wypadku z hipogryfem, wszyscy Ślizgoni solidarnie pomagali Draconowi w codziennych zadaniach. To, czy troska miała jakieś podstawy czy też nie, było już całkiem inną kwestią. Niemniej jednak, Crabbe i Goyle nosili jego torbę, Pansy Parkinson pytała co pięć minut czy ręka jeszcze go boli, a Dafne Greengrass głośno komentowała jakość nauczania profesora Hagrida.

Gryfoni jednomyślnie uznali, że jeśli Malfoy za chwilę nie przestanie zgrywać rannego bohatera wojennego, dopilnują, żeby przydarzył mu się prawdziwy wypadek. Po swojej pierwszej lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, nowy profesor był bardzo przygaszony i cały Dom Lwa solidarnie mu współczuł. Branwen obserwowała natomiast z ciekawością, co Snape zrobi z tym całym bałaganem, wręcz spodziewała się wkroczenia do szkoły wściekłego Lucjusza Malfoya z orszakiem dementorów i w akompaniamencie fanfar. Pamiętała jak profesor Slughorn zawsze faworyzował Ślizgonów i po Snape’ie nie spodziewała się niczego innego – w końcu nikt nie lubił Slytherinu, poza Slytherinem. Mistrz eliksirów kolejny raz nie dał się zaszufladkować. Nie zrobił nic. Zdawał się w ogóle Draconem nie przejmować. To ją trochę zdziwiło, choć z drugiej strony, ten tłustowłosy dupek zawsze był obojętny, to jeszcze nic nie znaczyło.

– Spójrz tylko na niego, co za kretyn – mruknął George do swojego bliźniaka, gdy Malfoy kolejny raz skarżył się głośno przy stole, że nie może samodzielnie zjeść puddingu. Pansy więcej niż chętnie zaczęła go karmić łyżeczką.

Fred odwrócił się zaraz i w tym momencie jego wzrok jakimś sposobem odszukał Millicentę. Usprawiedliwił się natychmiast sam przed sobą, że nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, była dość charakterystyczna, a poza tym dorównywała wzrostem chłopakom z wyższych klas, nic dziwnego, że… Miała pewne predyspozycje do przyciągania wzroku. 

Malfoy odstawiał swoje cyrki i Fred udał, że bacznie się temu przygląda, ale kiedy przyjrzał się Ślizgonom dokładniej, zdziwiło go trochę, że Millicenta jako jedyna nie uczestniczyła we wszechobecnej kampanii zagłaskiwania „biednego Dracona“. Właśnie przewracała oczami na scenkę, którą urządzała Pansy, gdy nagle poczuła na sobie wzrok Gryfona. Przyłapana na gorącym uczynku złamania ślizgońskiego decorum solidarności natychmiast odwróciła głowę i udała, że koniecznie musi porozmawiać o czymś niezwykle ważnym z Dafne Greengrass. Ta jednak nie wydała się specjalnie zainteresowana panną Bulstrode, odwróciła się zaraz do Tracy Davis i zachichotała w swój talerz. Millicenta, starając się trzymać głowę wysoko podniesioną, wyraźnie speszona zabrała swoje rzeczy i ruszyła do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.

– Powiedziałem „spójrz na niego“, a nie „oczy sobie wypatruj za Malfoyem“! – George szturchnął Freda, który był wciąż odwrócony przodem do stołu Ślizgonów. Kuksaniec nieco go otrzeźwił i wrócił do swojego talerza.

– Co z tobą? – George zmarszczył brwi.

– Quidditch – palnął jedyne słowo, które w tej chwili przyszło mu na myśl.

– Co? – Jego bliźniak był tak zdumiony, że równie dobrze Fred mógł mu ogłosić, że żeni się z Hagridem.

– Jutro trening.

– No i co z tego?

– Nic. – Wypił szybko swój sok dyniowy, złapał torbę i ruszył do wyjścia, chociaż sam do końca nie wiedział dlaczego. To było przecież… Kompletnie idiotyczne? Rozejrzał się dokładnie. Na korytarzu nie było żywej duszy. Zerknął w stronę przejścia do lochów, ale zaraz potem pokręcił głową i pobiegł w górę Wielkich Schodów, jak gdyby w nadziei, że jeśli będzie biegł dostatecznie szybko, nie zrobi nic, czego mógłby żałować.

 

***

 

W piątek rano Hogwart wprost buzował od plotek na temat Syriusza Blacka. Podobno jakaś mugolka widziała go wieczorem w okolicy. Lukrecja Birkie wprost nie mogła usiedzieć z emocji, przebywanie w samym centrum wydarzeń było tak cudownie odmienne od codziennej rutyny. Porozumiała się z rodziną przez sowią pocztę i przedłużyła pobyt w Hogsmeade jeszcze o tydzień. Tata przysłał jej tylko gorączkowo nabazgroloną wiadomość, żeby darowała sobie Jednorękiego Bandytę i nie pakowała się w żadne kłopoty, choć jak ją znał, to i tak pewnie nie posłucha. Miał rację, ale przynajmniej próbował. Jak na razie wciąż uprzejmie udawali, że Lukrecja pisze artykuł o Bran, który teraz teoretycznie powinien być więcej niż obszerny. Slatero Birkie za dobrze znał swoją córkę, na pewno była na tropie, miał tylko nadzieję, że nie Syriusza Blacka.

Tuż przed południem przez otwarte okno pokoju panny Owens wpadła bardzo rozemocjonowana sowa i nie dała adresatce listu spokoju, dopóki ta nie odwiązała wiadomości od jej nóżki. Rozczochrana i bardzo zaspana pani profesor ledwo zdołała dorwać ptaka jedną ręką. Przetarłszy oczy, zerknęła na małą karteczkę: „Świński Łeb, dzisiaj o 17! L.“ Musiała przyznać, że to ją trochę zaskoczyło. Prawie zapomniała o wywiadzie Lukrecji, ale Bran też jakoś na nim specjalnie nie zależało, zwłaszcza po tym, co ostatnio usłyszała od Snape’a. Wcale nie była wypraną gwiazdką quidditcha, do licha ciężkiego! Nie potrzebowała sławy do szczęścia, po prostu… Zwracała uwagę. Zawsze tak było. Niemniej jednak, dziś miała wolny dzień i równie dobrze mogła go spędzić z kimś miłym, a że przy okazji odpowie na kilka pytań… Jej życie prywatne nigdy nie było specjalnie prywatne.

Bran otrzymała zakaz wstępu do Trzech Mioteł, przynajmniej dopóki madam Rosmerta się nieco nie uspokoi i nie rzuci lepszych zaklęć antytłukących na swoje kufle. Świński Łeb może nie odznaczał się równie miłą atmosferą, ale nikt się tu na nikogo nie gapił i wszyscy ignorowali siebie nawzajem. Miało to pewne plusy, choć Branwen i tak przyciągała ciekawskie spojrzenia gdziekolwiek się nie pojawiła. Zwariowaną reporterkę również rozpoznała już z daleka. Grzywa rudych loków zdradzała ją z miejsca.

– Uszanowanko, panno Birkie! – Bran uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko, uściskała mocno na powitanie i usiadła naprzeciwko.

– Hej, Bran! Zamówiłam dla ciebie kremowe piwo, nie wiedziałam co będziesz chciała.

– Kremowe brzmi świetnie.

Przed dziennikarką leżał stosik papieru i mugolski długopis. Wcisnęła gdzieś swoje pióro, a nie miała cierpliwości do tych samonotujących. Lukrecja próbowała usiąść przy stole z taką samą swobodą jak Branwen, ale jedyne, co osiągnęła, to bardzo dziwaczne ustawienie nóg i zdrętwienie lewego pośladka. W końcu się poddała i usadowiła normalnie. 

– Słyszałaś to o Blacku? – zapytała, nieco konspiracyjnie.

– Ehe. – Bran pociągnęła łyk piwa ze swojej butelki. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo do reporterki. – Chyba się nie boisz?

– Nie! – odparła ta, nieco zbyt głośno. Rozejrzała się i zaraz ściszyła głos. – Myślisz, że to prawda? Że Black wrócił, żeby załatwić Harry’ego Pottera?

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – Bran zmarszczyła nos. – Myślałam, że to tylko takie gadanie.

– He, he. – Wyprostowała się. – Dziennikarstwo to zamknięta branża, nie mogę zdradzać moich źródeł i…

– Nie wydurniaj się! – Kopnęła ją pod stołem. – Skąd wiesz?

– Tatko mi powiedział – sapnęła. – Pracuje w Ministerstwie.

– W Departamencie Tajemnic? – Oczy Bran rozbłysły niecnie.

– Nie. – Lukrecja zmarszczyła brwi, zdumiona. – W Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli.

– Aha. To skąd niby wie o Blacku?

– Artur Weasley mu powiedział. 

– Artur Weasley? 

„Merlinie, jeszcze jeden Weasley?“

– Tak.

– A co on ma do tego?

– Tatko mówi, że jego syn przyjaźni się z Harrym Potterem. Jakiś Don.

– Aha. Ron – poprawiła ją automatycznie Branwen, już jako-tako zaznajomiona z niektórymi uczniami. – Niesamowite jaki ten świat mały… I myślisz, że Black naprawdę chce wykończyć Pottera?

– Tatko mówi, że ten świrus chce przywrócić Sama-Wiesz-Kogo do władzy!

– Rzeczywiście kompletne wariactwo. – Zerknęła bacznie na Lukrecję. – Tylko ty mi się tu w nic nie mieszaj! Widzę ten błysk w oczach. Black to niebezpieczny szaleniec, żebyś przypadkiem nie wyprawiała się na żadne eskapady w krzaki w poszukiwaniu więźnia Azkabanu!

– Hej, chyba nie myślisz…

– Właśnie, że myślę. – Przeczesała dłonią włosy. – No. Obiecujesz?

– Dobra, dobra…

– Świetnie. – Obydwie dobrze wiedziały, że reporterka nie zamierzała dotrzymać obietnicy. – Więc. – Bran westchnęła cicho. – Miałaś mnie wypytać o bardzo dziwne szczegóły mojego bardzo dziwnego życia, a potem spadać do pisania o wężach morskich? Czy co tam znowu was nawiedza w Holyhead.

– W Holyhead są węże morskie? – Lukrecja ożywiła się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

– Nie mów mi, że nie wychodziliście z dzieciakami na nabrzeże dręczyć marynarzy? – Bran parsknęła w swoją butelkę. – Nie ma nic, co bardziej ich wkurza od węży morskich. Zrywają im sieci, ale podobno żaden okaz nie pokazał się od lat.

– Naprawdę? Sfotografować takiego, to mogłoby być coś… – Zanotowała kilka bazgrołów na brzegu kartki.

– No widzisz! Więc zapomnij już o Blacku, nie chcę, żebyś się ładowała w jakieś kłopoty. To naprawdę niebezpieczny wariat, zostaw go Ministerstwu. – Czuła się trochę jak hipokrytka, nie wiedziała skąd jej się wziął ten pedagogiczny duch.

– Bran?

– No?

– Gdzie byłaś podczas Pierwszej Wojny? – zapytała nagle, kompletnie zbijając drugą kobietę z tropu. Tego pytania w ogóle się nie spodziewała, ale postarała się nie dać nic po sobie poznać.

– Gdzie byłam? – Uśmiechnęła się słabo i przygryzła dolną wargę. – Co to za pytanie? Kończyłam Hogwart… Gdzieś koło… To musiał być tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąty? Paskudne czasy. – Odchrząknęła. – Niewiele z tego pamiętam, mówiąc szczerze. – Wzruszyła ramionami, a Lukrecja od razu się zorientowała, że nie mówi jej całej prawdy. – Byłam taką straszną gówniarą, nie uwierzyłabyś jakie miałam włosy! – Zaśmiała się, choć trochę wymuszenie. 

Pamiętała tamten okres aż za dobrze. Wojna wybuchła kiedy miała szesnaście lat. Co szesnastolatka mogła sobie myśleć o takich rzeczach? Wiedziała, że chce grać w quidditcha. Większość dawnych kolegów i koleżanek w Slytherinie namawiała ją do wstąpienia w szeregi śmierciożerców. Już wtedy wiedziała, że jeśli szybko nie rozważy wszystkich opcji i nie obliczy dobrze swoich szans, będzie musiała dokonać bardzo, bardzo fatalnego w skutkach wyboru. 

Na szczęście przyszli jej z pomocą bliźniacy Broadmoor. Karl i Kevin Broadmoor, byli pałkarze Jastrzębi z Falmouth, którzy po tym jak zostali przez Departament Czarodziejskich Gier i Sportów zawieszeni za brutalność aż czternaście razy, a w końcu dostali zakaz czynnej gry, założyli własną drużynę. Demony z Nottingham uratowały Bran tyłek, taka była prawda. Mogła zacząć karierę i odkładać decyzje w nieskończoność. Wszystkie, tak naprawdę. To było wygodne, jeśli nie miało się ochoty dorastać.

– Szczerze mówiąc, grałam w quidditcha, mała. – Dopiła swoje piwo. – Zaczynałam w małym klubie, to byli naprawdę równi goście. Nauczyli mnie wszystkiego, co wiem o profesjonalnym sporcie. Czemu o to pytasz? – Miała nikłe wrażenie, że to wcale nie był wywiad, ale absolutnie nie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli rozmowa z nią nie ukaże się w żadnej gazecie. Miała dość blasku reflektorów, a z Lukrecją po prostu przyjemnie się gadało.

– Ten cały Black. Śmierciożercy. Jak złym człowiekiem trzeba być, żeby się w coś takiego pakować? – Przygryzła końcówkę długopisu.

Branwen zamyśliła się na chwilę, a potem znowu wzruszyła ramionami. Regulus Black był tylko o rok wyżej od niej w Hogwarcie. Nie zapamiętała go jako szalonego maniaka, raczej nieśmiałego chłopaka, który raz zaprosił jej koleżankę z dormitorium na randkę. Nikogo z nich nie zapamiętała jako szczególnie morderczych świrów, raczej normalne dzieciaki. Może oprócz Snape’a, on zawsze był nieco dziwaczny, chociaż ona przejrzała go niemal od razu. Jego problem polegał na tym, że on bardzo chciał być dziwaczny, żeby wszyscy dali mu święty spokój. Spryciarz. Bran nigdy nie musiała wymyślać sobie drugiej, ani trzeciej osobowości, brak ręki skutecznie trzymał wszystkich na dystans.

– Rodzice opowiadali mi jak byli w szkole… To chyba moja jedyna styczność z wojną. – Lukrecja wyrwała ją z zamyślenia. Wyraźnie była w nastroju na wspominki, a Bran nie znosiła wspominać.

– I dobrze – powiedziała stanowczo. – Na szczęście już nigdy nie będziesz musiała uczestniczyć w czymś podobnym! – Stuknęły się bez przekonania szyjkami butelek.

Bran osobiście nie cierpiała tematu śmierciożerców. Pamiętała ostatnie lata w Hogwarcie, jak jej koledzy wymykali się w nocy z dormitoriów, Barty Crouch i nagła mania w jego oczach i jak Severus… Nie to, żeby on zawsze nie był kompletnie cudaczny, ale na swoim siódmym roku osiągnął szczyt. 

– Moja mama i taka byli na jednym roku, wiesz? – Birkie uśmiechnęła się do siebie. – Dippet właśnie skończył kadencję, podobno Dumbledore kompletnie zrewolucjonizował szkołę i…

– Jakoś jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć. – Przerwała jej, zdenerwowana, że wrócą do niewygodnego tematu. Zaraz potem sama uśmiechnęła się na myśl o dyrektorze, który zawsze ją rozbawiał swoim nieszablonowym podejściem do pewnych spraw. Do dziś pamiętała jak przyłapał ją na siódmym roku na szmuglowaniu whisky do szkoły razem z Bartym i Regulusem.

Zaraz przestała się uśmiechać, gdy przypomniała sobie, gdzie konkretnie wylądowali ci, których znała ze szkoły i z którymi siedziała w jednej ławce. Dlatego nie lubiła wracać do tamtych czasów. To nie były normalne wspominki. Podtekst wojenny wkradał się dosłownie wszędzie. Czy spotykali się po latach na drinki? Nie. Jej koledzy ze szkoły siedzieli w więzieniu i pozostaną tam do końca życia.

– Jak długo grałaś dla Harpii? – Lukrecja zmieniła temat, widocznie Bran musiała mieć dość nietęgą minę. Reporterka wróciła do notowania. Żadnej z nich nie obchodziło, czy faktycznie jest to wywiad, czy tylko udają. W każdym razie dobrze było z kimś porozmawiać, oprócz porannej gadki-szmatki przy śniadaniu Owens nie miała do kogo ust otworzyć, a przecież nie będzie się przyjaźnić z dziećmi.

– Jakieś… Będzie z osiem lat? – Zabębniła palcami o szkło butelki. Dawno nie wracała do tamtych wspomnień, a teraz bardzo trudno jej się było od nich oderwać. Dziwne. – Zaczynałam razem z Gwen. – odchrząknęła – Ona akurat trafiła do drużyny zaraz po Hogwarcie. Wypatrzył ją jakiś łowca talentów z Londynu, był wakat na pałkarza. Ja dopiero zaczęłam, były trochę nieufne. Demony to niezbyt lubiana drużyna, uchodziliśmy raczej za…

Dziennikarka przestała pisać i zerknęła na nią z wyczekiwaniem. Bran uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Powiedzmy po prostu, że Demony były Slytherinem wśród brytyjskich klubów.

– I Jones się sprawdziła? Nie wygląda zbyt… – Lukrecja rozłożyła ręce. – No wiesz. Postawnie.

– Uwierz mi, jest silna. – Bran wyszczerzyła zęby. – Gwen potrafiła przywalić, co do tego nie ma dwóch zdań.

– Nie żałowałaś odejścia od Demonów?

– Uratowali mi tyłek. Są świetni, naprawdę. Tylko… Bycie jedyną kobietą z drużynie było zbyt męczące. Poza tym odeszłam dla Gwen. – Zawahała się. – Była dla mnie jak siostra. Znalazła mnie – zaśmiała się sama do siebie – w jakimś ohydnym pubie w Belfaście, jak zalewałam smutki, to znaczy… – Wyszczerzyła zęby. – Może lepiej wykreśl to ostatnie. W każdym razie spotkałyśmy się, ona piękna i młoda, a ja w naprawdę niezłym dole… Rozpoznała mnie od razu, chociaż kiedy ona zaczynała szkołę, ja zostałam już kapitanem Ślizgonów. Ta. – Mrugnęła do niej. – Kariera. Gwen ciągle latała za tymi z drużyny swojego domu, miała chrapkę na pozycję pałkarza, ale mówiąc szczerze nie wiem do końca jak to się tam rozgrywało w Hufflepuffie. W końcu chyba jej nie przyjęli, więc w szkole nie udało nam się nigdy razem zagrać.

– No proszę. – Lukrecja smarowała z zapałem po papierze. – Zastąpiłaś Quincy’ego!

– Zastąpiłam Quincy’ego. – Bran rozparła się wygodniej na krześle, uśmiechając pod nosem. – To była niezła draka, bo widzisz, ja w ogóle nie mam zdolności przywódczych. Wyznaję raczej demokrację.

– Więc nie chciałaś być kapitanem Harpii?

– Merlinie, w życiu! Gwen była świetnym kapitanem, od razu poznały się na jej umiejętnościach strategii, ja nie mam za grosz zmysłu organizacji. Poza tym… To taka specjalna cecha panny Jones. – Zaczęła się bawić pustą butelką. – Jest wyszczekaną erynią, ale wszyscy, kiedy tylko ją poznają, od razu się w niej zakochują. Tak chociaż trochę. – Mrugnęła do Lukrecji, która nie wiedziała do końca, co myśleć. Bran wyjrzała za okno, niby przypadkiem, ale coś nagle przykuło jej uwagę. – Oho. Mówiąc o starych znajomych…

Lukrecja podążyła za jej spojrzeniem i aż sapnęła. Niemożliwe!

– Co on tu robi?! – wykrzyknęła.

– Nie wiem.

– Cholerny Pikestone, już ja mu nawrzucam!

– Siedź tu! – Usadziła rozsierdzoną reporterkę na miejscu. – Zobacz z kim on gada.

Quincy Pikestone, dokładnie taki jakim go zapamiętała ze szkoły, stał na ulicy przed Świńskim Łbem, rozprawiając żywiołowo z czarownicą w szatach koloru fuksji. Platynowe, pieczołowicie zakręcone włosy, okulary w drogich oprawkach i szminka pod kolor ubrań zaraz ją zdradziły, tak samo jak fakt, że z torebki zaraz wyskoczyło jadowicie zielone pióro, skrobiąc natychmiast po pergaminie, notując każde słowo byłego kapitana drużyny Ślizgonów. Quincy zdawał się nie zwracać na pióro uwagi, gestykulował żywo i w końcu szarpnął kobietę za ramię. Ona w ogóle się tym nie przejęła, zaniosła się perlistym śmiechem. Lukrecja i Bran odskoczyły od okna, bo wydawało im się, że patrzą w ich stronę, a kiedy znowu wyjrzały, już zniknęli im z oczu. 

– Niech mnie, co oni tu…?

Nie zdążyły się dobrze otrząsnąć, gdy drzwi do gospody prawie wyskoczyły z zawiasów. Do środka wkroczyła Rita Skeeter, rozglądając się wokół ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Zaraz za nią, w trochę bardziej ponurym nastroju, kroczył Quincy, przeczesując niepewnie swoje czarne włosy. Kiedy tylko zauważył Lukrecję, jego twarz stężała. Zacisnął nerwowo jedną pięść, ale zaraz potem zobaczył Bran i nawet się uśmiechnął. O ile ten grymas półgębkiem można przyrównać do uśmiechu.

– Owens!

– Quincy. – Szukająca zaraz wstała i zamiast powitania szturchnęła go porządnie w ramię, a on oczywiście ani drgnął. Nadal był z niego kawał chłopa, jeśli nawet nie większy, niż zapamiętała. Lukrecja tymczasem stała przy niej i kontemplowała wizję zabicia go samym spojrzeniem.

– Pikestone – warknęła. – Co ty tu-…?

– Branwen Owens! – zakrzyknęła zaraz Rita, nie dając już nikomu dojść do głosu. Parę osób siedzących przy stoliku spojrzało w jej stronę z pretensją. Naprawdę robiła wokół siebie więcej hałasu, niż było konieczne. Jadowicie zielone pióro samo wyskoczyło z torebki reporterki, skacząc niecierpliwie po pergaminie, który wciąż trzymała przed sobą. – Wielkie nieba, to musisz być ty, Jednoręki Bandyta!

– Tak, to… – Bran próbowała się wycofać.

– Rita Skeeter, „Prorok Codzienny“! – znów krzyknęła, widocznie nie umiejąc operować na niższych decybelach.

– Tak, wiem kim…

– Co możesz mi powiedzieć o swojej nowej pracy w Hogwarcie? – Była bardzo natarczywa. – Jakie to uczucie odejść z drużyny, która przyjęła cię pomimo tych wszystkich plotek?

– Jakich plotek? Co?

– Czy było ci trudno? – Skeeter nachyliła się do niej, patrząc znad okularów i markując współczucie, co jednak wcale jej nie wyszło. – Kalectwo, uzależnienie, chory ojciec…

– Nie mam żadnego-… O czym ty do cholery…?!

Zanim Bran zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Lukrecja złapała ją za ramiona i stanowczo wyprowadziła z pubu. Na zewnątrz było lodowato, Anglia widocznie przypomniała sobie o nadchodzącej zimie i nic nie mogło opóźnić wizyty wiatru z północy. Chłód przenikał aż do kości, a kiedy tylko wyszła na dwór, Bran zaczęła lekko drżeć, nie wiedziała do końca, czy z nerwów, czy z zimna. Mimo wszystko, to było trochę otrzeźwiające. Lukrecja natychmiast zarzuciła jej na ramiona swój sweter.

– Ta przeklęta krowa Skeeter, gdybym tylko miała różdżkę pod ręką…!

– Nie wzięłaś różdżki? 

Reporterka tylko wzruszyła ramionami. I pomyśleć, że ta wariatka z taką swobodą rozmawiała o Blacku, co za szalona kobieta! Bran przestała czuć wyrzuty sumienia za swoje poprzednie przemowy pseudo pedagogiczne. Lukrecja potrzebowała kogoś, kto ją trochę ogarnie – sam fakt, że wyszła bez różdżki!

– Birkie! Hej! – Quincy wypadł z pubu zaraz za nimi i wyglądał jakby chciał do nich podbiec, ale jego koleżanka z redakcji była szybsza i wyraźnie miała ochotę na konfrontację. Zaraz ruszyła na niego bojowo. Wyglądało to dosyć komicznie, Pikestone nie bez powodu grał przecież na pozycji obrońcy. Był ogromny, kiedy miał siedemnaście lat przewyższał o głowę większość nauczycieli. Jego głęboki, dudniący bas kontrastował wyraźnie z piskliwym głosikiem Lukrecji, gdy zaczęli się nawzajem przekrzykiwać. Nie dali sobie dojść do głosu i szczerze mówiąc ze strzępków obelg i wyrzutów i tak nie dało się nic wychwycić. To nie miało sensu. 

– Zamknijcie się, do jasnej cholery! – Bran w końcu zamachała rękami, a dziennikarze zamilkli. – Birkie, chodźmy stąd, zanim Skeeter skończy przesłuchiwać… Kogokolwiek ona tam teraz przesłuchuje! – Machnęła ręką w stronę Świńskiego Łba, dziękując w duchu, że to Lukrecja zamawiała piwo, a nie ona. 

Skeeter z pewnością zasłyszała o niej jakieś plotki i naprawdę nie miała ochoty się dowiadywać z jutrzejszego wydania „Proroka“, które konkretnie. 

– O nie, ty nigdzie nie idziesz, niech cię szlag, Quincy! Powiesz mi zaraz dokładnie co z nią robiłeś i co jej powiedziałeś. – Złapała dawnego kolegę za szaty, zanim zdążył zaprotestować. Był jeszcze wyższy niż Snape, więc nie mogło go to w żaden sposób zastraszyć, ale pomimo to, zdumiony, poszedł grzecznie za nią.

– Szpieg tej krowy Skeeter, mogłam się spodziewać! To takie w twoim stylu, ty szczurze! – Lukrecja podreptała obok, też nieco drżąc, bo pod swetrem miała tylko cienką bluzkę. 

Quincy zmarszczył brwi, po czym bez słowa ściągnął swoją kurtkę i założył jej niezdarnie na ramiona. 

– Dokąd idziemy? – zapytał spokojnie.

– Nie musisz udawać rycerza, ten wyjec był poniżej krytyki! Zjeżdżaj mi z tym! – Kurtka wylądowała na ziemi.

Pod Trzema Miotłami o tej porze ziało pustkami. Lukrecja, z nowo odkrytą u siebie stanowczością, zaprowadziła ich do swojego pokoju na górze i zamknęła szczelnie drzwi. Quincy bez słowa rzucił na nie kilka zaklęć tłumiących dźwięk, ale nie zauważyły jakich, bo wszystkie były niewerbalne.

– Więc? – Lukrecja przerwała milczenie. Bran oddała jej sweter i zaczęła krążyć niespokojnie po pokoju. 

Quincy uniósł brwi.

– Co? 

– Co masz na swoją obronę, Pikestone! – warknęła Owens. – Do jasnej cholery, jeśli łazisz ze Skeeter i rozpowiadasz jej kłamstwa na mój temat, to…!

– Nie? – Zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi i wsadził ręce z kieszeni. Jego dudniący głos był całkowicie spokojny, nie takim go zapamiętała ze szkoły. Quincy, którego znała, to wiecznie przechwalający się kretyn, jeszcze gorszy od Jamesa Pottera. – Po pierwsze, jestem tu, bo mój chrześniak trafił do Hogwartu, a moja własna rodzina nie raczyła mnie o tym nawet poinformować – dodał, a obydwie kobiety musiały przyznać, że trochę im odjęło mowę. Tego się nie spodziewały. – Po drugie, Skeeter sama mnie tu znalazła. Nie wiem jak się zorientowała, że to ja, i zaczęła pytać o ciebie, Bran. Najpierw myślałem, że przyszła tu węszyć za Blackiem.

– O mnie? – Branwen zmarszczyła brwi, gdy Lukrecja tymczasem zaczęła szperać w swoim bałaganie, przerzucając leżące na podłodze ubrania i papiery. – Czemu Skeeter miałaby o mnie pytać? Co chciała wiedzieć?

– Wszystko. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jaka byłaś w szkole, na jakiej pozycji grałaś w drużynie, czy mieliśmy romans…

– Fuj! 

– Wiem, nie musisz mi mówić. Ile ty miałaś lat, jedenaście?

– Dwanaście – prychnęła. Lukrecja nadal szperała. – Co ty tam robisz? – Trąciła koleżankę stopą w kolano, a reporterka wyskoczyła w górę jak zając i wyszczerzyła zęby. 

– Ha! Zginiesz, Quincy! – Wycelowała w niego swoją różdżkę. 

– Doprawdy? – Pikestone całkowicie spokojnie usiadł na jej łóżku. – Och nie.

– Nie sądzisz, że gdyby chciał nas przekląć, zrobiłby to już wcześniej? – Bran potarła nasadę nosa i usiadła obok swojego dawnego kapitana. – Skup się, Birkie.

– Nie ufam mu. To podły wąż i wyjcowysyłacz! – warknęła, dźgając Pikestone’a czubkiem różdżki w ramię. Kiedy siedział, był z nią równy wzrostem, więc teraz spojrzał jej kpiąco w oczy i nic nie powiedział. Bran zawsze podejrzewała, że podpatrzył te uśmieszki u Lucjusza Malfoya, ich wzajemne poziomy dupkowatości musiały uczynić z tych dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół. 

– Pikestone, przeproś ją za tego wyjca. To było naprawdę niskie, poza tym inaczej nie przestanie cię dźgać.

– Ani myślę! Quidditch to mój dział, bezczelna gówniara chce mnie wygryźć. Wyjec był całkowicie należny! – W końcu maska obojętności trochę opadła, Quincy po raz pierwszy pokazał jakieś emocje.

– Co? – Lukrecja wyglądała jakby była bardzo bliska spełnienia swojej uprzedniej groźby o morderstwie z zimną krwią. – Sharp dał mi ten wywiad, bo byłeś czymś zajęty, a…

– Gówno prawda! Nie byłem niczym zajęty, cholerny Sharp ubzdurał sobie mnie wygryźć, bo mu się podobasz! Chciał cię do siebie przekonać, ty bezgraniczna kretynko!

– Co? – Lukrecja odłożyła różdżkę, mrugając szybko kilka razy. – Fuj! Obrzydliwe!

– Nie bądź taka zdumiona, chodzisz tam sobie do niego na kawki, wchodzisz bez pukania do biura, daje ci najlepsze artykuły, które nie przechodzą nawet przez korektę…! – Wbił w nią spojrzenie pełne urazy. – A teraz jeszcze dał ci mój wywiad. Z Bran! 

Była szukająca pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. I pomyśleć, że jej nauczanie w Hogwarcie miało zapoczątkować spokojne życie bez zbędnej dramy.

– Quincy… – Lukrecja przysiadła na parapecie. – Nie chciałam się przespać z naczelnym.

– Wiem, że nie. 

Bran zrobiła wielkie oczy. Dawny Quincy walnąłby zaraz jakąś uwagą, która kompletnie by dziennikarkę załamała, ale jednak tego nie zrobił. Czyżby ludzie faktycznie dorastali? Czy nie znosił Lukrecji tylko dlatego, że myślał, że doszła do kariery przez łóżko?

– Quincy, wiesz, że kocham quidditcha i-…

– Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Już sobie z nim wszystko wykrzyczałem. Zwolnił mnie z pracy, kolumna jest twoja, Birkie.

– Co?

– Nie mów, że się nie spodziewałaś. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie byłem nigdy ulubieńcem redakcji. Zwolnił mnie z roboty, widocznie nie mógł znieść tych paru słów prawdy. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego. Żadna z nich nie chciała protestować, Lukrecja czuła się winna, a Bran – trochę zażenowana, czując, że to po części może być też jej wpływ. Nie powinna była się mieszać i dramatycznie zaczynać od nowa, trzeba było grać dalej w quidditcha.

Oprócz tego, że nie mogła dalej grać, Gwenog dopilnowała, żeby dostała wilczy bilet, doskonale wiedziała, że zawaliła sprawę. Podeszła do okna i otworzyła je na oścież. Quincy dmuchał dymem jak wściekły smok.

– Skeeter dorwała mnie w Hogsmeade, łazi wokół i węszy, chodzi po pubach. Chyba czeka aż wywołasz jakąś aferę – zwrócił się do Bran.

– Jaką aferę? Przecież Bran nawet nie tyka alkoholu! – wykrzyknęła Lukrecja. Pikestone zmarszczył znowu brwi, ale była szukająca posłała mu tylko ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i pokręciła głową. 

– Jasne – burknął. – W każdym razie, Birkie, nie przejmuj się więcej. Podium jest twoje, zaszalej sobie – dodał gorzko, gasząc papierosa na parapecie. 

– Nie chcę go – odparła cicho.

– Co? – Zmrużył swoje czarne oczy i prychnął drwiąco. – Nie bądź głupia, Birkie. Może brakuje ci warsztatu…

– Hej!

Uśmiechnął się znowu, choć tak samo nieprzyjemnie. 

– … ale jesteś dobrą dziennikarką. Może trochę narwaną, ale w porządku.

Bran postukała palcami w ramę łóżka. Czy jej się wydawało, czy Pikestone wspiął się właśnie na swoje osobiste wyżyny bycia miłym? Naprawdę powinna poszerzyć horyzonty, niektórzy ludzie faktycznie mogli ją jeszcze zaskoczyć.

– Jestem? Naprawdę jestem?! A może raczej Sharp po prostu chciał mnie do łóżka, co? 

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że-…

– Teraz to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. – Pokręciła głową i objęła się ramionami. Potem zerknęła gwałtownie w stronę bałaganu na podłodze i złapała swoją torbę podróżną.

– Co robisz? – zapytała Bran.

– Pakuję się! Wracam do domu.

– Hej…

– Nie! Żadne „hej“! Wracam tam, osobiście dam temu obrzydliwcowi w mordę, a potem będę szukać pracy.

– Birkie, jesteś beznadziejna. Właśnie dostałaś dla siebie całą kolumnę, nie możesz… – Quincy jeszcze próbował, ale nie dała mu dokończyć.

– Czy po tym wszystkim, co powiedziałeś, jesteś naprawdę tak beznadziejnym szowinistą, żeby sądzić chociaż przez chwilę, że zostałabym w redakcji?! Gdzie wszyscy najwyraźniej mają mnie za jakąś łóżkową zabawkę szefa?! – Bran nigdy nie widziała jej aż tak wzburzonej, nawet wtedy, gdy dostała wyjca. – Wynoście się. Obydwoje, wynoście się! Muszę być sama, muszę to przemyśleć. – Spojrzała bezradnie na bałagan na podłodze.

Bran pokiwała głową.

– Jak będziesz chciała mnie znaleźć…

– Wiem.

– Dobra.

Kiedy zamknęła za nimi drzwi, Branwen popatrzyła na Quincy’ego badawczo. 

– Mam nadzieję, że nie nagadałeś jej bzdur tylko po to, żeby sama odeszła.

Wydawał się urażony.

– Naprawdę masz mnie za takiego manipulanta?

– Quincy. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Znamy się za długo, nie czaruj.

– Bran. Mówiłem prawdę. Jestem bezrobotny i chciałem zobaczyć mojego chrześniaka. – Wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa z paczki i przesunął go w zamyśleniu w palcach. – Nie pozwalają mi go widywać, moja własna siostra wypięła się na magiczną część rodziny. Myślałem, że gen odejdzie razem ze mną, a tu proszę…

– Że niby nie przekażesz tego trollowego wzrostu i głosu? – Pokazała mu język, a on po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się odrobinę bardziej wesoło. – Nie liczyłabym na to. Pamiętam jakie miałeś branie.

– Tak, cóż. To było dawno.

Milczeli chwilę, a potem ruszyli korytarzem w stronę schodów.

– Który to twój chrześniak? Może mogłabym ci pomóc? Wpadnij z wizytą, załatwię to.

– Naprawdę? – Przystanął i wsadził papierosa do ust. – Nie mogłem się porozumieć z Dumbledore’em, jesteś pewna, że to nie problem?

– Jeśli martwisz się, że będziesz miał wobec mnie dług, to zapomnij. – Machnęła ręką. – Zrobię to całkiem za darmo. 

– Za darmo? – Zmarszczył nieufnie brwi. – Owens, byłaś Ślizgonką, przestań bezcześcić dziedzictwo Slytherina. – Szturchnął ją zaczepnie, ale bardzo delikatnie. Jego dłoń była w końcu wielkości jej całej twarzy.

– Jasne. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie… Słuchaj, zrobię to, bo Lukrecja to porządna dziewczyna, cieszę się, że ma kogoś, kto ją broni.

– Co? – Parsknął. – Jesteś niedorzeczną kobietą, Branwen Owens!

– Jasne. Ja jestem. No, to który to?

Milczał chwilę, a potem ruszył w dół po schodach.

– Robert Wilson.

– Robert Wilson. – Uznała, że oszczędzi Quincy’emu wiadomości, do którego domu mały prestidigitator został przydzielony. Postanowiła dać mu szansę dowiedzieć się samodzielnie. – Załatwione. Do zobaczenia jutro! Tylko się nie spóźnij, nie chcę wyglądać jak głupek przed nowym pracodawcą.

– Owens, dziecinko, nie potrzebujesz mnie, żeby wyglądać jak głupek. – Otworzył przed nią drzwi. Walnęła go w ramię, co akurat poczuł, bo naprawdę była silna jak na swoje niepozorne rozmiary.

– Jasne. Nie denerwuj mnie, Pikestone, bo się rozmyślę.

 

***

 

Zanim poszła załatwiać cokolwiek dla Pikestone’a, pod wpływem chwili postanowiła załatwić coś jeszcze. Coś, co powinna zrobić już dawno temu. Wcześniejsza rozmowa z Lukrecją sprawiła, że Bran musiała na nowo wrócić do pewnych spraw, które dotąd uznawała za zamknięte. Na początku wcale jej się to nie spodobało, ale potem postanowiła, że być może oto właśnie jest szansa, by coś zmienić, a nie dawać się wciąż tym samym wyrzutom sumienia. 

Przy kolacji usłyszała mimochodem o tym, co zdarzyło się na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią. Trzecioroczni Gryfoni byli wprost wniebowzięci, bogin w ubraniu Augusty Longbottom stał się przebojem wieczoru. Nic dziwnego, że Snape tak szybko zmył się z Wielkiej Sali. I tak podziwiała jego wytrzymałość, ona pewnie w ogóle by nie przyszła na kolację, ale przecież Severus nie był nastolatką z kompleksami, a dorosłym facetem. Musiał trzymać fason. Niezależnie od tego, Lupin przesadził. Myślała, że są dorośli, a to było naprawdę pożałowania godne. Odezwała się w niej gwałtowna ślizgońska solidarność. Dobrze znała wybryki Huncwotów i wiedziała też, że kompleksy nie znikają, zwłaszcza jeśli spowodował je ktoś taki jak James Potter.

Musiała to załatwić. Zbyt długo sama zachowywała się jak dziecko. Nie bez powodu Snape nie traktował jej nigdy poważnie, była wiecznym Piotrusiem Panem, a w końcu kiedyś trzeba dorosnąć. Albo przynajmniej dobrze udawać. Była mu coś winna, a Ślizgoni zawsze spłacali swoje długi. Prędzej czy później. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, drzwi do jego prywatnych kwater były otwarte. Ustąpiły, gdy tylko nacisnęła klamkę. Szczerze mówiąc spodziewała się jakiejś klątwy, co najmniej kilku zaklęć zabezpieczających, może jakiejś magii krwi? Nic z tych rzeczy. Weszła ostrożnie do środka.

– Snape?

W gabinecie było ciemno, jedyne oświetlenie dawały zielonkawe słoje na półkach, w których pływały podejrzane substancje i powykrzywiane deformacjami okazy. Bran rozejrzała się z lekkim niepokojem. Kiedy w końcu oczy przyzwyczaiły jej się do półmroku, usłyszała muzykę, więc poszła w tamtą stronę, licząc, że nie wyskoczy na nią jakiś maniak z siekierą, który wcześniej zamordował Snape’a i zostawił otwarte drzwi. Choć w sumie, jeśli była jakaś osoba w lochach, której powinna się obawiać, to prawdopodobnie sam Severus. 

Melodia była bardzo cicha, wcześniej wzięła to za jakieś dziwne dźwięki maszynerii chemicznej, ale kiedy skupiła słuch, poznała zaraz co to jest. Znała ten utwór doskonale. Jej ojciec miał bzika na punkcie tej płyty. 

– Czy zamknięte drzwi nic ci nie mówią, Owens? Wynoś się. – Nie mogła go dostrzec, usłyszała tylko jego głos, jak zwykle zimny i podszyty złością. Widocznie jeśli Severus Snape nie chciał być widziany, to tak pozostanie.

– Były otwarte. Pukałam. – Starała się brzmieć pewnie, ale kompletnie jej nie wyszło.

– I brak odpowiedzi zasugerował ci, że możesz wejść? Prywatność nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

Odpowiedź zagłuszył krzyk, bardzo znajomy. Silny głos Clare Torry i początek popisowego numeru ze słynnego krążka, ale zaraz potem do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk gwałtownie zsuniętej z płyty igły i w lochach zapadła cisza. 

– Nie brałam cię za fana Pink Floyd… – zaczęła cicho.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówił i pomyślała, że jej nie usłyszał, ale myliła się. Chyba po prostu się nie spodziewał, że rozpozna, co to.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

– Tak. Racja. Zdawało mi się.

Snape nic nie odpowiedział, więc umilkła. Cisza zawsze ją deprymowała, zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać po gabinecie.

– Nieźle się urządziłeś. Pamiątki rodzinne? – Odwróciła się w stronę ściany i dotknęła jednego ze słoików z zakonserwowanym płodem czegoś bliżej nieokreślonego, a potem wrzasnęła, kiedy okaz się poruszył. W panice cofnęła się o kilka kroków i wpadła na Snape’a plecami. Mistrz eliksirów ani drgnął, zderzenie z drobną szukającą miało mniej więcej taki wpływ na jego równowagę jak mucha, która wpadła na szybę. Bran spojrzała w górę, bardzo kiepsko kryjąc zaskoczenie. Uśmiechał się złośliwie, psychopata jeden. Najpewniej zaczarował te swoje wspaniałe memorabilia i tylko czekał na taką okazję.

– Psychol. – Otrzepała prawe ramię z wyimaginowanych pyłków.

– Czego tu chcesz, Owens? – zapytał z niechęcią.

– Szczerze? Przyszłam cię przeprosić, Snape. 

Nie potrzebowała go dobrze widzieć, żeby wiedzieć jakie miny teraz stroił. Na korzyść Bran działał fakt, że kompletnie się nie spodziewał tego, co właśnie powiedziała. 

– No. Tak. Więc… Przepraszam. 

Patrzył na nią tak intensywnie jak zawsze, miała wrażenie, że czyta jej w myślach i z tego co o nim słyszała, nie było to do końca bezpodstawne wrażenie. Jego blada, zapadnięta twarz w zielonkawej poświacie słojów wyglądała naprawdę upiornie, wręcz nie z tego świata. Wciąż milczał, przez moment bała się, że miotnie w nią jakimś zaklęciem albo własnoręcznie wyrzuci ją za drzwi, ale nie. Nawet jeśli udało jej się go na chwilę zaskoczyć, to maska obojętności szybko wróciła na jego twarz. Nie tak łatwo było podejść mistrza eliksirów. 

– Przeprosiny przyjęte – odrzekł w końcu sucho. – Możesz iść.

– Serio? Teraz powinien być "Time“, to najlepszy kawałek. – Rozejrzała się i nagle dostrzegła to, czego szukała. Na podłodze, w rogu, stał staroświecki adapter, zapewne tak stary jak samo "Dark Side of the Moon“. Poczuła wręcz fizycznie jak Snape za jej plecami robi jeden z tych swoich grymasów, ale nie zwróciła uwagi. Przesunęła igłę z powrotem na płytę i w całym gabinecie rozległ się przejmujący dźwięk dzwoniących zegarów. Odwróciła się do niego, ale już go nie było. Gdzieś poszedł, a kiedy wrócił, trzymał w dłoni dwie butelki z ciemnego szkła.

– Co to jest?

– Piwo.

Teraz ona kompletnie zdębiała, zwłaszcza kiedy podał jej jedno. Z nieufnością wzięła do ręki oferowany trunek i zerknęła na etykietkę. Było bezalkoholowe. Dlaczego? Brała go raczej za faceta, który trzyma po kątach sześćdziesięcioprocentowy bimber. Otworzyła butelkę zębami, kapsel brzęknął o podłogę. Potem puknęła się mentalnie w głowę. No tak. Mogła się spodziewać, że akurat on jeden domyśli się jej niewygodnego sekretu. Snape zawsze jakimś sposobem dociekał najskrytszych tajemnic wszystkich naokoło.

Powąchała nieufnie szyjkę butelki, chociaż podejrzewała, że jeśli ten konkretny facet chciałby ją otruć, wybrałby raczej coś bez smaku i bez zapachu. Nawet jeśli był urażony jej postępowaniem, to nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

Właściwie zawsze się zastanawiała, czy Snape zabezpiecza jakoś swoje własne picie i jedzenie. Nienawidziła go połowa populacji tej szkoły, ona na jego miejscu byłaby ostrożna. Z drugiej strony, opiekun Slytherinu od zawsze odznaczał się wrodzoną paranoją. Pewnie codziennie zażywał trucizny w małych dawkach, żeby się uodpornić. 

– Jak Rasputin – mruknęła na głos.

– Słucham?

– Nie, nic.

Rozglądała się dalej po gabinecie. Profesor Slughorn mieszkał o wiele przytulniej, swego czasu bywała tu nie raz, była naprawdę niepokornym dzieckiem. Ten wystrój jednak w niczym jej nie przypominał dobrotliwego profesora, za to aż krzyczał „Severus Snape“. Zimne mury, minimalna ilość mebli. Jedyną rzeczą zakrawającą na jakikolwiek rodzaj wystroju był adapter w rogu i ogromny regał, zajmujący całą ścianę i wypełniony po brzegi książkami, opasłymi encyklopediami o eliksirach i atlasami ziół. Podeszła bliżej, a Snape drgnął nerwowo za jej plecami, chociaż nic nie powiedział. 

Wciąż czuł, że kontroluje sytuację, a poza tym chyba go ciekawiło, do której książki podejdzie. Wiedziała, że przebywanie z nim było jednym wielkim i niekończącym się testem. Obserwował i wyciągał wnioski. Trudno było cokolwiek dostrzec w tym półmroku, ale coś zwróciło jej uwagę, grzbiety tej jednej konkretnej kolekcji, ich kształt i rozmiar, wydawały się znajome. Ukucnęła, przyglądając się najmniejszym książeczkom, obłożonym w okładki ze starego kalendarza, wciśniętym w najdalszy róg regału. Zanim zdążył ją powstrzymać, odstawiła butelkę na podłogę i wyciągnęła jedną z nich. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko kiedy tylko przeczytała stronę tytułową. Odwróciła się do niego.

– Sherlock Holmes?

Zmrużył oczy i pociągnął spory łyk piwa. Nic nie odpowiedział. Bran uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Punkt dla niej. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, może zda. Odłożyła książkę na miejsce i wyprostowała się, po raz pierwszy pijąc ze swojej butelki.

– Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle lubisz książki – powiedział nagle.

Zaśmiała się pod nosem.

– Za dzieciaka spędziłam połowę życia po szpitalach, nie miałam nic innego do roboty. – Poza tym, kiedy jej tata uzbierał na telewizor, zawsze w piątkowe wieczory oglądali razem serial o przygodach najsłynniejszego angielskiego detektywa, ale tego Snape oczywiście nie musiał wiedzieć.

– Nie myślałam, że ty… 

– Czemu właściwie tu przyszłaś? – Przerwał jej. – I za co mnie przepraszałaś?

To ją trochę zdziwiło. Usiadła na podłodze pod regałem.

– Jakoś niewiedza nie przeszkodziła ci przyjąć przeprosin.

– Chciałem, żebyś wyszła. 

– A teraz już nie chcesz?

– Nie sądziłem, że poznasz tę płytę. Raczej miałem cię za bezmyślnego sportowca.

– Ależ dziękuję!

– To nie był komplement. 

– Zawsze byłeś szczery. 

Wzruszył ramionami. Przejmujący śpiew Clare Torry w "The Great Gig in the Sky“ skutecznie wygonił wszystkie sensowne myśli i przygotowane w głowie przemowy.

– Pamiętasz eliksir wielosokowy? – zapytała nagle, nieco głośniej, żeby zagłuszyć muzykę. Od razu wiedziała, że pozna o co jej chodziło. Nie myliła się.

– Co z nim? – prychnął, mrużąc oczy i stojąc nad nią jak fatum.

– Zawaliłam sprawę, Snape – przyznała. – Prawie cię wtedy wyrzucili ze szkoły, a ja się nie przyznałam.

– Ach. – Uśmiechnął się jadowicie. – I dręczą cię wyrzuty sumienia? Nie przejmuj się. Jesteśmy rozliczeni.

– Nie chodzi o pieniądze. – Spojrzała w podłogę i przesunęła dłonią po kamiennej płycie. – Zgrywam taką odważną, a zachowałam się jak debilny tchórz. Nie dziwię się, że mnie nienawidzisz.

– Nie pochlebiaj sobie, nie nienawidzę cię, Owens.

– Wiedziałam! – Podniosła głowę, uśmiechając się niecnie. – Bardzo trudno mnie nie lubić, wiesz?

– Nie lubię cię – warknął. – Trudno ci w to będzie uwierzyć, ale w ogóle nie zajmuję się twoją osobą. Chociaż ostatnio zbyt często sama mnie do tego zmuszasz. – Podszedł do adaptera i przełożył płytę na drugą stronę. 

– Ta. – Zaczęła skrobać palcem etykietkę. – Bo widzisz… Rozmawiałam z Lukrecją…

– Birkie? To bezsensowne beztalencie, ciekawe, czy w ogóle miała coś koherentnego do powiedzenia.

– Wszyscy są według ciebie beztalenciem, Snape.

– Ona była szczególną katastrofą. Jeszcze większą niż Longbottom, a to jest wyczyn. – Odwrócił się do niej, a potem zrobił coś, czego w życiu by się po nim nie spodziewała. Usiadł obok niej na podłodze.

– Snape?

– Ach, przepraszam, przerwałem ci. – W jego głosie nie było oczywiście ani cienia skruchy, ale przynajmniej wrócił do swojego tonu zwykłej złośliwości. To było… Uspokajające. Do tego była przyzwyczajona. – Czy założyła już twój fanklub? Poprosiła o kolejny wywiad? Bycie w świetle reflektorów musi być takie męczące…

– Nie wysilaj się. Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy mi o to nie chodziło.

– Czy ja wiem? Miałaś swoich wielbicieli, Barty Crouch latał za tobą jak pies. – Wypił jeszcze trochę i odstawił pustą butelkę na podłogę.

– Barty był moim najlepszym kumplem i przynajmniej nie był kompletnym psychopatą jak Mulciber – odgryzła się.

– To fakt.

– Więc się przyznajesz? – Tego się nie spodziewała.

Wciąż trzymał w dłoni butelkę i teraz to on nadrywał kciukiem swoją etykietkę, chociaż twardo patrzył jej w oczy i udawał, że wcale nie jest nerwowy. Dlaczego był przy niej nerwowy? Czy to przez to, że rozmawiali po raz pierwszy tak całkiem spokojnie?

– Czemu ci się zebrało na wspominki, Owens?

Uznała, że być może ta rozmowa jest po prostu różna od tych, które zazwyczaj odbywał, a przez to mogła być ciekawa. Jeśli go ciekawiła, to prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego jeszcze nie kazał jej wyjść.

– Lukrecja zaczęła mnie wypytywać. – Szczerość potrafiła być całkiem odświeżająca. No i doprowadzała Snape’a do stanu, w którym go jeszcze nie widziała. Był niemal towarzyski. Może naprawdę dorzucił jej czegoś do piwa i ma halucynacje? – Zaczęłam o tym myśleć. O Pierwszej Wojnie, o tobie, o…

– Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy, to stare sprawy – uciął twardo. – Dawno pozamykane.

– Nie wątpię, ale nie myślisz o tym czasem?

– Nie muszę. Ciągle mi ktoś przypomina – warknął, mrużąc oczy.

– Teraz jesteś na mnie skazany. – Przekrzywiła głowę zaczepnie. – Jestem przypomnieniem? Ja i Lupin? – Umilkła na chwilę, on też nie wydawał się zbyt chętny żeby przerywać ciszę. Pomachała nagle pustą butelką piwa. – Mogłam się domyślić, że akurat ty będziesz na tyle spostrzegawczy. – Uniósł pytająco brew, a potem na jego twarz wpełzł dobrze jej znany krzywy uśmieszek, ten z rodzaju tych pełnych satysfakcji. – Ta. Severus Snape, super szpieg.

Znowu zmrużył oczy, wyprostowując gwałtownie plecy, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że pewnie tylko tak jej się wymsknęło, nie mogła przecież wiedzieć o jego roli w wojnie. To było ściśle tajne. 

– _Us and them. And after all we're only ordinary men. Me and you. God only knows it's not what we would choose to do_ – śpiewał cicho David Gilmour, nie spodziewając się nawet, jak bardzo wpasował się w temat konwersacji. 

– To naprawdę dobra płyta. – Bran westchnęła i oparła się o regał.

– Dobry rocznik – odparł Snape. Zerknęła na niego szybko, a on odwrócił wzrok. Czy miała tylko takie wrażenie, czy właśnie wyrwało mu się coś, co wolałby zachować w tajemnicy? 


	6. Część VI

**Część VI**

 

**_1977_ **

 

_– Jak ta dziewczyna lata, proszę państwa, czegóż ona nie robi na tej miotle! Branwen Owens zagina prawa fizyki, jednoręka szukająca w tym momencie… Co?! Co ona wyprawia, Merlinie dopomóż! Regulus Black właśnie opuścił posterunek, Hermes Westwood widzi swoją szansę, przejmuje kafla! Leci prosto na bramkę Ślizgonów, Gryfoni przegrywają tylko jednym golem, a Black goni własną szukającą! Panie i panowie, leci za nią w dół boiska, trybuny Slytherinu wstrzymują oddech, szanowni państwo, ona jest obłąkana, nie może poważnie rozważać Zwodu Wrońskiego…! Profesor Dumbledore podniósł się z miejsca, a Branwen Owens staje na miotle, szanowni państwo, ona stoi na swojej miotle bez trzymanki! Jest dwa metry nad ziemią, to samobójstwo, nie mogę patrzeć! I… MERLINIE, SKOCZYŁA NA BOISKO! TA SZALONA DZIEWCZYNA NIE MA SERCA DLA PUBLICZNOŚCI, SZANOWNI PAŃSTWO – ZŁAPAŁA ZNICZA! ŚLIZGONI WYGRYWAJĄ! SLYTHERIN CZWARTY RAZ Z RZĘDU ZDOBYWA PUCHAR!_

 

***

 

Horacy Slughorn zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego przedmiot nie należał do najbardziej lubianych przez uczniów. To mogłoby przeszkodzić komuś mniej zdeterminowanemu do zdobycia popularności wśród młodych ludzi, ale nie jemu. Horacy Slughorn żywił się i oddychał ludzką atencją. Potrzebował jej do życia, bez aprobaty tłumu przestawał istnieć. Dobrze, że wpadł na pomysł Klubu Ślimaka, inaczej pewnie zwiądłby i usechł. 

Branwen Owens lubiła opiekuna swojego domu, wszyscy Ślizgoni za nim przepadali, nienawidziła natomiast jego przedmiotu i nie mogła się doczekać egzaminów końcowych. Po SUMach będzie mogła pożegnać się z miksturami i wywarami raz na zawsze. Nigdy jej nie wychodziły, potrzebowała asysty w krojeniu czegokolwiek i zdawała z klasy do klasy tylko dlatego, że była Ślizgonką i esencjonalną częścią szkolnej drużyny quidditcha, a wszyscy wiedzieli, że profesor Slughorn w pewien sposób kolekcjonował zdolnych ludzi. Jednoręka szukająca na pewno nie przerwie kariery po szkole, jej sympatia była mu zatem zwyczajnie potrzebna. 

Bran nigdy nie przypuszczała, że eliksiry mogłyby się do czegoś przydać, naprawdę zamierzała do nich nie wracać, ale życie miało wobec niej zgoła odmienne plany. Znienawidzony przedmiot stał się pierwszą życiową lekcją z cyklu „Nigdy nie mów nigdy“. 

Listy przyszły w piątek po południu. Powinno ją to zdziwić, zwykle sowia poczta zjawiała się rano, ale nie zastanawiała się nad tym za bardzo. Ślizgoni wciąż byli w świetnych nastrojach po wczorajszym meczu, a profesor McGonagall – nadal nie w sosie. Po zejściu z boiska kilka osób nawet zrobiło sobie z Bran zdjęcie, złapanie znicza w ten sposób okazało się spektakularne, nie miała pojęcia jakim echem się to odbije. Podczas lunchu co chwila ktoś do niej podchodził, by poklepać ją po ramieniu albo opowiedzieć, że napędziła wszystkim niezłego stracha. Każdy był prawie pewien, że będą ją zaraz zbierać z boiska. Oczywiście wczoraj Pokój Wspólny domu Węża aż huczał od imprezowania, nawet profesor Slughorn solidarnie przyłączył się na chwilę do świętowania. Barty Crouch wygrał niemal wszystkie zakłady i zdradził Bran w tajemnicy, że jak zwykle najwięcej szans miała wersja, że w końcu spektakularnie zginie podczas meczu. Wszyscy byli pełni podziwu dla szukającej i jednocześnie już dawno uznali, że jest kompletnie stuknięta. Nicw tym dziwnego, Branwen była nieustraszona i bardzo, bardzo lekkomyślna, ale czego się nie robi dla drużyny. 

Podczas tych radosnych rozmów, nagle do jej talerza wpadła oficjalnie wyglądająca koperta, a zaraz potem druga. Z początku przyszło jej do głowy, że ojciec jakimś cudem dowiedział się o wczorajszych wybrykach i przysłał list z reprymendą, ale zaraz odrzuciła te myśli. On nigdy nie wysyłał listów, a zdarzyło jej się już przecież wywinąć dużo gorsze numery. Szybko zabrała kopertę i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, później gratulując sobie w duchu dobrej decyzji. Nie chciałaby otwierać czegoś takiego przy wszystkich. Data była sprzed kilku dni, mugolska poczta nie dochodziła bezpośrednio do Hogwartu, wszystko przekazywano przez oddział w Hogsmeade. Pierwsze oficjalne pismo ze szpitala informowało ją, jako jedynego członka rodziny, że jej ojciec trafił na oddział intensywnej terapii, a drugie, że jest w stanie krytycznym. Zapadł w śpiączkę. Potem nastąpiło długie zdanie opisujące nieodwracalne ustanie funkcji mózgu, którego już nawet dokładnie nie przeczytała.

Nagle wszystko przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. To, co zrobiła później, zrobiła całkowicie mechanicznie. Poszła do dormitorium po swoją miotłę i olała popołudniowe podwójne eliksiry. Nie mogła myśleć. Nie miała siły, żeby myśleć. Czy szkoła już wie? Chyba nie. Ktoś już by ją wezwał do dyrektora. To jej dało trochę czasu. Nie mogła z nikim rozmawiać. Jeszcze nie miała planu. Tylko w powietrzu potrafiła zebrać się w sobie, a teraz musiała postanowić co robić. Była bezradna. Okrążyła zamek już trzy razy, przeleciała nad Zakazanym Lasem co najmniej cztery i wciąż nie wpadła na żaden pomysł. Słońce powoli zachodziło, a ona była bezsilna. Od sierpnia znowu zaczął kaszleć. Czemu nie została w domu? Pęd powietrza przynajmniej sprawiał, że nie mogła się rozpłakać.

Przeczytała wszystko na temat chemioterapii kiedy zabrali go na oddział po raz pierwszy. Miała najwyżej siedem lat. Kiedy skończyła dziesięć, znała już na pamięć połowę wykresów anatomicznych i ważniejsze statystyki medyczne dotyczące raka płuc. Pół życia spędziła na oddziale intensywnej terapii. Czytała mu książki, zabijała czas, uzależniła się od kawy – może dlatego nie urosła? W życiu nie była tak przerażona, gdy okazało się, że będzie musiała jechać do Hogwartu. Kto się nim zajmie, jeśli nie ona? Teraz pytanie brzmiało: kto w najgorszym wypadku zajmie się nią? I czy ktoś poinformował już szkołę? Miała nadzieję, że nie. Całe szczęście, że leżał w mugolskim szpitalu, gdyby to był Święty Mung, pewnie dowiedziałaby się dziś rano osobiście od Slughorna, a tego by nie zniosła. Jeszcze by się rozpłakała publicznie, a tak przynajmniej mogła rozważyć wszystko samodzielnie, jak zawsze. 

Nie miała nikogo innego oprócz ojca, to znaczy – miała, ale nie wiedziała gdzie ta kobieta aktualnie przebywa, natomiast wizja sierocińca była coraz bardziej realna i coraz bardziej upiorna. Gdyby tylko znalazła jakiś sposób, żeby oszukać mugoli… Mogłaby pracować. Mogła udawać, mogła… Podleciała do wieży północnej i prawie zderzyła się z murem. Branwen Owens wpadła na pierwszy bardzo szalony pomysł swojego życia, który zapoczątkował wiele następnych. Musiała znaleźć sposób, by stać się swoją zaginioną matką i znała bardzo konkretną osobę, która mogłaby jej w tym pomóc. Oczywiście za odpowiednią opłatą.

Znalazła go tam, gdzie nie spodziewał się być znalezionym, ale ona doskonale znała wszystkie zakamarki błoni i niedostępne części zamku. Jak zwykle ukrywał się gdzieś na Wieży Astronomicznej, przed zachodem słońca nikt tam nie zaglądał, więc miał święty spokój. Podleciała do niego i zatrzymała się gwałtownie w powietrzu. Oczywiście, palił i odwracał się co chwila, czy nie nadchodzi żaden nauczyciel. I tak wszyscy musieli wiedzieć, kogo on oszukiwał? Przecież notorycznie śmierdział szlugami.

– Cześć, Snape! – zakrzyknęła nadzwyczaj głośno, żeby go przestraszyć, a on prawie połknął papierosa. Zaniósł się kaszlem, a oczy zaszły mu łzami. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, podleciała bliżej, zeskoczyła z miotły i oparła ją o ścianę.

– Mam do ciebie romans.

– Nie przyjmuję nowych zleceń. Mam owutemy – powiedział słabo, nadal trochę kaszląc. Potem wyrzucił niedopałek na ziemię, pogrzebał w torbie i wcisnął jej kawałek pergaminu. 

– Co? Co to jest? 

Równym, wąskim i dość nerwowym pismem ktoś rozrysował na nim cennik. Osobno rozpisana długość i zawiłość możliwych do kupienia esejów, eliksiry i ewentualne oceny, które można za nie uzyskać, mikstury do własnego użytku, no i oczywiście – ceny. Cały Snape. Pedantyczny do bólu. Złożyła niecierpliwie pergamin na pół, co wywołało lekkie drgnięcie lewej powieki. Ach tak. Dziwaczny Severus i jego tiki nerwowe. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale zawsze wzbudzał w niej jakiś podskórny dreszcz niepokoju. Był… Alarmujący, mówiąc delikatnie. Im starszy, tym bardziej zdziwaczały się robił. Aż strach myśleć jakie kuriozum będzie z tego na starość.

– Niepotrzebne mi to, musisz mi pomóc w czymś innym. – Wcisnęła mu cennik z powrotem.

– Nie mam czasu – prychnął kpiąco i wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa z niemal pustej paczki. Zauważyła, że były mugolskie, jej ojciec palił dokładnie te same. Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie.

– Dorzucę fajki.

Czujnie zasłonił palcami markę i zmrużył oczy. 

– Nie. – Wiecznie nieumyte włosy opadały mu na oczy, a z gardła wyrwał się zniecierpliwiony warkot. Zapalił papierosa różdżką.

– Snape, proszę, to ważne! – Zaczynała się robić zdesperowana, a to nie była najlepsza droga negocjacji ze Snape’em. Nie szkodzi, nie miała teraz czasu na gierki.

– Nie. Mam. Czasu! – warknął. – Być może to do ciebie nie dociera, Owens, ale pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię tak prosto, żebyś najlepiej zrozumiała: nie każdy facet w tej szkole jest fanem quidditcha i zrobi wszystko, co zechcesz. – Wskazał podbródkiem najej miotłę. – Wracaj do swoich mięśniaków z drużyny, jestem pewien, że będą… Wniebowzięci, jeśli tylko ich o coś poprosisz. – Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, a zaraz potem jego twarz wykrzywił ten sam pełen pogardy grymas, który szpecił ją codziennie. 

– Ugh, jesteś niemożliwy! – Potarła policzek ręką i złapała go za łokieć, kiedy odwrócił się do niej plecami. To był błąd, błyskawicznie stanął z nią z powrotem twarzą w twarz i to tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyła pisnąć, a potem przystawił jej do gardła różdżkę.

– Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie – warknął, wciąż z papierosem w zębach. – Zjeżdżaj!

Pokręciła głową ze zniecierpliwieniem. Dlaczego musiał być tak trudny?

– Snape, ja naprawdę nie znam nikogo innego, kto mógłby mi z tym pomóc. To ważne. Naprawdę ważne, nie mam za wiele czasu!

Nadal nie zabrał różdżki, teraz parsknął drwiąco i dmuchnął jej dymem w twarz.

– Sądzisz, że jak będziesz się podlizywać, to ci pomogę? Pieszczoszka Slytherinu… Myśli, że może mieć wszystko, czego zapragnie. 

– Snape, ty beznadziejny rarogu, potrzebuję…

– Teraz mnie obrażasz? – Uniósł brew. – Świetnie ci idzie ta negocjacja. 

– Słuchaj, potrzebuję cię, dobra? Nie mogę czekać, dam ci co zechcesz! Czemu się tak patrzysz?

Wbijał w nią chwilę bardzo badawcze spojrzenie, a potem szybko pokręcił głową.

– „Można chcieć użyć czasami trucizny, a trucicielem gardzić, jak ja tobą“? – Znowu uśmiechnął się w ten sam drwiący sposób. 

– Wiem, wiem. – Machnęła ręką. – Shakespeare, świetnie. Słuchaj!

– Wiem, że to Shakespeare, Owens! – syknął. – Nie jestem idiotą, po prostu zawsze myślałem, że ty jesteś.

– Mhm. Tak, dobrze. Zabierz tę różdżkę. Mam pieniądze, jestem w stanie…

– Mówię poważnie, jak to poznałaś?

– Do moich wielu talentów należy skończenie mugolskiej podstawówki i przyswojenie podstawy programowej, czy mogłabym w końcu…!

Pokręcił głową i spakował swoją torbę.

– Nie – prychnął, a potem spojrzał na nią wyniośle, co Bran się bardzo nie spodobało, więc zadarła głowę do góry, z trudem powstrzymując chęć tupnięcia nogą. Widocznie zobaczył coś po prostu w jej oczach, chociaż równie dobrze z jego zdolnościami do czarnej magii mógł czytać w myślach, kto wie? Jego wyraz twarzy był coraz bardziej kpiący, a już myślała, że osiągnął apogeum. – Jak mam dotrzeć do tej twojej twardej czaszki, Owens? Jestem. Na. Urlopie! – Dmuchnął w nią znowu dymem, ale zabrał różdżkę. 

Zaczęła kaszleć, chociaż zrobiła to raczej dla zasady. Zignorował ją. Odwrócił się powoli, wywalił niedopałek i zarzucił na ramię ciężką torbę. Nie bez powodu zawsze się chwiał przy chodzeniu i miał skrzywioną postawę. Te wszystkie ciężkie tomiszcza, które ze sobą taszczył… Z pewnością nie urywały jeszcze nieszczęsnego bagażu tylko dlatego, że zabezpieczył pasek zaklęciem. Poczuła, że jest w desperacji. Nie mógł tak po prostu odejść, musiał jej pomóc, to była sprawa życia i śmierci! Dosłownie. Jej życia.

– Musisz mi dać eliksir wielosokowy, żebym mogła się zmienić w moją martwą matkę! – zawołała za nim. 

Przystanął. Jej serce zabiło odrobinę szybciej, czekała w napięciu na odpowiedź. Odwrócił się do niej przodem, w świetle zachodzącego słońca jego blada twarz nabrała jakiejś osobliwo-chorobliwej poświaty, a oczy – bardzo niepokojącego wyrazu. Potem uśmiechnął się tak, że aż się wzdrygnęła. On naprawdę był jakiś… Inny.

Tego jednego dnia Branwen Owens dostała od życia kolejną lekcję – Severus Snape nie będzie twoim przyjacielem i nie będzie ci współczuł, ale może pomóc. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy uzna, że sprawa jest na tyle ciekawa, by była warta zmarnowania jego cennego czasu.

W retrospekcji być może nie powinna była trzymać w tajemnicy przed Snape’em tylu szczegółów swojego szalonego planu, łatwo przewidzieć, że to tylko podsyciło jego ciekawość. Bycie bardziej szczerą mogło nieco ułatwić współpracę, ale w końcu okazało się, że trud ukrywania czegokolwiek przed starszym Ślizgonem poszedł na marne. Słynny intelekt Severusa nie był tylko pokazowy, w ostateczności wielu rzeczy po prostu domyślił się sam. Miał do tego talent, o czym zdążyła się przekonać na własnej skórze. On zwyczajnie jakimś sobie tylko znanym sposobem wiedział o rzeczach, o których nie miał prawa mieć pojęcia, a jednak miał. Branwen udało mu się przejrzeć bardzo łatwo. 

Po pierwsze, jej matka nie była martwa, po prostu miała swoją córkę gdzieś. Po drugie, w toku rozumowania młodszej Ślizgonki było stanowczo zbyt wiele dziur, by ktoś się w końcu czegoś nie domyślił. Po trzecie – plan nie miał prawa zadziałać, choć trzeba było przyznać jej parę punktów za brawurę. Nie uznał jednak za stosowne informować Bran o swoich spostrzeżeniach, nie za to mu płaciła, a Severus został opłacony więcej niż hojnie. Zaśpiewał sobie niezłą cenę za użyczenie mikstury ze swoich prywatnych zapasów, ale wiedział, że wyłoży kasę. Była zdesperowana, a on zyskał szansę na faktyczną wyprowadzkę od ojca zaraz po Hogwarcie. Dotąd tylko się odgrażał, a teraz ta głupia gówniara faktycznie mu w tym pomoże. O czym, również, nie zamierzał Bran informować, po co jej wiedzieć takie rzeczy. 

W swoich zapasach Severus miał tylko jeden eliksir wielosokowy – nie ze względu na trudność w przygotowaniu, to nie było dla niego problemem, ale akurat ta substancja mogła go wpędzić w niezłe kłopoty w szkole, więc lepiej ograniczyć podaż. 

– Masz włosy? – zapytał niecierpliwie, wyjąwszy z teczki szczelnie zakręconą małą butelkę z szarą mazią. 

Bran stała pod ścianą pustej klasy Slughorna, patrząc na Snape’a nieufnie. W końcu podeszła do niego i wyjęła ze szkolnej torby reklamówkę z Marks&Spencer. Podała mu ją. Zajrzał z irytacją do środka, a potem zmrużył oczy. 

– Mam sobie wygrzebać? Co to jest? 

– Ja tego nie dotknę – powiedziała stanowczo.

Severus bez żadnej delikatności wyciągnął z siatki błękitny kardigan. Jedyna rzecz jaką matka zostawiła po sobie, musiała go zapomnieć przy pakowaniu. Bran znalazła zgubę lata temu, na dnie jej szafy, i w tajemnicy przed ojcem zabierała ze sobą co roku do Hogwartu. Nie chciała, żeby się dowiedział, bała się, że mógłby zrobić coś głupiego, ale też z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła tego tak po prostu wyrzucić. 

Ku jej zdumieniu, Snape nic nie powiedział, a przygotowała się na każdą możliwą uwagę czy sarkazm. Milczał i przyglądał się chwilę. Bardzo uważnie. Te czarne oczy były niepokojące, jak dwa tunele bez wyjścia. Odwróciła hardo głowę, zaciskając szczęki. Zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale potem jak gdyby się rozmyślił. Odszedł szybko do stojącego w kącie klasy stołu i rozłożył na nim sweter. Bran wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy wyjął różdżkę i rzucił jakieś zaklęcie, ale nie wiedziała jakie. Było niewerbalne. Moc jaką posiadał sprawiała, że czuła się w jego towarzystwie jeszcze bardziej niepewnie. Co jeszcze potrafił? 

Profesor Slughorn udostępniał Severusowi swoją klasę, chociaż teoretycznie nie powinien, ale Snape był wzorowym studentem i jego najzdolniejszym uczniem, więc pozwalał mu warzyć swoje eliksiry po godzinach i przymykał oko na szkolny regulamin.

– Masz. – Snape wcisnął jej do ręki małą butelkę, po tym jak dodał do niej włos.

Bran zawahała się nieco, ale potem wzięła eliksir i bez słowa zwłoki wypiła pierwszy łyk. Czuła na sobie wzrok Snape’a, więc zamknęła oczy i nie przestała przełykać śluzowatej substancji, chociaż zbierało jej się na wymioty. Potem poczuła jak całe ciało pali ją od środka, zwłaszcza prawa ręka, której przyzwyczaiła się po prostu… Nie czuć. Zachwiała się i pewnie by na coś wpadła, gdyby nie złapał jej za nadgarstki i nie utrzymał w pionie. Patrzyła na niego przerażona, czując jak się zmienia, robi się wyższa, nogi się wydłużają, bluzka robi się za mała we wszystkich miejscach, gdzie zwykle nie była, a do tego rosną jej włosy, które opadły kaskadą aż do pasa. To dopiero było dziwne, matka miała krótkie włosy. Na wszystkich zdjęciach.

Bran zobaczyła przed sobą ognistorude pasma i krzyknęła z przerażenia. Spojrzała na Snape’a, który wciąż ją trzymał i bardzo uważnie się przyglądał. Czy ten… Czy on naprawdę…?! Powinna była się domyślić, że jest nienormalny!

– Ty absolutny psycholu! – Dopadła do niego, zanim zdążył ją powstrzymać zabrała mu różdżkę, cisnęła w kąt i przywaliła mu przepięknym lewym sierpowym, skutecznie łamiąc mu nos. Snape zrzucił ją z siebie, warcząc i plując krwią. Tego się nie spodziewał. Czy mógł coś namieszać w eliksirze? Czy mogła mieć halucynacje? Nie, niemożliwe, nie popełniał takich błędów. – Ty obrzydliwy zboku, Lily Evans?! Naprawdę?! Ty kompletna gnido, paskudny padalcu, zamorduję cię! Zrobię ci z dupy hogwarcką masakrę miotłą mechaniczną! – Złapała jeden z mniejszych słoików i cisnęła nim o ścianę. Snape zakrył się szatą, z trudem unikając obryzgania formaliną.

– Przestań! Uspokój się, ty beznadziejna kretynko, o czym ty mówisz?! – Wstał i zaraz znowu schował się za biurkiem Slughorna, bo w jego generalnym kierunku poleciało kilka fiolek z eliksirami.

– Owens, nie! To wszystko jest…! OWENS! MOŻE ZAJŚĆ REAKCJA, TO MOŻE WYBUCHNĄĆ, DO CHOLERY CIĘŻKIEJ, NIE RZUCAJ TYM! – Wyskoczył zza biurka i złapał ją za nogi. Upadła na ziemię, miotając się jeszcze, ale chwycił ją za ramiona i przycisnął do podłogi. Dyszał ciężko, ze złamanego nosa kapała mu krew i spadała wielkimi kroplami na jej koszulkę.

– Ty beznadziejna idiotko. – Głos mu złagodniał, próbował ją uspokoić, bo szczerze mówiąc spodziewał się każdej reakcji, tylko nie tej. To było tak irracjonalne, że aż nie miał czasu być naprawdę zły. – Nie zmieniłem cię w Lily Evans. Dlaczego Lily Evans! Co ci przyszło do głowy? – Miotał się pomiędzy bezgranicznym zdumieniem a chęcią zaduszenia jej gołymi rękami. 

– Jasna cholera, oczywiście, że tak! Pół szkoły wie, że się w niej kochasz, ty obrzydliwy-…!

– Zamknij się wreszcie! – Przycisnął ją całym ciężarem do podłogi. – Ktoś tu przyjdzie. Cicho! Twoja matka była ruda. Włos… Włos był długi i rudy. Nie wiem czego ode mnie chcesz! 

– Co? – Pokręciła stanowczo głową. – To niemożliwe! Moja matka była blondynką!

– Ty nie jesteś.

– Mój ojciec ma czarne włosy, co to ma do rzeczy?! Chcesz tu leżeć i rozprawiać o genach dominujących?!

– Więc to nie jej sweter – stwierdził trzeźwo.

– Oczywiście, że jej! 

– Może go komuś pożyczyła? Może… – Przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na nią, a ona wiła się pod nim, nie mogąc nic zrobić. – Wyglądasz jak ty. To znaczy nie jak ty, ale jesteś podobna. Chyba. – Przyjrzał się lepiej. – Tylko o wiele ładniejsza.

– Jesteś obrzydliwy, zabieraj łapy z mojej matki! – warknęła.

– Byłoby łatwiej gdybyś spojrzała na siebie w lustrze i sama oceniła, czy to faktycznie twoja matka.

– Więc mnie puść!

– Tylko jeśli obiecasz, że niczym więcej nie rzucisz. – Zmarszczył odruchowo nos, ale zaraz tego pożałował i syknął głośno, przymykając oczy. Powinien być przyzwyczajony, obrywał już gorzej, choć nigdy od dziewczyny… Wiedziała jak przywalić, do tego jeszcze nie swoją ręką. W sumie dobrze, że nie jest sobą, Branwen Owens we własnej skórze była o wiele bardziej wysportowana, a złamany nos i tak bolał jak cholera.

W końcu ją puścił, ale nie miała szans ocenić kim jest, bo do klasy wszedł Horacy Slughorn, a za nim Minerwa McGonagall.

– Panie Snape – powiedziała surowo. – I… Kim pani jest?

 

***

 

Całe zajście uszło jej na sucho, jemu odebrano wszystkie przywileje i zagrożono wyrzuceniem z Hogwartu. Nie powiedziała nic na jego usprawiedliwienie. Stchórzyła i skorzystała z łutu szczęścia i faktu, że Albus Dumbledore dał jej taryfę ulgową. Tłumaczył wszystko miłością i stratą, a ludzie robią z desperacji bardzo głupie rzeczy. To lato i każde kolejne aż do uzyskania pełnoletniości miała spędzać w Domu Dziecka numer dwa w Holyhead. Dopiero kiedy się tam znalazła, dotarło do niej wszystko, cała powaga sytuacji i fakt, że teraz jej życie miało się zmienić o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Nie wiedziała jak, nie wiedziała kiedy, ale gdy wróciła wieczorem do pokoju, który dzieliła z dziesięcioma innymi dziewczynami, znalazła na swoim łóżku strzępki błękitnego swetra. Bez namysłu zebrała je i wyrzuciła do kosza. Snape zemścił się wyjątkowo subtelnie, aż za bardzo subtelnie jak na jego podejrzaną osobę. Po jakimś czasie uznała, że chodziło raczej o to, by pokazać jak niskie miał o niej mniemanie, a do tego, że zemsta w tej sytuacji byłaby poniżej jego godności. Mogła to zrozumieć. Przez jedną godzinę w swoim życiu była kimś innym, nigdy nie dowiedziała się kim i miała nadzieję, że nigdy się nie dowie, ale Severus raczej do końca świata nie przestanie być sobą. To było niejako pocieszające.

 

***

 

**_1993_ **

 

Pink Floyd, kilka wspomnień i już robiła się sentymentalna. Nie tak miało być. Jedynym znanym jej na to sposobem było złapanie za miotłę i zrobienie kilku okrążeń. To nadal skutecznie oczyszczało głowę, chociaż nie eliminowało wyrzutów sumienia.

Jesień z pewnością nastała, nie pozostawiła co do tego już żadnych wątpliwości, zrobiło się zimno, a wieczory stawały się coraz ciemniejsze, dlatego Bran w pierwszej chwili myślała, że to, co zobaczyła musiało jej się przywidzieć. Też chciał się przewietrzyć? Tu? Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, chociaż niepotrzebnie. Snape był mężczyzną głęboko zakorzenionych nawyków. 

Stał na Wieży Astronomicznej i palił papierosa jak gdyby czas się nie cofnął, chociaż teraz nie oglądał się nerwowo za siebie. Zastanowiło ją, czy uda jej się go zaskoczyć. Miała lepszą miotłę, była dużo szybsza niż kiedyś, ale nie doceniła mocy upływu czasu. Był czujny, chorobliwie czujny. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy machnął różdżką. Merlin jeden wiedział jakiej magii musiał użyć, bo teoretycznie Błyskawicy nikt nie mógł być w stanie zauroczyć, choć powinna w końcu zakodować sobie w głowie, że nie należało nie doceniać umiejętności Severusa Snape’a.

Prawie spadła z miotły, ale przytrzymała się nogami i teraz wisiała głową w dół, jedną ręką ściągając za dużą bluzę. Jakoś nie miała ochoty pokazywać światu bielizny,a już zwłaszcza nie jemu. Świetnie. Wprost cudownie. Gdyby nie fakt, że było prawie ciemno, pomyślałaby, że Snape się uśmiecha. Tak, to mógł być akurat jego porąbany rodzaj humoru, z pewnością. 

– Owens. – Dmuchnął w nią dymem z papierosa. – Niech zgadnę. Masz do mnie romans?


	7. Część VII

 

– Myślisz, że cię pozna?

– Wątpię czy Klara zachowała moje zdjęcia.

– Więc nie jesteś jego ojcem chrzestnym?!

– Jestem! Sam się wybrałem. Zawsze mu wysyłałem kartki na urodziny.

– Kartki? Dumbledore mnie zabije… Jakie znowu kartki?

– Takie… Z małym pingwinem.

Quincy Pikestone ze swoim imponującym wzrostem sześciu stóp i pięciu cali i głosem dudniącym jak z głębi studni nie był mężczyzną wzbudzającym natychmiastowe zaufanie. Tym bardziej nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto lubił dzieci i małe pingwiny. Branwen spodziewała się, że Robert może nie być szczególnie zachwycony spotkaniem z wujkiem, którego nigdy nie widział, zważywszy zwłaszcza na ogólne skojarzenia jakie wzbudzała osoba byłego kapitana Slytherinu.

– Tylko się zachowuj, jasne? Żadnych sarkastycznych wywodów, to jest dzieciak.

– Czego chcesz, Owens? Jestem milutki.

Jego niecny uśmieszek jakoś jej nie przekonywał. W związku z wyjściem do Hogsmeade, uczta z okazji Halloween została zaplanowana na wieczór. Deszcz lał się z nieba od samego rana, ale dekoracje w Wielkiej Sali nie dawały odczuć ponurej atmosfery. Magicznie ożywione nietoperze z papieru latały pod sufitem, wszędzie unosiły się miniaturowe lampiony z dyni, a rezydujące w zamku duchy już od rana przygotowywały swoje doroczne przedstawienie. Ogólne zamieszanie weekendowe i fakt, że w zamku pozostała jedynie część nauczycieli oraz uczniowie pierwszych i drugich klas, tylko spotęgowały alarmujące wrażenie jakie sprawił Quincy Pikestone gdy przekroczył próg Wielkiej Sali. Na szczęście Bran wcześniej odbyła z dyrektorem długą rozmowę na ten temat, inaczej ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że incydent sprzed dwóch lat z trollem w lochach właśnie przechodził swoje _encore_. 

Bran poprowadziła Quincy’ego do stołu Gryffindoru, gdzie Robert właśnie pokazywał koleżance z roku nową sztuczkę iluzjonistyczną. Wyglądała na bardzo skomplikowaną, głównym elementem zdawała się być ukradziona komuś ropucha oraz papierowa łódka złożona z wczorajszego wydania „Proroka Codziennego“. Gdy tylko Quincy podszedł do stołu, rzucił na niego bardzo dramatyczny cień. Dzieci zerknęły na tajemniczego mężczyznę z lekkim niepokojem.

– Robert – zaczęła nieco sztywno Bran. – Pamiętasz, mówiłam ci wcześniej, że ktoś bardzo chciał się z tobą zobaczyć.

Młody Gryfon rozdziawił usta ze zdumienia. Pikestone musiał mu się wydawać gigantem. 

– Coo?

– Pamiętasz. Pytałam cię o to wczoraj. To jest twój wujek Quincy.

Quincy odchrząknął, a Bran dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że po raz pierwszy widzi go tak zdenerwowanego. Robert tymczasem w ogóle się nie bał, zdawał się mieć talent do zachowywania zimnej krwi przy osobnikach absolutnie przerażających. Wpatrzył się w stojące nad nim zjawisko z fascynacją, gdy nagle tajemniczy mężczyzna przeczesał ze zdenerwowaniem swoje gładkie, nierówno obcięte czarne włosy i ukucnął przed siostrzeńcem. 

– Pokazać ci sztuczkę? – Wyciągnął zza ucha Roberta srebrnego sykla, pokazał mu go, zamknął w pięści, a gdy rozprostował palce moneta zniknęła. 

Na twarzy młodego Gryfona odmalował się absolutny zachwyt, a Bran mogła wręcz przysiąc, że u zwykle poważnego byłego kapitana też zauważyła uśmiech. Zaraz jednak odgoniła te myśli, Quincy i uśmiechy zwyczajnie nie szły ze sobą w parze. Zerknęła na stół nauczycieli, gdzie Dumbledore uniósł swój puchar z sokiem dyniowym i mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo zza okularów-połówek. Całe szczęście. Wbrew wszelkim komentarzom własnego zdrowego rozsądku, rzuciła też okiem na puste krzesło mistrza eliksirów. Gdzie się tym razem podziewał?

– To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Owens. – Za jej plecami rozległ się sarkastyczny pomruk, jak gdyby tylko czekał by ujawnić swoją obecność, ale specjalnie wybrał moment gdy się go najmniej spodziewała. 

Odwróciła się błyskawicznie, w samą porę by zobaczyć słynny krzywy uśmieszek Snape’a i zostać obrzuconą zwykłym spojrzeniem pogardy. Z trudem zebrała się w sobie na swobodne wzruszenie ramionami.

– Prawda? Kto by pomyślał, że jestem tak bezgranicznie altruistyczna. – Ściągnęła usta. Ostatnio ciągle na niego wpadała, a od czasu tamtego wieczoru wspomnień nie mogła się zdobyć na normalne zachowanie w jego obecności. Jej uszczypliwe uwagi były coraz bardziej wymuszone i miała wrażenie, że on też to wiedział. – Tak, prawdziwa ze mnie złota gwiazdka. – Starała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło jej raczej niemrawo.

– Nie przesadzajmy, Owens. – Obrzucił ją spojrzeniem od stóp do głowy. – Nie uskuteczniasz dziś żadnego latania wokół Wieży Astronomicznej?

– Czemu pytasz? Złapałeś randkę na wieczór?

– Oczywiście. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – I zapraszam ją na sesję obściskiwania na Wieży, bo cofnąłem się w czasie i obydwoje mamy po piętnaście lat.

– Ależ skąd, ja widziałabym cię raczej w jakimś ciemnym lochu, słuchającego muzyki w milczeniu. – Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, słowa same padły z jej ust. Musiał dostrzec to koszmarne zakłopotanie, które nastąpiło zaraz później, bo uniósł pytająco brew, co było u niego znakiem absolutnego samozadowolenia. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie dała mu dojść do słowa.

– Przepraszam na chwilę. – Chciała wymknąć się z Sali, ale on wyszedł za nią.

– Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział nagle, kiedy znaleźli się na korytarzu, a ona zamiast odpowiedzi pchnęła drzwi prowadzące na dziedziniec. 

– Nie sądzę.

– Stój. – Zatrzymał się, ale ku jego irytacji ona nie miała takiego zamiaru. – Owens!

– Jestem zajęta. Bardzo zajęta.

Znowu ruszył za nią, nie musiała nawet patrzeć by widzieć jak szaty powiewają za nim z irytacją.

– Nie jesteś. – Złapał ją za ramiona i odwrócił do siebie. Zmierzył ją ostrym spojrzeniem i chwilę jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, ale potem zmienił zdanie. – Nadal się nie dowiedziałaś kim była ta ruda kobieta od swetra, prawda?

Próbowała udawać szok, ale jej nie wyszło, a on tylko jeszcze bardziej wbił w nią wzrok. Potrząsnęła głową. Skąd to pytanie? Dlaczego o to pytał? Spodziewała się każdej możliwej obelgi, sesji cynicznych komentarzy, ale czyżby jemu też zebrało się na wspominki?

– Ciebie też naszło na zaglądanie w przeszłość? – odparła, trochę ostrzej niż zamierzała, ale nie próbowała się wyrywać. – To już dawno nieważne.

– Być może, ale nie ma nic nudniejszego od Nocy Duchów, nie sądzisz? – W jego oczach dostrzegła dziwny błysk, który zauważała tam ostatnio stanowczo zbyt często.

– Snape, o co ci chodzi? – Usiłowała udawać obojętność, ale musiała przyznać, że ją zaciekawił.

– Nie chciałabyś wiedzieć? – Drążył temat.

– Widzę, że ciebie to dręczy. – Przewróciła oczami. – Co niby knujesz i co ja będę z tego miała?

Uśmiechnął się niepokojąco, czekając aż Branwen złapie aluzję.

– No tak. Ty już masz plan, prawda? – Westchnęła.

Powinna być zaskoczona. Powinna protestować. Ale co tu się niby dało oprotestować? Severus Snape był gotowy na każdą okoliczność, czemu w ogóle miałoby ją to dziwić, że chce grzebać w jej życiu?

 

***

 

David Birkie nie znosił swojego imienia z pasją. Przezwisko z dzieciństwa, które przylgnęło do niego na dobre w Hogwarcie, zawdzięczał Lukrecji. Jako malutkie dziecko nie była w stanie wymówić pod jego adresem nic oprócz „Taffy“. Kiedy nieco podrósł i zorientował się, co chciał robić w życiu, okazało się, że ksywki i tajemne imiona potrafiły być bardzo użyteczne, tak samo ulubieni gracze quidditcha. Dzięki temu stworzył swój pseudonim artystyczny i tak T.B. Watkins pojawił się po cichu na liście magicznych bestsellerów. Nikt nie mógłby się domyślić, że sławny pisarz i ten nieśmiały, aż nadto wysoki, facet z małego miasteczka w Walii to ta sama osoba. To dawało Taffy’emu mnóstwo okazji do anonimowych podróży, a w tej chwili inspiracja zawiodła go aż do Egiptu.

Anta-Lateef o tej i każdej innej porze roku nie była dla mugoli niczym szczególnym jeśli chodzi o atrakcje turystyczne. Małe miasteczko, targ, dwieście kilometrów do Kairu i dużo piachu. Oczywiście mugole nigdy nie byli specjalnie dobrzy w dostrzeganiu tego, co mieli tuż pod swoim niemagicznym nosem, dlatego nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że Anta-Lateef była siedzibą największego i jedynego na świecie eksperymentalnego Departamentu Łamaczy Klątw. Będąc najbardziej ciekawskim pisarzem magicznej Anglii, Taffy postanowił oprzeć swoje najnowsze dzieło na solidnych i bardzo emocjonujących faktach. Jedyne czego potrzebował, to autentycznego Łamacza.

Jeśli chodzi o miejsca do spotkania jakichkolwiek ludzi, Anta-Lateef posiadała wyłącznie obskurną małą tawernę z jednym gatunkiem alkoholu i szeroką gamą brudu na szklankach. Wysoki, chudy Angol z kręconymi rudo-blond włosami i oczami tak jasnymi, że nie było szans na odwrót i udawanie tubylca, wzbudził tu sensację dużo mniejszą, niż Taffy się spodziewał. Głównie dlatego, że na samym środku tawerny już siedziała bardzo obiecująca grupka: barczysty młody mężczyzna z włosami tak płomiennymi, że mogłyby zawstydzić ogień, czarnoskóra kobieta, która niemal dorównywała wzrostem Taffy’emu, oraz karzeł o przystojnej twarzy i dwudniowym zaroście, którego nogi dyndały nad podłogą. Rozmawiali głośno po angielsku i nie zwracali uwagi na nikogo. Nie mogli być turystami, czuli się tu stanowczo zbyt swobodnie, a potem w kieszeni rudzielca mignęła pisarzowi różdżka. Strzał w dziesiątkę. 

Taffy postanowił usiąść nieopodal i rozpocząć wywiad środowiskowy. Nie było to łatwe, właściciel podejrzanego przybytku nie tolerował zajmowania krzeseł za darmo. Natychmiast do niego podszedł i agresywnym dialektem zaczął się domagać zamówienia. Wylądowawszy z podejrzanym alkoholem w dłoni i obryzgany śliną wściekłego Araba, Taffy przycisnął ramię do ściany i zaczął podsłuchiwać.

– Nie uwierzysz, ale Neferhetepes mogła być charłaczką. – Kobieta pomachała ręką przed oczami karła i wskazała szczupłym palcem na stos zapisków przed sobą. Rudy wzruszył ramionami i dopił swojego drinka. Potem odwrócił się do barmana i szybkim arabskim wspieranym żywiołową gestykulacją zamówił kolejnego.

– Neferhetepes? Przypomnij mi, ona była…? – Odwrócił się do koleżanki i posłał jej jeden z tych uśmiechów, o których Taffy mógłby się rozpisać na cały akapit.

– Córką syna Cheopsa. I teraz patrz! – Wycelowała palcem w mapę. – Zniszczona piramida jej ojca, nawet większa niż ta w Gizie, była tu. – Pokazała coś obok przy innej miejscowości. – Tu mamy grobowiec jej braci, ojca, trzech córek Cheopsa, jego dwóch prawowitych żon… A gdzie ona? Moja teoria jest taka, że skoro żenili się między sobą, by zachować… No wiesz. Krew. – Na to rudy przewrócił oczami i zaczął się bawić swoim kolczykiem w uchu. – Ktoś w końcu musiał wylądować jako charłak! I założę się, że na jej grobowcu ciążą solidne klątwy. Jedziemy?

– Bez sensu – prychnął karzeł. – Po co ktoś miałby zabezpieczać jej grobowiec skoro była rodzinnym wyrzutkiem?

Zamilkli na chwilę, a Taffy tak bardzo wciągnął się w ich dyskusję i już układał w głowie wszystkie opisy i charakterystykę postaci, że zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, powiedział:

– Jeśli ktoś by się dowiedział, że była charłaczką, cała dynastia okryłaby się hańbą. 

Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę nieszczęsnego pisarza, który czuł jak robi się czerwony na twarzy i dziękował w duchu za panujący w tawernie półmrok. Słowa uciekły z jego ust zanim zdążył się w ogóle zastanowić. Oczekiwał gniewu, jak to zwykle w takich sytuacjach bywało, ale kobieta potrząsnęła tylko imponującą grzywą kręconych, hebanowych włosów i zaśmiała się perliście.

– Pracujesz dla Ministerstwa? – zapytała, podczas gdy jej rudy kolega obrzucał Taffy’ego ciekawskimi spojrzeniami, w ogóle się z tym nie kryjąc.

– Wakacje? – spróbowała znowu, gdy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi.

– Jesteście Łamaczami? – odpowiedział na pytanie pytaniem.

– A ty co? – Karzeł zmrużył oczy, a jego głos stał się jeszcze bardziej nieprzychylny. – Książkę piszesz?

 

***

 

Holyhead było jeszcze bardziej wilgotne i ponure niż je zapamiętała. Bran nie czuła się jakby wróciła do domu, teraz miała wrażenie, że jest tu po prostu nie na miejscu. Ubrania przemokły do suchej nitki, długie rude włosy dziwnie ciążyły, a nagłe posiadanie prawej ręki z jakiegoś powodu zaburzało równowagę. Snape szedł obok i palił papierosa za papierosem, idąc w pełnym skupienia milczeniu jak Ponury Żniwiarz, który tylko czeka, by zgarnąć jej duszę. Trzymała ręce w kieszeniach, starając się stłumić post-teleportacyjne mdłości. 

Oczywiście, że planował to od dawna. To był Snape, zawsze ubezpieczony i kochający zagadki. To ciągłe nieprzebywanie z ludźmi nieźle go zwichrowało, jak uznała Bran. Zachował ostatni włos, to nie było do niego niepodobne, ale dlaczego zachował go przez tyle lat? Być może zrobił się jeszcze bardziej obsesyjny, w końcu nie widziała go od… Ile to minęło? 

Szli mokrymi uliczkami portu. Deszcz na chwilę ustał, a w wilgotnym powietrzu czuć było doskonale Bran znajomy zapach ryb i słonej wody. Krążyli po mieście dobre pół godziny, już miała wytknąć Snape’owi dziurę w jego planie, który był niemniej szalony od jej własnych, gdy nagle ktoś za nią zawołał:

– Cat! Hej, Cat!

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, gdy zrozumiała, że oprócz niej i Snape’a na ulicy nie było nikogo i to ona musiała być rzeczoną „Cat“. Nie potrzebowała patrzeć na swojego towarzysza podróży, by widzieć jak na jego twarzy wykwita triumfalny uśmieszek. Cholerny Nietoperz, oczywiście, że jego skazane z góry na zagładę szalone pomysły po prostu muszą wypalić tylko dlatego, że ktoś na górze miał z niej niezły dowcip! W jej stronę szedł tymczasem pulchny mężczyzna w ubłoconych butach, a maszerował tak szybko, że rozbryzgiwał wokół siebie kałuże. Pod pachą ściskał torbę z chlebem, a kraciasta czapka na jego głowie była cała mokra od deszczu.

– Cat! – Pomachał jej, a ona po chwili wahania odpowiedziała tym samym.

Gdy już zrównał się w nimi, nieznajomy obrzucił Snape’a podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, a potem pocałował Bran w obydwa policzki, na co ona nie bardzo wiedziała jak zareagować, więc nie zrobiła nic. I co teraz?

– Merlinie, dopiero co cię widziałem na targu. Teleportowałaś się?

– Tak, ja… Musiałam coś załatwić.

Starała się nie krzywić, ale głos dochodzący z jej ust był po prostu zbyt dziwny, zbyt inny. Rozmarzony, łagodny i ciepły. W ustach miała obcy smak miętowej gumy, który nie chciał odejść, a zęby były dziwnie krzywe z jednej strony, do czego nie mogła się za nic przyzwyczaić.

– To twój znajomy? – Dociekliwy facet poruszył siwym, sumiastym wąsem, ale zanim Bran zdążyła nawet pomyśleć o jakimś kłamstwie, zobaczyła kątem oka jak Snape ukradkiem wyciąga zza szaty różdżkę. 

Potem nastąpiło najbardziej intensywne zdarzenie jakiego miała szansę doświadczyć od dawna: bez wypowiadania jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia, Snape sprawił, że wzrok jegomościa stał się zamglony, a w jego oczach na chwilę rozbłysł jasnoniebieski poblask. Severus wbijał w niego ostre spojrzenie i przesuwał oczami jak gdyby coś czytał. Potem opuścił różdżkę i bez słowa odwrócił się w stronę bocznej ulicy. Zerknął też stanowczo na Bran, a potem zaczął iść przed siebie, nie czekając aż zrozumie co się stało. Nieznajomy wciąż stał nieruchomo na środku chodnika, a chleb wypadł mu spod pachy w błotnistą kałużę. Uznała, że tu już nic się nie da zrobić, więc pobiegła za Snape’em.

– Nic mu nie będzie? – Z trudem go dogoniła, miał stanowczo zbyt długie nogi.

Nie odpowiedział, więc podbiegła do niego jeszcze bliżej i zachwiała się na mokrym bruku. Prawie upadła, ale złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. W jego twarzy było coś zdecydowanego, wręcz niebezpiecznego, co sprawiło, że nie pytała więcej. Zorientowała się, że po prostu nie chciałaby wiedzieć. To jedna z tych sytuacji, gdy Severus Snape nie był jej przyjacielem, on po prostu uznał, że ta zagadka jest warta poświęcenia sprawie kilku minut i zaspokojenia tym samym swojej ciekawości.

Stanęli przed domem pięknym jak z pocztówki. Severus wsadził jedną ręką w kieszeń, drugą zaczął szukać papierosów. Widocznie zbyt bliska obecność sielskich klimatów wzbudzała w nim niesmak. Domek był mały, ale schludnie utrzymany. Drewniana furtka, kwiaty wręcznie malowanych doniczkach i firanki w kuchennym oknie, biała cegła i pomarańczowa dachówka. Gdzieś w oddali dobiegał delikatny dźwięk pobrzękujących dzwonków wietrznych. Bran stanęła przy skrzynce pocztowej i próbowała odczytać nazwisko, ale Snape zasłonił je ręką i kompletnie bez ostrzeżenia pchnął ją stanowczo w stronę furtki. 

– Co wyprawiasz? – syknęła.

– Eliksir straci moc. Idź.

Sama nie wiedziała czemu go słucha, ale nie miała siły się kłócić. Przeszła ścieżką w stronę domu, czując jak żwir chrzęści jej pod nogami. Stanęła na progu, bijąc się z myślami. W takim miejscu chciałaby spędzić dzieciństwo, ktokolwiek tu mieszkał nie mógł być nieżyczliwym człowiekiem, więc przestała się denerwować i zadzwoniła zdecydowanie do drzwi. Otworzyła jej niska staruszka z siwym warkoczem, który opadał na jedno ramię. Zerknęła na Bran bystrymi bursztynowymi oczami i zachowywała się zupełnie jakby od razu przejrzała obecność eliksiru wielosokowego, bo uśmiechnęła się wszechwiedząco i splotła ręce na piersi. Nie była też ani trochę zaskoczona jej obecnością na progu. Zerknęła ponad ramieniem Bran w stronę furtki, ale w tym samym momencie rozległ się cichy trzask teleportacji. Świetnie. Została sama.

– No proszę. – Staruszka poprawiła okulary i uniosła podbródek w sposób, który bardzo Bran kogoś przypominał. – Spodziewałam się ciebie trochę szybciej. 

– Nie jestem Cat – palnęła bezmyślnie.

– Przecież wiem. – Odsunęła się w drzwiach i przepuściła ją do środka. – Wejdź. Właśnie wstawiłam herbatę. 

W środku dom był tak samo uroczy jak z zewnątrz, co nadawało sytuacji jeszcze bardziej nierealnego posmaku. Wszystkie meble zrobiono z drewna, w kuchni pachniało herbatą, a w niemal każdym oknie wisiały prześliczne dzwonki wietrzne zrobione z odłamków kolorowego szkła. Na niektórych ktoś namalował obrazki, które dzięki magii poruszały się z każdym podmuchem wiatru. 

Stół w kuchni nosił ślady użytkowania pokoleń. Ktoś odłupał kawałek jednej nogi, wszędzie na blacie były ślady po kubkach, gdzie indziej dziecięcą ręką powstał niezgrabny malunek kota. 

– Cukier czy bez? – zapytała staruszka, wskazując Branwen miejsce przy stole. 

Osunęła się na wolne krzesło nieco sztywno i odruchowo wyciągnęła lewą rękę po podany jej wyszczerbiony żółty kubek z logiem Armat z Chudley. 

– Dziękuję, bez. 

Staruszka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i zerknęła na mały, srebrny zegarek, który zdobił jej szczupły nadgarstek. 

– Ach tak. Za chwilę powinnyśmy się poznać oficjalnie.

Jak gdyby czekając na ten sygnał, eliksir powoli wycofał się z krwioobiegu Bran. Najpierw poczuła nieprzyjemne mrowienie w całym ciele, potem gwałtowne skurcze żołądka i mdłości. Sweter stał się znajomo zbyt luźny w pewnych miejscach, spodnie nieco mniej obcisłe, włosy wróciły do stanu nierównego wystrzępienia, a prawa ręka przestała ją dręczyć swoją obecnością. Z przerażeniem spojrzała na staruszkę, której oczy teraz śmiały się do niej zza okularów. 

– Nazywam się Gwendoline Wildeberry. – Wyciągnęła do Branwen chudą dłoń o długich palcach. Była szukająca zauważyła, że gdzieniegdzie za paznokciami ma ślady zaschniętego tuszu. – Niezmiernie miło mi cię w końcu poznać, moja mała.

– Branwen Owens – wychrypiała w szoku, nagle żałując, że nie ma obok Snape’a, a konkretnie jego papierosów, choć sama nie wiedziała skąd nagle mogło jej się to zacząć kojarzyć z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa.

– No przecież, moja mała!

– Pani… Pani wie kim jestem?

– Oczywiście! Śmiem twierdzić, kochanie. W końcu jestem twoją babcią.

Branwen resztę rozmowy zapamiętała jak przez mgłę. Słuchała w szoku opowieści o kobiecie, w której ciele przebywała już dwa razy, a która okazała się być jej ciotką. Słuchała jak niepokornym dzieckiem była jej matka i wcale jej nie zdziwiło, że nikt nie wiedział gdzie się podziewa.

– Rhiannon pędzi gdzie poniesie ją wiatr. – Gwendoline odchyliła się na krześle i zapatrzyła w jeden z dzwonków wietrznych. Bran ściskała w dłoni kubek z zimną już herbatą i nie mogła oderwać oczu od starszej pani. – Być może nieroztropnym było nadawać jej to imię, ale cóż poradzić, Stevie Nicks była wtedy bardzo modna.

Saga rodzinna snuła się do późnego wieczoru. Gdy latarnie za oknem zaczęły się zapalać, dopiero wtedy Bran przypomniała sobie, że nie powinna właściwie ot tak znikać sobie z zamku. Na końcu języka wciąż pozostawało jej pytanie, czemu nikt się wtedy po nią nie zgłosił, gdy została całkiem sama, ale Gwendoline ją uprzedziła:

– Nie powiedziała nam. Nie powiedziała nam, że miała dziecko, a potem zniknęła. Wiedziałam o tym tylko ja. – Dolała sobie więcej herbaty. – Lukrecja nie przestawała o tobie nawijać, a kiedy zobaczyłam w gazecie sportowej te wielkie ciemne oczy, wiedziałam, że to oczy mojej Rhiannon.

Lukrecja. Coś gdzieś głęboko w żołądku ścisnęło Bran tak mocno, że zaniemówiła, więc zamiast tego odsunęła krzesło i pokiwała głową, mamrocząc pod nosem podziękowania. Czy ta szalona dziewczyna nie mówiła przypadkiem, że wraca do domu? Nie wyglądało na to, więc gdzie się podziewała? Czy mogła tu przyjść w każdej chwili? 

– Jeśli kiedyś będziesz jeszcze w okolicy… Wpadnij? – Gwendoline wyczuła natychmiast, że Bran ma zamiar się zbierać. Uściskała ją serdecznie na pożegnanie, a była szukająca nie pamiętała nawet, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś ją w ten sposób przytulał. – I uważaj tam na tę swoją zwariowaną kuzynkę. Lukrecja lubi pakować się w kłopoty.

– Skąd…? Nie wróciła do domu?

Ale Gwendoline tylko postukała palcem w czubek swojego nosa i oznajmiła, że musi wracać do pisania. Odprowadziła ją do drzwi, a Bran aportowała się na progu. Postanowiła, że nawet nie będzie poruszać tego tematu z Lukrecją. Cały czas miała wrażenie, że Snape dał jej jakieś narkotyki i obudzi się zaraz w jakimś rowie w Hogsmeade. Podły Nietoperz. Nie wiedziała czemu myśli wciąż jej do niego uciekały, ale gdy tylko znalazła się na drodze do zamku, poczuła jak nagle odzyskuje klarowność umysłu. Jeśli wcześniej miała wrażenie, że Holyhead to małe, duszne miasto, gdzie wszyscy się znali, to teraz nie mogła nawet pojąć jak absurdalnie prawdziwe było to stwierdzenie. Nie pamiętała jak przeszła całą drogę z powrotem, nogi miała miękkie, a umysł kompletnie gdzie indziej.

Gdy tylko weszła do zamku, z ulgą zauważyła, że uczta jeszcze nie dobiegła końca. Postanowiła udać się od razu do swoich kwater i polecieć na małą przejażdżkę. Powietrze było tu zdecydowanie bardziej przejrzyste, choć może to po prostu kwestia braku aromatu ryb. Nie zdążyła jednak nawet dotrzeć do schodów na trzecie piętro, gdy dogonił ją tłum wracających z Wielkiej Sali Gryfonów. Robert Wilson natychmiast ją wypatrzył i z przejęciem zaczął opowiadać o tym jaki wujek Quincy jest _cool._ To było całkiem pocieszające, przynajmniej ktoś jeden tu się cieszył z nowo odkrytych członków rodziny. Ona sama była teraz w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach pewna, że całkiem spokojnie mogłaby się położyć do ziemi nie wiedząc.

Wysłuchała go jak w transie, co chwila uciekając do swoich myśli, gdy w końcu dotarła razem z Gryfonami na siódme piętro i teraz już musiała zawrócić. Zamierzała się z Robertem pożegnać, ale aż zaniemówiła gdy zobaczyła stan w jakim znajdowało się płótno obrazu Grubej Damy. Pocięta rama i smętnie zwisające strzępy sprawiły, że jakiekolwiek resztki sennego transu, w którym dotąd przebywała, ją opuściły. 

– Co tu się stało? – mruknęła, a potem odwróciła się do Gryfonów, starając się nie okazać zdenerwowania. Cokolwiek to było, panika była niewskazana. – Wszyscy stać! – zarządziła bez namysłu, zasłaniając sobą obraz. – Gdzie wasz prefekt? Percy! Percy Weasley!

Zdumieni uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie, niektórzy wyciągali szyje wyżej, by móc dostrzec, co się stało. Z dołu schodów do uszu Branwen doszedł napuszony głos prefekta naczelnego. Chwilę potem ukazała się też jego ruda czupryna.

– Co tam się stało? Proszę mnie przepuścić, jestem prefektem! Halo! – Odsunął z drogi bardzo podnieconych pierwszorocznych. – Skąd ten korek? Nie mogliście przecież wszyscy zapomnieć hasła!

– Percy! – Bran krzyknęła trochę głośniej niż zamierzała, a zdumiony Gryfon zaraz umilkł. – Natychmiast sprowadź tu profesora Dumbledore’a.


	8. Część VIII

Pierwszoroczni Gryfoni zasnęli tej nocy jako ostatni, do późna opowiadając wszystkim, którzy tylko chcieli słuchać, że to właśnie do ich dormitorium próbował się zakraść Syriusz Black. Percy Weasley w szale obowiązku nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do podobnych harców. Latał wśród młodszych uczniów i bardzo nieskutecznie wszystkich uciszał. Nauczyciele zostali wysłani na przeszukanie zamku, choć wiadomym było, że sławny przestępca jeśli nie chciał być odnaleziony, to raczej nie zostanie. Zgromadzeni w Wielkiej Sali też niezbyt kwapili się do spania, więc tej nocy zamek czuwał.

Branwen ze skruchą przyznała w duchu, że nie mogła wybrać gorszego wieczora na poszukiwanie swoich korzeni i opuszczenie nauczycielskiego posterunku. Dziwiło ją tylko, że Snape nie zamierzał jeszcze dotąd podjąć jakiejkolwiek próby zaspokojenia ciekawości i wciąż z nią nie porozmawiał. Błąkała się po ciemnych korytarzach trzeciego piętra, pogrążona głęboko w swoich myślach, gdy nagle jej stopa napotkała na podłodze coś śliskiego. Z trudem utrzymała równowagę.

– _Lumos!_

Przez cały korytarz ciągnęły się ślady błota, ślady, które wyglądały jakby zostawiło je za sobą jakieś ogromne zwierzę. Nachyliła się nad nimi w skupieniu, ponownie poważnie kontemplując wniosek o byciu znarkotyzowaną przez Severusa Snape’a.

– Owens. Możesz mi wyjaśnić czemu dokładnie szukasz sensu życia w podłodze?

Już nawet nie próbowała udawać, że ją to dziwi. Powracał na dźwięk swojego imienia niczym Krwawa Mary z miejskiej legendy, tyle że tu wystarczyło chyba przywołać go myślami. Odwróciła się i niecierpliwie pokazała mu błoto na podłodze. W świetle jej różdżki twarz Snape’a wyglądała jeszcze bardziej blado i nadnaturalnie, zupełnie jakby faktycznie był wampirem niewychodzącym na słońce. Ukucnął i dotknął jednego ze śladów.

– Tak, Snape, to błoto – prychnęła. – Naprawdę powinieneś częściej wychodzić na zewnątrz.

– Wychodzę – warknął. – Na przykład czasem eskortuję nieokrzesane wariatki na ich misjach.

– Posada, jak sądzę, w dzisiejszym świecie niezbędna. 

– Jesteś po prostu zła, że nadal nie zapytałem o twoją matkę. – Posłał jej jeden z tych swoich irytujących uśmieszków, o których wiedział, że wyprowadzają ją z równowagi.

– Nawet jeśli! Chodź. Musimy to sprawdzić. – Poszła pierwsza korytarzem, nie czekając aż za nią podąży, choć wiedziała, że ją zignoruje. Nie słyszała by się ruszył, więc raczej tak właśnie było. W końcu straciła cierpliwość i odwróciła się, myśląc że ukradkiem, tylko po to, by zauważyć, że Snape cały czas bezszelestnie szedł tuż obok. Miał skurczybyk talent.

– Owens, nie sądzisz, że to dziwny zbieg okoliczności? – zapytał nagle, niezwykle spokojny jak na zaistniałą sytuację. 

Ona była zamotana w swoich myślach, więc mogła mieć prawo do odkładania zdenerwowania na później, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że niebezpieczny morderca grasuje po zamku, można by spokojnie wysnuć szaleńcze wnioski, że Snape będzie chociaż trochę zaniepokojony. Z drugiej strony, widziała co zrobił tamtemu facetowi w Holyhead. Jeśli był ktoś, kto nie musiał bać się świata, to z pewnością Severus.

– Jaki zbieg okoliczności? – zapytała niemrawo, orientując się, że milczała odrobinę zbyt długo.

– Ślady błota jakiegoś dziwnego zwierzęcia. Na trzecim piętrze. – Starał się brzmieć niewinnie, ale musiał chyba wiedzieć, że mu nie wychodziło. 

– I co z tego? Co niby jest na trzecim piętrze?

– Nic – mruknął. – Tylko gabinet Lupina. 

– Sugerujesz, że jakieś magiczne stworzenie mu uciekło i się pałęta po zamku? – Mimowolnie stanęła nieco bliżej niego, chociaż potem tłumaczyła to sobie jako napad rozsądku. W końcu musiał znać dużo więcej zaklęć obronnych niż ona. Tak, to dlatego.

– Ja nic nie sugeruję, Owens, ale to mi nie wygląda na ślady Pani Norris.

– Snape! – warknęła ostrzegawczo i złapała go za szatę, ale zaraz strzepnął jej rękę. – Czego mi nie mówisz?

– _Nox!_

Gdyby nie zgasił światła, zauważyłaby jeden z tych uśmieszków, które wzbudzały dreszcz niepokoju samą swoją obecnością. Severus Snape posiadał dużo więcej wyrazów twarzy niż przeciętny obserwator mógłby przyznać. Wyrwał się wręcz na ochotnika, by poinformować o ich znalezisku dyrektora, a Bran jakoś się nie kwapiła. Dementorzy latali wokół zamku jak oszaleli, nie miała więc szansy na nocną przejażdżkę na miotle i została sama ze swoimi myślami. Nigdy nie udało jej się wyczarować pełnowymiarowego patronusa, a wizyta w Holyhead rozbiła ją do tego stopnia, że dziś też z pewnością by nie wyszedł. Nie należało ryzykować, nie miała aż tylu szczęśliwych wspomnień, żeby dobrowolnie się ich pozbywać.

 

***

 

Boisko do quidditcha było jednym z miejsc, których nie warto wybierać na spokojne poradzenie sobie z emocjami. Średnia przemarszu populacji miała tu stanowczo zbyt wysoki odsetek. 

– Bulstrode? To ty?

Ślizgoni właśnie skończyli swój trening, a w tym roku kapitan Gryfonów za bardzo się niecierpliwił kwestią zdobycia Pucharu Quidditcha, żeby tolerować jakikolwiek mundurek Domu Węża na boisku w czasie zabukowanego dla siebie czasu. Kiedy zauważył kręcącą się po murawie wysoką postać w zieleni, wysłał do niej swoich pałkarzy.

Wyrwana z zamyślenia Millicenta natychmiast otarła łzy i odwróciła się do bliźniaków, z czego jeden był zmieszany, a drugi zaraz stwierdził, że to musiał być podstęp.

– Czego chcecie?! – warknęła.

– Niczego… – uznał George, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Do sytuacji z uczestnictwem płaczących dziewczyn absolutnie nie przygotowywał fakt posiadania czterech braci i tylko jednej siostry.

– Czemu ryczysz? – zapytał Fred.

– Nie ryczę! Odczep się.

– Jasne. Widzimy. 

George oberwał za to sójkę w bok i spojrzał na brata z wyrzutem.

– Jasna cholera, wszyscy jesteście tacy sami! Bezmyślne mięśniaki od quidditcha, ktoś by pomyślał, że może kobieta też da sobie radę z przywaleniem komuś tłuczkiem! – Millicenta zamachnęła się solidnie swoją miotłą, przez co bliźniacy w odruchu samoobrony padli nosami w murawę.

– Ja jakoś nie mam wątpliwości, że umiałaby komuś przyłożyć, a ty George?

– W rzeczy samej. – Wysmarkał z nosa kawałek trawy, na co Millicenta tylko przewróciła oczami.

– Nieważne. To nawet lepiej, że Flint przyjął tych debilnych goryli i Malfoya, ja nie miałabym tyle pieniędzy, żeby się wkupić. 

Bliźniacy zrobili w głowach mentalną notatkę, by wyegzekwować za tę informację stosowny zakład od paru znajomych.

– Flint nie chciał cię w drużynie, bo jesteś dziewczyną? – zapytał Fred, a gdyby George go nie znał, pomyślałby, że jego ton był nawet przyjazny. Ale przecież nie mógł być. To Ślizgonka, na Merlina! Czemu w ogóle się interesowali? A tak… To dziewczyna i nie mógł w nią walnąć Rictusemprą.

– Flint wie, że go nie znoszę i palnęłabym go tłuczkiem przy pierwszej okazji w powietrzu, ale tak. To był drugi powód. – Uniosła dumnie podbródek. – Zresztą… To całkiem niezła wiadomość dla Gryfonów. Rozwaliłabym was jednym uderzeniem. – Odepchnęła Freda stanowczo na bok i pomaszerowała w stronę zamku. Bliźniacy stali chwilę, kontemplując co się właśnie stało, gdy dogoniła ich reszta drużyny.

– George… – Fred potarł podbródek w zamyśleniu, a w jego oczach rozbłysły niebezpieczne iskry.

– Fred?

– Jakby ci się widziało spożytkowanie dzisiejszej historii magii na coś bardziej… Kreatywnego?

 

***

 

W piątek rano Hannah Abbott wciąż opowiadała każdemu, kto tylko się nawinął, o swojej najnowszej teorii dotyczącej tajemniczego pojawienia się Syriusza Blacka w Hogwarcie, ale plotki o straszliwym uciekinierze z Azkabanu szybko zastąpiło coś dużo bliższego sercom braci uczniowskiej, gdy tylko Ron Weasley wpadł z przejęciem do Wielkiej Sali:

– Widzieliście Snape’a?! Jest wściekły jak galopujące hipogryfy!

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela, który zadyszany wcisnął się na miejsce pomiędzy nią a Harrym. 

– Co? – Odsunęła na chwilę podręcznik do numerologii, a Weasley wyszczerzył zęby i przysunął sobie półmisek z pieczonym kurczakiem.

– Tuż przed lunchem w piątki są inspekcje dormitoriów, tak?

– Tak. Ja i dziewczyny zawsze dostajemy „Wzorowy“. – Hermiona znowu zasłoniła się książką, ale Ron jej ją zabrał i pokręcił głową. 

– Nie rozumiesz! Ktoś. Tuż przed lunchem. Włamał się do dormitorium Ślizgonów z siódmego roku i zamknął w ich pokoju żywą owcę! 

– Chyba żartujesz! – Ginny wyszczerzyła zęby, a mina Hermiony wyrażała coraz większą dezaprobatę.

– Niemożliwe, ktoś musiałby znać hasło i…

– Właśnie! Snape jest wściekły jak nie wiem co! Podobno Flint został zawieszony i szukają nowego kapitana! 

Wszyscy wokół spojrzeli na Rona w osłupieniu, a zaraz potem zwrócili się w stronę stołu Slytherinu, przy którym było kilka pustych miejsc i wiele nosów spuszczonych na kwintę.

– Skąd to wiesz? – zapytała nieufnie Parvati Patil, podczas gdy Harry oderwał się od swojego lunchu i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie stołowi znienawidzonego przez siebie domu. Draco Malfoy wyglądał jakby ktoś właśnie kazał mu zjeść własną miotłę.

– Jak…? – zapytał w osłupieniu. 

Ostre spojrzenie Hermiony zwróciło się w stronę bliźniaków Weasley. Fred i George siedzieli stanowczo zbyt cicho jak na jej gust, a do tego byli aż za bardzo zajęci jedzeniem i szeptaniem między sobą. To znaczy – bardziej niż zwykle. I wtedy, zupełnie niespodziewanie, do stołu Gryffindoru podeszła Millicenta Bulstrode. Zaraz została obrzucona nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami, ale zignorowała to z godnością i wbiła wzrok w bliźniaków, przystając przy nich. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, obserwując tę przedziwną scenę i próbując wywnioskować o co chodziło, a Ślizgonka po prostu tam stała, mierząc rudzielców nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem i chyba bijąc się z myślami czy się odezwać, czy nie. Hermionie przyszło do głowy, że jej twarz przypomina trochę jedną z tych surowych królowych jakie oglądała w atlasie o starożytnych czarownicach. Skojarzenie cokolwiek dziwne w związku z Millicentą, ale jednak bardzo trafne, biorąc pod uwagęnieprzejednany charakter i wzbudzający respekt wygląd.

George przeżuwał wolno swój lunch, patrząc na nią z rozbawieniem, natomiast Fred wyglądał jakby również nie mógł się zdecydować czy się uśmiechnąć, czy może lepiej tej konkretnej Ślizgonki nie wkurzać. W końcu Millicenta tylko skinęła im głową i skierowała się do wyjścia. W tym momencie Hermiona zatrzasnęła z hukiem podręcznik, prawie przyprawiając Parvati o zawał. Nie miała jeszcze wszystkich elementów układanki, ale to się zaczynało powoli formować w jedną wielką i bardzo podejrzaną całość.

– Wy dwaj! – syknęła. – Niech no tylko ktoś coś o tym wywęszy, wiecie ile możecie stracić punktów?! Możecie nawet wylecieć!

– Ależ o czym ty mówisz? – George przysunął się do niej, a Fred dosiadł się z drugiej strony.

– Skąd wzięliście owcę?

– Hermiono! – Fred złapał się za serce, a George przystawił sobie rękę do czoła.

– Ranisz uczucia nasze niewinne i czyste! 

– Jak możesz!

– I jeszcze wciągacie w to Rona, jak znam życie? – fuknęła.

– Ależ! – Ron się obruszył, przy okazji obryzgując nieco ziemniakami jej podręcznik, za co Hermiona jeszcze bardziej się zirytowała. – Żałuję, że mnie nie wciągnęli… – dodał ciszej.

– Hermiono, Hermiono… Zastanów się na kogo tak naprawdę jesteś zła? – manipulował George, podczas gdy Gryfonka zaniemówiła.

– Na nas? – Fred objął ją z drugiej strony, ale potem jakby się rozmyślił i opuścił rękę.

– Na siebie? – George zacmokał cicho.

– Ronalda?

– Rolanda?

– Nie, nie, George, ona jest na miesiącu miodowym. 

Panna Granger zareagowała na to przekomarzanie alergicznie i wycelowała palec prosto w rozradowane twarze psotników.

– Jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie, to będziecie w poważnych kłopotach!

– Hagrid – uznał tylko Fred.

– Co? – Hermiona była zbita z tropu. – Co ma do tego Hagrid?

– On byłby moim pierwszym podejrzanym, wygląda na takiego co wie skąd wziąć owcę.

– I to dokładnie taką, co to zafajda wykładzinę w te… Tentego, mini-wężyki.

– Słusznie, Gred. 

– No i nie żeby ktoś chciał jej też wcześniej dać kilka podejrzanych dropsów od Zonka, prawda Forge?

Bliźniacy mrugnęli do Hermiony porozumiewawczo, po czym razem wstali i wrócili na swoje poprzednie miejsca, ponownie szepcząc między sobą. Ślizgoni do końca dnia chodzili zmarnowani, natomiast Oliver Wood wyglądał jakby Boże Narodzenie nadeszło miesiąc wcześniej. Zmiana kapitana i każde możliwe zamieszanie dawało mu nadzieję na zdobycie pucharu.

 

***

 

– I na pewno wiesz co robisz? – Taffy rozejrzał się z niepokojem wokół, podczas gdy Bill majstrował intensywnie przy wejściu do piramidy i odmawiał udzielenia sobie jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Oświetlał teren mugolską latarką, bo jak wcześniej stwierdził na piramidach ciążyła potężna magia i jakiekolwiek zaklęcia mogłyby uruchomić pułapki.

– Synu, ja cię proszę – syknął Weasley, a Taffy go szturchnął, za co otrzymał znowu jeden z tych szelmowskich uśmieszków. – Jeszcze raz o to zapytasz, a cię tu zostawię.

– Bardzo śmieszne! – W głosie Davida zabrzmiała jednak ta niepewna nuta, której tak bardzo nie znosił, bo zawsze zdradzała jego prawdziwe uczucia.

Noc była aż nazbyt duszna, ale czasem zrywał się porywisty wiatr, zupełnie jakby wiekowy faraon protestował przeciwko naruszaniu swojego spokoju. Choć, w tym wypadku, była to raczej jego córka, ale jej zdanie w tej kwestii pozostawało bliżej nieznane. 

– Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz czemu zgodziłem się tu z tobą przyjść w środku nocy?

– Bo zbiera się na burzę piaskową, która ma trwać trzy dni? – Bill wsadził scyzoryk pomiędzy dwa hieroglify na płaskorzeźbie i pociągnął mocno. – A ja… Muszę! Zobaczyć tę piramidę. O. Hm, cholera… – Jeden z klocków odpadł, gdzieś w głębi piramidy szczęknął mechanizm. Obydwaj odsunęli się zachowawczo w tył.

– Teraz się modlimy? – zapytał cicho Taffy, a Bill schował scyzoryk i zaśmiał się głośno. Ziemia pod ich stopami zadrżała i przesunął się piasek.

– Jeśli znasz jakieś starożytne formułki do Setha…

David uznał, że z pewnością powinien poświęcić więcej niż jeden akapit na ten uśmieszek. Słowa tego w pełni nie opiszą. Nagle przed nimi odsunęła się kamienna płyta, odsłaniając wejście do piramidy. Wiatr zawył gdzieś w oddali, przynosząc ze sobą nawałnicę z piachu i bardzo niepokojących dźwięków pustyni.

– Chodź! – Bill wciągnął go za sobą, oświetlając drogę latarką. Taffy odchrząknął, kręcąc niepewnie głową, a potem poszedł za nim. Szli chwilę w ciemnościach pustym korytarzem, gdy nagle w półmroku rozległy się jakieś szelesty, a potem jakby szepty. David przylgnął do ramienia Billa, który zdawał się być w ogóle niczym nieporuszony.

– Boisz się? – mruknął, a w jego głosie czuć było rozbawienie.

– Żartujesz! Oczywiście! – Złapał go za koszulę. – Tam mogą być inferiusy! Albo co!

– Bajek się naczytałeś.

– Billy, ja piszę bajki, okej? – prychnął, zwolniwszy kroku.

Weasley zastanowił się chwilę, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

– Nikt mnie nie nazywa Billy – powiedział nagle.

– Przeszkadza ci to?

– Nie. Niespecjalnie. Więc piszesz bajki?

– Dla dorosłych.

– Dla dorosłych, hm? – Coś w głosie Billa sprawiło, że Taffy poczuł ucisk w dole żołądka, podświadomie uznając, że temu uczuciu też będzie musiał poświęcić niezły fragment książki, kiedy już się dowie co to takiego było. Zastanawiał się, czy starczy mu miejsca na opis jakiejkolwiek piramidy…

– Wiesz, jest wiele sposobów na spędzenie wieczoru, a ty bardzo chciałeś ze mną zwiedzić ruiny. – Bill zerknął na niego, nadal ani trochę nie bojąc się dziwnych odgłosów, ciemności czy też nagłej perspektywy pająków, czyli głównych trzech rzeczy które Taffy’ego przerażały.

– Wiesz, ja…

– Wiem. Piszesz książkę. – Zatrzymali się przy rozwidleniu dróg i po chwili studiowania hieroglifów na jednej ze ścian, Bill poprowadził ich w lewo. 

– Nie jest to najbardziej nieprzyjemne spędzenie wieczoru jakie mógłbym sobie wyobrazić – bąknął Taffy, wciskając ręce w kieszenie. 

– O nie. Ja z pewnością mógłbym pomyśleć o dużo gorszych. – Przystanęli na moment przy kolejnym skrzyżowaniu. Weasley oświetlał latarką jakieś miejsce przy uchu Taffy’ego i patrzył na niego w wielkim skupieniu.

– Nie ruszaj się, dobrze?

David zamarł z przerażeniem, oczekując jak najgorszego rozwoju wypadków i koszmarnego rozmiaru bardzo jadowitego pająka. Miliony myśli o nagłej śmierci przelatywały mu przez głowę. Zacisnął powieki. Bill wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego twarzy, a kiedy poczuł na ustach pocałunek, wciąż nie mógł ich otworzyć. Taffy uznał, że temu z pewnością będzie musiał poświęcić większość książki, jeśli nie całą.

 

***

 

Zauważyła go jak siedział na ławce, a kogoś o podobnym wzroście trudno było przeoczyć. Obok leżała torba, więc wymeldował się też z Trzech Mioteł. Sądząc po ilości niedopałków przy jego butach, musiał tu siedzieć od dawna.

Zastanawiała się czy Quincy Pikestone w ogóle posiadał jakieś ubrania, które nie były czarne. Sięgnęła dalej pamięcią i zorientowała się, że chyba kiedyś przyszedł do pracy w białej koszuli, choć to mógł być ktoś inny… I dlaczego nigdy nie nosił szat? 

– Birkie. – Zaciągnął się kolejnym papierosem i wypuścił dym w jej stronę. – Jak… Miło cię widzieć. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, a potem schował szybko jakąś kartkę do kieszeni kurtki i odsunął swoją miotłę, żeby mogła usiąść. – Co tu robisz? Myślałem, że wracasz do Holyhead urżnąć Sharpowi łeb?

– Nie. Nigdzie nie byłam. To znaczy byłam, ale zaraz wróciłam i chodzę. W tę i z powrotem… – Nie wiedziała czemu, ale rzuciła swój kufer i wysłużonego Meteora na ziemię, klapnęła z niejaką ulgą na miejsce obok, a potem zabrała mu papierosa, zaciągnęła się i oddała. – Cholera, Quincy, nie mam pojęcia co robić. – Patrzył na nią, jak gdyby kontemplując wyrażenie oburzenia, że nazywa go po imieniu, kradnie mu papierosy i do tego jeszcze wzbudza w nim zakłopotanie, ale potem sam wrócił do palenia i zdecydował się tylko pokręcić głową. 

– Nie pytam dlatego, że mnie to obchodzi, ale… – Odchrząknął. – Czy coś cię… Trapi? – zapytał, jak gdyby podobne słowa były mu obce niczym język chiński.

– Nie mam roboty, nie wiem dokąd iść, nie chcę wracać do domu i, cholera, martwię się o Briana jak nie wiem co! – Wcisnęła ręce w kieszenie. 

– Ach tak. Twój… Chłopak? – Quincy od niechcenia przesunął dłonią po rączce swojej miotły, ale zauważyła, że posłał jej badawcze spojrzenie.

– Mój młodszy brat! Jest w Gryffindorze. Słyszałeś, że Syriusz Black próbował się dostać do zamku?! – Przysunęła się bliżej, a on się nie odsunął. Usiadła przodem do niego, krzyżując przed sobą nogi.

– Słyszałem – mruknął po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Potem zauważył, że wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco, więc tylko sapnął ciężko i wbił w nią ostre spojrzenie.

– Birkie… Nie jestem dobry w te klocki.

– W przebywaniu z ludźmi? Wiem. Niemniej jednak mógłbyś wyrazić jakiekolwiek współczucie, wiesz?

– Birkie… – Wydawał się być zniecierpliwiony. – Masz nieznośną tendencję do kreowania niestworzonych historii. Black nie ma nic do twojego młodszego braciszka, szczerze wątpię, by groziło mu cokolwiek oprócz szlabanów i nieostrożnego macania dziewczyn na Wieży Astronomicznej.

– Akurat.

– Zaufaj mi. – Rzucił niedopałek na ziemię i dmuchnął dymem. – Musisz coś zrobić z tą twoją fantazją, to cię w końcu wpędzi w większe kłopoty niż się spodziewasz.

– Czego chcesz, Quincy? – Zaczynała się niecierpliwić. Nie potrzebowała słuchać jego kazań. 

– Hm. – Wykrzywił się znowu. – To pytanie powinienem raczej skierować do ciebie.

– Tak sobie… Uznałam, że się przysiądę. Zapytam jak mija dzień? – Przeczesała ręką włosy, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bo zwichrowała burzę loków jeszcze bardziej.

– Jak mija dzień… – Quincy pokręcił głową. – Spakowałem się. Zjadłem śniadanie. Nadal jestem bezrobotny. Chcesz wiedzieć co mi się śniło?

Gdy zauważył pełne zainteresowania spojrzenie Lukrecji, tylko parsknął.

– Birkie, jesteś straszną Puchonką. – Położył jej dłoń na twarzy i odsunął ją od siebie, a ona zamachała rękami.

– Puszczaj! Ale masz wielkie łapska! 

Zaśmiał się, a jego śmiech był tak samo głęboki jak głos, po czym wziął swoją torbę z ulicy i skinął Lukrecji głową. 

– Do widzenia, Birkie. 

– Ach tak? „Do widzenia“? – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, wciąż trochę oszołomiona, bo nigdy jeszcze nie słyszała, by Quincy się z czegoś śmiał. Zawsze tylko prychał i fukał. – Idziesz na pociąg?

– A jak to wygląda? – Zważył w dłoni bagaż. – Jak na dziennikarkę kiepsko kojarzysz fakty.

– Wiesz. – Zerknęła od niechcenia na swoje paznokcie. – Ja tu przyleciałam.

– Bo jesteś za młoda i nie masz szacunku do poczucia komfortu. – Rzucił niedopałek na ziemię. – To przychodzi z czasem – dodał zarozumiale, ale w jego oczach dostrzegła wesołe błyski, których nie widziała tam nigdy wcześniej. 

– Założę się, że nawet już nie pamiętasz jak się lata. – Pokręciła głową i wstała. – Do widzenia, Quincy! – Pomachała mu wesoło i odwróciła się, odchodząc powoli, na tyle powoli, by jeszcze mógł ją dogonić. Sama nie wiedziała czemu tego chciała, ale chciała.

– Ach tak? – Usłyszała jak rzucił torbę na ławkę i ruszył za nią. – To po co mi ta miotła?

– Ja wiem? – Machnęła ręką, nie odwracając się. – Żeby podrywać łatwe czarownice?

Poczuła jak łapie ją gwałtownie w pasie, nawet nie zdążyła zaprotestować.

– To trzymaj się mocno – mruknął jej do ucha, przycisnął do siebie, a potem, sama nawet nie wiedziała kiedy, wzleciał z nią w powietrze. Nie skojarzyła nawet dobrze momentu oderwania się od ziemi. Słyszała swój własny pisk, chociaż nie pamiętała, żeby piszczała. 

– Cholera, Birkie! – Quincy zaśmiał się znowu, zapikował w dół, a potem poderwał miotłę i natychmiast wzlecieli w górę. – Nie krzycz. Myślałby kto, że nikt cię wcześniej nie porywał.

Siedziała po damsku na jego bardzo niestabilnej Świetlistej Smudze, chociaż nie można było odmówić tej miotle wielkiej elastyczności. Pikestone był koneserem. I lekkim psychopatą, to też. Patrzyła z przerażeniem w te czarne oczy, teraz rozbawione ponad wszelką przyzwoitość. Trzymała się kurczowo kurtki Quincy’ego i bała się oderwać od niego wzrok, zupełnie jak gdyby groziło to natychmiastowym upadkiem.

– To co? – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, objął ją jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą dotknął tylko drążka miotły, która natychmiast go usłuchała i ruszyła w górę. Lukrecja wstrzymała oddech i choć była przyzwyczajona do latania, to nigdy w ten sposób i trochę się obawiała o swoje życie. Quincy złapał ją mocniej i przelecieli nad dachami Hogsmeade, w stronę Hogwartu. Miotła osiągała prawdziwie zawrotne prędkości, musiał przy niej majstrować samodzielnie. Naprawdę miał więcej talentów niż początkowo oceniła. 

Zapikowali ostro przy Zakazanym Lesie, a potem przelecieli nad jeziorem tak nisko, że witki miotły i buty Quincy’ego zahaczyły o taflę wody. Nie był nieostrożny, latał brawurowo, ale wiedział co robił. Doceniła ten naprawdę wysoki poziom umiejętności, gdy w końcu udało jej się na chwilę oderwać od tych nieprzyjemnych czarnych oczu. Quincy z pewnością umiał latać i nikt nie musiał go o tym informować. Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło, miała wrażenie, że godzina, choć pewnie były to minuty. Odstawił Lukrecję bezpiecznie obok ławki przy której się spotkali, a potem nonszalancko złapał swoją torbę i zarzucił miotłę na ramię, gdy ona zachwiała się i wpadła w błotnistą kałużę, widowiskowo ochlapując sobie spodnie. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, zimnym i kompletnie pozbawionym wesołości chrapliwym śmiechem, całkiem różnym od tego wcześniejszego, gdy przekomarzali się na ławce. Czyżby wtedy pozwolił sobie na za dużo? Który z nich był prawdziwy? Czy powinna coś powiedzieć? Nie, Quincy nie oczekiwał komplementów, wiedział, co zrobił. Jego ego z pewnością nie wymagało podreperowania, jeśli już – mogło być odrobinę zbyt duże. 

– Birkie. – Zacmokał ironicznie. – Jak zawsze pełna gracji. – Pogrzebał w kieszeni, wsadził papierosa do ust i podpalił go starą mugolską zapalniczką, którą zawsze nosił przy sobie. Tak, jeśli nawet wcześniej krążyły jej po głowie szaleńcze pomysły załagodzenia konfliktu, to teraz z pewnością je odgoniła. Wyświadczył Lukrecji tę jedną jedyną przysługę, informując ją o zamiarach Sharpa, to było jedyne przyzwoite zachowanie jakiego mogła uświadczyć od Quincy’ego Pikestone’a. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, czy zrobił to z przyzwoitości, czy z zemsty, ale na pewno nie z zazdrości, te głupoty natychmiast wywietrzały jej z głowy.

– Jesteś absolutnym chamem, Pikestone! – warknęła, a potem tupnęła specjalniew sam środek kałuży, również go ochlapując. Nawet się nie odsunął, chociaż uśmieszek natychmiast spełzł mu z twarzy. 

– A czego się spodziewałaś? – burknął, już nie tak pewny siebie.

– Mówiąc szczerze, myślałam, że latasz jak baba, ale proszę. – Oczy płonęły jej ogniem. Była wściekła, że dała się tak łatwo podejść. Miała rację. Wyobraźnia okazywała się czasem jej największym wrogiem. Pozwoliła sobie wyobrazić zbyt wiele. Quincy prychnął z irytacją i rzucił niedopalonego papierosa na ziemię.

– Mam pociąg do złapania, pozbierasz się jakoś? 

Patrzyła jak odchodzi, dalej nie mogąc powstrzymać wściekłości i niezwykłej ochoty ulepienia błotnistej kuli i posłania jej prosto w ten jego zakuty łeb.

 

***

 

Harry był wdzięczny Ronowi i Hermionie, że zostają razem z nim na święta w Hogwarcie. Wiedział, że robią to po części ze względu na niego, choć bardzo się wypierali, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Boże Narodzenie nigdy nie było przez niego specjalnie wyczekiwanym czasem w roku, aż do momentu gdy trafił do Hogwartu. Hermiona upierała się, że nie ma ochoty kolejny raz jechać z rodzicami na narty, a Harry jej nie wierzył, ale to powód Rona najbardziej go zastanowił, ponieważ musiał go z niego wyciągnąć siłą. Siedzieli w Pokoju Wspólnym i po raz kolejny przegrywał z Weasleyem w szachy, gdy ten w końcu puścił farbę:

– Rozmawiałem z mamą. Jadą z tatą odwiedzić Billa w Egipcie.

– I nie chciałeś jechać? – zdumiał się Harry. 

– Zwariowałeś. Nawet nie wiesz co się tam teraz wyprawia!

– A co, zamknął się w piramidzie? – Potter próbował zażartować, ale sądząc po minie Rona, nie bardzo mu wyszło. Przyjaciel zmarkotniał do tego stopnia, że można by pomyśleć, że coś się faktycznie stało i Harry poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, do momentu, gdy usłyszał:

– Owszem. Ze swoim nowym chłopakiem. – Ron zbił gońca Harry’ego i pokręcił głową. – Tata nie jest zachwycony, ale mama uznała, że przynajmniej zrobi na święta jeszcze jeden sweter.


	9. Część IX

Porażka Gryffindoru ze Slytherinem była spektakularna. Harry Potter stracił swoją miotłę i nie wiadomo co mogłoby się stać z nim samym gdyby dyrektor nie siedział wtedy na trybunach. Dumbledore wpadł w szał i jego rozmowa z dementorami trwała naprawdę długo, natomiast Oliver Wood porzucił wszelką nadzieję i jeszcze przez następne kilka dni chodził z miną sugerującą kontemplację rzucenia się z kamieniem u szyi w sam środek Wielkiego Jeziora. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że po meczu stopień przechwałek i zarozumialstwa Malfoya osiągnął szczyt, a wyszydzanie z powodu reakcji Harry’ego na dementorów nasilało się z dnia na dzień.

Nowym kapitanem Slytherinu został Olaf Christensen, dość niski i bardzo szczupły siódmoklasista o przedwcześnie posiwiałych, mysich włosach i skośnych ciemnych oczach, który grał na pozycji ścigającego. Jego poglądy na temat obecności dziewczyn w drużynie były, z tego co wiadomo Millicencie, niewiele bardziej liberalne w stosunku do tych posiadanych przez Flinta, ale za to Christensen umiał się poznać na kiepskich graczach. Zaraz po meczu z Gryffindorem wyrzucił z drużyny Crabbe’a i Goyle’a, którzy dali pokaz naprawdę niezorganizowanej i co gorsza koszmarnie brutalnej gry. Slytherin miał zatem wakat na stanowisku pałkarzy i tym razem Millicenta postanowiła dostać się do drużyny, choćby miała przejść boso po rozżarzonych węglach.

– Dobra, Bulstrode! Jesteś następna!

Rozgrywki kwalifikacyjne musiały zostać przeprowadzone w trybie pilnym, następny mecz Slytherin rozgrywał z Ravenclaw, a ich szukająca, Cho Chang, była naprawdę dobra, więc nie można było pozwolić na żadną fuszerkę. Olaf stał na środku boiska i odhaczał nazwiska ze swojej listy, a wszystko nadzorowała Branwen Owens, która skrycie bardzo Millicencie kibicowała. Podobała jej się ta dziewczyna, była inna, pewna siebie, miała świetną postawę gracza i przede wszystkim nie zdradzała emocji, a to u pałkarza bardzo przydatne, bo właśnie ich zwykle podejrzewano o faule. 

Szereg chętnych został już dawno odrzucony, pozostała tylko ona i chuda szóstoklasistka, która miała minę jakby nie bardzo wiedziała, co tu robi. Millicenta ujęła pewnie pałkę w dłoń, wsiadła na miotłę i odbiła się od ziemi.

– Dawaj tłuczek! – krzyknęła do Olafa. 

W powietrze wzleciała szara, brutalna piłka, którą Ślizgonka błyskawicznie odbiła w odpowiednie miejsce. Tłuczek przeleciał przez największą obręcz na kafla i rozbił lewitującą w samym środku dynię. Zawrócił, miotając się wściekle w powietrzu, ale Millie nie dała mu uciec i natychmiast posłała go w stronę drugiej i trzeciej obręczy. Wtedy usłyszała czyjś gwizd, a gdzieś na trybunach mignęła jej ruda czupryna, a przynajmniej takie miała wrażenie, zaraz jednak uznała, że jest zbyt wysoko i na pewno jej się wydawało. To musiał być sygnał od kapitana, więc zapikowała gwałtownie z powrotem na boisko. 

– Czemu lądujesz?! – krzyknął Olaf. – Tłuczek jest nadal w powietrzu! Wracaj tam!

– Co? – Millicenta obejrzała się, a potem zaklęła pod nosem. – Przecież gwizdałeś! – Wzbiła się błyskawicznie w powietrze i nie słyszała, że nowy kapitan krzyczał „To nie ja!“. Bulstrode doleciała do tłuczka w samą porę, bo brutalna piłka właśnie pikowała prosto na ostatnią kandydatkę, która z piskiem uskoczyła w stronę trybun. Millicenta w ostatniej chwili odbiła napastliwą kulę pałką, ale niezbyt mocno, tylko tak, by odbiła się na ziemię.Siła uderzenia prawie wybiła jej ramię ze stawu, ale tylko zacisnęła zęby i jak najszybciej dopadła piłkę obiema rękami i z pomocą Olafa spakowała z powrotem do skrzyni. Kapitan patrzył na nią z czymś, czego nie podejrzewałaby o sympatię, ale z pewnością przypominało to uznanie.

– Nadajesz się, Bulstrode. Naprawdę. 

Wzięła głęboki wdech i pokiwała poważnie głową. 

– No co, nawet się nie uśmiechniesz? – Próbował zachowywać się nieco przyjaźniej, ale ona patrzyła na niego tak obojętnie, że tylko pokręcił głową. – W każdym razie. Treningi są cztery razy w tygodniu, we wtorki od siódmej, w piątki krócej, bo są wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Dasz radę?

– Oczywiście. – Była niemalże oburzona jego pytaniem. 

– Naprawdę dobra robota! – Bran podeszła do niej znienacka, przerywając konwersację. – Masz kawał talentu, dziewczyno. Na twoim miejscu pomyślałabym o profesjonalnej karierze. Dawno nie widziałam u kogoś tak dobrego uderzenia!

– Pani profesor nie mówi tego poważnie… – Millicenta trochę się zmieszała, a Bran zaśmiała się głośno i położyła jej rękę na ramieniu.

– Mówię to jak najbardziej poważnie, panno Bulstrode. Ćwicz ile wlezie, w końcu sama to zauważysz. 

Młodsza Ślizgonka nie była przyzwyczajona do takich komplementów, więc pokiwała tylko głową i odchrząknęła nerwowo. Olaf mruknął coś o spakowaniu reszty piłek i oddalił się z powrotem na boisko.

– To pani gwizdała? – zapytała zaraz Millicenta, a Bran pokręciła głową.

– Nie. Tam siedzi ktoś jeszcze. – Odwróciła się w stronę trybun. – Hm, a przynajmniej siedział tam wcześniej… Musiał sobie pójść. Ktoś z twoich przyjaciół?

– Nie miewam. – Bulstrode chwyciła mocniej miotłę. 

– Przygotuj się na zmiany, panno Bulstrode, bycie w drużynie to jak bractwo rycerskie i rodzina w jednym. – Bran mrugnęła do niej łobuzersko. 

– Tak, bycie kobietą-pałkarzem, która trenuje MMA nie nastraja ludzi specjalnie przyjaźnie. – Chwilę później zacisnęła usta, zakłopotana tym, co właśnie jej się wymsknęło. – Przepraszam. 

– Nie przepraszaj. To oni powinni. MMA jest cholernie trudne, masz być z siebie dumna, słyszysz? 

Millicenta pokiwała niemrawo głową i było jasne, że nie będzie. Bran pokręciła głową. Bycie nastolatką to cięższa sprawa niż się większości wydaje, zwłaszcza jeśli w grę wchodzili nastoletni chłopcy, a bardzo mocno podejrzewała ich udział w niskiej samoocenie Ślizgonki.

– Zaufaj mi, żadna znana mi kobieta, która grała w quidditcha nigdy nie miała sytuacji, w której doskwierałaby jej samotność. Problem leżał raczej w tym jak tu upchnąć wszystkie randki w jednym tygodniu. – Znowu do niej mrugnęła, a Millicenta jak gdyby się rozchmurzyła. Wzięła głęboki wdech i pokiwała głową.

– Czy mam wrażenie, czy ty już masz jakiegoś na oku?

Młodsza Ślizgonka rzuciła jej na to spojrzenie tak pełne oburzenia, że Bran tylko uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i przybiła sobie mentalną piątkę. Trafiona-zatopiona! Na horyzoncie był jakiś chłopak, teraz Millicenta musiała tylko zebrać w sobie odrobinę więcej animuszu i zrobić to, czego nastolatki obawiają się najbardziej w świecie: zacząć z nim rozmawiać. 

 

***

 

Święta w Hogwarcie oznaczały przyjemne rozleniwienie, przepiękne dekoracje i wspaniałe jedzenie. Remus Lupin już dawno nie pamiętał, by tak się najadał. Świadczyły o tym również jego spodnie, które stawały się odrobinę przyciasne w pasie. I choć większości mężczyzn mogłoby to być nie w smak, on czuł ulgę. Życie z zasady było procederem skazanym na niepewny koniec, natomiast życie wilkołaka – usłane po drodze szeregiem, nazwijmy to, ryzykownych sytuacji, które upewniały w przekonaniu, że ów koniec jest tuż za rogiem. 

Remus nigdy się nie skarżył, nie należał do malkontentów, wręcz przeciwnie: wilkołactwo było jego klątwą, ale i pewnego rodzaju darem, dzięki któremu, jakkolwiek depresyjnie by to nie brzmiało, cieszył się tym, co tu i teraz. Głównie dlatego, że przyszłość malowała się w tak czarnych barwach. Nie dożyje późnej starości, tę świadomość od dawna posiadał. Chodził i oddychał, ale był żywą bombą zegarową, przewlekłym nowotworem, trupem na urlopie. _Dead man walking._ Pozostawał z Fenrirem Greybackiem w tego rodzaju ambiwalentnym związku, w którym mógłby mu teoretycznie wybaczyć, co nakazywała Remusowi jego z gruntu dobra natura, ale głównie chciałby go rozszarpać własnymi dwiema rękami. 

– Lupin?

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go bardzo nieprzyjemne i zniecierpliwione burknięcie. Tylko jeden znany mu człowiek potrafił z taką nienawiścią wypluć z ust czyjeś nazwisko i jeszcze do tego udawać, że wciąż zachowuje jakiekolwiek pozory kurtuazji.

– Przepraszam, Severusie. Zamyśliłem się. Wejdź, proszę.

Mistrz eliksirów wślizgnął się z niechęcią do jego gabinetu, w dłoni dzierżąc dymiący kufel pełen eliksiru tojadowego. Lupin uśmiechnął się pod nosem tym swoim nieokreślonym uśmiechem cierpiącego w milczeniu człowieka, którego Severus osobiście organicznie nie cierpiał i miał ochotę zetrzeć go Remusowi z twarzy.

– Dziękuję, Severusie. 

Tak, te słowa też miał ochotę wepchnąć mu z powrotem do gardła. Jakim prawem Lupin w ogóle zachowywał się wobec niego w ten sposób! To go doprowadzało do szału, ta grzeczność, poczciwe cierpienie, pogodzenie z losem, uprzejma skrucha! Święty Lupin od morderców. Tak. Snape uśmiechnął się z pogardą na swój własny prywatny żarcik. To do skurczybyka pasowało. Dwulicowy, wyprany… Jaką satysfakcję sprawiało mu widzieć dawnego kumpla Jamesa Pottera w takim stanie i poniekąd na swojej łasce.

Był prawie pewien, że to Lupin wpuścił Blacka do zamku, niestety nie miał na to dowodów, a Dumbledore zaprzeczał. Jeszcze. Nie wiedział też jak to wszystko udowodni, ale miał przeczucie, że wskazówkę stanowiły te błotniste ślady. Były stanowczo za małe jak na wilkołaka w swojej zwierzęcej postaci, ale za to na pewno stanowiły solidną podstawę do wątpienia w świętego Lupina. Snape czegoś tu nie widział, czegoś musiał się dowiedzieć, ale z pewnością się dowie. To tylko kwestia czasu.

– Żadnego cukru – powiedział ostro, a Remus pokiwał poważnie głową. 

– Dziękuję, pamiętam. – Przyjął od niego kufel, a potem zorientował się, że płyta, którą nastawił wcześniej, już od godziny obraca się bez sensu na adapterze. Odwrócił ją i przesunął igłę. – Być może napiłbyś się ze mną herbaty?

W małym gabinecie rozbrzmiał Chet Baker, a Severus już dawno zniknął za drzwiami, unikając wszelkiego bliższego kontaktu z Lupinem i jego legendami jazzu.

 

***

 

Branwen wpadła na Severusa kiedy schodził po schodach, a ona właśnie wracała z rozgrywek kwalifikacyjnych Slytherinu. Włosy miała jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane od wiatru, a oczy błyszczące. 

– Hej, Snape! 

Przywitała się z nim prawie przyjaźnie. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że ten uśmiech też mógł być skierowany do niego, ale przecież ona zawsze tryskała tym niedorzecznym optymizmem, zatem sądzić podobnie byłoby lekkomyślnym. Wyburczał tylko coś pod nosem i zrobił wszelki wysiłek w kierunku wyminięcia jej, ale mu nie pozwoliła.

– Jedziesz gdzieś na święta?

Posłał jej złe spojrzenie.

– Co, będziesz siedział sam w lochach i się mrocznił? Grał w szachy?

– „Mrocznił“? – Uniósł ironicznie brew. – Owens, czy to jakiś walijski slang?

– Purysta.

– Owszem, a szachy są nudne.

– Jak barszczycho! Zatem proponuję pokera. – Znowu nie pozwoliła mu odejść, a on przekrzywił głowę, zainteresowany propozycją.

– Umiesz grać w pokera?

– Powiedzmy, że miałam dobrą nauczycielkę.

– Trelawney?

– Skąd wiedziałeś?

– Na trzecim i czwartym roku wybrałaś sobie najbardziej niedorzeczne przedmioty.

Wykrzywił się w sposób, który sugerował, że wie dużo więcej, niż Bran się spodziewała, a ona w ogóle nie miała problemu, by mu w to uwierzyć.

– Dobra. Poker. – Przekrzywiła głowę. – I co? Pink Floyd czy David Bowie?

Snape wyprostował się nieco, a ona już wiedziała, że zrobiła na nim odpowiednie wrażenie. No proszę. 

– Nie mam czasu, Owens. Jestem koszmarnie zarobiony. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale ona nie dała mu odejść.

– Bzdury.

– Ach tak?

– Założę się, że nie masz tego albumu, ale…

– Aladdin Sane? – Zacmokał z dezaprobatą, od razu zgadując, że być może nie słuchała gniotów, ale znała tylko najsłynniejsze utwory z top listy, nic poza tym. – Kiepsko ci idą zakłady, Owens, jesteś pewna, że poker to odpowiednia gra dla ciebie? Może lepiej warcaby?

Szturchnęła go w bok i poszła pierwsza w dół schodów. On podążył zaraz za nią, chociaż nieco wolniej i spokojniej niż wcześniej. Z gabinetu Lupina wcześniej prawie wybiegł.

– Co ci niby sugeruje, że będziemy grać u mnie?

– Ja nie mam adaptera!

Severus był za to pewien, że na pewno miała bałagan, zatem w milczeniu zaakceptował jej plan. Weszła za nim do jego prywatnych kwater. Nie pozwolił Bran zajrzeć nigdzie, gdzie widział, że miała ochotę, to jest – grzebać na półkach z książkami. Usiedli po dwóch stronach prostego biurka, którego blat był wręcz ascetycznie czysty. Zgodnie z obietnicą, Snape nastawił płytę, a potem rozłożył karty, które wyjął z szuflady biurka. Wprawdzie miał wcześniej plan eksperymentowania z nowymi eliksirami, ale to wydało mu się z jakiegoś powodu o wiele ciekawsze, bo już wiedział o co chce grać: swoją ulubioną walutę, czyli informacje. Być może mógłby uczynić tę grę ciekawszą, rzecz jasna na swoją korzyść.

– Na co gramy? Na pieniądze? – Bran zebrała swoje karty i spojrzała na niego. W półmroku te jego uśmieszki sprawiały jeszcze bardziej niepokojące wrażenie. 

_–_ Owens, jesteśmy bądź co bądź w placówce edukacyjnej, zachowuj się.

– Jasne. Pensja nauczycielska też nie pozostawia pola do manewru, a ja się nie będę rozbierać, więc…?

– Merlinowi dzięki.

– Ponownie, Snape: to nie tak, że przebierasz w ofertach.

Kopnął ją pod stołem, co zaskoczyło ją do tego stopnia, że parsknęła śmiechem. Tej reakcji się nie spodziewał, zresztą sam był swoją zażenowany i starał się to ukryć. Popisał się chwilowym brakiem dojrzałości, ale tak już działał ten dziwny mechanizm związków międzyludzkich, że przy kimś, z kim spędził młodość w jednym Domu nie potrafił przybrać osobowości postrachu Hogwartu. Zastanawiało go natomiast, kim tak właściwie przy niej był. Zacisnął usta i zerknął na swoje karty.

– Zagrajmy na prawdę.

– Prawdę? – Usiadła nieco wygodniej, porzucając swój beztroski optymizm i teraz krzywiąc się ironicznie. Zauważył, że ona też miała wiele twarzy, na razie zliczył co najmniej cztery. Był ciekaw, którą jeszcze zobaczy.

– Słyszałaś coś o tym? – Wykrzywił się ironicznie. – Podbijasz pytania. Przegrany musi odpowiedzieć i nie wolno mu kłamać. 

Gwizdnęła przeciągle, a potem pokręciła głową i odchyliła się z zadowoleniem na krześle. 

– Nie bądź taka pewna, jeszcze możesz przegrać.

– Ach, bo Severus Snape jest perfekcjonistą do bólu i ma sekretny zmysł do hazardu?

W retrospekcji być może nie powinna była z nim igrać. Ograł ją do spodu, faktycznie Merlinowi dzięki, że nie musiała się rozbierać, bo prawdopodobnie musiałaby też oddać mu zęby i nerkę. Snape wychwytywał kłamstwo błyskawicznie, nie mogła przy nim blefować, podczas gdy on utrzymywał kamienną twarz nawet wtedy, gdy wiedziała, że teoretycznie mógłby się zaśmiać z tego czy tamtego komentarza, który rzuciła. Zaczynała rozpracowywać jego humor, ale on był nieugięty i poważny, do tego wygrał od niej w ogólnym rozrachunku całe siedem pytań. Ona – jedno. I miała zamiar dobrze się nad nim zastanowić. 

– Dobra, pytaj. – Spojrzała w bok, odchylając się na krześle i opierając nogi blat biurka. Zaraz je z niego strzepnął, niezadowolony. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, a Snape wyciągnął papierosy z kieszeni i zapalił w skupieniu.

– Jak straciłaś rękę?

Parsknęła drwiąco, starając ukryć prawdziwe uczucia.

– Naprawdę? To takie banalne. Mogłeś się bardziej postarać.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu – wytknął jej miękko i zaciągnął się dymem, a ona pomachaławymownie ręką przed twarzą.

– Musisz przy mnie kopcić?

– Jak straciłaś rękę?

– W wypadku. Miałam siedem lat. 

– Szczegóły.

Jej wzrok stał się odrobinę twardszy, a on przysunął się bliżej i oparł jeden łokieć o biurko. Siwy dym leciał z papierosa pod sam sufit, a ona nie mogła wytrzymać zapachu. Przez te wszystkie lata palił wciąż tę samą markę? Rzeczywiście niewolnik nawyku.

– Miałam siedem lat i bawiłam się z dzieciakami przy torach. Za Holyhead była kiedyś stara stacja i pociągi jeździły tam dość sporadycznie, ale czasem się zdarzały. – Odchrząknęła, a potem zerknęła na niego badawczo. – Naprawdę mam ci o tym opowiadać? 

Milczał, zaciągnął się tylko papierosem i wypuścił dym nosem. Pokręciła głową i kontynuowała, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale wylewanie swoich sekretów przy Snape’ie przychodziło dość łatwo:

– Dręczył mnie jeden kolega, Billy. Twierdził, że nie przebiegnę przez tory zanim nadjedzie pociąg, a słyszeliśmy już jak daje sygnał. Oczywiście się uparłam. Chciałam przebiec, ale but utkwił mi między szyną a deską. W ostatniej chwili ktoś mnie pociągnął, ale pociąg we mnie uderzył i… No. – Postukała palcami w blat. – Miałam szczęście, że w ogóle przeżyłam.

Zamilkła na chwilę, a jedynym dźwiękiem w lochach było teraz powolne strzelanie tytoniu w papierosie i obracająca się płyta, która dawno przestała grać. W końcu Snape przywołał do siebie zaklęciem popielniczkę, zgasił w niej niedopałek i wyłączył adapter. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek słyszał by Branwen miała tak spokojny i pełen skupienia ton głosu. Widocznie nie zawsze jest tak bezsensownie beztroska. Czy jej wesołość była mechanizmem obronnym? Wiedział, że tak. 

– Chcesz zadać swoje pytanie? – zapytał.

– Nie. – Pokręciła głową, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Pytaj dalej.

Wyprostował się i wyjął kolejnego papierosa z paczki.

– Nie wystarczył ci tamten? – prychnęła, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zawahał teatralnie, a potem demonstracyjnie podpalił i zaciągnął się z cichym pomrukiem.

– Miałaś romans z Gwenog Jones? – zapytał, a potem z satysfakcją obserwował jak Bran czerwienieje na twarzy, co można było dostrzec nawet w półmroku panującym w lochach.

– Nie.

– Owens. – Zacmokał z naganą. – Nie kłam.

– Nie, naprawdę nie. To znaczy, nie z mojej strony. Ona jak najbardziej chciała. Między innymi dlatego musiałam odejść z drużyny. – Odchrząknęła.

– A dlaczego głównie?

– To twoje pytanie? Przecież wiesz dlaczego.

Uniósł tylko brew, a ona prychnęła i pokręciła głową. 

– Zaczęłam mieć poważny problem z alkoholem. Zawsze miałam, ale to się pogarszało i pogarszało aż do momentu, kiedy nie potrafiłam sobie z tym poradzić. Nie pomógł też fakt, że dzięki Gwen dostałam wilczy bilet i nie mogłam wrócić do profesjonalnej gry.

Snape pokiwał głową, a Bran kaszlnęła wymownie. Uśmiechnął się tylko krzywo i zgasił niedopalonego papierosa w popielniczce. 

– Aż tak ci to przeszkadza?

– Mam złe skojarzenia. 

– Czyżby miało to coś wspólnego z twoją zmarłą matką?

– Nie jest… Do końca zmarła. A ty marnujesz pytania.

– Pozwól, że ja to ocenię. I to nie było jedno z moich pytań. – Parsknął pod nosem. – Nie do końca zmarła – powtórzył, uśmiechając się nieco, chociaż natychmiast spoważniał. Tak jak myślała, powoli i metodycznie odkryła jego poczucie humoru. Punkt dla niej.

– Za późno. – Posłała mu pewny siebie uśmieszek, a on zmrużył oczy. Dał jej się przyłapać na byciu nieostrożnym. Tak więc Severus Snape jednak czasem bywał ludzki jak my wszyscy.

– Więc zmarła czy nie?

– Nie wiem gdzie jest. Wyprowadziła się kiedy mój ojciec zachorował po raz pierwszy.

Widziała, że Severus już otwierał usta, by ją dopytać, ale się powstrzymał. Zostały mu trzy pytania i wyraźnie miał w zanadrzu wykorzystanie ich w najmniej dla niej dogodnym momencie. 

– Przypominam, że ty też możesz pytać. Jeśli chcesz – powiedział w końcu.

– Wiem. Ale nie chcę. 

Oparł się plecami o ścianę, patrząc na nią chwilę w ciszy.

– Naprawdę? – Wykrzywił się sardonicznie, ale nieco mniej pewnie niż poprzednio. 

Bran wyszczerzyła zęby.

– Nie, że nie chcę, po prostu… Wtedy kiedy najmniej się mnie spodziewasz, nie? – Mrugnęła do niego, a on stał się nagle odrobinę mniej sztywny i spięty. Znowu wracała jej główna, idiotycznie wesoła persona. Tej nadał przydomek „alfa“. – Muszę to przemyśleć. Zwłaszcza, że obiecałeś nie kłamać. 

– Ach tak. Czyżbyś miała tak wiele pytań? Jestem tak fascynujący? – zapytał miękko.

– Snape. Wiesz, że nie jesteś otwartą księgą pełną uroczych jednorożców, nie?

– Mam nadzieję – prychnął, zupełnie jakby go głęboko uraziła.

– Otóż to. Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś miał mało sekretów, nie myślę też, że naprawdę chciałabym któryś znać, mam rację?

Skinął tylko głową, chociaż po krótkiej chwili wahania, bo nie do końca wiedział, co chciała przez to powiedzieć. 

– Więc… Nie, że składam broń, ale nie chcę zdobywać wiedzy, której posiadania mogłabym żałować.

– Jak… Ślizgońsko. Miejmy nadzieję. W przeciwnym wypadku grozi ci kategoria inteligencji selektywnej.

– Wiem jak lubisz dzielić ludzi na kategorie, więc pozwól, że tu zakończymy tę rozmowę.

– Tak. Wszak mamy Boże Narodzenie. – Znowu zrobił się ponury, a jego ton bardziej obojętny. – Wybierasz się gdzieś?

– Nie. Ty?

Pokręcił głową, patrząc na nią specjalnym ostrym spojrzeniem z cyklu „Nie bądź śmieszna“. 

– Niemniej jednak, muszę ci przyznać, że to Boże Narodzenie było absolutnie najciekawszym jakie spędziłam. – Złożyła swoje karty i wsadziła je z powrotem do talii, która leżała na środku biurka. Potem zerknęła na Snape’a i uśmiechnęła się. – No, chodź tu. Byłeś bardzo miły, to musiało być dla ciebie ciężkie. 

Drgnął, stojąc wciąż pod ścianą, a potem zrobił krok w jej stronę. Wiedział, co chciała zrobić, a raczej – bardzo intensywnie się domyślał. Kiedy w końcu wstała i pocałowała go w policzek, do czego i tak musiał się nachylić, wrażenie było alarmujące. Wyszła, a on nadal nie wiedział, czy właściwie się na to zgodził czy nie, a jeśli nie, to czy powinien był się bardziej opierać. 

 

***

 

Nora wydawała się Taffy’emu przede wszystkim bardzo domowa, chociaż rozumiał czemu Bill zerkał na niego nerwowo co chwilę, oczywiście udając, że wcale tego nie robi. Nie było to dużo, państwo Weasley z pewnością nie należeli do zamożnych, ale to wcale nie dlatego David siedział tu taki spięty. Bill stracił pracę w Egipcie i Taffy nie mógł strząsnąć z siebie wrażenia, że to mogła być jego wina. Najwyraźniej nielegalne spacery po piramidach i zostanie przyłapanym przez bardzo homofobicznych strażników egipskiego Ministerstwa nie otwierało tam wielu drzwi do kariery.

– Powiesz coś w końcu? – mruknął nerwowo, a Bill przeczesał swoje długie, zmierzwione włosy, które teraz opadały mu na ramiona. Jego rodzice debatowali o czymś od godziny w sypialni na górze. W kuchni słychać było tylko ich kroki i co jakiś czas podniesiony głos Molly Weasley. 

– To nie twoja wina, a ja mam nadzieję, że oni w końcu przestaną odprawiać cyrki – powiedział w końcu Bill stanowczym tonem, a potem przysiadł się bliżej Taffy’ego i objął go ramieniem. Zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem. – Nie jest ci zimno?

– Miałem ze sobą tylko ubrania do Egiptu, jak myślisz?

Weasley pokręcił głową i objął go ciaśniej, uśmiechając się teraz pod nosem. David poczuł jak coś przyjemnie go ściska głęboko w okolicach żołądka. Działo się tak za każdym razem kiedy widział te uśmieszki, a zwłaszcza gdy były kierowane do niego.

W końcu państwo Weasley wykrzyczeli sobie chyba wszystko, co mieli zamiar, najpewniej łącznie z zadawnionymi sprawami i wznowioną wielką awanturą z tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego o słynnych zaginionych mugolskich nausznikach w króliczki, po których Artur wciąż nosił żałobę. 

– Kochanie, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że wróciłeś do domu! – Molly, wprawiona gospodyni, jednym ruchem różdżki nastawiła czajnik na herbatę, ucałowała Billa w czoło, a potem szybkim zaklęciem przynajmniej związała mu włosy z tyłu, skoro syn nie pozwalał ich skrócić. William wydał z siebie niezadowolony pomruk, a kiedy tylko Taffy zauważył schludny warkocz, parsknął głośnym śmiechem. 

– Co? Co to…? MAMO! – Zaraz zaczął rozplątywać nerwowo włosy, a David umilkł natychmiast, gdy tylko poczuł na sobie surowy wzrok Artura. 

– Więc… Jesteś pisarzem. – Pan domu usiadł sztywno przy stole, czując na sobie spojrzenie Molly, ale starając się je zignorować. 

– Tak, proszę pana. 

– Wydałeś coś już?

– Tak, proszę pana, dwie książki przygodowe. Wcześniej pisałem do gazety. – Z jakiegoś powodu ten człowiek, pozornie uroczy, teraz nieco go przerażał. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie raczej od razu ulegali jego urokowi, Artur natomiast był więcej niż nieufny. 

– O, do „Proroka“?

– Nie, do… „Głosu Holyhead“. Stamtąd pochodzę. Z Walii. – Taffy wiercił się niespokojnie na krześle, dopóki Bill nie wziął go pod stołem za rękę. Teraz to Artur poczuł się nieswojo. –Moja siostra przejęła po mnie kolumnę kiedy zacząłem pisać książki.

– Och, masz siostrę? Jak cudownie! Nam z Arturem trafiła się tylko jedna dziewczynka, Ginny. Jest teraz na drugim roku. – Molly postawiła przed wszystkimi kubki z parującą herbatą i usiadła obok Billa.

– Mam siostrę i młodszego brata, proszę pani. 

– Proszę, mów mi Molly.

– Molly. – Taffy uśmiechnął się nerwowo, a Molly pokręciła powoli głową, doskonale widząc, czemu jej syn zakochał się w tym uśmiechu. Musiał, nie było dla niego nadziei, David był po prostu uroczy. – Brian kończy teraz Hogwart.

– W jakim jest Domu? – zapytał Artur, nieco ostrzej niż to konieczne.

– W Gryffindorze, proszę pana. 

– A ty?

– Co ja?

– W którym ty byłeś? Hufflepuff?

– Ravenclaw – burknął Bill nieco defensywnie, a Taffy ścisnął mocniej jego rękę. 

Molly zerknęła na Artura ostrzegawczo, a ten starał się ją zignorować, chociaż ciężko było unieść siłę tego spojrzenia.

– Młodsza siostra i brat, dwie wydane książki… – Artur zmrużył oczy. – Ile tak właściwie masz lat?

Taffy czuł się jak na policyjnym przesłuchaniu.

– Trzydzieści trzy, proszę pana. – Odchrząknął. 

Artur już chciał coś do tego dodać, ale Molly mu przerwała:

– Wracasz do domu na święta, kochanie?

– Nie. To znaczy… Jeszcze nie wiem. Zwykle nie obchodzimy świąt.

– Co to znaczy „nie obchodzimy świąt“? – Molly wydawała się tym prospektem wprost oburzona, a potem uniosła ostrzegawczo palec w stronę swojego najstarszego syna. – Williamie Weasley, jeśli natychmiast nie zmusisz tego biednego chłopaka, żeby spędził Boże Narodzenie w Norze, to przysięgam, w przyszłym roku twój sweter będzie różowy!

– O, ja osobiście bardzo chciałbym cię zobaczyć w różowym. – Taffy zmierzwił Billowi włosy, czując się już nieco swobodniej, na co rudzielec złapał go stanowczo za nadgarstek i zmrużył oczy, choć w kącikach ust wciąż czaił się uśmiech, więc jego chłopak poczuł się bezpieczniej. William miał wręcz obsesję swoich włosów. – Nie, żebym nie chciał zostać… To znaczy… – poprawił się szybko. – Dziękuję pani. Chętnie.

– Naprawdę, kochanie: mów mi Molly. – Wstała i ruszyła na górę. – Bill, twój stary pokój będzie odpowiedni, jak sądzę? Zmieścicie się w jednym…

– Kochanie, łóżko Rona jest wolne, zostaje na święta w Hogwarcie, pamiętasz?! – Artur pobiegł za żoną po schodach, a Taffy znowu zaczął się kręcić nerwowo na krześle.

– Twój ojciec mnie nie lubi – mruknął.

– Przyzwyczai się. – Bill wzruszył ramionami. – Nie lubił żadnego z moich chłopaków, ciągle próbuje mnie umówić z córkami kolegów z pracy – dodał, tak swobodnie jak gdyby wcale go ta kwestia nie bolała.

– Mój ojciec pracuje w Ministerstwie – mruknął Taffy, uśmiechając się pod nosem i bawiąc dłonią Billa. – Powiedzmy, że swatanie było… W pięćdziesięciu procentach udane?

– Ja sądzę, że w stu. – Położył mu rękę na karku i przyciągnął po pocałunek, gdy nagle prywatną chwilę przerwał im głośny trzask teleportacji. Ktoś pojawił się w ogródku. Zaraz potem przez drzwi kuchni wychyliła się ruda głowa, a Taffy nie miał wątpliwości, że musiała należeć do jednego z wielu braci Weasley.

– Charlie. – Bill nadal Davida nie puszczał, czując się aż nazbyt swobodnie, podczas gdy były Krukon miał lekki problem z powstrzymaniem rumieńca. – Taffy, to jest mój młodszy brat, Charlie. Charlie, to jest Taffy.

– He, he, no pewnie! Miło cię w końcu poznać! – Zaraz zamknął za sobą drzwi i podał Davidowi pokrytą odciskami szorstką dłoń. Duże oparzenie na szyi natychmiast podpowiedziało pisarzowi, z którym bratem miał do czynienia. Charlie na pewno był smokerem, o którym Bill tyle mu opowiadał. – Rodzice są?

– Znowu się kłócą.

– Jasny gwint! Będą to robić za każdym razem jak sobie znajdziesz faceta?! – Charlie usiadł ciężko na miejscu Artura i zaanektował jego nietkniętą herbatę. – Nie przejmuj się, stary, oni tak mają – zwrócił się do Taffy’ego. – Powinieneś widzieć jak Bill wyszedł z szafy, tata nie odzywał się do niego słowem przez miesiąc. 

– Mówiąc szczerze, zawdzięczam to McGonagall, pamiętasz?

– A tak… Nie wspominając o tym, że twój pierwszy facet był… He, he, he. W Slytherinie, na wszechmocnego Merlina, cóż za abominacja! – Charlie przyłożył rękę do czoła w teatralnym geście omdlenia i siorbnął trochę herbaty, szczerząc do Taffy’ego zęby. Pisarz zaraz zauważył rodzinne podobieństwo, Charlie z pewnością był przystojny: rude włosy i ciemne oczy, a nawet te blizny dodawały mu uroku, chociaż to Billowi dostały się w spadku najlepsze geny, tego był pewien. Mógłby być modelem. Nie, żeby Taffy tego chciał, bo nie należał do ludzi, którzy lubią się dzielić.

– Nie mówmy o tym, co? – William objął go stanowczo w pasie, na co David nieco bardziej się zrelaksował. – Jakoś dojdą do siebie. To znaczy ojciec. Mama zaprosiła Taffy’ego na święta. 

– Coś takiego! Uznałbym to za sukces. – Charlie dopił herbatę, a potem pacnął się w głowę, wypadł na chwilę do ogródka, a potem wrócił, lewitując za sobą swój kufer. – Przywiozłem ci coś z Rumunii! 

– Smoka? – zainteresował się Bill.

– Ta, smoka! Smoka to ty masz w… – Charlie urwał i uśmiechnął się sugestywnie. – Głowie. – Taffy po raz kolejny zauważył rodzinne podobieństwo i po raz kolejny też poczuł jak się czerwieni. Do licha z tymi sugestywnymi Weasleyami!

– Dlaczego ty zawsze wybierasz takich niewinnych? – Charlie wcisnął Billowi krzywo zapakowaną w szary papier paczkę, a Taffy zrobił do smokera minę, która miała być groźna, ale wywołała w nim tylko wybuch serdecznego śmiechu. – Wcześniejszy prezent gwiazdkowy. Idę się przywitać z mamą. – Ruszył na górę. Jego starszy brat wciąż trzymał paczkę i zastanawiał się, czy ją odpakować, ale w końcu położył ją nietkniętą na stole.

– Nie odpakujesz?

– Nie. 

– Masz straszną samokontrolę. – Taffy już nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości i wiedział, że Bill widział to w jego oczach. 

– Mam.

– I bardzo fajnych braci. – Wyszczerzył zęby, na co Bill uniósł jedną brew. – Oczywiście mi się trafił ten najfajniejszy – dodał szybko.

– Bardzo ładny unik.

– Ależ dziękuję. 

– Poczekaj aż poznasz Percy’ego i bliźniacy wytną ci jakiś numer, zmienisz zdanie.

– Albo polubię was jeszcze bardziej? – Taffy przeciągnął się nonszalancko. – Moja rodzina nie jest tak ciekawa.

Najstarsi bracia Weasley z pewnością dzielili specjalną więź, w końcu między nimi były tylko dwa lata różnicy, z tego co wiedział ci młodsi byli… No, dużo młodsi. Zastanawiał się jacy są, wrodzona dociekliwość i wyobraźnia pisarza zaraz zaczęły kreować w jego głowie przeróżne domysły i warianty.

– Nawet twoja babcia? – zapytał nagle Bill.

– A nie, moja babcia z pewnością ci się spodoba. To znaczy… Jeśli ty spodobasz się jej, inaczej uciekaj jeśli ci życie miłe. Moja siostra też jest nieco walnięta… Właściwie byłoby lepiej gdybyś trochę zaczekał z rodzinną wizytą.

– Teraz już za późno, jestem ciekawy.

– Tego się obawiałem.

Charlie zbiegł szybko po schodach, machając do nich ręką i szczerząc zęby. Zeskoczył z ostatnich dwóch stopni. 

– _Oi!_ Zakochana para, śnieg pada! Robimy wojnę na śnieżki?

Taffy oderwał się na chwilę od skupiania całej swojej uwagi na Billu i zerknął za okno. Istotnie, z nieba spadały łagodnie pierwsze płatki śniegu, unoszone powoli przez wiatr. Zima oficjalnie zawitała do Wielkiej Brytanii. Molly Weasley chwilę później przydreptała do kuchni, dzierżąc w dłoniach stertę zimowej pierzyny.

– Bill! Zanieś to na górę, kochanie! – Wcisnęła synowi górę pościeli. – Muszę wszystkim powlec na nowo kołdry, inaczej zamarzniemy tu w nocy! 

– Mamo, to tylko pierwszy śnieg, spokojnie – wtrącił Charlie, ale został zignorowany.

– Chyba wiem, co mówię, jestem twoją matką! Zasuwaj pomóc bratu! Potem będzie mi smarkać przy stole z gorączką, jeszcze czego.

Spojrzała stanowczo na Taffy’ego, który również oczekiwał zadania, ale zamiast tego dostał świeżej herbaty. 

– Nie, tak nie może być, patrzeć na to nie mogę – orzekła po chwili pani Weasley, gdy otaksowała surowo jego krótkie spodnie i t-shirt. Machnęła różdżką i zaraz później z góry błyskawicznie przyleciał do niej, robiony na drutach, pastelowy, turkusowy i dość obszerny sweter z wielką literą „T“, który wręczyła Taffy’emu stanowczo.

– Ubierz się, kochanie. I wesołych świąt!

 


	10. Część X

Minęły święta i nadszedł nowy rok, mamiąc Anglię chwilową złudą odwilży tylko po to, by luty zmroził wszystko doszczętnie i bezlitośnie. Około kwietnia profesor Lupin zaczął wyglądać coraz gorzej, tajemnicza choroba rozkładała go bardziej i bardziej, a Harry Potter nie mógł powstrzymać się przed podejrzewaniem w tym udziału Snape'a, który z niewiadomych powodów od grudnia wyglądał na… Zadowolonego z życia? To możliwe? Z wiadomych względów, już samo w sobie było nieco szemrane.

Rozgrywki w quidditcha nabierały tempa odkąd Gryffindor pokonał Ravenclaw, którego nie uratował nawet błyskawiczny refleks panny Chang. Z początkiem kwietnia nikt oprócz Hermiony Granger nie myślał o egzaminach końcowych, wszyscy czekali na zapowiedziane od dawna dogrywki Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. Odkąd Harry Potter z niewiadomego źródła otrzymał Błyskawicę, Oliver Wood chodził jak w transie, często mamrocząc coś do siebie i zawalając transmutację z powodu opracowywania pod ławką tajnych strategii gry i sposobów wykrycia słabych punktów drużyny Slytherinu. Profesor McGonagall, jak można się domyślić, nie była tym zbytnio zachwycona, ale skrycie miała nadzieję, że tym razem Gryffindor zwinie Slytherinowi Puchar Quidditcha sprzed nosa.Severus Snape być może przestanie wtedy z tymi swoimi uwagami pełnymi jadu, które tak lubił wygłaszać w pokoju nauczycielskim pod adresem drużyny z jej Domu. Niestety dla niej, odkąd Christensen zmodyfikował skład, drużyna Ślizgonów była coraz lepsza, dlatego im bliżej do rozgrywek, tym bardziej atmosfera w Hogwarcie napinała się jak guma, która lada chwila miała pęknąć z hukiem. 

Wszyscy denerwowali się czymś, każdy miał swoje problemy, a zwłaszcza młody Robert Wilson, który jak się zdaje zawalał eliksiry. Cały Gryffindor wiedział też na przykład, że stolik pod ścianą w Pokoju Wspólnym należy do Hermiony Granger. Najbystrzejsza wiedźma w szkole pod koniec ostatniego semestru zaczęła odczuwać coraz bardziej ciężar obowiązków, które sama na siebie nałożyła. Przesiadywała dniami i nocami, zawalona książkami i notatkami, niedospana, burcząc i prychając na każdego, kto odważył się jej przeszkadzać w przygotowaniach do egzaminów. Ona i Ron warczeli na siebie jeszcze intensywniej niż zwykle, dlatego Harry coraz częściej wychodził polatać, nie mogąc znieść przebywania wśród ich wzajemnych jadowitych uwag i czepialskich komentarzy. 

Pewna Ślizgonka zdawała się podzielać jego sposób na odreagowanie – od niedawna nagminnie widywał na boisku Millicentę Bulstrode, która z coraz większą precyzją panowała nad tłuczkami. W ostatnim meczu Slytherinu rozgromiła kilku potężnych graczy bardzo udanymi zagraniami i z pewnością była nowo odkrytym atutem drużyny Olafa Christensena. 

 

***

 

Taffy dreptał niepewnie w tę i z powrotem przed furtką własnego, prywatnego rodzinnego domu, podczas gdy Bill stał cierpliwie z założonymi rękami i czekał aż jego chłopak łaskawie raczy odnaleźć swoje jaja. A przecież wiedział, że tam są. Był naocznym świadkiem.

– I jak? – zapytał w końcu.

– Nie będą zachwyceni – mruknął nieszczęsny pisarz, wyłamując sobie palce.

Bill skrzywił się nieco, bo nie znosił tego dźwięku.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że twoja rodzina nie wie, że…?

– Nie.

– A. – Rudzielec pokiwał głową. – To by wiele wyjaśniało.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – Taffy przystanął w końcu, wydeptawszy ładną ścieżkę w żwirze. Bill pokręcił głową i poklepał go po ramieniu. 

– Chcesz, to wejdź tam i po prostu mnie przedstaw. Nie chcesz… To nie musisz. Innym razem. Albo nigdy. – Wzruszył ramionami. Davida trochę zatkało.

– Ale jak to?

Bill przekrzywił głowę.

– Nie musisz mi składać żadnych deklaracji. Jesteś dorosłym facetem. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Mówię ci o tym w razie, gdybyś zapomniał. – Mrugnął do niego i objął go w pasie.

Taffy był od niego trochę niższy i zawsze go trochę rozbrajało, gdy Bill go tak obejmował. Weasley był od niego dużo młodszy, a dosłownie składał go do kupy. David zastanawiał się czasem, czy naprawdę jest taki znowu dorosły. Coraz bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że na pewno nie. Być może sporadycznie, ale nie dziś.

– I na serio chcesz ich poznać? – Podrapał się w brodę, którą ostatnio udało mu się zapuścić i której Bill z całego serca nie cierpiał.

– Na pewno chcę ich poznać. – Bill wziął jego twarz w dłonie i uniósł sugestywnie jedną brew. – Chyba nas nie zjedzą, co? Twój tata zna jakieś koszmarne klątwy?

– Na twoim miejscu obawiałbym się raczej mojej młodszej siostry.

– Naprawdę?

– Nie, ale może zacząć używać obelg, których istnienia byś nie podejrzewał. – Taffy pokręcił głową i pokazał mu furtkę. – Zapraszam – sapnął.

Nie zdążyli nawet zapukać, gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i w drzwiach stanęła Gwendoline.

– Tak myślałam, że to ty się czaisz tam przy płocie. – Porwała wnuczka w objęcia, a kiedy ten już ledwo łapał oddech, zerknęła na Billa. – A ty coś za jeden?

– William Weasley, proszę pani. – Skinął jej głową z szacunkiem i uśmiechnął się, miał nadzieję, czarująco.

– Co tak suszysz zęby? Wchodź, bo ciepło ucieka!

Obydwaj zostali wciągnięci do bardzo przytulnego domu, w którym pachniało szarlotką i mocną, angielską herbatą. Bill został usadzony przy dużym stole w kuchni, gdzie siedział Slatero Birkie, zasłonięty porannym wydaniem „Proroka Codziennego“.

– Zabierz w końcu tę przeklętą politykę od stołu! – Seniorka rodu złapała gazetę niecierpliwie i wsadziła ją do piekarnika, zanim Taffy w ogóle zdążył się z ojcem przywitać.

– Ależ Gwendoline… – Pan Birkie dopiero zauważył syna i jakiegoś obcego rudzielca, który właśnie został postawiony przed faktem dokonanym w postaci talerza ciasta i ogromnego kubka herbaty. 

– Taffy? – zapytał niepewnie Bill.

– Po prostu jedz. – David położył rękę na ramieniu swojego chłopaka i uściskał krótko ojca, który poprawił okrągłe okulary na nosie.

– A ty to kto? 

– Bill Weasley, proszę pana.

– Ach tak. Bill Weasley. Znam jednego Weasleya. – Slatero wyczyścił okulary wielką chustką w fioletowe grochy i wstał, gdy Gwendoline, mrucząc coś pod nosem, poszła na chwilę do salonu. 

– Mój tata pracuje w…

– Tak, tak. Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. – Slatero wyjrzał z kuchni, czy seniorka rodu nie nadchodzi, podczas gdy Taffy zerknął na swojego chłopaka i wziął głęboki wdech. Uznał, że teraz albo nigdy.

– Tato, Bill to mój chłopak. Bill i ja. Spotykamy się. – Głos mu trochę zadrżał i poczuł jak ręce również. Bill właśnie przeżuwał szarlotkę, a pan Birkie szybko otworzył piekarnik i zdawał się być powyższą informacją w ogóle nieporuszony.

– Tak, to bardzo miło, ale dlaczego ta starucha chce mi zjarać gazetę! – Wyciągnął pomiętego „Proroka“ i z zadowoleniem usiadł na swoim poprzednim miejscu, chuchając nieco na nadpalony róg dodatku z ogłoszeniami.

– Tato? – zaczął David nieśmiało, ale pan Birkie był już w swoim świecie. Taffy nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie posłać Billowi spojrzenia pod tytułem „A nie mówiłem?“, a Weasley tylko się uśmiechnął i dalej pożerał ciasto. Na razie nic nie wskazywało na taką tragedię, jaką odmalował Taffy. William coraz bardziej podejrzewał, że jego chłopak miał po prostu sporą tendencję do koloryzowania. 

Gwendoline wróciła do kuchni, a zaraz za nią weszła eteryczna istota w postaci matki Taffy’ego. Nalała sobie kawy do brudnej szklanki i zapatrzyła się w okno, gdy Gwendoline nałożyła Billowi więcej ciasta, tylko spostrzegłszy pusty talerz. David pomasował nasadę nosa.

– Dzień dobry, mamo.

– David. – Matka uśmiechnęła się do niego z rozmarzeniem, jak gdyby zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jej piękna twarz cała się rozpromieniła na widok syna.

– Taffy – poprawił ją, ale nie zareagowała.

– Przesuń się, kochanieńka, gdzieś tu nastawiłam imbryk herbaty. – Babcia krzątała się po kuchni i próbowała zetrzeć córce z policzka zieloną plamę z tempery, a Taffy w każdej chwili oczekiwał, że Bill ucieknie z krzykiem przez okno. 

Nic takiego się jednak nie stało, pożerał szarlotkę i uśmiechał się do swojego chłopaka coraz radośniej, stanowczo zbyt dobrze się bawiąc. David był załamany. Jego wielkie wyznanie rodzinie wcale nie tak miało wyglądać, dlaczego, na Merlina, wszyscy przyjmują to jakby oznajmiał, że kupił nowe buty!Wiedział, że z jednej strony powinien się cieszyć, ale skłonna do dramatyzmu osobowość w ogóle mu na to nie pozwalała. Slatero wyciągnął tymczasem swoją fajkę i zza gazety zaraz zaczęły wylatywać kłęby siwego, pachnącego wiśnią dymu, co stanowiło jedyną oznakę faktu, że pan domu jeszcze jest obecny ciałem, bo duchem już na pewno nie.

Głośny tumult w korytarzu zaraz wyrwał Davida z rozmyślań. Nadchodził test ostateczny. Lukrecji w spadku genetycznym dostały się chyba wszystkie emocje całej rodziny, bo jako jedyna dawała po sobie poznać, że czymś w ogóle się przejmuje.

– Słodka Morgano, ale miałam dzień! – Rzuciła torbę na podłogę, pocałowała babcię, strzepnęła jeden but pod stół, uściskała matkę, ojca, a potem jej wzrok padł na Taffy’ego, który ze wszystkich sił starał się wcisnąć między ścianę a lodówkę, kompletnie straciwszy już nadzieję.

– TAFFY! – Rzuciła się bratu na szyję, prawie go miażdżąc w uścisku. – Co tu robisz! O, a ten to kto?

– Bo ja właśnie…

– Bill Weasley – wymamrotał Bill pomiędzy herbatą a szarlotką, bardzo zadowolony z ogólnego zamieszania i faktu bycia karmionym.

– Miło mi. – Potrząsnęła energicznie dużą dłonią Łamacza Klątw. – Taffy, on też jest pisarzem?

– Mój… Jest moim chłopakiem.

– O Merlinie! – Lukrecja opadła powoli na wolne krzesło, a Gwendoline wypiła co miała w filiżance i natychmiast wyciągnęła z kieszeni fartucha piersiówkę.

– No ładnie – uznała seniorka.

– Mamo. – Cat zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc sceptycznie na alkohol.

– Za wcześnie na małe martini?

– Jest czternasta! – Cat pokręciła głową i podsunęła matce swoją filiżankę. – Oczywiście, że nie. Nalej do pełna.

David, niewzruszony, podszedł do siostry i wziął ją za rękę, uznawszy, że sytuacja powinna być chociaż trochę poważna. Tymczasem jego wielki _coming out_ w ogóle nie był ani trochę dramatyczny i wszyscy godzili się z tym stanowczo zbyt szybko i co on, na Merlina, miał teraz opisać w swojej przyszłej autobiografii!

– Lu, wiem, że nie jesteś zachwycona, ale…

– Nie! Nic nie rozumiesz, musicie mi obiecać, że jak najszybciej się pobierzecie i adoptujecie jakąś małą Chinkę, żebym chociaż miała bratanicę! – Lukrecja parsknęła śmiechem, a potem poczochrała bratu włosy. – Ja tu ginę, sami faceci w rodzinie! W każdym razie, zaraz muszę lecieć do Londynu, bo mi Skeeter żyć nie da, wstrętna krowa! – Zrzuciła drugi but gdzieś w kąt i przysunęła sobie ciasto.

Lukrecja, otoczona teraz w dziennikarskim światku niesławą dzięki brakowi jakiegokolwiek taktu ze strony Kastora Sharpa, wzięła jedyną dostępną pracę w jaka została po rezygnacji z poprzedniej, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się odbić od dna. Rita Skeeter łaskawie uczyniła ją swoją osobistą asystentką i uczyniła z życia Lukrecji piekło.

Bill podzielił się szarlotką tylko ze względu na to, że słyszał o tym od swojego chłopaka i gorąco dziewczynie współczuł takiej szefowej, a poza tym jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się wywołać u Taffy’ego takiego rumieńca i musiał się od Lukrecji koniecznie dowiedzieć jak to robić.

 

***

 

Branwen Owens sędziowała dogrywkom Slytherinu z Gryffindorem i coraz bardziej wątpiła w pozytywne zakończenie tego meczu. Gra była zażarta, prawdziwie dynamiczna, ale nad wyraz agresywna, faule latały na prawo i lewo, a na domiar złego lało jak z cebra. Jakby komukolwiek brakowało wrażeń, ostatnio w okolicy znów widziano Syriusza Blacka. Dementorzy, głęboko tym faktem rozemocjonowani, o ile dementor w ogóle emocje jakieś miał, wzmocnili straż wokół zamku i tylko czekali, by ktoś ich sprowokował. Lucjusz Malfoy również był obecny. Teoretycznie mógłby podtrzymać jakiekolwiek pozory bycia ojcem i powiedzieć, że przyszedł oglądać wielki mecz syna, ale tak naprawdę został w związku z tym, że i tak nadzorował wcześniejszą egzekucję Hardodzioba. Siedział na trybunach Slytherinu z grobową miną, co jakiś czas mamrocząc coś do Severusa Snape’a, który wyraz twarzy miał równie pogodny.

Slytherin zdobywał prowadzenie, bezbłędna ocena sytuacji przez nowego pałkarza przysporzyła Gryffindorowi sporo problemów i jeszcze więcej kontuzji.

– Hej, Bulstrode! – Fred podleciał do Millicenty, kiedy ta właśnie posłała tłuczka w stronę Pottera. – Uważaj z tym sprzętem!

Ślizgonka zaśmiała się drwiąco i starła krople deszczu z oczu. Czarna grzywka przylepiła jej się do czoła, a szata do ciała. Fred osobiście uznał, że nigdy nie wyglądała piękniej.

– Zajmij się swoją połową boiska, Weasley, bo chyba przegrywacie! – krzyknęła i zrobiła szybki unik, bo prosto na nią leciała Alicia Spinnet z kaflem pod pachą.

– Tylko o dziesięć punktów, to nic! – Rudzielec wyszczerzył zęby, po czym podleciał do brata, który właśnie próbował obronić Harry’ego przed napastliwą piłką wysłaną do niego przez Millicentę. 

Na boisku pojawił się znicz, ale i coś jeszcze. Harry kątem oka zauważył czarne szaty i zadrżał mimowolnie, ale dzięki lekcjom z profesorem Lupinem już wiedział co robić. Tym razem nie zawali meczu, choćby nie wiadomo co! Przywołał do siebie najbardziej szczęśliwe wspomnienie, o którym mógł pomyśleć na poczekaniu, i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Z końca jego różdżki błysnęła świetlista, srebrna smuga, której Harry nie miał czasu podziwiać, bo w tym momencie zauważył znicza, błyskającego tuż nad głową drugiego pałkarza Slytherinu, Briana Taylora. Potter skręcił delikatnie drążek miotły i pognał w tamtą stronę, ale nie zdążył – zaraz obok usłyszał bzyczenie tłuczka i uchylił się dokładnie w ostatniej chwili, inaczej agresywna piłka niechybnie rozpłatałaby mu czaszkę.

– Bulstrode! – usłyszał gdzieś obok pełen pretensji krzyk Freda, choć może był to George, a zaraz potem mignęła mu niedaleko Millicenta, śmiejąca się triumfalnie.

– Harry! – Oliver Wood machnął na niego z dołu, gdzie Branwen Owens właśnie ochrzaniała Christensena za jawny faul na Katie Bell. Zagwizdała głośno w gwizdek sędziowski i zarządziła przerwę. Deszcz zacinał coraz mocniej, ale wyglądało na to, że być może niedługo się przejaśni. Stanowiłoby to pewne ułatwienie dla wszystkich, bo mecz był zażarty, Slytherin prowadził aż dwieście sześćdziesiąt do dwustu pięćdziesięciu. To chyba najdłuższa rozgrywka w najnowszej historii Hogwartu.

– Uważaj tam na siebie, Potter. – Oliver zdjął gogle z szyi i położył Harry’emu dłoń na ramieniu. – Świetny mecz, panowie! – Pomachał do bliźniaków, którzy z nietęgimi minami usiedli na chwilę na ławce. 

– Jakim cudem Dumbledore znowu wpuścił na boisko dementorów? – zapytał Harry, a Oliver wyszczerzył zęby.

– Oczywiście, że nie wpuścił – powiedział. – Ślizgoni próbowali sprawdzić, czy znowu… Będziesz miał trudności. – Zerknął z ukosa na przechodzącą obok nich zmachaną drużynę Slytherinu. Nie mógł powstrzymać wrażenia, że wszyscy z coraz większą kurtuazją odnosili się do Millicenty, która szła przodem i zaraz dostała od drugiego pałkarza ręcznik, żeby mogła chociaż wytrzeć włosy.

– Ale jak to? To nie byli…? – Harry powrócił do tematu.

– Nie. Przebrani Ślizgoni. I powiem ci, Potter, że twój patronus napędził im niezłego stracha. Cholera, nie wiedziałem, że umiesz wyczarować patronusa, stary! To poważna magia – dodał z uznaniem Oliver.

Harry poczuł jak robi mu się głupio, ale też był z siebie dumny. Więc w końcu się udało! Prawdziwy patronus! Był tylko ciekaw…

– Nie pamiętasz jakiego był kształtu? – zapytał z nadzieją

– O, nie. Wybacz, nie patrzyłem. To był twój pierwszy?

– Pierwszy, który miał jakąkolwiek postać, tak sądzę. Wcześniej były tylko błyski i smugi.

– Wydaje mi się, że to było coś na czterech nogach, Harry, ale nie zwróciłem uwagi. 

– Cóż. – Młodszy Gryfon machnął ręką, a potem zdjął okulary i przeczyścił je po raz setny już chyba w ciągu ostatnich dwóch minut. – Oliver, nie widziałeś gdzieś Hermiony? – Przyszło mu do głowy, że mogłaby ponownie rzucić to sprytne zaklęcie na jego okulary, widoczność miał niemalże zerową. 

– Nie, nie widziałem… Może jest na trybunach? – Wood zerknął w stronę kibiców Gryffindoru, a potem wzruszył ramionami. – Ale dasz radę? Harry, Slytherin prowadzi tylko dziesięcioma punktami, ale jeśli złapiesz znicza…! – Oczy Wooda aż iskrzyły i Harry poczuł, że jeśli go zawiedzie, nigdy sobie nie wybaczy. Pokiwał więc gorliwie głową. 

– Jasne! 

Profesor Owens gwizdnęła znowu. Przerwa dobiegła końca, kafel znów był w grze. Bran rzuciła go w górę, a obydwie drużyny wzbiły się błyskawicznie w powietrze. Pierwsza do piłki dopchała się Angelina, a Harry okrążał boisko z wysoka, szukając znicza. Tym razem złota piłeczka pojawiła się dużo szybciej – zaraz dostrzegł ją daleko w dole, ale wtedy coś jeszcze zwróciło jego uwagę. Gdzieś nad Zakazanym Lasem rozległ się grzmot, a potem pojawiły się potężne błyskawice. O poprawie pogody nie mogło już chyba być mowy. Chwilę później zobaczył coś naprawdę mrożącego krew w żyłach, niezależnie od tego czy umiał wyczarować patronusa, czy też nie, bo to w tej chwili nie byłoby żadną obroną. Znad koron drzew musiało nadlatywać w ich stronę co najmniej ze stu dementorów. 

Ich czarne, eteryczne sylwetki i kaptury, a także wrażenie grozy, które ze sobą przynosili sprawiło, że Harry’emu na chwilę zabrakło sił na jakiekolwiek działanie, był dosłownie jak sparaliżowany. Wszyscy na trybunach poczuli się w ten sam sposób, a w oddali znowu rozległ się grzmot. Profesor Dumbledore wstał ze swojego miejsca, ale Harry nie zwracał uwagi, bo dokładnie w tym momencie zobaczył dwie malutkie postacie i jedną jeszcze mniejszą, które biegły w stronę Bijącej Wierzby. Potem niemal zleciał z miotły: zza pnia czarodziejskiego drzewa wyskoczył najprawdziwszy Ponurak: ogromny, czarny pies, który porwał pierwszą postać i… Wciągnął ją do drzewa, które nagle znieruchomiało!

Harry nie zwracał już uwagi na nic. Znicz i mecz nie miały znaczenia, bo krzyki i nawoływania, które doszły do jego uszu, nie mogły być niczyimi innymi jak Rona i Hermiony. Zerknął ostatni raz w stronę znicza i poczuł, że musi wybierać i to szybko. Poszybował w stronę dementorów z bijącym mocno sercem, na tyle prędko, na ile pozwalała jego Błyskawica. Wyciągnął różdżkę, przywołując ostatnie wspomnienie, które zadziałało tak dobrze i posłał przed siebie drugiego patronusa, któremu tym razem dokładnie się przyjrzał. Połyskujący, srebrny jeleń pognał przed siebie w powietrzu, torując Harry’emu drogę do Bijącej Wierzby.


	11. Część XI

Branwen zauważyła jako pierwsza, że podczas drugiej połowy rozgrywek z Harrym działo się coś niepokojącego. Ona sama nie spuszczała oczu ze znicza, a wiedziała, że Potter nie był niekompetentnym szukającym i również musiał go zauważyć, więc co takiego nie pozwalało mu się skupić? Kiedy dyrektor Dumbledore podniósł się z miejsca, wszyscy przestali zwracać jakąkolwiek uwagę na mecz i Bran miała swoją odpowiedź.

Najpierw myślała, że to czarne, burzowe chmury nadciągają do zamku, ale potem poznała co to takiego. Zrobiło jej się zimno i byłaby zleciała z miotły, ale na szczęście utrzymała równowagę. Zacisnęła powieki, w głowie słysząc krzyk, w którym rozpoznała swój własny. Znowu miała siedem lat i przeżywała od początku ten najgorszy koszmar.Próbowała szybko przywołać jakieś szczęśliwe wspomnienie, ale na próżno. Wtedy gdzieś w oddali usłyszała czyjeś zachrypnięte wołanie o pomoc i to akurat było realne, więc szybko się otrząsnęła – wiedziała, że jej się nie wydawało. Otworzyła oczy i zanim zdążyły do niej dojść jeszcze jakiekolwiek inne uczucia strachu, wyczarowała patronusa.

Spodziewała się, że będzie to orzeł. To zawsze był wielki orzeł, król przestworzy, ale ku jej zdumieniu z różdżki wyleciał gigantyczny wąż, który rozdziawił paszczę i odgonił najbliższych dementorów z boiska, zanim rozpłynął się pod postacią srebrzystej mgły. Branwen zobaczyła tylko jeszcze jak Potter, bezdennie narwany Gryfon, z nieznanych jej bliżej powodów pędzi prosto w zbiorowisko straszliwych strażników Azkabanu. Krzyknęła za nim, ale on nie słuchał. Na trybunach panowała panika, mecz został przerwany, a ona… Co miała zrobić! Obiecała pilnować tych niepoprawnych dzieciaków, więc błyskawicznie pognała za Potterem, jednocześnie myśląc tylko o tym, że przecież co do licha ciężkiego – węże nie latają! 

 

***

 

Hermiona Granger nie należała do ludzi, którzy boją się ciemności, rzeczy irracjonalnych, pająków lub nocnych mar – na te ostatnie znała zresztą fantastyczne przeciwzaklęcia. Niemniej jednak, gdy koniec tunelu pod Bijącą Wierzbą ciągnął się w, wydawałoby się, nieskończoność, a z jego końca dobiegały ją krzyki Rona… Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uczucia przejmującego strachu, który mroził żołądek i sprawiał, że tylko mocniej zaciskała zbielałe, zimne od potu dłonie na różdżce. 

Gdy przeszła przez tunel i znalazła się we wnętrzu czegoś, co przypominało bardzo nawiedzony, opuszczony dom, na chwilę opuściła wyciągniętą przed siebie rękę i przystanęła. Chciała się zastanowić, potrzebowała czasu do połączenia faktów, ale zaraz potem Ron znowu krzyknął i całkowicie porzuciła racjonalizowanie. Wołanie o pomoc dobiegało gdzieś z góry chatki. Pognała po skrzypiących schodach i wpadła do pogrążonego w półmroku pokoju, gdzie ku swemu przerażeniu stanęła twarzą w twarz z Syriuszem Blackiem.

 

***

 

Harry skorzystał z okazji, że Wierzba Bijąca jeszcze przez chwilę była nieruchoma, choć niebezpieczne drzewo już-już zaczynało drgać. Obmacał pień w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś włącznika czy jakiegokolwiek znaku na to, że gdzieś znajduje się tajne przejście. Zaraz też jedna gałązka trzepnęła zbyt blisko twarzy Gryfona i zraniła go w policzek, więc uznał, że musi się pospieszyć jeśli nie chce znowu stanąć do walki z przerażającą rośliną. Nie wiedział gdzie zniknął Ponurak razem z Ronem i Hermioną. Już miał zamiar pomyśleć, że rozpłynęli się w powietrzu i przetransportowali prosto do Hadesu, gdy wtem z boku pnia zauważył wejście do tunelu, dotąd niewidoczne przez nieustanne poruszanie się Wierzby na wszystkie strony. Wrzucił tam najpierw miotłę, wiedziony przeczuciem, by nie zostawiać jej przy agresywnym drzewie i już miał skakać, gdy usłyszał głośne wołanie:

– POTTER! Wracaj tu! – Branwen nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo młody szukający zerknął na nią przepraszająco i zeskoczył w dół, znikając dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Wierzba zadrżała i gwałtownie potrząsnęła wszystkimi konarami. 

– O nie. – Branwen odruchowo padła na ziemię, gdy jedna z gigantycznych gałęzi ruszyła w jej stronę. Przeturlała się po trawie w stronę pnia, chcąc uskoczyć przed niebezpiecznym drzewem i obmyślić jakąkolwiek taktykę, ale w starciu z Bijącą Wierzbą nie można było mówić o taktyce.

– Niech cię, Potter! – Chcąc nie chcąc, podążyła za Harrym, również nie pozostawiając swojej Błyskawicy przypadkowi i wpadła do tunelu, przyciskając miotłę do siebie. W końcu były na tym świecie rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. 

Wleciała głową naprzód do ciemnej czeluści, gdzie Harry stał już na równych nogach i wyciągał przed siebie różdżkę. Pochylał głowę, by nie zaryć nią w sufit. Bran sama była tak niska, że nie musiała się specjalnie schylać. Chwyciła pewniej rączkę miotły, choć to z pewnością nie mogłoby jej pomóc w starciu z jakimkolwiek przeciwnikiem, a w takich ciemnościach mogło się czaić cokolwiek. No, chyba, że przyłożyłaby temu czemuś solidnie w łeb, ale na to szkoda przecież Błyskawicy.

– Potter. – Przełknęła ślinę raz i drugi, czując, że gardło ma wyschnięte na wiór. – Potter, chodźmy stąd zaraz. Co to za miejsce?

– Pani profesor, nie mogę! – Harry spojrzał na nią z determinacją, a ona położyła miotłę na ziemi i złapała chłopaka delikatnie za ramię.

– Potter, słuchaj mnie uważnie, tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Nie wiem co to za tunel, ani co ty bredzisz, ale jeśli zaraz stąd nie wyjdziemy…!

– On ma Rona! Muszę mu pomóc! 

– Potter, wracaj tu! – krzyknęła, biegnąc za nim, bo Gryfon już wyrwał do przodu. – Wychodzimy stąd i to zaraz!

– Na górze jest Bijąca Wierzba i nie ma sensu próbować wychodzić, a cokolwiek wciągnęło Rona do tunelu, jest tam! – Harry wskazał zdecydowanie egipskie ciemności, a Bran z trudem się powstrzymała, by nie warknąć „Gryfoni!“. Po takim popisie nauczycielskiej troski, mogłoby to nie być widziane jako bardzo pedagogiczne.

– Potter, co ci, na wszechmocnego Salazara, strzeliło do głowy, żeby wylatywać z boiska w sam środek tłumu dementorów i wymyślać bzdury?!

– Ponurak, którego widziałem! Porwał Rona do tunelu, a Hermiona pobiegła za nim. _Lumos!_ – Harry wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, dając Bran do zrozumienia, że idzie na ratunek i nic więcej go nie obchodzi. Odłożył swoją miotłę i wydawał się być głuchy na wszelkie jej uwagi. Szukająca pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Co miała zrobić? Podążyła za Gryfonem, czując, że to wszystko jest bardzo, bardzo złym pomysłem, ale jako profesor z pewnością powinna… Bronić dzieciaka? Czy coś. Zwłaszcza, że miał rację – u wyjścia tunelu była teraz bardzo wkurzona Wierzba Bijąca, a być może na jego końcu znajdowało się jakieś inne, bezpieczniejsze przejście? Strzeżone przez pufki albo w każdym razie coś przyjemniejszego od drzewa, które ma problemy z agresją.

– Potter, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Ponuraki nie istnieją? – syknęła Bran, ale w tym momencie z końca tunelu dobiegł ją dziewczęcy i bardzo realny pisk, a Harry rzucił się na oślep przed siebie.

– Hermiona!

Branwen pognała za Gryfonem, w ostatniej chwili rzucając _Lumos Maxima._ Uznała, że w takiej chwili ostatnią rzeczą jaka mogłaby uratować przyjaciół Pottera byłoby potknięcie się na przypadkowym korzeniu i skręcenie sobie karku.

Dobiegli do końca tunelu i zwolnili kroku. Razem z Harrym weszła do zasłoniętego starą szmatą przejścia, a potem do hallu czegoś, co wyglądało jak zapuszczona i niemniej nawiedzona chata. Zaraz, zaraz. Bran zatrzymała się i złapała Pottera za ramię. Nawiedzona… O Salazarze!

– Nie! – Hermiona krzyknęła na górze, a Harry drgnął niespokojnie i ścisnął mocniej różdżkę.

– Potter, wracaj tu!

Nie zdążyła. Już pognał w stronę schodów, a ona… Cóż miała zrobić? Będzie go bronić i przed duchami z Wrzeszczącej Chaty, jeśli sama wcześniej nie skończy z zawałem serca. Dlatego właśnie nie chciała mieć dzieci! Jeszcze by się okazały Gryfonami.

Wpadła za chłopakiem do pokoju na górze i zamarła. Pod ścianą siedział Ron, miał nieco poszarpane ubranie, ale na szczęście generalnie wyglądał na całego i zdrowego. Obok niego czuwała przerażona i blada jak ściana Hermiona, która zerkała co jakiś czas niespokojnie w bok. Kiedy nauczycielka podążyła za jej wzrokiem, zobaczyła Lupina. To ją trochę zastanowiło. Stał w kącie, ogólnie zachowując się bardzo podejrzanie i ściskając w lewej ręce jakąś różdżkę. W prawej miał jeszcze jedną. Harry natychmiast dopadł do Hermiony, która tylko pokręciła głową.

– Harry! Harry, to _on!_

– Hermiono? O czym ty mówisz? Panie profesorze?

Lupin nie reagował, zdawał się popaść w lekką panikę, a przez jego twarz przelatywał szereg sprzecznych emocji.

– Remus. – Bran natychmiast złapała go za łokieć i potrząsnęła nim mocno. – Musimy ich stąd zabrać! Co tu się w ogóle-…?

– Bran. – Głos Remusa był nad wyraz spokojny, ale w jego oczach czaiło się coś, czego Branwen jeszcze nigdy tam nie widziała. – Nie powinno cię tu być.

– Co? 

Zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie, czy ktoś rzucił na niego urok? Przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz strachu. Uniosła różdżkę, ale pojedynki nigdy nie były jej mocną stroną i słowa zaklęcia nawet nie zdążyły zostać wypowiedziane.

– _Expelliarmus!_ – krzyknął ktoś za plecami Bran, a Lupin jednocześnie wycelował w Harry’ego i odebrał mu jego różdżkę.

– Profesorze! – krzyknął Harry, dotąd zajęty próbami wyciągnięcia z Hermiony jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień i całkowicie nieprzygotowany na taki krok ze strony Lupina.

– Harry! _On!_ To Black! – pisnęła Hermiona, pokazując na drzwi, które teraz zamknęły się z hukiem.

Branwen odwróciła się błyskawicznie w stronę wyjścia. Tam, pod ścianą, stał nie kto inny tylko Syriusz Black w całej swojej post-Azkabanowej okazałości. Wychudzony, w brudnej szacie, z czarnymi włosami sięgającymi pasa i zapadniętą twarzą sprawiał doprawdy upiorne wrażenie. Jego czarne oczy, teraz utkwione w Harrym, były właśnie tymi, które od miesięcy zerkały maniakalnie z listów gończych porozwieszanych w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Bran, wiedziona instynktem, złapała Pottera i popchnęła go w stronę przyjaciół, stając między nimi a Remusem i zbiegłym więźniem. Jeśli ginąć, to przynajmniej zanim ten obrzydliwy Śmierciojad dobierze się do Chłopca Który Przeżył. Nie lubiła mieć sobie czegokolwiek do zarzucenia, a już z pewnością nie zamierzała po śmierci straszyć z powodu niezałatwionych spraw i doprowadzenia do śmierci wybrańca magicznego świata. Co tu się wyprawiało? Czyżby… Merlinie! Paranoiczny Snape jednak miał rację. Lupinowi nie należało ufać. Był w zmowie z Blackiem przez ten cały czas! Jak Dumbledore mógł być taki naiwny?

– Black! – wychrypiała, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

– We własnej osobie. – Zbieg wyszczerzył pożółkłe zęby, a potem jej się przyjrzał. – A ty coś za jedna? Remus, tego nie było w umowie – co ona tu robi?

– Lupin, ty gnido, jak mogłeś! Współpracować ze Śmierciożercą! – warknęła Bran, patrząc na wciąż milczącego Remusa z, miała nadzieję, przerażającą furią. W rzeczywistości wyglądała tylko na nieco nadąsaną, ale liczyły się chęci. – Snape miał rację co do ciebie. To ty wpuściłeś wtedy Blacka do zamku!

– Snape? – Na twarzy Syriusza odmalowała się wyraźna pogarda. – A co Smark ma do tego?

– Pracuje jako nauczyciel – wyjaśnił cicho Remus, który zdawał się być kompletnie nieobecny duchem.

– Zwariował! Dumbledore zwariował! – Z niewiadomych względów, Syriusz opuścił różdżkę i z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem splunął na brudną podłogę.

– I kto to mówi – burknął Ron pod nosem.

– Syriuszu, nie mamy teraz czasu na…

– JA siedziałem przez dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, Remusie, a ten zatrudnił w szkole PRAWDZIWEGO Śmierciojada?!

– Syriuszu!

– Snape jest…? – zapytał Ron, a Hermiona zaraz uciszyła go spojrzeniem. Lepiej było się w tę dyskusję nie wtrącać. Harry tymczasem zacisnął pięści i już chciał zza Branwen wyskoczyć na Blacka, ale nauczycielka jakimś cudem go przytrzymała. Nie było to łatwe, Gryfon wydawał się być gotów do załatwienia zbiega gołymi rękami. Syriusz zaczął chodzić w kółko, a potem wycelował różdżką w Bran. 

– Musimy się jej pozbyć, Lupin – będziemy o wszystkim rozmawiać przy niej?

– Wydałeś moich rodziców na śmierć, zabiłeś trzynastu mugoli i teraz chcesz jeszcze mordować przy świadkach?! – krzyknął Potter, który już nad sobą nie panował, gotowy znowu skoczyć Syriuszowi do gardła, ale Bran zaraz odepchnęła go z powrotem za siebie. Wciąż świdrowała Blacka spojrzeniem i zastanawiała się, czy jeśli rzuci się na zbiegłego więźnia teraz, to dzieciaki zdążą na czas śmignąć do wyjścia.

– Harry. – Syriusz jakby złagodniał, co było dość podejrzane. – Mordować?

– Zaduszę cię własnoręcznie! Jak mogłeś ich wydać?! Oddałeś ich prosto w ręce Voldemorta! Ufali ci!

Syriusz nic nie powiedział, wydawał się niemal… Smutny? Potem parsknął drwiąco, zupełnie jakby ktoś powiedział coś idiotycznego. Bran próbowała dać Lupinowi jakieś znaki, ale on wciąż zachowywał się jak zombie. Patrzył to na Syriusza, to na drzwi. 

– Jedyną osobą tutaj, która kogokolwiek wydała jest on! – Black wskazał nagle na Rona, a Hermiona zaraz krzyknęła z przerażeniem.

– Ron?! Profesorze Lupin…!

– Nie Ron! Nie bądź idiotką! – Syriusz podbiegł do chłopaka, odepchnął Bran na bok, rozdarł mu kurtkę i wyciągnął zza niej wiercącego się szczura. – On! Peter Pettigrew – wysyczał, wpatrując się w zwierzątko z manią godną Voldemorta w swojej najlepszej formie. 

Harry natychmiast rzucił się w stronę Syriusza, ale Lupin miotnął w chłopaka błyskawicznym _Petrificus Totalus_. Zaklęcie było jednak wyjątkowo nieudane, sparaliżowało Pottera dosłownie na chwilę, a Bran zaświeciła w głowie ostrzegawcza lampka. Psychopatyczny Black wcale nie zachowywał się jakby miał zamiar mordować kogokolwiek oprócz szczura – choć mógł po prostu być kompletnym wariatem, a Lupin, mistrz pojedynków, nie potrafił rzucić prostego zaklęcia? Być może sama, jako nieudolna czarownica – co właśnie zaprezentowała – nie powinna nikogo w tej kwestii krytykować, ale jeśli miał zamiar Harry’ego spacyfikować, to czemu zachowywał się jakby za wszelką cenę nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy? Jeśli naprawdę byłby w zmowie z niebezpiecznym psychopatą… To przecież by go to nie obchodziło?

– Syriuszu, szybciej – powiedział łagodnie Lupin, jak gdyby poganiał go do wyjścia do kina, a nie – Harry był pewien – do odprawienia wyjątkowo paskudnych czarów na Bogu ducha winnym szczurze.

– Merlinie, to świrus! – jęknął Ron. – To mój Parszywek!

– Żaden Parszywek! Wiedziałem kiedy tylko zobaczyłem to zdjęcie w „Proroku“ – warknął Syriusz i wycelował w szczura różdżkę. – Peter. Po tych wszystkich latach znalazłeś sobie wygodne miejsce do przyczajenia, nie ma co. Magiczną rodzinę! Członków Zakonu! – Ścisnął Parszywka mocniej. 

– Co? – Harry wbił spojrzenie w Lupina, który w końcu je odwzajemnił. – Mówiłem, że to prawda! A pan zaprzeczył!

– Nie miałem pewności, Harry. – Sięgnął do kieszeni wyświechtanej marynarki. – Ale kiedy Syriusz przyszedł do mnie w Noc Duchów i razem obejrzeliśmy Mapę…

– _Naszą_ mapę – dodał Syriusz.

– Co?

– To my ją stworzyliśmy. Razem z twoim ojcem. I tym zdrajcą. – Potrząsnął szczurem nienawistnie. Ronowi wyrwał się krzyk protestu, a Bran doznała olśnienia. No tak! Przecież pamiętała te ich szkolne wygłupy. James, Syriusz, Remus i Peter. Mieli nawet taką nazwę dla siebie… Jak to szło?

– Huncwoci – powiedziała cicho.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

– To _wy_ jesteście Huncwotami?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

– Tak… Pan Łapa składa wyrazy uszanowania, Harry. Lunatyku? Uczynisz honory?

– _Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego._ – Lupin wycelował różdżką w pozornie zwykły kawałek pergaminu, który zaraz zapełnił się liniami, rysunkami i setką drobnych kropeczek, z których każda była podpisana imieniem i nazwiskiem. – Mapa nigdy nie kłamie – wyjaśnił Remus. – Widziałeś Petera Pettigrew, Harry. – Oddał mu ją. – Syriusz jest niewinnym człowiekiem i musimy to udowodnić. 

Black ścisnął mocniej szczura i dźgnął go różdżką Harry’ego.

– Remusie? Razem?

Lupin kiwnął głową. Rzucili zaklęcie jednocześnie, błysnęło czerwone światło i chwilę później na podłodze, zamiast szczura, leżał otyły mężczyzna z niezwykle wydatnymi przednimi zębami i poczochranymi włosami, które kiedyś musiały być blond. Branwen krzyknęła i odsunęła się, gdy próbował ją złapać za kostkę, a Harry, który wreszcie otrząsnął się z szoku, teraz patrzył to na Syriusza, to na Remusa, próbując dojść do jakichś logicznych wniosków i zdecydować, komu wierzyć. Peter czołgał się tymczasem po ziemi, najwyraźniej szukając miejsca, w którym mógłby się schować. Black kopniakiem w brzuch przywołał go do porządku.

– S-Syriuszu! Ty żyjesz! – wydyszał i rozpromienił się w paskudnym uśmiechu, a Ron wydał z siebie stłumiony krzyk.

– A ja ci pozwoliłem siedzieć pod moją kurtką! 

– Ron… Mój dobry pan! – Peter zwrócił się natychmiast do chłopaka w poszukiwaniu azylu, ale Bran wycelowała w niego palcem, gotowa gryźć i kopać jeśli będzie trzeba:

– Nie zbliżaj się do niego! 

W świetle obecnych wydarzeń to raczej podejrzany mężczyzna zmieniający się w szczura figurował na szczycie jej listy osób, które należało trzymać z dala od dzieci. Syriusz złapał Pettigrew za włosy, a on zaczął się wić niczym piskorz, próbując uciec. Remus pokręcił głową, najwyraźniej jeszcze nie do końca wierząc w to, co widzi. Podszedł do Blacka i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. 

– Przez te wszystkie lata…?

– Tak. – Syriusz pokiwał głową. – I nie zwariowałem w Azkabanie tylko dlatego. Jestem niewinny. – Zwrócił się przodem Harry’ego, a Remus nie spuszczał wzroku z Petera, który teraz intensywnie obmyślał plan ucieczki – było to po nim zwyczajnie widać. Hermiona tymczasem ukradkiem przysunęła do siebie Mapę Huncwotów, obserwując poruszające się po niej malutkie czarne kropki.

– To on wydał twoich rodziców, Harry. On! – zakrzyknął nagle Syriusz, kiedy Peter próbował ruszyć do drzwi. Black szarpnął go za rękę i wykręcił mu ją do tyłu, powstrzymując go. – Peter Pettigrew – wysyczał nienawistnie. – Ten tchórz uznał, że będzie mu lepiej u Voldemorta, więc zdradził ich kiedy tylko zaproponowałem, żeby to jego uczynić Strażnikiem Tajemnicy! – Rzucił Petera z powrotem na podłogę, a ten zaczął się czołgać w stronę Bran i trójki Gryfonów.

– Ron, nie daj im mnie skrzywdzić, byłem twoim ukochanym zwierzątkiem…! – Patrzył na Rona błagalnie, ale Branwen odsunęła go zaraz stanowczo.

– Wara od dzieci, ty brudny gnomie! – Spojrzała potem ostro na Lupina. – Więc jednak! Wpuściłeś Blacka do zamku, nie wiedziałeś nawet czy nie kłamie i teraz stoisz tu jak debil! Pozwolisz im się pozabijać, a potem nas pozabijać, czy co?! Jaką masz strategię, Lupin?!

Praca nauczyciela była bardziej stresująca niż mogłoby się wydawać. Najwyraźniej zawierała w kontrakcie nie tylko nauczanie latania na miotle, ale i obronę dzieci przed niebezpiecznymi mordercami i psycholami, którzy czasem przychodzili w pakiecie „Dwa w jednym“.

– Bran, to cię naprawdę nie dotyczy – zaczął Remus.

– Teraz już za późno! – prychnęła. – Kurwa, Gryfoni!

– Właściwie sam się wpuściłem do Hogwartu – wtrącił się Syriusz, uśmiechając z niejaką dumą. – Musiałem odnaleźć jedyną osobę, która była mi jeszcze na tyle przychylna, żeby mnie wysłuchać. – Spojrzał na przyjaciela z wdzięcznością. – Jestem niewinny i spędziłem za to dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, podczas gdy prawdziwy zdrajca i morderca skakał sobie na wolności pod postacią domowego pupila!

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie za plecami Bran, która teraz mierzyła Pettigrew bacznym spojrzeniem.

– Więc nie wydałeś moich rodziców Voldemortowi? Wszyscy naokoło kłamią? – zapytał Harry. Syriusz pokręcił zdecydowanie głową i podszedł bliżej.

– Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, Harry. James był dla mnie jak brat.

– Syriuszu…

– Zamilcz, Glizdogonie! 

– Syriuszu, oni… Oni chcieli mnie zabić! Grozili, że mnie zabiją jeśli im nie powiem! Co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu, no co?

– Zginąłbym! – ryknął nagle. Bran aż podskoczyła. Facet naprawdę nie umiałnad sobą panować. – Trzeba było ginąć, Pettigrew!

– Kto to jest Strażnik Tajemnicy? – zapytał Harry.

– Strażnik Tajemnicy zamyka w swojej duszy to, co ma za zadanie strzec – wyjaśnił spokojnie Remus. – Kiedy twoi rodzice dowiedzieli się, że Voldemort chce ich zabić, musieliśmy im pomóc się ukryć. Nikt poza Strażnikiem Tajemnicy nie znał położenia domu Potterów. Voldemort mógłby sobie nawet przechodzić obok niego codziennie, a i tak żadną magią by go nie odnalazł. – Zmrużył oczy, kręcąc głową i wyglądając jakby teraz chciał rozszarpać Petera gołymi rękami. – A on… Tak po prostu mu doniósł. – Spojrzał na Blacka. – I pomyśleć, że pozwolił nam myśleć, że to był Syriusz.

– I jak to się odbyło? – zapytał Harry. – To… To zaklęcie?

– Dumbledore nam pomógł, oczywiście. To ja miałem być Strażnikiem – powiedział Black. – Ale jako największy idiota na tej planecie zaproponowałem Petera! Bo przecież…! – Zamachał rękami. – Przecież kto podejrzewałby Petera Pettigrew, chyba najbardziej godnego zaufania chłopaka z całego Zakonu! – Głos mu się załamał.

– Zakonu? Jakiego znów Zakonu? – zapytała Hermiona.

Remus i Syriusz spojrzeli po sobie. Tymczasem Pettigrew cichaczem próbował się doczołgać w stronę wyjścia, ale Branwen zasunęła mu porządnego kopniaka i padł na plecy. Remus nieco się ocknął ze swojego marazmu i postanowił zadziałać odpowiednimi środkami. Rzucił na niego _Drętwotę,_ podczas gdy Harry debatował nad czymś szeptem z Hermioną i Ronem. Wszystko zaczynało się układać w bardzo dziwną, ale całkiem logiczną całość.

– A jeśli taki Strażnik zginie? – zapytał Harry Syriusza, uznając, że może wrócić do tematu Zakonu później. – To co wtedy?

– Sekret ginie razem z nim. – Syriusz spojrzał nienawistnie na Petera, pilnowanego przez Remusa, który teraz już mierzył w niego cały czas różdżką i nie spuszczał go z oczu. – Dlatego wolałbym dać się pokroić żywcem niż wydać Lily i Jamesa!

– Ale jak uciekłeś z Azkabanu? I jak ci się udało obejść dementorów? – Bran postanowiła zapytać, skoro nikt inny nie zamierzał.

– Jeszcze raz: kim ty tak dokładnie jesteś? – zapytał napastliwie Syriusz.

– Branwen Owens.

– Branwen O-… – Syriusz urwał. – Czy ty nie jesteś przypadkiem graczem w quidditcha? – Spojrzał na Lupina. – Remus, co do jasnej cholery?

– Mnie nie pytaj, wiesz, że nie dbam o quidditcha.

– Poszłam za Harrym kiedy rzucił się do tunelu pod Bijącą Wierzbą, co miałam zrobić? Obiecałam chronić te cholerne dzieciaki! – Zerknęła na Hermionę. – Bez urazy.

Gryfonka pokręciła głową, dając do zrozumienia, że się nie obraziła.

– Co? – Syriusz zmrużył oczy, robiąc minę sugerującą, że równie dobrze mogłaby mu opowiadać o zwyczajach godowych u nosorożców i miałoby to w tym momencie tyle samo sensu. – Co tu robisz, kobieto?!

– Uczę w Hogwarcie! – krzyknęła, a potem zerknęła w panice na Lupina. – Powiedz mu! 

– To prawda.

– Świetnie. – Syriusz westchnął. – Cieszę się.

– Ale faktycznie – powiedział nagle Ron, odzyskawszy jasność umysłu po otrząśnięciu się z szoku, że zwierzątko, którym zajmował się tyle lat okazało się być… Wyjątkowo obleśnym mordercą mugoli i człowiekiem najstraszniejszego czarnoksiężnika w historii. – Jak w ogóle udało ci się zwiać z Azkabanu bez magii?

Zamiast odpowiedzi, Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, w którym widać było jeszcze odrobinę świra. Zaraz potem jego sylwetka zaczęła się garbić i kurczyć, wyrosła mu sierść i ku zdumieniu wszystkich, oprócz Remusa i Petera, który nadal był nieprzytomny i miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, oto przed nimi stanął czarny, wytrzepany pies, do złudzenia przypominający Ponuraka.

– A niech mnie… – uznał Ron, a Bran tylko pokręciła głową.

Kiedy Syriusz zmienił się z powrotem, zerknął na Petera i podniósł z podłogi różdżkę Branwen.

– Więc teraz pozostało mi do zrobienia już tylko jedno. 

– Syriuszu, mój chłopcze, obawiam się, że nie mogę ci na to pozwolić.

W drzwiach pokoju, które otworzyły się na tyle bezszelestnie, że nikt tego wcześniej nie zauważył, pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Ktoś, kogo nikt by się tu w tej chwili nie spodziewał i czyja dostojna persona całkowicie odstawała od obskurnego i zakurzonego wnętrza. Albus Dumbledore odchrząknął strategicznie i spojrzał po zebranych w pomieszczeniu.

– Dyrektorze. – Na twarzy Lupina odmalowało się czyste przerażenie, potem wstyd i znów przestrach, podczas gdy Syriusz Black wyprostował się, próbując odzyskać resztkę godności.

– Ach tak. Zawsze na czas wtedy, kiedy akurat nie jest potrzebny. Jeśli mogę, dyrektorze…

– Nie, Syriuszu, nie możesz – uciął krótko Dumbledore. – Remusie – dodał, już nieco spokojniej. – Korneliusz Knot czeka przy wyjściu z Wrzeszczącej Chaty razem z zastępem aurorów i bardzo niecierpliwymi dementorami. Obiecałem, że wyprowadzę stąd pana Blacka pokojowo…

– Dyrektorze! – Harry próbował coś powiedzieć, czując powinność złożenia wyjaśnień,ale Dumbledore uciszył go jednym ruchem ręki.

– Harry, proszę, daj mi skończyć. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia i to, że rzuciłeś na nie nowe światło… – Tu Syriusz spotkał się z jednym z tych najbardziej przychylnych spojrzeń Dumbledore’a i od razu gdzieś w głowie zaświtała mu iskierka nadziei. – Tak, słyszałem wszystko.

– Dyrektorze, Syriusz Black jest niewinny! 

– Tak, panno Granger. Teraz to wiem i bardzo żałuję, że sprawy przyjęły taki, a nie inny obrót te nieszczęsne dwanaście lat temu. Proces… 

– Był z góry ustawiony – dodał Syriusz chrapliwie.

– To była wojna – potwierdził dyrektor smutno. – To wciąż była wojna. 

– I potrzebowali kozła ofiarnego?!

– Pettigrew żyje – dodała piskliwie Bran, wskazując na wciąż nieprzytomnego Petera.

– Będziemy zeznawać! – zapewnił gorąco Harry.

– Być może nie będziesz musiał, Harry.

– A co jeśli…? – Potter zerknął na Syriusza niespokojnie, teraz czując przypływ troski o niesłusznie oskarżonego. – Co jeśli Knot nie uwierzy?

– Nie wracam do Azkabanu. Nie. Nawet na minutę! – Syriusz ścisnął mocniej różdżkę i wbił ostre spojrzenie w dyrektora. – Nie tym razem.

– Być może nie będzie trzeba – uznał starszy mężczyzna, kiwając w zamyśleniu głową. – A w związku z tym, że refleksy niektórych czarodziejów nie są już na starość takie jak kiedyś, waszą czwórkę tragicznie pozbawiono różdżek i jesteśmy poza terenem Hogwartu… – Tu Dumbledore zawiesił głos i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Lupina.

Remus natychmiast zrozumiał jego słowa i wykorzystał daną im szansę. Stanowczym gestem przyciągnął Blacka do siebie i momentalnie podjął decyzję za nich obydwu. Teleportował się z nim z głośnym trzaskiem z Wrzeszczącej Chaty, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że w tej właśnie chwili tymczasowo stał się w magicznej Anglii „Wrogiem Publicznym Numer Dwa“ – a przynajmniej to głosiłyby poranne nagłówki, gdyby do tej informacji dorwała się Rita Skeeter.

 

***

 

Madam Pomfrey nie należała do ludzi, z którymi można się kłócić o cokolwiek, a już zwłaszcza nie o stan zdrowia jej pacjentów. Nieważne, że Harry Potter wyszedł z całego zamieszania właściwie cało, niebezpieczny morderca Peter Pettigrew był właśnie przesłuchiwany w bardzo odległej części zamku, a szalejący na wolności Syriusz Black przez ten cały czas nie stanowił, jak się okazało, żadnego zagrożenia. No, być może Gruba Dama mogłaby mieć na ten temat inne zdanie, ale w ogólnej retrospekcji nie miało to aż tak wielkiego znaczenia. 

Niemniej jednak, trójka młodych Gryfonów została z całą stanowczością zapakowana do łóżek szpitalnych, więc przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, kontemplując pełnię za oknem i popijając eliksir wzmacniający. Próbowali jakoś ogarnąć nadmiar wydarzeń sprzed kilku godzin, które wydawały im się odległe niczym lata i miesiące. Syriusz Black był niewinny. Peter Pettigrew ukrywał się przez ten cały czas i teraz wreszcie odpowie za śmierć Potterów.Harry siedział oparty o ramę łóżka i wystukiwał na niej jakiś nieskładny rytm, Ron siorbał w zamyśleniu eliksir, a Hermiona rozważała, czy podzielić się z przyjaciółmi sekretem zmieniacza czasu. Skoro już tyle rzeczy wychodziło dziś na jaw… 

Nie zdążyła jednak nawet pomyśleć o tym drugi raz – być może to i lepiej – bo drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wpadł Severus Snape, za nim w pośpiechu Molly Weasley, dyrektor Dumbledore i na końcu Branwen Owens, trzymająca w dłoni zmięte wydanie wieczornego „Proroka Codziennego“. Na okładce widniało duże, czarno-białe zdjęcie, ale trójka nastolatków nie mogła nawet dobrze zobaczyć czyje, bo wtedy Snape, falując niebezpiecznie czarnym płaszczem, dopadł do łóżka Harry’ego, złapał go za ramę i nachylił się do niego bardzo blisko. Jego haczykowaty nos znajdował się teraz centymetr od twarzy Gryfona.

– POTTER! – krzyknął z wściekłością godną lwa, któremu ktoś wbił kolec w tyłek.

– Severusie! – ostrzegł Dumbledore, ale mistrz eliksirów kompletnie go nie słuchał. 

– Potter, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przez twoje absolutne gryfoństwo na wolności biega sobie teraz nie jeden, a DWÓCH poszukiwanych zbrodniarzy?!

– Profesorze…? – Harry miał oczy wielkie jak galeony i nie wiedział, co dokładnie może na to odpowiedzieć. Snape wyraźnie przebywał w swoim świecie – pełnym złudzeń i rozczarowań. Molly odchrząknęła i położyła Severusowi dłoń na ramieniu.

– Może lepiej wszyscy się uspokójmy i napijmy mocnej herbaty?

Snape strzepnął jej rękę wściekle i wycelował palec w Harry’ego, który teraz zamiast zaskoczenia wyprostował się buntowniczo.

– POTTER, jeśli sądzisz, że ci to ujdzie na sucho…!– ryknął mistrz eliksirów.

– Ależ Severusie, opanuj się! – zakrzyknął dyrektor, jednak Snape w ogóle go nie słuchał. 

– Przez ciebie Black uciekł, Potter, i prędzej sam padnę trupem tu i teraz zanim pójdę na tę twoją najnowszą maskaradę! GADAJ ZARAZ! Jak to zrobiłeś, do cholery ciężkiej?!

– SEVERUSIE! – zagrzmiał w końcu Dumbledore, a Snape zacisnął usta i teraz tylko gromił Pottera nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

– Tak. Racja. Herbata. – Molly odetchnęła tylko i poszła do kanciapy Poppy Pomfrey.

Branwen tymczasem wychyliła się zza pleców Snape’a i dyskretnie położyła „Proroka“ na łóżku Hermiony, patrząc na nią wymownie. Gryfonka zaraz wyprostowała zmiętą pierwszą stronę i aż wstrzymała oddech. Ron zajrzał jej przez ramię. Ze szkolnego zdjęcia patrzyli na nich młodzi James Potter i Syriusz Black, obydwaj w mundurkach Gryffindoru. Obejmowali się serdecznie i machali, szeroko uśmiechnięci. Hermionę aż coś chwyciło za serce na ten widok. Jeśli artykuł to robota Rity Skeeter, tym razem nie miała reporterce nic do zarzucenia. Fotografia została niewątpliwie wyciągnięta z czeluści archiwów, a nagłówek głosił szumnie: SYRIUSZ BLACK OCZYSZCZONY Z ZARZUTÓW.

– Syriusz jest niewinny! – zakrzyknął Harry, wpatrując się w „Proroka“ jak urzeczony i kompletnie mając w nosie słowa Snape’a, który wciąż wyglądał jakby lada chwila miał ziać ogniem.

– Tak, Harry, drogi chłopcze, na to wygląda. – Dumbledore wziął gazetę i zaczął przeglądać artykuł, podczas gdy Snape wciąż się gotował.

– Czy nikt oprócz mnie tego nie widzi?! – zagrzmiał.

– Czego, Severusie?

– Syriusz Black powinien zostać pocałowany przez dementora już lata temu i jedyną osobą, przez którą to się teraz nie stanie jesteś ty, POTTER, bo to przecież zawsze jesteś ty! – krzyknął, znowu się nakręcając. – Merlinie, jak długo jeszcze będziesz ładować się w sprawy, które cię nie dotyczą, sądząc, że możesz sobie układać świat jak tylko ci się żywnie podoba?!

– Severusie, naprawdę…

– Nie, dyrektorze! Syriusz Black-…!

– Byliśmy tam! – wtrącił się Harry, mając dość jego wrzasków. – Widzieliśmy jak Syriusz i profesor Lupin zmienili Petera. Niby czemu ukrywałby się jako szczur przez ostatnie dziesięć lat?! Wszystko nam opowiedzieli! – Wziął „Proroka“ w ręce i walnął nim o ramę łóżka, tym samym prawie dał Snape’owi gazetą po łapach. Mistrz eliksirów przysunął się zaraz do Harry’ego i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, aż pobielały mu palce. Nozdrza zafalowały mu z wściekłości. 

– I oczywiście we wszystko Blackowi teraz uwierzymy, bo układamy swój świat po gryfońsku, la-di-da! – zagrzmiał. – Jesteś tak samo arogancki jak twój przeklęty ojciec, Potter, i nic tego nigdy nie zmieni! Kolejny raz-…!

– Snape, przestań! – krzyknęła Bran, ale nic to nie dało.

Hermiona i Ron wpatrywali się w nauczyciela z najczystszym przestrachem, podczas gdy Dumbledore tylko kręcił głową.

– Zamknij się! – syknął Snape do Branwen. – Ze wszystkich osób akurat TY powinnaś rozumieć!

– Rozumieć _co_ dokładnie? – Naprawdę się starała, ale w takim stanie, w stanie absolutnie irracjonalnej wściekłości, nie dało się do niego w żaden sposób dotrzeć.

– Wciąż tylko uchodzi mu wszystko na sucho i mam tego zwyczajnie dość! DOŚĆ! Pomógł uciec dwóm zbiegom i może jeszcze damy mu za to nagrodę?! Wciąż to specjalne traktowanie, podczas gdy Syriusz Black-…!

– Snape, byłam świadkiem. – Bran starała się mówić spokojnie. – Pettigrew żyje i właśnie go przesłuchują, opanuj się! Syriusz Black jest niewinny, czemu tak cię to boli?!

– Bo zasranym Potterom wszystko ZAWSZE uchodzi na sucho, kurwa mać! Choćby i złamali wszelkie zasady! O TO CHODZI! – ryknął. – Zawsze znajdzie się jakiś dupek z nazwiskiem _Potter!_

W momencie, gdy słowa padły z jego ust, Bran zamilkła i natychmiast pojęła, że to co powiedział nie miało już w ogóle nic wspólnego z Harrym. No, może trochę, ale w większości były to zadawnione rany, które wciąż nie chciały się zagoić. Snape musiał zauważyć, że się domyśliła, bo odwrócił się do niej tyłem i wtedy właśnie stanął twarzą w twarz z rozwścieczoną Molly Weasley, która ściskała tacę z herbatą tak mocno, że filiżanki drżały.

– Severusie Snape! – powiedziała bardzo cicho, absolutnie rozwścieczona. Z trzaskiem odstawiła tacę na stolik nocny, a obecni w skrzydle szpitalnym aż podskoczyli. – Jak ŚMIESZ obrażać Potterów w mojej obecności!

Twarz jej poczerwieniała i podeszła bliżej mrocznego profesora, całą sobą wyrażając furię wszelkich kręgów piekieł, Hadesu i Magicznego Urzędu Skarbowego przy okazji. Severus natychmiast pożałował swoich słów – nie dlatego, że nie miał ich na myśli, ale dlatego, że teraz to już chyba nawet Dumbledore mu nie pomoże.

Nikt się tego nie spodziewał, a już najmniej Snape, ale na dźwięk i ton słów Molly Weasley poczuł niekontrolowaną potrzebę cofnięcia się pod samą ścianę. Wykrzesał z siebie jednak na tyle silnej woli, by pozostać w miejscu i dalej patrzeć na wszystkich z uprzejmą odrazą, choć wcale nie czuł się już tak pewnie. Tymczasem pani Weasley nie zamierzała mu odpuścić i nie hamowała już wcale swojej złości:

– Lily i James Potterowie zginęli za swojego syna i uratowali nas wszystkich od rządów psychopatycznego tyrana, a ty MASZ CZELNOŚĆ obrażać ich pamięć?!

– Doprawdy… – Próbował rzucić jednym ze swoich sarkastycznych uśmieszków, ale kobieta zacisnęła pięść i wyglądała jakby nic nie sprawiło jej większej przyjemności niż szansa na danie mu fangi w nos, więc spoważniał. – Molly.

– MILCZ! 

Nawet Ron nieco się skulił na tak straszny ton głosu, którego nigdy wcześniej u niej nie słyszał. Nie widział jej jeszcze w takim stanie. 

– Harry był zaniedbywany, wykorzystywany i manipulowany przez nieprzyzwoitą ilość osób od momentu, gdy miał zaledwie rok! – Zrobiła krok w stronę ponurego Nietoperza, który mimowolnie zerknął na Bran, ale ta uniosła tylko brew, sugerując, że sam się w to wpakował. Dumbledore zajął się w spokoju herbatą, proponując po filiżance przerażonym Gryfonom. 

– Zdążył przeżyć więcej, niż wielu dorosłych czarodziejów byłoby w stanie, stracił więcej ukochanych osób, niż ktokolwiek powinien w ciągu całego swojego życia, będąc wciąż dzieckiem! – Tu Snape zacisnął nieco usta, ale było to jego jedyną reakcją. – Kiedy miał jedenaście lat stanął dzielnie twarzą w twarz z czarodziejem, przed którym dorośli aurorzy sikali po majtkach i uwierz mi, Snape, z łatwością mógłby się stać tym paskudnym, rozwydrzonym bachorem, którego tak ciągle opisujesz, ALE SIĘ NIM NIE STAŁ! – Pani Weasley zaczerpnęła tchu, a zgromadzeni w skrzydle szpitalnym w ogóle nie śmieli się nawet ruszyć, a co dopiero jej przerywać. – Pozostał uroczym, cudownym, najukochańszym chłopcem na świecie, który jest pełen dobra, miłości i uczciwości i chciał poświęcić życie za swoich przyjaciół, więc jeśli tylko usłyszę, że ktoś będzie obrażał MOJE DZIECKO za krótki i całkowicie usprawiedliwiony moment młodzieńczego zbuntowania, będzie miał do czynienia ze mną, Severusie Snape, CZY WYRAŻAM SIĘ JASNO?! – Molly skończyła, usiadła ciężko na małym krzesełku przy łóżku Gryfona i zaczerpnęła tchu, po czym zwróciła się do Harry’ego, już kompletnie łagodnie: – Bez urazy, Harry kochanie, za to ostatnie. Wymsknęło mi się, ale mam nadzieję, że Lily mi wybaczy, Merlinie bacz nad jej duszą.

– Nic nie szkodzi, pani Weasley – wymamrotał Harry, wciąż tak samo zdumiony tym nagłym wybuchem jak cała reszta. 

Stojący dotąd spokojnie Dumbledore podszedł do Snape’a, wciąż milczącego i zaciekle zaciskającego pięści. Położył mu pomarszczoną dłoń na ramieniu.

– Severusie, myślę, że byłoby najlepiej, gdybyś zaczekał na mnie w moim gabinecie. 

Snape, blady jak ściana i wściekły do granic możliwości, skinął krótko głową i wymaszerował stanowczo ze skrzydła szpitalnego, powiewając złowrogo szatami i nie kłopocząc się nawet, by zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

– Dyrektorze, czy to prawda? – zapytała Hermiona, gdy tylko mistrz eliksirów zniknął im z oczu. Pokazała na gazetę, podczas gdy za plecami matki Ron i Harry ukradkiem szczerzyli do siebie zęby. Pani Weasley stała się ich osobistą bohaterką.

– O tak, panno Granger. Z całą pewnością tak, choć sądzę, że droga Rita nieco się pospieszyła ze swoim artykułem. – Wziął „Proroka“ do rąk i przebiegł wzrokiem po tytule. Przyjrzał się ogromnej fotografii i pokiwał głową. – Tak… Czas najwyższy.

– Dyrektorze, to nie Rita – wtrąciła Bran, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem pod nosem. Dumbledore zerknął na nazwisko przy artykule i zaraz odpowiedział jej tym samym. 

– No proszę!

– Nie mogłam jej odmówić małej przysługi.

– Tak, bardzo dobrze zrobiłaś. Panna Birkie z pewnością marnowała się jako asystentka. – Dyrektor oddał Hermionie gazetę i przysunął sobie drugie krzesło, siadając obok Molly. – Harry, chyba mamy parę spraw do obgadania. Branwen, moja droga – gdybyś mogła dołączyć do Severusa w moim gabinecie, z tobą też muszę pomówić.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała szybko i wyszła ze skrzydła szpitalnego, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Profesorze. – Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę. – Czy mogę o coś najpierw zapytać?

– Ależ oczywiście, Harry.

– Kto… Kto wygrał mecz?

Dumbledore przez chwilę wyglądał jakby bardzo chciał wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale w końcu westchnął tylko i zachichotał, aż oczy mu rozbłysły z wesołości.

– Nikt.

– Nikt? 

– Ogłosiłem remis. Uznałem, że obydwu Domom dobrze to zrobi.

 

***

 

Znalazła go na błoniach. Nie zamierzała komentować rozmowy jaką przeprowadził z nimi Dumbledore, bo i tak wszystko zostało już powiedziane. Snape lewitował za sobą kufer i kurzył papierosem, warcząc pod nosem obelgi. Dogoniła go z niemałym trudem.

– Czego chcesz? – warknął natychmiast, a ona prychnęła w odpowiedzi i złapała go za łokieć. Musiał przyznać, że uścisk miała mocny.

– Że niby czemu na mnie fukasz? Miałam ci tam przyznać rację? Zachowałeś się jak kompletny debil! Napadać na ucznia przy dyrektorze placówki, dziwię się, że nie wywalił cię już w tamtym momencie. 

– Jestem zawieszony – warknął. – To co innego. I nie potrzebuję cię do obrony, dziękuję bardzo. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie i zmierzył ją krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Choć cóż by to była za defensywa, Merlinie… – Zacmokał z pogardą.

– Pedagog z ciebie przedni – wycedziła.

– Wzajemnie. A teraz spadaj wreszcie.

– Snape, naprawdę sądzisz, że powinnam była cię tam bronić? Jesteś niedorzeczny!

– To co ja uważam nie ma znaczenia. – Dmuchnął jej dymem w twarz. Kaszlnęła wymownie. – A co? Znowu masz wyrzuty sumienia?

Stali chwilę naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się nawzajem nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami, aż w końcu Bran pokręciła głową i odetchnęła ciężko.

– Snape, czy wiesz co jest z tobą nie tak?

Zaskoczony tym pytaniem wyprostował się z godnością i zmrużył oczy.

– Słucham uważnie – warknął, odpalając drugiego papierosa od pierwszego.

– Absolutnie nic.

Patrzyła na niego tak samo butnie i zdecydowanie jak zawsze, w ogóle się go nie bała.Dlaczego się go nie bała? Dmuchnął dymem w niebo i pokręcił głową, tak jakby nie zgadzając się na coś sam ze sobą.

– Będziesz musiała jej to w końcu powiedzieć.

– Co? – Zbił ją trochę z tropu. – Komu co mam powiedzieć?

– Prawdę. Twojej siostrze ciotecznej.

Parsknęła śmiechem.

– Próbujesz odwrócić kota ogonem?

– Może. – Zauważyła, że gdzieś w kąciku ust czai mu się uśmieszek, choć może to po prostu był grymas.

– Może – powtórzyła. – Co cię obchodzi, że Lukrecja jest moją kuzynką? Doskonale sobie radzi bez tej wiedzy. – Bran zabrała mu niedopalonego papierosa i wrzuciła do błotnistej kałuży. Obserwowała chwilę jak niedopałek dryfuje i powoli tonie, a potem spojrzała Snape’owi prosto w oczy.

– Mam do ciebie pytanie – oznajmiła.

– Pytanie?

– Pytanie.

Mogła przysiąc, że w ciemnych oczach na chwilę zamigotało coś, co u normalnego człowieka nazwałaby wesołością, ale u Severusa stanowiłoby to anomalię i wobec tego nie mogło być prawdą. Wyprostował się, z wyraźną przyjemnością górując nad nią wzrostem.

– Słucham – oznajmił poważnie.

– Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?

Milczał chwilę, a potem machnął różdżką i jego kufer opadł na ziemię. Zajęło mu to jakiś czas, ale czekała cierpliwie, bo wiedziała, że ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mówił, żadna nigdy nie była bez znaczenia.

– To naprawdę jest twoje pytanie?

– Tak.

Pokręcił głową i wsadził ręce w kieszenie szaty. Przestał się garbić i teraz wydawał się jeszcze wyższy i bardziej ponury, gdy tak stał i milczał.

– Też bym chciał ot tak zostać oczyszczony z zarzutów – powiedział cicho. – Nie pokutować do końca życia. Być czysty jak łza. Ale tak się nie stanie, bo nie jestem… Gryfonem. – Obnażył nierówne zęby w uśmiechu, który bardziej przypominał grymas smoka gotowego na żer. 

Bran wiedziała, że teraz i on był świadomy jej nowo zdobytej wiedzy o jego przeszłości. Nie miała potrzeby rozgrzebywać tego dalej, chociaż podejrzewała, że jedynie nadgryzła powierzchnię grubszej sprawy. Pamiętała jak Huncwoci dręczyli go w szkole, jak zauroczony Snape był swego czasu Lily Evans, która potem i tak wybrała Jamesa Pottera, ale czy to naprawdępowód do pielęgnowania w sobie takiej nienawiści przez te wszystkie lata? Snape nie musiał iść do Azkabanu, żeby już być więźniem.

– _„Był łotrem, a mimo to wciąż chroniła go tarcza brytyjskiego prawa“_ – mruknęła pod nosem, ale na tyle głośno, żeby Severus ją usłyszał.

Uśmiechnął się, tym razem miała pewność. Uśmiech był szybki i zwięzły, jak cała mimika mistrza eliksirów, ale przynajmniej szczery.

– Owens…

– Wiem. Czasem wykazuję oznaki ewolucji.

– Coś w tym rodzaju.

Milczeli znów chwilę, a on zapalił kolejnego papierosa. Ona nie miała już siły, żeby to komentować. Niech się zaczadzi, na Merlina. Może mu to pomoże na te nerwy. 

– Snape, co ci poprawia humor?

– To już dwa pytania. O ile pamiętam przysługuje ci tylko jedno.

– Nie bądź uparty. Chcę wiedzieć.

– Ostatnio? – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, długo i wnikliwie – a że niewiele osób było obdarzonych tak żywym i błyskotliwym intelektem jakim mógł się pochwalić mistrz eliksirów, Bran zajęło chwilę, by pojąć aluzję. 

Gdy już się zorientowała, on odwrócił wzrok i zagapił się gdzieś w przestrzeń, prawdopodobnie kontemplując sprawy, o których nigdy nikomu nie powie, podczas gdy Bran wzięła głęboki wdech i ku wielkiej uldze Severusa nie odezwała się już ani słowem. Machnął nagle różdżką, a jego kufer znów uniósł się w powietrze. Snape poszedł przodem w stronę Hogsmeade, ale zrobił tylko parę kroków i przystanął. Westchnął niecierpliwie i ciężko, patrząc w niebo jak gdyby zwracał się do wszelkich bogów do spraw beznadziejnych o łaskawe zmiłowanie.

– Nie każ mi się prosić, Owens. Idziesz ze mną czy nie?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Koniec tomu pierwszego**

 


	12. Tom drugi: Volans Chaos est et magicum

** _Tom drugi: Volans Chaos est et magicum_ **

 

** Część XII **

 

Ariadna Malkin zawsze uważała, że kobiety prawdziwie eleganckie wymykają się jakimkolwiek klasyfikacjom. Ścisła, chłodna perfekcja jest przeciętna – idealny, bezbłędny szyk był dla niej osiągalny, nie istniała taka rzecz jakiej madam Malkin nie potrafiłaby uszyć, tylko… Po co? Jedyne kobiety, które zamawiały takie stroje to te wszystkie przeklęte arystokratki pokroju Narcyzy Malfoy czy Grety Bulstrode. Pierwsza krawcowa magicznej Anglii nienawidziła czystokrwistych snobów i wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentowali, dlatego najchętniej szyła stroje dziwne i wymyślne, a jeszcze chętniej – inspirowane mugolami.

Prywatne biuro madam, mieszczące się na tyłach sklepu na Pokątnej, nie odznaczało się specjalną przestronnością. Po podłodze walało się mnóstwo ścinków materiałów i kawałków nici, na dużym blacie przymocowanym do ściany królowała zabytkowa maszyna do szycia Singera, a w kącie lewitowała stara, mosiężna popielniczka, którą Ariadna ciągle zapominała opróżnić. Okno było zawsze otwarte, w razie gdyby sowią pocztą miało nadejść niespodziewane zamówienie. Na ścianie wisiały zaś dwie tajemnicze fotografie, nieco schowane wśród setek porozwieszanych wokół plakatów z wykrojami i modą z lat trzydziestych – jej ulubioną epoką. Starsze zdjęcie przedstawiało młodą dziewczynę: dużą, z krzywym zgryzem, podwójnym podbródkiem i niemodną fryzurą. To obok było portretem Ariadny Malkin, takiej jak wyglądała dziś: z perfekcyjnymi brwiami, zgrabną, owalną twarzą i eterycznym spojrzeniem spod ciężkich powiek. Nikt by się nie domyślił, że te dwie są jedną i tą samą osobą, a fotografie dzieli zaledwie kilka lat. 

Krawcowa zachowała obydwie: żeby nie zapomnieć i nigdy nie stać się ucharakteryzowaną Narcyzą, wiecznie na obcasach i w niewygodnych, obcisłych gorsetach. Ariadna, gdyby mogła, wszystkie sprawy załatwiałaby w kapciach. Zmuszała się do noszenia eleganckich kreacji ze względów zawodowych i wcale tego nie lubiła, choć trzeba przyznać – miała gust. Pomimo wszystko, w nowej skórze pozostała wciąż tą samą przysadzistą dziewczyną, która dwadzieścia lat temu przybyła do Anglii z ubogiej Bułgarii.W duchu zawsze śmiała się ze wszystkich Malfoyów, Averych i Crouchów, że tak łatwo udało jej się wywieść ich w pole i przekonać, że należy. Niemniej jednak, zachowała szczególny sentyment do jednego z rodów i kiedy po tych wszystkich latach w Azkabanie Syriusz Black stanął w drzwiach jej sklepu, prawie dała po sobie poznać radość – ale tylko prawie.

– Panie Black – stwierdziła poważnie, starając się nadać głosowi jeszcze więcej tajemniczej chrypki. – Nieomal pana nie poznałam. Ostatnio prezentował pan zgoła odmienny _image_. – Pozwoliła sobie na małą złośliwość, którą Syriusz skwitował łobuzerskim mrugnięciem.

Istotnie, szaleniec z pierwszych stron gazet był teraz jedynie wspomnieniem. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, oczyszczony z zarzutów Black prezentował się świetnie. Nie stracił wiele ze swojego młodzieńczego uroku, dzięki Merlinowi. Opanował też bałagan na głowie – teraz nosił włosy do ramion, spięte z tyłu w kucyk, i ściął paskudną brodę dziada borowego.

– Madam Malkin. – Sprężystym krokiem podszedł, skłonił się szarmancko i pocałował ją w dłoń, patrząc na nią chwilę z dołu z tym błyskiem w szarych oczach, który swego czasu był znajomy wszystkim ładnym dziewczętom w Hogwarcie. W końcu się wyprostował i rozejrzał po sklepie. – Mały dziś ruch. 

– Jeśli przychodzi się na godzinę przed zamknięciem… – Nie mogła sobie darować odrobiny pretensji.

– Moje szczęście. Możemy być tylko we dwoje. – Wsadził ręce w kieszenie wytartych dżinsów. Jedynie ubranie nie pasowało do kompletnego obrazka przystojniaka Gryffindoru. Ciuchy, mugolskie, niedopasowane i szczególnie schodzone, wyglądały na nim fatalnie. – Madam, potrzebuję pomocy. – Rozłożył szeroko ręce i obrócił się dookoła. Stare trampki zaskrzypiały na posadzce.

– To nie ulega kwestii. – Ariadna machnęła różdżką i z dużego kufra pod ladą wyleciał magiczny centymetr, który zaraz rozpoczął na Syriuszu stosowne pomiary. Krawcowa pokręciła głową, jeszcze raz lustrując byłego więźnia od stóp do głów. – Skąd pan wziął te szmaty?

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

– Panie Black…

– Syriusz. Proszę. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym uniósł brew w stronę centymetra, który zjechał odrobinę zbyt nisko jak na mierzenie obwodu w pasie. Ariadna jednym zaklęciem spacyfikowała niesforny przedmiot i spojrzała na Blacka z wyższością, chociaż kosztowało ją wiele samozaparcia, by nie ulec jego urokowi. Ponownie. 

– Bardzo dobrze – Syriuszu. 

– Ile to czasu minęło?

– Będziesz pytać kobietę o upływ czasu? – Zacmokała z dezaprobatą, choć na ustach pociągniętych ciemną szminką czaił się uśmieszek. – Straciłeś swój dryg.

Prawie zastrzygł uszami – gdyby tylko znała go lepiej, wiedziałaby, że nie takie rzeczy potrafił, choć akurat ona nie powinna zagłębiać się w te tematy. To mogło zburzyć porządek i reżim, który narzuciła sobie przez ostatnie dwanaście lat.

– Na co mamy ochotę? Szaty? – Przejrzała od niechcenia katalog wykrojów, który leżał na ladzie w centrum sklepu. Oparła łokieć na szklanym blacie i spojrzała na Blacka uważnie. 

Tak naprawdę, odkąd tu wszedł wiedziała w co go ubrać – co będzie pasowało, co wyglądałoby fenomenalnie, a co byłoby przy jego sylwetce niedopuszczalne. Niestety, klienci rzadko zdawali się na jej gust, a szkoda. Być może wtedy po Pokątnej spacerowałoby mniej porażek rodem ze słynnej listy Richarda Blackwella. Czasem madam Malkin zastanawiała się, czy nie stworzyć własnej listy „10 najgorzej ubranych kobiet“ w miesiącu. Choć, gdyby ktoś kiedykolwiek wpadł na takie zapiski, mogłaby stracić wiele klientek… Ach, czemu czarownice nigdy nie słuchają dobrych rad!

– Myślałem raczej o garniturze. – Przeszedł się po sklepie, oglądając stojące wokół zabytkowe manekiny i te na wystawie, prezentujące najnowsze kroje szat i tiar. – Kiedyś zrobiłaś mi fantastyczny. Pamiętasz?

– Garnitur? Nie pamiętam. – Jej oczy zalśniły i zamknęła z trzaskiem katalog wykrojów. Odwrócił się zaraz, przestając udawać, że witryna sklepowa jakkolwiek go interesuje.

– Kłamczucha.

Wyciągnęła z szuflady długą, czarną fifkę i wsadziła w nią papierosa. Syriusz uśmiechnął się na ten widok, a ona uznała, że stanowczo zbyt często się szczerzył jak na kogoś, kto ledwie rok temu mógł flirtować jedynie z dementorami.

– Nie rzuciłaś?

Machnęła od niechcenia ręką i zaciągnęła się głęboko, obchodząc go dookoła.

– Nie mam czasu. 

– Mąż? 

Milczała i tylko wypuszczała z ust dym, zbierając palcami przydużą koszulkę, którą miał na sobie i udając, że to wszystko w celach ściśle profesjonalnych. Teraz z kolei on siedział cicho. I dobrze. Ariadna zawsze wychodziła z założenia, że słowa są bezużyteczne, ale za to garnitur – nigdy.

– Więc? Jakieś pomysły? – zapytał w końcu, nienaturalnie wyważonym głosem. Odchrząknął zaraz, a ona pstryknęła palcami tuż nad jego uchem. 

– O tak! – Wygładziła swoją czarną koszulę, idąc sprężystym krokiem w stronę jednego z manekinów, w którego brzuch dość dramatycznie wbito długie, krawieckie nożyce. 

Syriusz złapał jej spojrzenie, a ona tylko uniosła jedną brew, udając, że w ogóle nie pamięta jak niebezpieczne narzędzie mogłoby się znaleźć w takim miejscu. Machnęła różdżką, zrzuciła czarne szpilki w kąt i podeszła do byłego więźnia. Z szafy tymczasem wyleciały bele czarnego, grafitowego i granatowego materiału, które zaczęły się rozwijać w powietrzu, tworząc wokół nich falujące wstęgi. Ariadna dmuchnęła dymem w sufit i uśmiechnęła się do Syriusza niemniej szelmowsko niż on wcześniej. 

– Rozbieraj się, panie Black. 

– Ależ. – Zdjął z siebie w pośpiechu t-shirt, najwyraźniej nie mając z jej komendą większego problemu. – Teraz już naprawdę moglibyśmy sobie mówić po imieniu.

 

***

 

Wuj Vernon, będąc na ostatnich nerwach, otworzył zamaszyście drzwi łazienki, w której ciotka Petunia siedziała od dobrych dwudziestu minut i odmawiała wyjścia. Na szczęście jedyny zamek stanowił haczyk, który teraz, nie mogąc się mierzyć z siłą pięści pana Dursleya, dyndał smętnie z framugi. Harry wciąż tkwił przy stole, gdzie Dudley męczył narzuconego mu nową restrykcyjną dietą grapefruita. Kuzyni chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu postanowiło się w czymś zgodzić i siedzieli cicho, podczas gdy państwo Dursley załatwiali na górze niezwykle ważne, dorosłe sprawy:

– Petunio, CO ROBISZ?! – zagrzmiał Vernon, gdy ciotka Petunia z oburzeniem wyrwała mu klamkę.

– PRZEŻYWAM!

– Co znowu?!

– ZAŁAMANIE NERWOWE! – Trzasnęła drzwiami tak głośno, że nieomal wypadły z zawiasów. Vernon ryknął, a Harry nie musiał nawet przy tym być, żeby widzieć oczyma wyobraźni głębię czerwieni na jego twarzy.

– No. Tym razem dałeś czadu. – Dudley pokręcił głową, a Harry wpatrzył się w grapefruita ze szczerą nadzieją, że kuzyn pryśnie sobie sokiem w oko. – Naprawdę się wyprowadzasz?

– Jeszcze nie wiem – odparł cicho młody czarodziej, czując jak serce bije mu mocno.

Z góry wciąż dobiegały dźwięki kłótni, teraz trochę cichsze, ze względu na najważniejsze pytanie w życiu każdego porządnego Anglika: co ludzie powiedzą? Harry’ego nie mogłoby to jednak mniej obchodzić. Jeszcze pół godziny i być może opuści znienawidzony dom Dursleyów na zawsze. Nigdy wcześniej nie pragnął niczego tak bardzo jak tego. A jeśli jutro o tej porze będzie całkiem gdzie indziej? Harry jeszcze nie wiedział gdzie, ale tam na pewno czekała na niego prawdziwa rodzina. 

– Petunio, nie rób scen! Nie…! PETUNIO! Sąsiedzi! – Wuj Vernon uciekł się do ostatecznej próby przywołania żony do porządku, ale wyszło mu raczej kiepsko.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi!

– Więc o co chodzi?!

– O nic!

– Petunio, chodzi o ludzi _tego_ pokroju? Nie musimy ich wpuszczać, Petunio, jeśli tylko-…

– VERNON!

Harry aż się wzdrygnął, gdy rozległ się ponowny trzask drzwiami. Wiedział, że wuj miał na myśli jego, jego matkę i innych czarodziejów. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien w ogóle brać to do siebie, a w końcu postarał się po prostu o tym nie myśleć. Kiedy punktualnie o siedemnastej w domu na Privet Drive pod numerem cztery rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi, otworzył je wuj Vernon. Myślał, że będzie w stanie to znieść, ale nie. Widok mężczyzny, który jeszcze niedawno był pokazywany w wiadomościach jako niebezpieczny zbieg, a teraz stał na jego progu, kompletnie wybił mugola z rytmu. Zdobył się jedynie na obrzucenie jegomościa nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, nieuściśnięcie wyciągniętej do niego ręki i przesunięcie się w drzwiach. 

– Panie Dursley. – Syriusz starał się nie okazywać zaskoczenia, chociaż wyglądało na to, że wcześniejsze opowieści Harry’ego o jego życiu u wujostwa wcale nie były przesadzone. Wielki Merlinie, a ten wieloryb przy stole musiał być tym słynnym kuzynem. Syriusz zmarszczył nos, ale niemniej jednak jemu też się uprzejmie przedstawił. Dudley, który doświadczenia z magią miał raczej znikome i pomimo wszystko nieprzyjemne, pozostał na swoim miejscu. W końcu Harry poszedł uściskać ojca chrzestnego tak mocno, że prawie połamał mu żebra.

– Cześć, dzieciaku! – Syriusz zmierzwił mu włosy, co przyprawiło wuja Vernona o nerwowy tik w oku. 

– Idziemy? – Harry wpatrywał się w niego z nadzieją, ale Black odchrząknął tylko.

– Jeszcze nie. 

Syriusz był naprawdę odmieniony. Harry prawie go nie poznał. Miał na sobie elegancki czarny garnitur, którego nawet mugol nie podejrzewałby o bycie skrojonym u madam Malkin. Wyglądał po prostu rewelacyjnie. Chłopak nie mógł się w nim teraz dopatrzeć tego obdartego więźnia z zapuszczoną brodą i zapadniętą twarzą.

– Być może moglibyśmy gdzieś usiąść, panie Dursley? – Syriusz naprawdę starał się być uprzejmy, ale widok miny i stopień czerwoności twarzy wuja Harry’ego trochę mu to utrudniał. – Mam nadzieję, że dostał pan mój list-…

– Tak! – wtrącił Vernon, nieco zbyt głośno. 

– W takim razie wie pan, że przyjdzie ze mną jeszcze jeden-…

– WIEM. Umiem czytać, szanowny panie!

Wtem z góry schodów dobiegło ciche skrzypienie, a zaraz potem zeszła po nich ciotka Petunia, której Harry nigdy wcześniej takiej nie widział. Miała na sobie czarną sukienkę i takie same eleganckie czółenka, a blond włosy rozpuściła na ramiona, co nieco odwracało uwagę od jej nienaturalnie długiej szyi. Zeszła do salonu jak gdyby miał ją tam przywitać sam ambasador Maroka wraz z księżną Grace Kelly. 

Harry spojrzał w osłupieniu na Syriusza, który z kolei wpatrywał się w Petunię i starał się zdecydować, jaka reakcja byłaby najodpowiedniejsza. Na pewno nie ta, na którą miał największą ochotę: histeryczny chichot. Opanował się jednak, resztkami sił, ale jednak – najwyraźniej nauki etykiety Walburgi Black nie poszły w las.

– Jak się masz, Petunio? – Wyciągnął do niej rękę i ukłonił się elegancko, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że ciotka spłonęła rumieńcem. Ale przecież to było niemożliwe – nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby robiła coś podobnego.

– Świetnie – odparła, nienaturalnie piskliwie.

– Petunio? – Vernon tym pytaniem chciał najwyraźniej wyrazić najgłębsze powątpiewanie w poprawność stanu jej psychiki.

– Vernonie, dlaczego nie podałeś herbaty? Już po piątej! – Petunia natychmiast zakręciła się w kuchni, gdzie Dudley na widok tak eleganckiej matki zrobił coś, czego nie miał w zwyczaju: oderwał się od jedzenia. Vernon zaraz ruszył do salonu, ale obejrzał się jeszcze na Syriusza, próbując wybadać, czemu ten gagatek miał u licha taki wpływ na jego żonę. Black stał jeszcze chwilę w hallu i tylko kręcił głową.

– W ogóle niepodobna do Lily – mruknął do Harry’ego.

Weszli razem do kuchni, a młody Gryfon nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia podniecenia jakie narastało mu w żołądku.

– Petunio?

– Ten imbryczek po prawej, Vernonie, proszę.

– Petunio.

– I myślę, że earl grey, prawda? – Wychyliła się zza szafki i uśmiechnęła do Syriusza, a Harry’emu szczęka opadła. Kiedy ostatnio widział, żeby ciotka się uśmiechała?! W ciągu ostatnich czternastu lat… Nigdy.

– Earl grey brzmi świetnie, dziękuję. – Syriusz zajął miejsce przy stole obok Dudleya, który zaraz zbladł.

– PETUNIO!

– Vernonie, czemu się wydzierasz?

Pan Dursley nie do końca potrafił sprecyzować swoje uczucia. Gdy dzwonek do drzwi rozbrzmiał ponownie, a żona spojrzała na niego stanowczo, po prostu poczłapał do hallu, nie przypuszczając nawet jaki szok czeka go po drugiej stronie.

Albus Dumbledore rzadko kłopotał się z ukrywaniem tego, kim naprawdę był. Kiedy tylko wuj Vernon otworzył drzwi, spełniło się więcej jego najgorszych koszmarów. Oto przed nim stał starszy pan z brodą tak długą, że sięgała mu pasa i takimiż włosami. Na haczykowatym nosie, który wyglądał jak gdyby dawno temu został złamany, spoczywały okulary-połówki. Wszystko, zaczynając od srebrnych, długich włosów i na karmazynowych szatach kończąc, nie zgadzało się w tym człowieku z życiowymi zasadami Dursleyów, niemniej jednak było w nim też coś takiego, co nie pozwalało tak po prostu zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem.

– Panie Dursley, jak się pan miewa? Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore i…

– Tak, tak. Bardzo miło. – Wuj Vernon nieomal wciągnął dyrektora do domu, rozejrzawszy się jeszcze, czy żaden sąsiad nie widział takiego dziwadła na jego progu. Potem zatrzasnął za Dumbledore’em drzwi i pokazał mu oszczędnym gestem kuchnię. Czarodziej uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, nie dając po sobie poznać, że dziwią go co nieco tak obcesowe maniery.

Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, by ktokolwiek mógł traktować tak wielkiego maga z takim brakiem taktu i szacunku. Siedział teraz w zdumieniu, którego nie podzielał Syriusz, obojętnie pijąc herbatę i starając się nie łapać spojrzeń ciotki Petunii. Niewzruszony niczym Albus Dumbledore zajął miejsce przy stole.

– Witaj, Harry. – Uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze. – Pod stołem chłopak próbował powstrzymać nerwowe drganie jednej nogi, ale szło mu nadzwyczaj kiepsko. To było takie surrealistyczne. Widzieć czarodziejów siedzących przy stole u Dursleyów – chyba najbardziej niemagicznych ludzi w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. 

– Tak, wydaje mi się, że macie państwo do mnie jakieś pytania, prawda? O, dziękuję pani. – Dumbledore przyjął filiżankę z rąk Petunii, która usiadła naprzeciwko Syriusza i wpatrzyła się w niego jak w obraz. On, nawet jeśli miał coś przeciwko, zajął się swoją herbatą i nic nie mówił. Co jakiś czas mrugał tylko do Harry’ego łobuzersko.

_„Oczywiście, że to on“, pomyślała. „Prawie nic się nie zmienił.“_

Wuj Vernon milczał, a Dudley wciąż patrzył na obydwu czarodziejów z głębokim niepokojem. Tymczasem pani domu ruszyła w podróż do przeszłości i nie rejestrowała niczego, co działo się wokół niej.

 

_Młody mężczyzna na zdjęciu przypominał księcia z bajki. Nie miało znaczenia, kto jeszcze znajduje się na magicznej fotografii, Petunia nie mogłaby być bardziej obojętna wobec obecności siostry, która przecież zawsze wyglądała zniewalająco, więc jaki był sens patrzenia jak wywija rudymi włosami na prawo i lewo? Przyszła pani Dursley znała te wszystkie sztuczki na pamięć. Ale on… Któż to taki?_

_– Więc – zaczął James. – Lily mówiła mi, że jesteś sekretarką, Petunio?_

_– Stenotypistką – poprawiła go odruchowo i zaraz oddała fotografię, jak gdyby w obawie, że ktoś odgadnie jej myśli. Być może czarodzieje mogli to robić? Kto wie? Była wdzięczna Vernonowi, że tylko dolał jej wina i nie sprostował małego kłamstwa. Istniała szansa, że James nie miał pojęcia kim jest stenotypistka, a w osobistym mniemaniu Petunii brzmiało to o niebo lepiej niż prosta sekretarka. – To twoi przyjaciele? – zapytała siostrę._

_– Tak. – Lily uśmiechnęła się w ten szczególny, rozmarzony sposób, który Petunia była pewna, że ćwiczyła przed lustrem. – To jest Peter, Remus, to ja z Jamesem i Syriusz. Z tyłu widać Hogwart._

_Syriusz. Od razu zapadało w pamięć. Vernon zajrzał Petunii przez ramię, ale nic nie powiedział. On sam skończył porządną, poważną szkołę z tradycjami i w głowie mu się nie mieściło jakieś latanie po czarodziejskim zamku i wymachiwanie przy tym patykiem._

_Wieczór przebiegł katastrofalnie. W ogóle nie mieli o czym rozmawiać. Vernon próbował zaimponować Jamesowi swoim nowym samochodem, na co James odparował informacją, że posiada wyścigową miotłę. Pan Dursley nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia jak ktoś w ogóle śmiał się chwalić, że posiada miotłę, zatem zaraz doszedł do wniosku, że James żyje z zasiłków, a kiedy ten zaczął nawijać o jakiejś fortunie w galeonach… Doprawdy, jak na tym etapie Petunia mogła sądzić, że on, poważny biznesmen, będzie traktował tego popaprańca poważnie!_

_Kolacja zakończyła się brakiem kolacji. Vernon wyciągnął Petunię za sobą z restauracji, zostawiając Lily zalaną łzami._

_Podrzucił swoją narzeczoną do domu. Po kompletnie nieudanym i nieobecnym posiłku siedzieli jeszcze chwilę w jej kuchni, pijąc herbatę i wciąż zapewniając siebie nawzajem, że magiczny świat musi być koszmarem, James na pewno żyje z zasiłków, a Lily naprawdę wygląda na nieszczęśliwą. Gdyby tylko przed oczami wciąż nie stał Petunii zamek i roześmiane twarze siostry i jej przyjaciół, być może kiwałaby głową bardziej gorliwie._

_Naturalnie zaprosiła go na górę, a potem odbył się cyrk i teatr, zamiast magicznego pierwszego razu, który wyobrażała sobie przez wiele lat zgoła inaczej. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, przed oczami stawała jej wciąż twarz przystojniaka ze zdjęcia i kiedy Vernon w końcu przewrócił się na drugi bok i zasnął, Petunia leżała jeszcze długo, zadowolona, że jej życie pozbawione jest obecności siostry, a Vernon jest tak cudownie… Zwyczajny._

_Co było, oczywiście, nadzwyczajną bzdurą. Każda kobieta chce być księżniczką, szczególną księżniczką, która niekoniecznie ma tiarę (kojarzącą się teraz Petunii jedynie z durnym światem, do którego należała Lily i gdzie ona nie miała wstępu), ale na pewno ma swojego księcia. Patrząc na chrapiącego obok Vernona, poczuła żal, że jej bajka skończy się w ten sposób._

 

– Długo to jeszcze potrwa? – burknął w końcu pan Dursley, a Petunia aż drgnęła na dźwięk jego głosu.

– Nie macie państwo, na przykład, żadnych pytań o Syriusza? Jego mieszkanie? Jest naprawdę piękne, choć nieco, jak to się mówi – retro? – Dumbledore dorzucił sobie do herbaty dwie kostki cukru.

– Robię remont – wtrącił szybko Black.

– Co mnie to obchodzi? Chcesz pan wziąć dzieciaka, to bardzo proszę. Tylko uważaj na niego, lubi sprawiać kłopoty. W razie czego nie bierzemy go z powrotem!

– Pani Dursley?

– Tak? – zapytała cicho.

– Nie będzie pani miała nic przeciwko rozstaniu z siostrzeńcem? – Dyrektor zdawał się nie dowierzać.

– Dlaczego?

– Dobrze, chyba muszę coś wyjaśnić. – Dumbledore odstawił filiżankę na spodek. – Opieka nad Harrym przejdzie od tej pory w ręce jego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Blacka.Jeśli państwo wyrażają takie życzenie, możemy zaaranżować dzieloną-…

– Gdzie mam podpisać? – zapytali jednocześnie Harry i wuj Vernon, a potem spojrzeli na siebie, tak samo zdumieni. 

– Dobrze. Skoro tak. Jako wykonawca ostatniej woli Jamesa i Lily Potterów mam ze sobą wszystkie dokumenty. – Dumbledore westchnął ciężko, jak gdyby był mocno zmęczony, i wyjął z kieszeni szaty plik pergaminu. – Poproszę o podpisy tu, tu i tutaj. Ty, Syriuszu, w tym miejscu. Panie Dursley – parafka tu.

Syriusz wziął od dyrektora eleganckie pióro, które ten wyczarował ot tak z powietrza, i złożył zamaszysty podpis. Wuj Vernon odmówił i użył własnego długopisu. Harry nie wierzył w swoje szczęście i pobiegł na górę po rzeczy, a tymczasem Dumbledore zamyślił się na chwilę, gdy składał wszystkie papiery razem i wsadzał z powrotem do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Petunia nie mówiła nic, patrzyła tylko co jakiś czas to na Syriusza, to na Vernona. Dumbledore podziękował za herbatę i wstał, znowu wzdychając. Być może była to naiwność starego człowieka, ale naprawdę miał nadzieję, że krew nie woda. Widocznie nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni mylnie ocenił czyjś charakter. 

Chwilę później stali już w hallu, Syriusz pożegnał się uprzejmie, ale nie otrzymałod mugoli żadnej odpowiedzi. Harry ledwo się powstrzymywał, żeby go nie poganiać, przestępując z nogi na nogę i trzymając swój kufer i klatkę z Hedwigą, która obrzucała Dursleyów nieprzychylnym i pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem. O ile sowy w ogóle mogą mieć wobec kogokolwiek jakieś przekonania, a Harry był pewien, że jego jest wybitnie inteligentna, można by podejrzewać, że ptak doskonale rozumiał, że Vernon, Petunia i Dudley nie byli dobrymi ludźmi. 

Dumbledore skinął Dursleyom głową, Syriusz zrobił to samo po raz kolejny, a Harry nie powiedział nic. Wujostwo podpisało papiery adopcyjne, tylko to się liczyło – była to druga prawdziwie dobra rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek dla niego zrobili. Czarodzieje wyszli na próg i chwilę potem rozległ się trzask teleportacji.

Gdyby była porządnym człowiekiem, być może Petunia wybiegłaby za siostrzeńcem. Być może w ostatniej chwili zmieniłaby zdanie. Być może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdyby nie zamknęła się wtedy na swoją siostrę tylko dlatego, że to ona – a nie Lily – była tak cholernie nieszczęśliwa. Koniec końców jednak tylko zwierzęta nigdy się nie mylą co do ludzkich charakterów – nawet najwięksi czarodzieje popełniają tu błędy.

 

***

 

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na Grimmauld Place 12, Harry zorientował się, że Syriusz wcale nie przesadzał, gdy powiedział, że właśnie robi remont. Dumbledore w opisie mieszkania też nie owijał w bawełnę, choć Gryfon nie do końca wiedział, czy określenie „retro“ oddawało w pełni klimat tego miejsca. To był najdziwniejszy dom, w jakim kiedykolwiek się znalazł, abstrahując nawet od stopnia zabezpieczeń wokół niego, który sięgał wręcz absurdu. Rozumiał, że rodzina Blacków mogła nie chcieć być znalezioną przez mugoli, ale naprawdę – tu się musiała kryć jakaś większa tajemnica.

Sam dom był ogromny, Harry nigdy by się tego nie spodziewał – miał co najmniej cztery piętra, które utrzymane były tylko i wyłącznie za pomocą magii, bo sama wysokość budynku z pewnością na taką ekstrawagancję nie pozwalała. Renowacje faktycznie dopiero się zaczęły: tapety zostały pozrywane, tak samo klepki podłogowe, wszędzie ciągnęły się kilometry folii zabezpieczającej, po kątach walały się odłamki terakoty, a w powietrzu unosił gęsty, biały kurz. Do tego w górę i w dół po schodach latały, krzycząc głośno…

– Syriuszu? – Harry odstawił swój kufer i spojrzał w zdumieniu na dwóch, bardzo niskich i owłosionych… Chciałoby się powiedzieć „mężczyzn“, ale mieli nie więcej niż pięć stóp wzrostu. Do tego rozmawiali w dziwacznym, szeleszczącym języku, który w brzmieniu przypominał Harry’emu egzorcyzm. 

– Ach tak. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem i obejrzał dookoła. – Widzę, że jednak krasnoludy?

– Taaak. – Syriusz trochę się zmieszał, a potem strzepnął biały pyłek z rękawa marynarki. – Harry, to tylko tak chwilowo wygląda, zapewniam cię, że-…

– Krasnoludy! – Chłopak był stanowczo zbyt podekscytowany w stosunku do wagi takiej informacji.

– Eee… No tak. Jeśli chodzi o budownictwo nie mają sobie równych, ale tych akurat zgarnął skądś Remus i w ogóle nie możemy się z nimi dogadać. Boję się, że mi tu stawiają fuzję Taj Mahal i domku na kurzej stopce.

W tym momencie jeden z krasnoludów, wyjątkowo rudy i ze śmierdzącym papierosem w szerokich ustach, podszedł do Syriusza i szturchnął go ołówkiem kreślarskim w łydkę. Harry zauważył, że żaden z robotników nie nosił butów, wszyscy mieli ogromne stopy, długie włosy i w większości granatowe uniformy z tajemniczym logiem na plecach. Z jakiegoś powodu chłopak nie mógł odczytać nazwy, a przecież była tuż przed nim. Czyżby jakieś zaklęcie utajniające? Żałował, że nie ma z nim Hermiony, ona na pewno by wiedziała, a głupio się czuł, gdy musiał ciągle zadawać pytania.

– Panie majster! – warknął krasnolud. Miał naprawdę twardy akcent.

– Co znowu? – Syriusz nie wydawał się być zachwycony. Robotnik nie zwrócił uwagi, gwizdnął tylko i z wysokiej drabiny zeskoczył jeszcze jeden. Biegiem przyniósł mu rolkę planów i projektów.

– Pan popaczy tu. – Szturchnął szkic ołówkiem.

– Na co niby patrzę? – Syriusz się nachylił.

– Tu być salony.

– Dwa?

– A na cholierę mu dwa? Będzie jedyn! No. I tu nie będzie ściany. To czeba wywalić. 

– Co?!

– Wszystko bum! – Krasnolud zamachał rękami w powietrzu w celu ilustracji swoich słów, a kolega który przyniósł plany zaraz za nim powtórzył.

– Bum! – potwierdził fachowym tonem.

Syriusz potarł palcami nasadę nosa, a Harry coraz szerzej otwierał oczy ze zdumienia.

– Merlinie, człowieku, kto cię uczył angielskiego?!

– A ciebie kto? Debil. – To zostało akurat wypowiedziane w dziwnym języku, którego ani Harry, ani Syriusz nie rozumieli, za to Dumbledore zdawał się przyswoić ogólny sens, bo zaraz powiedział coś do krasnoludów, a oni natychmiast porzucili ponure marszczenie brwi. Rozpromienili się nagle i teraz rozłożyli plany przed starszym czarodziejem, gorliwie pokazując paluchami co też zamierzają uczynić. Dumbledore spojrzał pytająco na Syriusza, a ten machnął ręką na znak przyzwolenia.

–Dyrektorze, jeśli chce się panu bawić w przepychanki słowne, będę zobowiązany. Walczymy z nimi z Remusem od dwóch tygodni.

– Wydaje mi się, że mówią po polsku. – Dumbledore potarł siwą brodę i ukucnął przed jednym z krasnoludów. Powiedział coś powoli, a ten zaśmiał się ochryple. Skrzyknął jeszcze dwóch kolegów i otoczyli starszego czarodzieja, tłumacząc mu coś żywiołowo. Szczerze mówiąc brzmiało to jak wyrok śmierci i kłótnia jednocześnie, ale Harry uznał, że najpotężniejszy czarodziej dwudziestego wieku poradzi sobie z bandą polskich krasnoludów. Chyba…

– Skąd ich wziąłeś? – zapytał cicho Syriusza.

– Remus mówi, że z jakiejś firmy, ale ja mu nie wierzę. Podejrzewam szemraną emigrację.

– Dlaczego?

– Widzisz jak na nas patrzą?

Istotnie, krasnoludy uwijały się niezbyt energicznie i co jakiś czas łypały na Syriusza spode łba, mamrocząc pod nosem słowa, które z pewnością nie mogły znaczyć nic miłego.

– Niewielu krasnoludów uratowało się podczas wojny z Grindewaldem. Uważał ich za rasę podludzi i chciał wyeliminować. Głównie tych znad Bałtyku, stamtąd się wywodzą. Ci, co pozostali, pouciekali do Stanów i do Anglii.

– Więc teraz nienawidzą czarodziejów?

– A dziwisz im się? Pracują dla nas za psie pieniądze. Dam im lepszą stawkę… Jeśli na pięć minut przestaną być takimi dupkami. Jak nie wysadzą mi domu, to chyba dorzucę premię.

Harry patrzył zafascynowany jak krępe istoty urządzają kompletną rewolucję i zaczął trochę powątpiewać w to ostatnie.

– Jak przetrwali? – zapytał, choć wcale nie wątpił w ich zapalczywość. Nie po tym jak uskuteczniły taką destrukcję na ścianach i podłodze. Syriusz uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Przypuszczam, że tak po prostu postanowili.

– Co?

– Nigdy nie próbuj przebić w uporze krasnoluda.

– Syriusz? O, tak myślałem, że cię słyszę. Witaj, Harry. – Z kuchni wyszedł Remus Lupin, do którego Potter zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Profesorze Lupin! 

– Nie ma potrzeby tytułowania mnie profesorem, Harry. Jak się masz?

– Dobrze, dziękuję. – Harry trochę posmutniał, gdy przypomniał sobie, że właśnie stracili najlepszego nauczyciela obrony jakiego kiedykolwiek mieli. Był ciekaw, kogo Ministerstwo przyśle w tym roku. Byleby tylko Gilderoy trzymał się z daleka…

Niestety, nawet jeśli Severus Snape nie mógł się zemścić na Syriuszu, to nie omieszkał puścić w obieg wiadomości o współpracy dwóch mężczyzn od samego początku września. Nie trzeba tłumaczyć, że pewien usłużny anonim zjawił się pewnego dnia na biurku Rity Skeeter, a złośliwa reporterka już zajęła się resztą.

– Dyrektorze. Możemy porozmawiać? W sprawie tego bogina na strychu. Wydaje mi się, że to nie bogin, próbowałem go rano wykurzyć, ale… – Dumbledore podążył za Remusem do kuchni, a Harry i Syriusz ruszyli na piętro. 

– Możesz ją wypuścić. – Syriusz wskazał na Hedwigę, która teraz niespokojnie rozprostowywała skrzydła na tyle, na ile pozwalała szerokość prętów klatki i patrzyła na krasnoludy z nieufnością. – Tam jest otwarte okno, niech trochę polata. 

Hedwiga z czułością dziobnęła Harry’ego w palec i wyleciała na dwór, zataczając w powietrzu radosne kółka zanim zniknęła im z oczu. Syriusz zaprowadził chrześniaka na pierwsze piętro, które było jeszcze w miarę nierozgrzebane przez krasnoludy.

– Opowiesz mi co to za miejsce? To twój dom? – Chłopak rozglądał się wokół i żałował, że nie miał drugiej pary oczu. Wszystko go fascynowało. Grimmauld Place z pewnością było o wiele mniej domowe i przytulne od Nory, ale to wciąż dom czarodziejski, a to zawsze coś nowego.

– Tu się urodziłem. – Syriusz pokazał mu uchylone drzwi. – Możesz wziąć ten pokój. Zresztą – wybierz jaki chcesz, ale ten na pewno jest bez bahanek. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

– Bahanki? – zapytał Harry.

– Paskudne stworki. Wyglądają trochę jak elfy, ale to złośliwe bestie. Strasznie jadowite. Gdybyś zobaczył, że zasłony się ruszają, nie wahaj się – biegnij.

– Aż tak?

– O tak. Razem ogarniamy dom od miesięcy, stał pusty odkąd trafiłem do Azkabanu. Nie uwierzyłbyś co tu się zagnieździło, bahanki to nic. Remus jest odporny tylko dlatego, że… – Zamilkł, zanim się zorientował, co chce powiedzieć. – Że w dzieciństwie przechodził odrę. 

– Odrę?

– Tak. Nieważne. Khm. – Szybkim zaklęciem wylewitował kufer Harry’ego pod okno. – W każdym razie… To teraz twój dom. Mam nadzieję. Jeśli ci się podoba. Zejdź do nas na dół jak się rozpakujesz, łazienkę masz po prawej i…

Zanim zdążył skończyć, chrześniak wyszczerzył do niego zęby i pokiwał gorliwie głową.

– To najlepszy dom jaki miałem.

Twarz Syriusza aż się rozjaśniła w uśmiechu.

– Cieszę się. Zejdź do nas na dół, na obiad jest tylko pizza, ale-…

– Uwielbiam pizzę!

– Dobrze. – Black znowu wyszczerzył zęby i zostawił Harry’ego w pokoju. Zbiegł na dół, mijając w hallu Dumbledore’a, który intensywnie gestykulując tłumaczył coś krasnoludom w sprawie infernalnego portretu Walburgi Black, wiszącego na ścianie przy wejściu. Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Lupin, zasłonięty gazetą, popijał herbatę z rodowej zastawy rodziców Syriusza. Pan domu opadł ciężko na krzesło, chociaż z jego twarzy nie schodził szeroki uśmiech. Aż zachichotał na myśl o reakcji matki, gdyby się dowiedziała, co jedyny dziedzic wyprawia z jej rezydencją.

– Remmy, mamy syna! – oznajmił radośnie.

– Ty masz syna – mruknął cierpliwie Remus. – Ja mam migrenę od tego remontu.

– Dobra, dobra. Jako jedyni pozostali Huncwoci posiadamy pewne obowiązki, nie wykręcisz się.

– A mam jakiś wybór?

– Nie sądzę. 

W kuchni ekipa remontowa z piekła rodem jak dotąd tylko zapchała zlew papierosami i jeszcze nie dobrała się do skuwania niczego, Merlinowi dzięki. Remus czuł się tu więc względnie bezpiecznie, a poza tym miał czas na Poważne Przemyślenia: co mu strzeliło do głowy, by zamieszkać z Syriuszem? Potem przypominał sobie, że dzięki niedyskrecji pewnego mistrza eliksirów jeszcze długo nie dostanie nigdzie pracy, więc nie ma co narzekać. Już lepiej nabawić się astmy od pyłu tynkowego niż zapalenia płuc pod mostem. 

– Świetny garnitur. Skąd? – Remus zmienił temat.

– Byłem na Pokątnej.

– Na Pokątnej?

– Widziałem się z– Syriusz odchrząknął – madam Malkin.

– Z madam Malkin? – Brwi Remusa podjechały do góry.

– Z madam Malkin. 

– Ariadną Malkin?

– Merlinie, Remmy, a znasz inną?

– Nie. – Strategicznie zasłonił się „Prorokiem Codziennym“, na którego okładce widniały zdjęcia drużyn Irlandii i Bułgarii. Wielki nagłówek zapowiadał rychłe rozpoczęcie Mistrzostw Świata w quidditchu.

– No dalej. – Syriusz się przysiadł i przewrócił oczami. – Wyduś to z siebie.

– Twoja ekipa remontowa rujnuje ci dom, mam nadzieję, że jesteś tego świadom – poinformował wilkołak.

– I? – Syriusz złapał za jego gazetę i wyrwał mu ją z rąk. 

– Łapa!

– Wiesz, że chcesz! – Wyszczerzył zęby. – No już, Remmy, będzie ci lżej. – Przysunął się do niego tak blisko, że ich nosy prawie się stykały. Remus uniósł jedną brew, przyjmując swój najlepszy profesorski ton:

– I ona nadal ma męża.

Następnie wyrwał swojego „Proroka“ i rozprostował go Syriuszowi przed twarzą.

 

 


	13. Część XIII

List przyszedł późnym wieczorem. Przyniosła go wyjątkowo elegancka, brązowa płomykówka, która z godnością przysiadła na stercie papierów na biurku reporterki. Zanim Lukrecja w ogóle zdążyła się zapoznać z treścią wiadomości, z koperty wypadł lśniący, pomarańczowy bilet, który pofrunął nad podłogą i wpadł pod łóżko. Dziennikarka ze zdumieniem zanurkowała tam zaraz i uniosła go do światła, otrzepując nos z kurzu. Wokół złotej ramki błyszczały rysunki malutkich mioteł, a na środku wielki napis krzyczał „Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu“. Wstrzymała oddech z wrażenia i zaraz rzuciła się do czytania listu:

 

_Mam nadzieję, że życie w Londynie jest takie jak je sobie wyobrażałaś – ja natomiast nie mogę się doczekać, aż ktoś mnie wyrwie ze szkockich mokradeł, więc co powiesz na taki mały wypad? Zdobyłam dwa bilety, daj znać i widzimy się na miejscu?_

 

_Uściski,_

_Bran_

 

Lukrecja aż zapiszczała z radości i rzuciła się do pisania odpowiedzi. Płomykówka wystawiła nóżkę, spokojnie czekała aż czarownica poradzi sobie z przywiązaniem listu i odleciała w ciemną noc. Reporterka opadła na łóżko, wciąż wpatrując się z radością w bilet. Myślała, że wszystkie zostały już wyprzedane, ale widocznie szukająca miała swoje wtyki. No tak, jak mogła zapomnieć? Bran prawdopodobnie regularnie chodziła na piwo z samym Ludo Bagmanem.

Dotąd ich korespondencja była raczej znikoma, zwłaszcza odkąd Lukrecja dostała w końcu lepszą pracę w „Proroku Codziennym“ i nie musiała już się mordować z tą faszystką, Skeeter. Branwen nie lubiła się rozwodzić nad życiem, dlatego kuzynka otrzymywała od niej wiadomości dość rzadko – ale najwyraźniej kiedy panna Owens już siadała z piórem i pergaminem, listy nigdy nie były błahe. O sobie nie pisała prawie nic, dlatego jeśli dziennikarka chciała się czegoś dowiedzieć, musiała do tego dochodzić pokątnymi drogami – czasem dosłownie.

Tymczasem madam Hooch posmakowała wolności od dzieciarni i na dobre osiadła z mężem w Hiszpanii, więc około czerwca Jednoręki Bandyta otrzymała od Dumbledore’a propozycję stałego etatu. Lukrecja nie wiedziała do końca, czy Bran jest z tego powodu szczęśliwa, ale kiedy ostatnio wpadły na siebie na Pokątnej, szukająca wyglądała na całkiem zadowoloną z życia. Niosła pod pachą papierową torbę z Magicznej Zielarni Willbury’ego i choć odpowiadała na pytania wyjątkowo zdawkowo, a reporterka jakoś nigdy nie podejrzewała jej o inklinacje do eliksirów, nie mogła powstrzymać wrażenia, że nauczycielka latania chyba jeszcze nigdy nie uśmiechała się tak często i tak zaraźliwie.

Bran wciąż miała wyrzuty sumienia, że nie powiedziała Lukrecji prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu, dlatego zaczęła jej unikać i zwalać to na obowiązki szkolne. Tak naprawdę ich ilość była znikoma, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w tym roku rozgrywki w quidditcha zostały w Hogwarcie zawieszone. Bała się jednak tego, jak jej kuzynka mogła zareagować na taką informację, a że wciąż i wciąż odkładała wszystko na później, Branwen zrobiła to, co dotąd wychodziło jej najlepiej w relacjach międzyludzkich: udawała, że nic się nie stało. Poza tym, puste słowa nie zmienią tego, że naprawdę uważała tę szaloną dziewczynę za swoją przyjaciółkę, a Merlin jeden wiedział, że w życiu nie posiadała ich wiele, więc po co kombinować na siłę? Kobiety nigdy za nią nie przepadały – z wyjątkiem Gwenog Jones, ale to zupełnie odmienna historia. Jakby też tego było mało, miała stanowczo za dużo problemów na głowie, by jeszcze sobie dokładać. Największy z nich stanowiła wielka czarna plama o nazwisku Snape, z którą od kilku miesięcy utrzymywała… Inaczej się nie da tego nazwać: dziwne kontakty. Zaczęło się od tamtego kwietniowego wieczora…

 

_– Nie każ mi się prosić, Owens. Idziesz ze mną czy nie?_

 

Mistrz eliksirów był zawieszony, nie w humorze i wyjątkowo niecierpliwy, dlatego długo nie czekała na ponowne zaproszenie, bo wiedziała, że nie nastąpi. Poszła za nim, choć nie wiedziała do końca czemu. Kiedy tylko minęli błonia i stanęli na drodze do Hogsmeade, Snape przyciągnął Bran do siebie i aportowali się z trzaskiem do Londynu. Nawet nie zdążyła zaprotestować i już stała z nim w jakimś ciemnym zaułku, zastanawiając się czy ją tu z zemsty zamorduje i sprzeda na organy. 

– Gdzie mnie, do cholery, ciągasz? – prychnęła.

– Craven Road – odparł, tak jakby wycieczki krajoznawcze urządzali sobie codziennie.

Faktycznie, teraz poznała. W oddali widać było bramę Szpitala Świętej Marii i wjazd dla karetek. Snape tymczasem nadal Bran nie puszczał, trzymał stanowczo i patrzył na nią jak gdyby rzucał jej wyzwanie, by sama uciekała.

– Gdzie idziemy? – Zadarła buntowniczo głowę.

– Chodź.

– Ale dokąd?!

Pomniejszył swój kufer i schował do kieszeni, widocznie wyczerpawszy już ilość informacji jaką mogła dziś z niego wyciągnąć. Ulice przy stacji Paddington nie należały do najbardziej uczęszczanych w mieście, więc też nie musieli się specjalnie wtapiać w tłum – a wyglądali naprawdę dziwacznie. On – w czarnych szatach przypominających umundurowanie jezuitów, ona – bez ręki i w za dużej, czerwonej, połyskującej koszulce klubowej Demonów z Nottingham. 

– Snape!

Milczał i prowadził ją w coraz mniejsze i bardziej kręte uliczki, aż w końcu stanęli przed ukrytym za śmietnikiem tylnym wejściem do jakiegoś budynku. Pięknie. Ciekawe po ile zamierzał opchnąć tu jej nerki? Trzeba było się z nim zgadzać w tym skrzydle szpitalnym i najlepiej jeszcze pomóc zamordować Pottera. Po co w ogóle za tym Snape’em poszła? Dobrze, była ciekawa, niech będzie, ale jak szło to przysłowie o kocie…?

Tymczasem Snape załomotał gwałtownie w metalowe, zardzewiałe i pokryte plakatami drzwi, które momentalnie się uchyliły i jakiś głos, przypominający w brzmieniu dudnienie dochodzące z samego wnętrza ziemi, zagrzmiał z pretensją:

– Hasło?!

– _Ostatnie namaszczenie._

Po drugiej stronie zgrzytnął łańcuch, a oczom Bran ukazało się ciemne przejście i schody prowadzące w dół. Ku jej zdumieniu, przy wejściu nie było nikogo. Kto zatem pytał o hasło? Zerknęła na Snape’a nieufnie, a on tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poszedł przodem. Schodzili długo, zaczęła się zastanawiać czy powinna zacząć się rozliczać z Bogiem, czy jeszcze nie. Dlaczego wszystko wokół Severusa musiało być tak cholernie trudne! Nie mógł po prostu odejść i życzyć jej miłego życia, o nie!

Im dalej szli, tym mniej śmierdziało ziemią. Po jeszcze kilku stopniach do nozdrzy Bran doszedł kwiatowy zapach, który dobrze znała, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć co to takiego. Kojarzył się z pogrzebem. Chwilę potem usłyszała przygłuszoną muzykę i rozmowy, a gdy w końcu zeszli na sam dół, zobaczyła, że przy kolejnych drzwiach stoją dwa ciemne wazony z białymi liliami. Snape puścił ją przodem. Popchnęła ciężkie wrota i jej oczom ukazał się zadymiony klub pełen najpiękniejszych ludzi jakich w życiu widziała. 

W większości mieli czarne ubrania i niezwykle gładką, połyskującą w mdłym świetle skórę. Niektórzy nosili też stroje z różnych epok i naprawdę wymyślne fryzury. Za barem stała kobieta o włosach białych jak mleko, która uwijała się nadnaturalnie szybko, do tego stopnia, że Bran nawet nie mogła dostrzec jej twarzy, bo była jedną wielką smugą.

– Wampiry, Snape?! – warknęła do niego, mając nadzieję, że szeptem, ale i tak parę głów zwróciło się w jej stronę. Czy w ogóle powinna się jeszcze dziwić jego zwyczajom i pomysłom? Nie, chyba szkoda energii.

Severus uśmiechał się z coraz większym samozadowoleniem i zaprowadził ją do środka, nadal unikając wyjaśnień. Niektórzy w barze zaczęli węszyć, zupełnie jakby wyczuli zwierzynę i Bran po raz kolejny powątpiewała, czy wyjdzie z tego żywa. Jeśli sądził, że jej krew była dobrej jakości, to srogo się mylił – mogła się założyć, że smakuje jak tani bimber. Snape natomiast wydawał się całkowicie zrelaksowany, usiadł z nią przy stoliku w kącie i sprawiał wrażenie jak gdyby czuł się tu jak w domu. Biorąc pod uwagę jego ogólny image, mieszkanie mistrza eliksirów musiało wyglądać podobnie.

– Więc jesteś wampirem – burknęła, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że cicha, hipnotyzująca melodia wygrywana przez małą orkiestrę i przygaszone światło świec całkiem jej się podobały. 

– Nie. – Pokręcił głową. Krzywy uśmieszek nie schodził mu z ust.

– Kręcisz się po barach dla wampirów?

– Tak.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie zwracają na mnie większej uwagi. 

Rzeczywiście, wyglądał tu dużo bardziej na miejscu niż na Pokątnej.

– I chciałeś się ze mną w końcu umówić? Jak słodko. – Rozparła się wygodniej na obitym czerwonym welurem krześle.

Białowłosa barmanka śmignęła tymczasem z drugiego końca sali, obrzuciła ich nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, a potem bezpardonowo niuchnęła Bran za uchem, na co ta prawie podskoczyła z wrażenia.

– Powinnaś zbadać wątrobę – uznała.

– Wiem…

– Dla mnie whisky – wtrącił się Severus, a wampirzyca zerknęła na niego obojętnie.

– To znowu ty. – Przekrzywiła głowę i zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy. – Nie sprzedajemy alkoholu.

– Nadal? Nie szkodzi. – Snape przyjrzał się Bran. – Może być woda.

Wampirzyca skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, ale po chwili przyniosła im dwie szklanki i czmychnęła do swoich obowiązków. 

– Często tu wpadasz? 

– Przynajmniej raz w miesiącu. – Zapalił papierosa, zdjął płaszcz i powiesił go na oparciu krzesła. Okazało się, że pod tą całą otoczką szanownego czarodzieja, pod szatą nosił zwykłą koszulę i spodnie. Bran wytrzeszczyła oczy. Owszem, były czarne, ale spodziewała się, że Snape to sztywny tradycjonalista. Dostrzegł jej wzrok i pokręcił głową.

– Nie umiesz chować emocji. W ogóle nie musimy rozmawiać, i tak wiem co myślisz. – Dmuchnął dymem w sufit. – To nudne – mruknął.

– Uwierz mi – nie masz nawet pojęcia co sobie w tej chwili myślę.

Uniósł brew i oparł łokcie o stolik, na którym pod zdartym lakierem widniały podejrzane, brunatne plamki. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie, a potem w wielkim zdumieniu powoli odsunął.

– Jesteś oklumentką? – zapytał nieufnie.

– Co? – Zamrugała szybko, próbując nie dać po sobie poznać, że nie ma pojęcia o co mu chodzi, ale poszło jej dość kiepsko.

– Ćwiczyłaś kiedyś oklumencję, Owens? – powtórzył tonem, którego jak się domyśliła musiał używać wobec bardziej tępych uczniów.

– Gdybym wiedziała co to jest, to mogłabym ci odpowiedzieć. – Napiła się wody. Severus Snape był trudnym człowiekiem do przebywania w ogóle, ale kiedy przebywało się z nim sam na sam, poziom stresu i napięcia atmosfery tylko narastał. Nadal świdrował ją tymi nieprzeniknionymi czarnymi oczami, ale w końcu chyba się poddał, odetchnął ciężko i zgasił papierosa na rogu stołu.

– Wiesz czemu lubię tu przychodzić?

– Tak, mówiłeś. Bo sam wyglądasz jakbyś z trumny wyszedł.

– Ha. Ha. Zabawna jesteś. I nie. 

– Na twoim miejscu bym się nie spierała, to ja cię codziennie oglądam. Mam większy zakres ekspertyzy. 

– Oglądasz? – Zacmokał ironicznie i z powrotem odchylił się na krześle. – No, no, Owens. 

– Aha. Człowiek jest z tobą szczery raz w życiu, a ty już się niezdrowo podniecasz. 

– Nieważne – zbył ją. – Przychodzę tu, bo wampirom nie da się czytać w myślach. Nawet nie wiesz jakie ludzkie umysły potrafią być namolne.

– Nie da się co?

– Głucha jesteś?

– Nie. Ale jak-…? – Przypomniała sobie jednak zaraz to nieustanne wrażenie, które zawsze jej towarzyszyło, kiedykolwiek spojrzała mu dłużej w oczy. Snape często wyglądał jakby wiedział więcej – jakby czytał z ludzi jak z otwartej księgi. Wyraz „oklumencja“ brzmiał całkiem obco, ale może miało to coś wspólnego z legilimencją? Nigdy się w to specjalnie nie zagłębiała, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Snape był genialny z eliksirów, ekspertem od czarnej magii i Merlin wie od czego jeszcze… Tak, to by do niego pasowało.

– Czytasz mi w myślach, dupku?! – warknęła.

– Na tym rzecz polega, Owens, istoto pozbawiona mózgu przez nagłe starcie z tłuczkiem – wycedził – że nie jestem w stanie.

– Naprawdę? – Poprawiła się na krześle, również oparła łokieć na stole i przysunęła do niego. – Nie możesz? Nie wiesz, co myślę? – Wyszczerzyła zęby.

– Że jestem wrednym dupkiem, ale do tego nie muszę ci zaglądać w głowę. – Odpowiedział jej sardonicznym grymasem.

– Tego bym nie powiedziała. – Przekrzywiła głowę. – Dodaj trochę więcej niecenzuralnych słów i jesteśmy w domu.

– Bardzo zabawne.

Mrugnęła do niego łobuzersko i wypiła jeszcze trochę wody.

– Tak właściwie to gdzie masz dom?

– Nie twój interes.

– Jesteś po prostu czarujący. Spotkania z tobą to czysta przyjemność. W ogóle nie wiem czemu jeszcze nie jesteś żonaty.

Oho. Tym razem chyba zalazła mu za skórę. Zmrużył gniewnie oczy i zacisnął szczęki. Już myślała, że wstanie i wyjdzie, ale nie. Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, nachmurzony jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Patrzył na nią długo, chyba mając nadzieję, że wywoła jakąkolwiek reakcję, ale niestety – zdążyła się do niego na nowo przyzwyczaić, dlatego spokojnie dopiła wodę i odstawiła szklankę na stół.

– No. To było… Ciekawe. 

Zbierała się do odejścia, ale wtedy on powiedział spokojnie – tak spokojnie, jak gdyby oznajmiał, że skończyło się mleko dwuprocentowe i musi wyjść do sklepu:

– Spaliłem mój dom.

Bran usiadła z powrotem bardzo powoli na krześle i naprawdę starała się za bardzo nie okazywać zdumienia. To przecież był Snape, ona powinna się po nim takich rzeczy spodziewać.

– To ja tu posiedzę i pomrugam sobie chwilę – powiedziała cicho, a on, zadowolony niczym kot z Cheshire, zapalił kolejnego papierosa.

Severus Snape reprezentował wiele nieciekawych cech, był zdziwaczały do szpiku kości i zbyt rzadkie przebywanie wśród ludzi skrzywiło go do granic absurdu, ale jedno Branwen Owens musiała przyznać: w jego towarzystwie z pewnością nie wiało nudą – być może tylko lekką nutką psychozy.

 

***

 

Klara Wilson niechętnie rozstawała się z przeświadczeniem o głęboko zakorzenionej normalności swojej rodziny. O czarnej owcy, za jaką uważała starszego brata, w ogóle rzadko się mówiło, a po śmierci rodziców generalnie uznała, że może o nim zapomnieć. Urodziła się charłaczką, całkowicie niemagiczną – ku rozpaczy matki nie wychodziły jej nawet najprostsze zaklęcia, więc kiedy tylko Klara skończyła osiemnaście lat, porzuciła świat czarodziejów na zawsze. Uznała to za największe błogosławieństwo jakie mogła dostać od życia. Mąż w ogóle nie miał pojęcia o jej pochodzeniu oraz o tym, że żona posiada jakiekolwiek rodzeństwo – dopóki Robert nie poszedł do Hogwartu.

Państwo Wilson jakoś zaakceptowali fakt, że ich dziecko okazało się być czarodziejem. Świat magii nie do końca do nich przemawiał – zwłaszcza, że ojciec Roberta był tylko prostym sprzedawcą ubezpieczeń, a matka uparcie przemilczała sprawę, ale w końcu jakoś sobie z tym poradzili. Przecież nie różniło się to wiele od jego poprzednich wybryków iluzjonistycznych. Wybrali się z synem na Pokątną, kupili mu różdżkę i nawet sowę, by mogli wymieniać z nim wiadomości podczas rozłąki. Niestety – milczenie pani Wilson nie uchroniło jej przed niczym, a już szczególnie nie przed pozostałościami rodziny, której tak bardzo unikała. 

W retrospekcji, sowa mogła być dość nieprzemyślanym pomysłem. Kiedy dostali od syna list informujący ich o nowym, czadowym wujku, zwykle wyniośle milcząca Klara zrobiła się nagle aż nadto gadatliwa, a potem wyszła z domu, trzaskając mocno drzwiami, w celu złapania najszybszego autobusu jadącego na cmentarz. Nie mogła się spotkać z matką osobiście, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że nie mogła jej stosownie nawrzucać!

Jak się okazało, Robert i Quincy prowadzili ze sobą dość ożywioną korespondencję, której rzecz jasna zaraz się sprzeciwiła, a gdy listy mimo tego nie ustawały, wystosowała do Pikestone'a gniewną sowę i była to pierwsza wiadomość, jaką ten dostał od siostry od szesnastu lat. Może gdyby lepiej zapamiętała brata, nie byłaby tak zdumiona, że pewnego dusznego sierpniowego wieczora ot tak, bez żadnej zapowiedzi, pojawił się na jej progu. No, być może trochę dalej niż na samym progu…

Pan Wilson właśnie oglądał wiadomości, gdy nagle coś trzasnęło w przedpokoju. Klara potłukła coś w kuchni, a zaraz potem wypadła stamtąd, uzbrojona w ścierkę i chochlę. 

– Witaj, siostrzyczko.

Znajomy wzrost giganta, nieco skośne czarne oczy i nierówno obcięta czupryna gładkich, prostych włosów. Nic się nie zmienił, być może miał tylko więcej zmarszczek i uśmiechał się odrobinę paskudniej, ale ona zaraz go poznała – dlatego Pikestone od razu zarobił ścierką w twarz i chochlą w kolano.

– Jak śmiesz się tu w ogóle pokazywać! – krzyknęła. – Chyba ci mówiłam, że masz się trzymać z daleka!

Przerażony pan Wilson wleciał do korytarza, ściskając wciąż w dłoni pilota od telewizora.

– Klaro, co się dzieje? – Zauważył ogromnego jegomościa i zaraz zbladł. – Proszę się natychmiast wynieść z mojego domu, to jest napad i najście! Dzwonię po policję!

Quincy jęknął głucho i rozmasował tylko nogę, nic sobie z tej przemowy nie robiąc. 

– Naprawdę, Klaro? Tak się witasz z bratem po latach?

– Z bratem? – Ojciec Roberta wytrzeszczył oczy. – Klaro, co to ma znaczyć? Kim jest ten facet?!

Tymczasem młody adept sztuki magicznej, podsłuchujący wszystko od początku, wyleciał radośnie na korytarz i padł wujkowi w ramiona.

– Quincy!

Pan Wilson patrzył z przerażeniem jak gigantyczny facet schyla się w pół i ściska serdecznie jego syna.

– Robert, odsuń się od niego natychmiast!

– Wielki Merlinie, czy zanim za niego wyszłaś zrobiłaś jakiś konkurs na najgłupszego mugola? – prychnął, łypiąc wrogo na ojca Roberta.

– Jak pan śmie! 

– Czego chcesz Quincy?! 

– W jakim sensie? – wycedził. Potem spojrzał na Roberta, który zaraz uciekł wzrokiem. – Aha. I gdzie władowałeś mój list do twojej matki?

– Yyy…

– Istotnie. – Westchnął ciężko i już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy Klara znowu zamachnęła się na niego kuchennymi utensyliami.

– Po co tu przylazłeś?! – Ledwo się uchylił przed ścierką. – Wpakowałeś się w coś? Masz kłopoty? Boże, jak znam życie znowu kogoś wkurzyłeś, przyznaj się! Zostawiłeś już za sobą szlak z trupów, czy jeszcze nie?! – krzyczała, gdy tymczasem ojciec schował Roberta za sobą. Niepokorny Gryfon wychylił głowę zza jego pleców, a Quincy mrugnął do siostrzeńca łobuzersko.

– Przesadzasz. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo do siostry. – To już wujek nie może zabrać siostrzeńca na mecz bez żadnych ukrytych motywów?

– MECZ?!

– Niech to szlag, młody, mówiłem ci, żebyś nie zapomniał. – Przewrócił oczami. – Napisałem ci list, Klaro.

– Wszystkie spaliłam! – Dźgnęła go buntowniczo chochlą, którą zaraz jej wyrwał.

– Nie dźgaj mnie – warknął ostrzegawczo.

– Bo co?! Nie boję się ciebie!

Biorąc pod uwagę jej niski wzrost i raczej mizerną posturę, wyglądało to dość komicznie, ale pan Wilson dostrzegł pewne podobieństwo, zwłaszcza w tych ciemnych włosach i stanowczości w oczach.

– Niby dlaczego w ogóle chcesz się z nim widywać? – syknęła. – Dałam ci chyba jasno do zrozumienia-…!

– Niby dlaczego mi nie pozwalasz?

– Wiesz dlaczego!

– Dlaczego? – zapytali jednocześnie Robert z ojcem, a rodzeństwo zwróciło się w ich stronę, jak gdyby zapomnieli całkiem, że nie stoją w przedpokoju sami.

– Jak byłeś mały chciałem tobą nakarmić testrale. – Quincy znowu się wykrzywił, a Gryfonowi aż oczy zalśniły z przejęcia.

– SUPER!

– Robert, nie! Idź do swojego pokoju! Quincy – nawet sobie w ten sposób nie żartuj, to nie jest śmieszne!

– Mamooo! – jęknął.

– Mamooo! – Pikestone zaraz go sparodiował, za co Klara znów trzepnęła go ścierką.

– Ale już, Robert! Dorośli muszą porozmawiać.

To powiedziawszy, zamknęła się z bratem w kuchni, zostawiając męża w korytarzu i w prawdopodobnie największym szoku życia.

– No dalej, gadaj! – Pchnęła brata na krzesło, które ugięło się nieco pod jego imponującą postacią. – Czemu tak bardzo chcesz się widywać z moim synem?

– Bo mi nie wolno? – Wyprostował długie nogi. – A poza tym jestem starym, zgorzkniałym facetem, który nigdy nie będzie miał własnych dzieci. Wystarczy?

– Nie. 

– To co jeszcze mam zrobić? – wycedził. – Nie przemawia do ciebie pierwotna chęć bycia zapamiętanym? Przekazania swoich nauk młodszemu pokoleniu? Nie mam innej rodziny!

– Pierdolety. Ale możesz pozmywać po obiedzie – uznała łaskawie Klara. – A ja się zastanowię. I żadnych czarów! – Zauważyła, że Quincy już sięgał po różdżkę. – Tu masz płyn i gąbkę. 

– Chyba żartujesz!

– Czy wyglądam jakbym żartowała?

Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na nią z niechęcią.

–Coś jeszcze? – Podwinął z ociąganiem rękawy eleganckiej, szarej koszuli i wycisnął stanowczo za dużo płynu na brudne gary. – Wyglądasz jak matka.

– A ty jak goryl.

– Więc widzimy, kto wygrał na loterii genetycznej. – Psiknął na nią płynem, a ona zaraz dała mu ścierką. Skwitował to tylko zduszonym śmiechem i bez przekonania wycierał talerze gąbką.

– Nawet jeśli pozwolę ci zabrać Roberta na te całe… 

– Mistrzostwa.

– Właśnie. Musisz mi obiecać, że włos mu z głowy nie spadnie!

– Możesz mi zaufać. – Uśmiechnął się sardonicznie, a ona tylko pokręciła głową.

– Nic się nie zmieniłeś.

– Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Nie widziałaś mnie szesnaście lat. Być może jestem odmienionym człowiekiem? – Z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku prysnął w nią pianą.

– Nie. – Starła z sukienki mydliny. – Jesteś wciąż tym samym zakompleksionym dupkiem, który zasłania się sarkazmem. Dzięki Bogu, że nie planujesz dzieci.

– Więc pozwolisz mi mieć z nim kontakt?

– Może. Jak doszorujesz lepiej patelnię, na razie do dupy ta twoja robota, daj mi to! – Założyła fartuch kuchenny i odebrała bratu gąbkę. On tylko głaskał naczynia, jego ruchy były powolne i metodyczne, za to ona zaraz zaczęła tak energicznie szorować, jak gdyby chciała zerwać cały teflon.

Quincy usiadł przy stole, zapalił papierosa i uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem niczym kot, który upolował tłustego wróbla.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż się dajesz nabrać na stare numery.

– Co? – Odwróciła się do niego ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Rozłożył szeroko ręce, kurząc wokół petem i uśmiechając się coraz wredniej.

– Och, na miłość boską! – Klara trzasnęła talerzami i klapnęła z powrotem na miejsce przy stole, zorientowawszy się, że właśnie dała się wrobić w zmywanie. Zabrała Quincy’emu papierosa i sama się zaciągnęła. – Jesteś beznadziejnym dupkiem. Pokazujesz się po tych wszystkich latach i nawet nie masz na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby udawać maniery! 

– Dziękuję, za to mnie kochają.

– Wątpię. Jak znam życie to pewnie wciąż umawiasz się tylko z debilkami, które nie mają dość mózgu, żeby się na tobie poznać. 

– Nie widziałaś mnie szesnaście lat, niby skąd wiesz?! – warknął.

Zaśmiała się zimno.

– Pamiętam wszystkie twoje beznadziejne panienki. 

– Ale może się zmieniłem! 

– Akurat. Udowodnij.

Otworzył usta, a potem zaraz je zamknął. 

– Wiedziałam. – Spojrzała na niego triumfalnie. – Dlatego jesteś samotny i bez sensu uczepiłeś się mnie. Po co tu przylazłeś? W twoim wspaniałym świecie magii powiało nudą?

– Zawsze byłaś szczera… – Zerknął w bok, nie mogąc się jednak zebrać na przyznanie, że ta reprymenda miała w sobie sporo racji. Sam nie wiedział czemu myślał, że jego wizyta coś tu zdziała. Upór Klary z wiekiem tylko się pogorszył. 

– Bo ty potrzebujesz szczerości. – Pokiwała głową. – I żaden kontakt z moim synem ci nie pomoże, mój drogi. 

– Nie zamierzam się zmieniać! – Zmrużył defensywnie oczy, wyciągając z powrotem rękę po papierosa, ale ona tylko pacnęła go po dłoni i wróciła do naczyń.

– No tak. Nic dziwnego. Zmiany oznaczałyby poprawę. A ty przecież lubisz tkwić tam gdzie ci wygodnie! Zawsze tak było.

– Nie umawiam się z debilkami!

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Uśmiechnęła się tak samo wrednie jak on. – Porządne dziewczyny od razu poznają, że z tobą jest coś nie tak.

– Gówno wiesz!

– Quincy – nie kituj, ja nie okno. Nie namówiłbyś dobrej, inteligentnej kobiety nawet na jedną randkę! Dlatego chcesz wpadać do mnie na rodzinne obiadki.

– Nie!

– A założysz się?

– Co? – Był nieco zbity z tropu.

Klara odwróciła się do niego i oparła o zlew, do którego zaraz wrzuciła niedopałek.

– Przyprowadź tu porządną dziewczynę. Ogarnij ten bałagan na łbie i na miłość boską – rzuć wreszcie palenie! 

– Ale ty sama-…!

– Mi wolno, jestem dorosła.

– Salazarze, faktycznie jak matka. – Potarł nasadę nosa. – Nie. Nie umawiam się teraz, nie mam nastroju, nie mam kasy.

– Pokaż mi kogoś mądrego – jak ona z tobą wytrzyma, to może cię gdzieś puszczę i z Robertem. – Zauważyła jak Quincy zbiera się do poczęstowania jej kolejnym grymasem, więc dodała: 

– Ale jeśli chcesz być dobrym wujkiem, prezenty nie wystarczą.

Zdziwił się trochę i odchylił na krześle, udając, że wcale go nie interesuje cudza opinia.

– A co mam robić? – mruknął w końcu niechętnie.

– Na początek naucz się zmywać. To przy dzieciach dość ważne. – Rzuciła w niego gąbką, zostawiając przepiękną plamę na jego drogiej koszuli – za co on pokazał gestem gdzie może sobie te naczynia wsadzić.

 

 


	14. Część XIV

Abstrahując od tego w jak głębokim poważaniu Quincy Pikestone miał poglądy swojej siostry, nie mógł odpuścić jednej rzeczy: stawiania mu wyzwań. Przecież doskonale znał się na dzieciach, co to za filozofia ogarnąć takiego w wieku szkolnym! Początkowo rozważał nawet powiedzenie Klarze co sądzi o jej pomysłach i warunkachspotkań z siostrzeńcem oraz gdzie ewentualnie powinna je sobie wsadzić, ale potem uznał, że skoro chciała grać w tę grę, on też może się zabawić… Jak tylko przejrzy swoją książkę telefoniczną – która okazała się w departamencie „porządnych dziewczyn“ kompletnie bezużyteczna, wielki Merlinie! Bo niby ile takich Quincy w swoim życiu widział? Być może jedną – gdzieś przypadkiem, w drodze do tych bardziej rozwiązłych. 

 

***

 

Takiego meczu quidditcha Harry nie widział jeszcze nigdy. Przyciskał omnikulary do twarzy tak mocno, że jego własne okulary prawie miażdżyły mu nos, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Serce podchodziło do gardła z każdym nowym faulem i przejęciem kafla. Miejsca w loży zdobyte przez pana Wesleya były fantastyczne. Zawodnicy, którzy dzięki zawrotnej prędkości swoich Błyskawic zmienili się w zielone i szkarłatne smugi, latali Potterowi niemalże przed twarzą. Nawet wcześniejsze spotkanie z Malfoyem nie mogło zepsuć tak magicznego wydarzenia. 

Mecz z pewnością wzbudzał emocje w całej publiczności, zwłaszcza w tych brutalniejszych momentach. Żadna z drużyn nie zamierzała oddać tytułu mistrza walkowerem. Siedzący obok Harry’ego Ron co chwila wykrzykiwał pod nosem uwagi pod adresem Irlandii, a gdy Troy z całej siły zafaulował Ivanovą, ścigającą Bułgarii, po trybunach najbliżej chłopców poniósł się gromki okrzyk sprzeciwu – widocznie kibice Irlandczyków siedzieli z drugiej strony…

– Jawny faul ze strony Irlandii! Sędzia zarządza karny rzut dla Bułgarii – zagrzmiał Ludo Bagman, gdy Hassan Mustafa, wymachując zaciekle rękami, podleciał na miotle bliżej zawieszonych w powietrzu graczy.

– Nadążasz? – Bill wyszczerzył do Taffy’ego zęby, a ten zacisnął tylko szczęki, patrząc na swojego faceta z wyższością.

– To całkiem logiczna gra, dziękuję bardzo za troskę.

– Jasne. – Zmierzwił mu włosy i wrócił do obserwowania gry. Syknął, kiedy tłuczek – tym razem nadesłany od Bułgarów – trafił Moran prosto w mostek. Byłaby spadła z miotły, gdyby nie przytrzymała się jej obiema rękami. Ścigająca zawisła na drążku niczym leniwiec, próbując złapać oddech. Lukrecja krzyknęła i ścisnęła Bran za rękę, a szukająca tylko pokręciła głową.

– Spokojnie, już siedzi. – Z trudem oswobodziła dłoń z morderczego uścisku zdenerwowanej dziennikarki. 

Walka pomiędzy drużynami była prawdziwie zażarta i bezpardonowa. Faule latały na prawo i lewo, a Bułgaria musiała nawet wymienić pałkarza po tym jak Vulchanov zarobił czerwoną kartkę. Tak załatwił Lyncha tłuczkiem, że ten ledwo wyszedł z tego cało – czego nie można powiedzieć o jego zębach.

Branwen bawiła się chyba najlepiej od lat, choć początkowo podchodziła dość sceptycznie do tego całego wypadu z Weasleyami. Lukrecja jednak bardzo nalegała na wyjazd grupowy, zwłaszcza, że nie widziały się od miesięcy. Wierciła Bran dziurę w brzuchu odkąd Taffy poinformował ją, że idzie na mecz z Billem, jego braćmi, Hermioną i Harrym – szukająca w końcu się zgodziła, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że ona i Birkie wezmą osobny namiot. 

Bran nie lubiła dużych zgromadzeń, a przebywanie z taką zgrają pod jednym byłoby imprezą w oparach absurdu. Weasleyowie to może i urocza rodzina, a bracia Lukrecji są dość bezinwazyjni… No, dość – podczas gdy Brian wypowiadał być może trzy słowa na godzinę, Taffy nadrabiał wszystko z nawiązką. Merlinowi dzięki , że Bill często go całował, inaczej neurotyczny pisarz zagadałby wszystkich na śmierć. 

Większość rudej zgrai kojarzyła ze szkolnych korytarzy i szczerze mówiąc nie tęskniła za nimi zbytnio – bliźniacy nieustannie podkładali wszystkim swoje lipne różdżki,Ron jęczał, że jest głodny, a Percy wciąż wtrącał coś o swoim raporcie na temat regulacji grubości denek kociołków. Artur okazał się za to przemiłym facetem, któremu za rozrywkę wystarczyło pudełko zapałek, więc Bran uznała, że nadmiar rudości całkowicie dawał się przeżyć – w odpowiednich dawkach. Przebywanie wśród ludzi naprawdę nie było jej mocną stroną i pod koniec wieczoru miała nieco dość.

Lukrecja szczebiotała coś do niej niemal przez cały czas trwania rozgrywek, więc po wszystkim Bran czuła, że głuchnie na jedno ucho i nie mogła tak naprawdę rozróżnić o co tej kobiecie chodzi. Gdy Irlandia odebrała już swój puchar z rąk Korneliusza Knota i obie schodziły z trybun, nagle Branwen zalała fala obcych dźwięków i rozdzielił je tłum. Chwilę potem szukająca została rozpoznana przez grupkę fanów. Zaatakowali ją znienacka aparatem fotograficznym i zdjęciami i już całkiem straciła kuzynkę z oczu. Bill, ogarniacz porąbanej gromady, poszedł szukać braci, a Lukrecja brnęła dalej przez morze ludzi – swoim zwyczajem po prostu się zgubiła i starała się ten fakt zatuszować upartym dążeniem w jakimkolwiek kierunku – nieważne jakim, ważne, że szła tam zdecydowanym krokiem. Przy samym wyjściu ze stadionu, gdy wolność i własny metr sześcienny powietrza wydawał się już opcją bardzo realną, reporterce mignęło przed oczami coś jadowicie zielonego, do tego uzbrojonego w samopiszące pióro o takiej samej barwie. O nie. 

Tuż przy punkcie teleportacyjnym na pole namiotowe stała Rita Skeeter, we własnej osobie. Była szefowa zaraz Lukrecję wypatrzyła i przepchnęła się w jej stronę. Niech szlag trafi sokoli wzrok tej kobiety!

– Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy! – zaszczebiotała z wrednym uśmieszkiem. – Czyż to nie panna Birkie, przyszła gwiazda słowa pisanego? – Z torebki Rity zaraz wyskoczył kawałek pergaminu, a pióro, idealnie zgrane odcieniem z szatą, zaczęło po nim zawzięcie skrobać. Zaskoczona Lukrecja, która kompletnie się tego nie spodziewała, rozejrzała się wokół w panice.

– Czego chcesz, Rito? – Zacisnęła szczęki tak mocno, że niemal połamała sobie zęby.

– Ach, wiesz… Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że absolutnie nie mam ci za złe tamtego artykułu – stwierdziła takim tonem, by było jasnym, że miała. Zbliżyła się do Lukrecji i złapała ją za ramię, wpijając długie, polakierowane na czarno paznokcie w jej rękę. 

– I uwierz mi, gnojówo, że cię zniszczę – wysyczała, przysuwając się tak blisko, że Birkie czuła na twarzy jej oddech. Świdrowała ją wzrokiem zza koszmarnych okularów w drogich oprawkach i wszystko to dawało naprawdę przerażający efekt. – Przysięgam na wszystko, co święte, że pogrzebię cię żywcem, a twoja matka zapłacze na widok tego, co z ciebie zostanie! Jeszcze zobaczysz na co stać Ritę Skeeter! 

Lukrecja nie zdążyła nawet nic odpowiedzieć, ku satysfakcji starszej reporterki otwierała tylko i zamykała usta jak ryba wyjęta z wody. Nigdy wcześniej nikt jej nie groziłw tak skuteczny sposób. 

– Rito, ja… – wydukała, na co blondynka zaśmiała się zimno, gdy nagle gdzieś z tyłu, jak gdyby spod ziemi, wyrósł dość nieoczekiwany rycerz na białym koniu:

– Rito, najdroższa! – Quincy Pikestone wyszczerzył się do obu kobiet promiennie, chociaż jego czarne oczy ciskały gromy. Lukrecja nie mogła zdecydować na którą z nich patrzy bardziej nienawistnie. – Nadal nie odpowiedziałaś mi w sprawie tamtego artykułu, ty podła kobieto! – Starał sie być niezobowiązujący i żartobliwy, choć w rzeczywistości ta udawana wesołość miała w sobie więcej ukrytej groźby, niż najgorsze z jego rozległego repertuaru warkotów i krzyków. – Na którą listę mam się wpisać, żeby się z tobą umówić?

Na jego widok Skeeter wręcz zmartwiała. Birkie nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Dwoje ludzi, których nienawidziła najbardziej na świecie – i to z wzajemnością – właśnie zdybali ją gdzieś, skąd nie mogła się nawet ewakuować, a potem dokonali niemożliwego – zamknęli siebie nawzajem.

– Quincy Pikestone! – zaświergotała podła raszpla, gdy już się nieco otrząsnęła, na co dziennikarz uśmiechnął się zarozumiale. – Jak tam egzystowanie na krechę, mój mroczny książę? – Mina nieco mu zrzedła. – Podzielisz się ze starą Ritą szczegółami z życia w niesławie? – Zielone pióro wciąż śmigało po pergaminie jak szalone, a Lukrecja z ciekawości zerknęła, co pisało – szczęśliwa, że uwaga reporterki przeniosła się z niej na kogoś, kto naprawdę zasługiwał na więcej niż odrobinę złośliwości:

 

_„Quincy Pikestone (40 l.), atrakcyjny brutal i weteran quidditcha, bez krztyny współczucia w zimnych, czarnych oczach objaśnił mi, Drodzy Czytelnicy, szczegóły koszmarnego faula, który spadł na nieszczęsnego obrońcę Irlandii. Wasza specjalna korespondentka zadaje sobie jednak pytanie, ile znaczy tu ekspertyza kogoś, kogo wiarygodność dziennikarska została ostatnimi czasy tak mocno zakwestionowana.“_

 

– HA! – krzyknęła Lukrecja, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać. Quincy zmarszczył brwi i zerknął Ricie w pergamin, ale ta zwinęła go szybko do torebki.

– Hej! – oburzył się.

– Czy to nie minister Knot? – Zaświergotała, a gdy tylko Pikestone odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę, aportowała się z trzaskiem w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

– Pikestone. Co tu robisz? – Lukrecja skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, a on wykrzywił się tylko, jak gdyby nie mógł się zdecydować czy chce ją zastraszyć, czy się do niej uśmiechnąć.

– Birkie. Byłem na meczu, a myślałaś, że co?

Zapadła pomiędzy nimi chwila ciszy, więc dziennikarka uznała rozmowę za zakończoną i chciała go wyminąć. Złapał ją jednak za łokieć i nie dał jej odejść.

– Co ona tam nawypisywała? – zapytał konspiracyjnie, świdrując ją wzrokiem.

– Nic nieprawdziwego. – Spojrzała na niego buntowniczo. – Czego chcesz? Wzbudzić moje współczucie? 

– Wiesz, Sharp też nie pozostawił na tobie suchej nitki…

– I co z tego? Jakoś sobie poradziłam. – Prychnęła drwiąco. – Mam nadzieję, że Skeeter cię obsmaruje tak profesjonalnie jak to tylko ona potrafi – syknęła.

– Czemu się zachowujesz jak wariatka? – Cofnął się o krok.

– Bo jestem na ciebie zła jak cholera, Pikestone, i nie mam już obowiązku znosić twojej osoby! 

– Co?

– ŻEGNAM!

– Na Merlina, Birkie! – Zrobił wielkie oczy, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową i dźgnęła go palcem prosto w mostek. 

– Czy ja ci wyglądam na kogoś, kto dba o to co sobie myśli Merlin?! – warknęła.

Quincy nie wiedział, która odpowiedź byłaby prawidłowa, więc nie powiedział nic. Reporterka już miała odejść, ale zastąpił jej drogę.

– Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Aż tak cię obraziłem?

Wahała się chwilę, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo zaraz się zorientował, że rozważa co powiedzieć. Niestety, to wredny gnojek, ale diabelnie spostrzegawczy.

– Nie.

– Kłamiesz. – Uśmiechnął sie triumfalnie. 

– Cholera jasna, i co cię to w ogóle obchodzi! Zejdź mi z oczu, Pikestone! – Próbowała go jakoś wyminąć, ale nie dał się tak łatwo zbyć.

– Daj spokój, Birkie. Może mogę ci to jakoś wynagrodzić?

Zamrugała szybko, zastanawiając się, czy właśnie się nie przesłyszała. Ten dupek mówił poważnie? Nie, to na pewno jakiś podstęp, co on sobie myślał! Uśmiechnęła się słodko i podeszła do niego bliżej.

– Mogłabym cię prosić o małą przysługę, Quincy?

– Jaką? – Wyprostował się, gotowy na wyzwanie.

– PADNIJ TRUPEM! – krzyknęła, kompletnie zbijając go z tropu. – Jak najszybciej! – To powiedziawszy, okręciła się na pięcie i błyskawicznie pomaszerowała w stronę pola namiotowego.

Stał tam jeszcze chwilę, uznawszy, że jak na próby roztoczenia wokół niej swojego uroku osobistego, poszło mu… No, nie na piątkę. Na czwórkę zresztą też nie.

– He, he. – Gdzieś w okolicach barku Quincy’ego rozległ się znajomy wredny śmiech.

– Bran. – Przewrócił oczami.

– Pikestone. – Owens trzymała w dłoni butelkę po piwie imbirowym i wyglądała na rozbawioną ich małą utarczką słowną.

– Ty też jesteś na mnie zła? – Wzniósł wzrok do nieba, krzyżując ręce na szerokiej piersi.

– Nie. Ale ktokolwiek byłby na ciebie, na pewno ma ku temu dobry powód – odparła lekko.

– Dzięki.

– Nie ma za co. – Wrzuciła pustą butelkę do kosza i zadarła głowę do góry, patrząc na niego badawczo. – Czego od niej chciałeś?

– Spływaj. To cię nie dotyczy.

– Może tak, może nie. – Wzruszyła ramionami i wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę. – Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie…

– Czemu ostatnio jakoś wszystkim się zebrało na dawanie mi złotych rad! – Wykrzywił się. 

– Widocznie ich potrzebujesz, bezrobotny dupku. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, na co on tylko parsknął.

– Więc wiesz, co Sharp o mnie nawypisywał?

– Wszyscy wiedzą, Quincy.

– Zamorduję go. I tę krowę Skeeter też, dla koloru – burknął.

– Jasne – poparła natychmiast. – A co znowu zrobiła?

– Napisała, że mam czterdzieści lat!

Bran uniosła pytająco brwi.

– Mam trzydzieści siedem! – oburzył się.

Zamilkła, nie wiedząc co na to odpowiedzieć. Jego ego było stanowczo zbyt wybujałe w stosunku do tego, co sobą reprezentował, ale ona z pewnością nie miała ochoty go o tym informować. Już chciała się teleportować, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną, kiedy on znowu burknął:

– Więc? 

– Myślałam, że nie chcesz mnie słuchać? – Wyszczerzyła zęby, chowając różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni.

– Nie zgrywaj się. – Kopnął czubkiem buta kamyk, którym trafił kogoś w łydkę, więc zaraz odwrócił się do Bran, udając, że to nie on. – Myślisz, że mogę ją jakoś do siebie przekonać?

– A po co w ogóle chcesz? – Wychyliła się zza jego ramienia, zaobserwowawszy, że właścicielką poszkodowanej łydki chyba była Narcyza Malfoy. Bran zachichotała pod nosem, co jeszcze bardziej zirytowało dziennikarza.

– Nie twój interes.

– No dalej. – Zniecierpliwiła się. – Co knujesz, Quincy? Wtajemnicz mnie, to może ci pomogę.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz! – prychnął. – Ja tu niczego…

Spojrzała na niego twardo i musiał przyznać, że różnica wzrostu nic tu nie znaczyła – Branwen potrafiła na każdego patrzeć z góry.

– Dobra. – Nachylił się do niej konspiracyjnie. – Moja siostra Klara…

 

***

 

Harry został wyrwany ze snu przez dźwięki szamotaniny i krzyki. Początkowo myślał, że jeszcze śpi, ale kiedy zobaczył przed sobą – całkiem nieprzytomną – twarz Rona i zaczął nasłuchiwać, zorientował się, że wcale nie śnił. Do ich części namiotu wpadł pan Weasley, wyraźnie zdenerwowany i z różdżką w gotowości. 

– Chłopcy, ubierzcie się natychmiast!

– Panie Weasley?

– Harry, nie ma czasu! Ubierajcie się i to szybko! Bill zaprowadzi was do świstoklika.

– Tato, co się dzieje?

– Nie ma czasu!

W części jadalnej chłopcy wpadli na nieco wystraszoną Ginny i bliźniaków, którzy z zaciętymi minami obserwowali błyskające na zewnątrz zaklęcia.

– Tato?

– Ginny, idź z braćmi i wracajcie do Nory. Muszę znaleźć Barty’ego. – Pan Weasley najwyraźniej był w trybie największej mobilizacji bojowej. – Bill, bierz ich ze sobą i pilnuj dobrze! Gdzie jest…?

– Tu jestem. – Taffy wciągnął na siebie sweter i poprawił okulary, które w pierwszej chwili założył do góry nogami.

– Tak. – Pan Weasley westchnął ciężko. – Idź z nimi.

– Co? Dlaczego? Mogę się przydać!

– Nie ma czasu na głupie pytania! Na zewnątrz są…!

W tym momencie jakieś zabłąkane _Incendio_ trafiło w czubek namiotu, który momentalnie stanął w płomieniach. Wszyscy się z niego ewakuowali, ale panikujący tłum na zewnątrz całkowicie uniemożliwił Arturowi wydawanie dalszych komend. Na szczęście Bill był bardziej przyzwyczajony do sytuacji awaryjnych, więc szybko złapał za kołnierze bliźniaków, pociągnął za sobą Rona, Hermionę, Ginny i Harry’ego, a Taffy’emu posłał takie spojrzenie, że ten nie śmiał się nawet sprzeciwiać. 

– Bill, co się dzieje?! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

– Grupa debili zaczęła napadać na namioty mugolaków. 

– Debili?

– Śmierciożercy. 

– Kto?

– Ginny, nieważne! Chodźcie, szybciej!

Biegli zwartą grupą przez tłum, a wszyscy oprócz najstarszego z braci Weasleyi Taffy’ego zachodzili w głowę, co takiego się tu działo. I wtedy to zobaczyli: tłum czarodziejów w czarnych szatach i kapturach nasuniętych głęboko na twarz. Jeden z nich lewitował nad tłumem kobietę, która zwijała się z bólu. 

– _Crucio!_

Taffy patrzył na to z przerażeniem w oczach. Miał nadzieję nigdy więcej już nie być świadkiem czegoś takiego. Nagle zalała go fala okropnych wspomnień. Płomienie odbijały się w szkłach jego okularów. Na chwilę wszyscy zapomnieli o ucieczce. Gdy się otrząsnęli, miał w głowie tylko jedną uporczywą myśl:

– Moja siostra…

– Jest z Bran. Są daleko stąd – uspokoił go Bill. – Chodź. Nie mamy wiele czasu, lada chwila ktoś odkryje świstoklik!

Nagle nad pomarańczową łuną płonącego pola namiotowego rozbłysło ostre zielone światło i nikt już nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Po niemal trzynastu latach nieobecności na nocnym niebie pojawił się Mroczny Znak. 

– Biegiem! – krzyknął Bill i tym razem nikt już się nie ociągał.

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż rzucili się do panicznej ucieczki.

 

***

 

– Mój Panie, twoja potęga została okazana tym nędznym-…

– Dobrze, dobrze. Nie mamy na to czasu. Zdobyłeś eliksir, sługo?

– Tak, Panie.

– Różdżka?

– Tak, sir. 

– Świetnie. Twoje zasługi z pewnością zostaną nagrodzone. 

– Mój Panie.

– Pierwsza część planu poszła znakomicie, Crouch. Jestem zadowolony. Możesz jechać do Hogwartu.

– Sir… Potrzebujesz opieki, ja-…

– Crouch!

– Tak, mój Panie, wybacz Panie, ale-…

– Twoja troska została doceniona, Crouch. Niedługo powinien nas odwiedzić jeden ze… Starych znajomych. Sądzę, że wiesz jakie powitanie przygotować?

– Sir?

– _Cruciatus_ będzie odpowiedni. Na początek.

 

***

 

– Jak myślicie, co Bill miał na myśli? – zapytała Hermiona, wypuszczając na chwilę Krzywołapa z klatki, żeby trochę pobiegał. Gigantyczny kocur przeciągnął się z godnością i zaczął się przechadzać po miejscach w przedziale, nic sobie nie robiąc z okupujących ich ludzi. 

– Au! – Ron próbował zepchnąć ciężkiego bydlaka ze swoich kolan. Obrażony zwierzak przetransportował się w stronę Luny i Ginny, które zaraz zaczęły go głaskać za uszami. 

Podróż do Hogwartu wydawała się Harry’emu całkowicie abstrakcyjna. Dosłownie dwa dni temu był świadkiem czegoś, czego świat czarodziejów miał nadzieję już nigdy nie ujrzeć, a co Knot oczywiście bagatelizował na łamach wszystkich gazet. 

Enigmatyczne uwagi Billa i Charliego o nadchodzącym roku szkolnym również zaabsorbowały umysły Złotego Tria do tego stopnia, że przez pierwszą godzinę drogi nie rozmawiali o niczym innym. Nawet Hermiona nie mogła się skupić na wertowaniu nowych podręczników, co zwykle ją uspokajało. Kartkowała je na zmianę od niechcenia, jednym uchem słuchając wydumanych teorii Ginny na temat obecności Śmierciożerców na mistrzostwach:

– Problem polega na tym, że oni uważają mugoli za zwierzęta!

– A nawet gorzej – mruknęła Luna, skubiąc rękaw swojej czarnej szaty.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie wsadzili ich wszystkich do Azkabanu – powiedziała cicho Hermiona,zamykając gwałtownie podręcznik do zaawansowanej transmutacji, stopień szósty.

– Właśnie! Popatrz na takiego Malfoya!

– On ma ogromne wpływy w Ministerstwie – wtrącił Neville, a Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Więc jest nietykalny? – zapytał.

– Cóż. – Hermiona zadarła buntowniczo głowę. – Wszyscy dyktatorzy i tyrani w historii ludzkości wydawali się z początku nie do pokonania, a na końcu i tak upadali. Zawsze upadają.

– Kurde, Hermiono – powiedział Ron, patrząc na przyjaciółkę z podziwem. – Musisz to gdzieś zapisać, to było naprawdę mądre!

– To nie ja, Ron, to Mahatma Gandhi! – prychnęła. – Powinieneś w końcu sięgnąć po jakąś książkę. I nie mówię o „Quidditchu przez wieki“!

Weasley burknął coś tylko, a Hermiona przycisnęła nos do szyby, obserwującponuro pochmurne niebo. Prawda była taka, że wciąż trochę drżała z przerażenia na myśl o tym, co zdarzyło się na mistrzostwach. Gdyby jakiś wariat nie wyczarował Mrocznego Znaku, ci porąbani faszyści prawdopodobnie zamordowaliby tę biedną mugolkę. Wczoraj w nocy Harry znowu miał koszmar, do którego nie chciał się przyznać, ale ona wiedziała swoje. Pocierał bliznę tak mocno, że teraz na jego czole widniała czerwona plama. 

Jeszcze nie zdecydowała, czy nastał czas na panikę, ale podskórnie przeczuwała, że z pewnością nadejdzie – prędzej czy później. Dla mugolaków raczej prędzej. Na szczęście żaden czystokrwisty Malfoy nie mógł się równać z jej umiejętnościami transmutacji i paskudnych uroków. Na wszelki wypadek zacznie sypiać z różdżką pod poduszką –różdżki z pewnością miały większe pole rażenia niż pluszowe misie.

 

***

 

Ostatnimi czasy Quincy Pikestone zdawał się wyskakiwać z lodówki. Gdziekolwiek się nie ruszyła, Lukrecja była epatowana jego osobą. Podły drań nigdy do końca nie szedł na dno, tym razem z dziennikarskiej afery wykaraskał się wręcz koncertowo: dostał pracę w radiu. Ze wszystkich miejsc musieli go zatrudnić gdzieś, gdzie znowu będzie się wymądrzał, podły bubek! 

Zwykle słuchała porannej audycji sportowej kiedy brała kąpiel, ale gdy tylko zanurzyła się w ciepłej wodzie i na całą łazienkę rozległ się znienacka ten jego dudniący bas, prawie wrzuciła odbiornik do wanny – tak gwałtownie kręciła gałką, by je wyłączyć. Co za podły drań! Wspaniale, musiał nawiedzić akurat ten jeden, ulubiony program! Najpierw zaczaja się na artykuły Lukrecji, potem wysyła wyjce, porywa na miotle, napatacza na nią na każdym kroku, a teraz jeszcze rozbrzmiewa w jej własnym, prywatnym mieszkaniu! 

Powiedzieć, że poranek miała zmarnowany, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Siedziała naburmuszona w swoim miniaturowym biurze na najniższym piętrze redakcji „Proroka Codziennego“ i jadła już chyba setne cukrowe pióro, by uspokoić nerwy. Cholerny Pikestone! W zamyśleniu włączyła radio też po południu, w przerwie na lunch, w nadziei na trochę muzyki, a tam, w Magicznej Godzinie z Angeliną Dorset – znowu on! To jakaś klątwa!

– … Więc powiedz, Quincy, jak oceniasz strukturę irlandzkiej drużyny?

_Irlandzkiej drużyny?_ Też coś! A kim on niby był, jakimś pieprzonym ekspertem?! Rozsiadła się wygodniej na krześle, gotowa w myślach krytykować każde jego słowo.

– Szczerze mówiąc, Angelino, w dużej mierze zawdzięczają wygraną sprzyjającym zbiegom okoliczności i świetnej pracy pałkarzy.

– Jak to? – zaszczebiotała prezenterka, a Lukrecja warknęła i przewróciła oczami, dźgając radio cukrowym piórem. Quincy odchrząknął uczenie.

– „Jak to?“ – przedrzeźniała ją tymczasem dziennikarka. – Bo, kurwa, mają szukającego z koziej wólki, który nie złapałby własnych gaci! Wszyscy to wiedzą! – Położyła nogi na biurku i niedokończonym artykule, patrząc nienawistnie w odbiornik, jak gdyby był winny wszystkich problemów. Ku jej zdumieniu jednak, Quincy zaśmiał się z wyższością i powiedział:

– Aidan Lynch jest świetnym szukającym, Angelino, tyle tylko, że generalnie unika łapania znicza.

Panna Dorset zaśmiała się perliście, na co Lukrecja warknęła i wyłączyła radio. To, że się z nią zgadzał, oznaczało po prostu, że nie jest debilem. To wszystko. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to chyba oszaleje! Wyrwała się wcześniej z pracy i przemaszerowała całą Pokątną niczym bojowy żandarm, dopóki nie doszła do Dziurawego Kotła. Wypiła przy barze dwie Ogniste i od razu poczuła się lepiej. Magia magią, ale mało jest na świecie rzeczy, które są w stanie przebić alkohol. 

 

 

 


	15. Część XV

Lukrecja Birkie nie spała, choć słońce ledwo co wstało. Od godziny leżała na wznak w nieswoim łóżku i zbierała się psychicznie do trudnego i żmudnego zajęcia: solidnego nawrzeszczenia na samą siebie. W myślach, oczywiście. Jakkolwiek neurotyczna by nie była, jeszcze nie zwykła robić sobie wyrzutów na głos – w razie gdyby ktoś podsłuchał i wykorzystał te wszystkie słabe punkty. Usłyszawszy obok leniwy pomruk i szelest kołdry, znienacka trzasnęła swojego partnera poduszką. Gdy tylko do uszu dobiegł ją satysfakcjonujący okrzyk zdumienia, wstała, zebrała z podłogi ubrania i zatrzasnęła się w łazience. Weszła pod prysznic i nie mogła przestać czuć się jak absolutna kretynka. Oprócz tego nadal drżały jej kolana, a na widok jego żelu pod prysznic nie powstrzymała się i zaczęła wąchać zawartośc plastikowej butelki. Odstawiła ją chwilę później na miejsce, kręcąc z zażenowaniem głową. 

– Idiotka! 

Wyszorowała się zwykłym mydłem, zebrała mokre włosy na czubku głowy i już miała się wymknąć, ale on stanął pomiędzy nią a drzwiami. Z kubkiem kawy, drań jeden, i właściwym sobie uśmieszkiem pełnym wyższości, zwiastującym bardzo złe rzeczy… No, to zależało od punktu widzenia – tudzież leżenia. Podał jej rzeczony kubek, wiedząc dobrze, że nałogom nie umiała się oprzeć, a od poprzedniej nocy – jemu również.

– Nie brałem cię za dziewczynę, która zmyka z samego rana, Birkie.

Parsknęła w kawę i dała się poprowadzić do malutkiej kuchni, która na to miano nawet nie zasługiwała. Po pierwsze, składała się z pustych blatów, czajnika i piekarnika z ułamanymi drzwiczkami. Po drugie, a wiadomości te pochodziły ze źródeł, których absolutnie nie zamierzała nazywać po imieniu, aktualnie nie było w niej też stołu. Po wczorajszej nocy uległ… Wypadkowi. Nieszczęśliwemu, rzecz jasna. Śledztwo w toku.

– Aha – skwitowała tylko, siorbiąc kawę i opierając się o ścianę. – A za jaką mnie brałeś, Pikestone?

Przeciągnął się jak kot i usiadł na blacie, co nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego problemu. Miał tak długie nogi, że zastanawiała się jak w ogóle udało mu się przeżyć Hogwart uniknąwszy kompleksów z powodu swojego wyglądu. Musiał być wyższy nawet od Dumbledore’a. Z drugiej strony… Po co miałby mieć kompleksy skoro wyglądał w ten sposób? Że też zawsze myślała, że jest raczej brzydki. Teraz kompletnie nie wiedziała dlaczego.

– Za taką co ucieka zaraz po.

– Czarujący jesteś, wiesz? – Wylała resztę kawy do zlewu i rozejrzała się za swoimi butami.

– Muszę iść.

– Właśnie widzę. – Kpiący grymas nadal nie znikał z jego ust, a ona miała ochotę go zdzielić. I zaraz potem pocałować. Co się z nią działo, do licha!

– Naprawdę-…

– Ależ proszę. 

– Gdzie są-…? – Okręciła się wokół własnej osi.

– Pod łóżkiem.

Poszła we wskazanym jej kierunku i schyliła się, by wyjąć swoje trampki. 

– Na Merlina, Quincy, co za burdel! 

Pikestone zaśmiał się pod nosem.

– Dziękuję!

– Tylko ty mogłeś to wziąć za komplement, ty trollu.

– Wczoraj nazywałaś mnie zgoła inaczej.

– Ognista Whisky! – krzyknęła.

– Słucham? 

Wychyliła się, trzymając zguby za sznurówki.

– Naprawdę, spodziewałam się tam chyba jeszcze tylko trupa księżniczki Anastazji.

Quincy, jak na złość wciąż bezczelnie w samych spodniach od piżamy, podszedł do niej kocim krokiem i złapał ją za ramiona, podnosząc zdecydowanie do pionu. Zapatrzyła się na niego, wmawiając sobie, że mimowolnie – co było kompletną bzdurą, bo kiedy tylko wczoraj zrzucił z siebie jedną z tych dziwnych czarnych bluz jakie zwykł nosić i t-shirt z, jak zwykle, obraźliwym nadrukiem, okazało się, że nie mogła się na niego napatrzeć.

Jego ciało przedstawiało sobą kompletny obraz wszystkiego, czym Quincy parał się w życiu: podejrzane blizny, dwa źle zrośnięte żebra po jednej stronie i pewien bardzo interesujący tatuaż na lewej nodze, którego nie pozwolił dokładnie obejrzeć. Uświadomił też Lukrecji jak bardzo nieatrakcyjni byli chłopcy w jej wieku. Poza tym – dlaczego, na wszetecznie czułą Helgę, wszyscy oni upierali się golić na gładko kiedy mogli pozostać z dwudniowym zarostem i wyglądać _tak?!_

– Pamiętasz, żebym pytał o twoją opinię? – prychnął. – No właśnie, ja też nie.

Trochę ją to ubodło. Więc nadal będą to robić? On miał zamiar jej dokuczać kiedy tylko nie dawała mu wszystkiego, czego chciał? O nie! Tak nie będzie! Nie po tym jakie rzeczy z nią wyprawiał – nie żeby się skarżyła… Zacmokała z dezaprobatą, uśmiechając się krzywo, czego nigdy wcześniej przy nim nie robiła i teraz, szczerze mówiąc, trochę go to wybiło z rytmu.

– Quincy, nie wiem czego się po mnie spodziewasz, ale tego nie dostaniesz. – Poklepała go protekcjonalnie po policzku, choć wymagało to od niej wspięcia się na same czubki palców.

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że już dostałem-…

– Nie. Nic jeszcze nie dostałeś. – To powiedziawszy, zawiązała trampki i wyszła, starając się ze wszystkich sił być obojętna i swobodna. Dopiero gdy wybiegła na ulicę przystanęła i oparła się o ścianę, czując jak mocno wali jej serce.

 

***

 

Jeszcze do niedawna Grimmauld Place 12, po dziesięcioleciach kurzu, zaniedbania i samozwańczych porządkach Stworka, stanowiło obraz nędzy, rozpaczy i siedlisko co najmniej tuzina różnych gatunków demonicznych zwierząt magicznych – do których Syriusz w tajemnicy przed Hermioną zaliczał również nieznośnego skrzata domowego. 

Gdy Remus sprowadził krasnoludy, Black nie przypuszczał, by mogło się to skończyć dobrze, zwłaszcza nie po tym ile trwał ten remont i co musieli z wilkołakiem przeżyć w międzyczasie. Pan domu nie sądził też, żeby kiedykolwiek mógł poczuć się w znienawidzonej rezydencji jak w… Cóż, no przynajmniej nie jak w więziennej celi, ale proszę! Lokum zostało nie tylko doprowadzone do stanu używalności, ale odmienione nie do poznania: świeże klepki podłogowe, przyjemnie pachnące drewnem, odnowione meble, jasne tapety i… Nie mógł się powstrzymać: kotary w odcieniach głębokiej czerwieni.

Oczywiście przed Remusem uparcie twierdził, że był ponad to, ale nie: Syriusz nie odmówił sobie tej jednej, ostatecznej zemsty na Blackach. Zaraz po tej, gdzie wszystkie rodowe pamiątki, śmieci i portret mamusi zamknął na strychu – do dziś nie odkrył jak w ogóle udało się krasnoludom odczepić go od ściany, ale był wdzięczny. Mniej więcej. Przez chwilę miał ochotę wsadzić na strych również Stworka, ale… Uświadomił sobie jaką burę dostałby za to od nawróconej niedawno na pomoc społeczną skrzatom Hermiony i zdecydował, że nie warto.

Grimmauld Place, podobnie jak właściciel, z pewnością dostało od życia drugą szansę, a co najważniejsze – w końcu godziło się pokazać je prawdziwej damie. Nie żeby skupiali się za bardzo na podziwianiu nowych tapet…

Madam Malkin wylądowała z powrotem w jego łóżku i pan Black musiał przyznać, że szczególnie tam pasowała. Spędzali razem kolejne bardzo przyjemne popołudnie i wszystko wskazywało na to, że Ariadna zostanie do wieczora – dopóki nie zerknęła na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej i nie poderwała się do wyjścia.

– Jestem spóźniona!

– Ależ nie, kochanie, to stary grzmot, nie działa! – Zegarek jednym kopnięciem został odesłany w niebyt pod łóżkiem. – Zostań. 

– Muszę! Alan ma… Alan i ja mamy dziś gości, nie mogę się spóźnić i muszę jeszcze zajrzeć do pracy i…! Uch, co jest z tym suwakiem! – Wciągnęła na siebie eleganckie spodnium i podeszła do niego, by pomógł jej je zapiąć. Niechętnie, bocząc się jak dziecko, pomógł.

– Już. Szczęśliwa? – burknął.

– Wiesz, że nie. – Odwróciła się szybko i pocałowała go czule. Zanim zdążył ją przy sobie zatrzymać, wyrwała się już w stronę lustra, by poprawić makijaż.

– Więc nadal…?

– Nie zostawię go, przestań! Czekałby go skandal, a ja nie wygrzebię się z plotek do końca życia.

– Mogłabyś-…

Odwróciła się, wzdychając ciężko ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Jakie niby mam wyjście? – Wpatrzyła się w niego tak intensywnie, że przebiegł go dreszcz. – Już to przerabialiśmy, daj spokój.

– Poza nim? Wiele wyjść! Po co będziesz się godzić na kundelka, hm? – Syriusz przeciągnął się leniwie w pościeli, którą dopiero co ochrzcili. No dobrze, nie dopiero co. W ciągu tygodnia – co najmniej kilka razy.

– Sugerujesz, że ty jesteś rasowy? – Zaśmiała się, za pomocą różdżki przypinając do włosów wsuwki. Odwróciła się z powrotem do lustra, pozwalając, by jeden zabłąkany lok w kolorze platyny opadł jej na oczy. 

– Z rodowodem do tego.

– Czyżby? – wymruczała.

– Mógłbym ci nawet pokazać, gdybym go własnoręcznie nie podpalił. – Mrugnął do niej łobuzersko i w końcu usiadł. Ziewnął, a ona zaśmiała się, gdy zobaczyła jak włosy odstają mu z jednej strony, a z drugiej są komicznie przyklapnięte.

– Z czego się śmiejesz? Nie śmiej się ze mnie, kobieto, skoro już musisz wychodzić! Do niego.

– Nie idę do domu, głupiutki szczeniaczku. Idę do pracy.

– Daj spokój. Miałaś tyle czasu, żeby wymyślić lepszą wymówkę.

– Hm. – Umalowała szminką usta i schowała ją do torebki. – Właściwie nie dałeś mi zbyt wiele szans na skupienie, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

Nieco udobruchany podszedł do niej i objął ją od tyłu. Ariadna wpatrzyła się w ich odbicie w lustrze i pozwoliła sobie na chwilę zamyślenia. Byli naprawdę dobraną parą. Ona – smukła blondynka o szczupłych dłoniach i eleganckich rysach twarzy. On – przystojny, śniady i kompletny łobuz, co nie przeszkadzało mu wcale w byciu gentlemanem. To jest, kiedy akurat miał na to ochotę. Wszystkie te cechy czyniły z Syriusza partię marzeń, mężczyzny pożądanego i nieuchwytnego. Nie mógł rozegrać tego lepiej i w jej skromnym mniemaniu nie powinien też tracić na nią czasu, którego na pewno nie chciał po Azkabanie marnować.

– Syriuszu, muszę wyjść. – Pokręciła głową i wyplątała się z jego objęć.

– Dlaczego go nie zostawisz? – Nawet nie starał się niczego zakryć, za co uwielbiała go chyba jeszcze bardziej. Stał przed nią kompletnie nagi, co wzbudzało w niej… Oczywiście oszałamiające pożądanie, ale też coś jeszcze – Syriusz zawsze był szczery. On po prostu był, podczas gdy tamten…

– Wiesz dlaczego – ucięła krótko.

– Nie, nie wiem. – Obruszył się nieco. Nie lubił, gdy go tak traktowała z góry. – Nigdy mi nie powiedziałaś.

Nadludzkim wysiłkiem oderwała od niego wzrok i podeszła do drzwi.

– Jaka byłaby ze mnie kobieta gdybym leciała nagadać kochankowi na męża, co? – zapytała cicho.

– Nie spotkałem w życiu prawdziwszej kobiety od ciebie. Jesteś wszystkim, jesteś… Piękna! – Objął ją zaraz. – I niedostępna i…

– Przestań!

– Nie! – Odwrócił ją do siebie przodem, uśmiechając się krzywo i dając jej wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że w tym momencie, poza nią, nie dba o nic i o nikogo.

– Nie zostawię go. – Pokręciła stanowczo głową, niemal niszcząc misternie upiętą fryzurę. – Rozwód by mnie zrujnował. Zabierze mi wszystko. Sklep, reputację, pieniądze…

– Co? – Poluzował nieco uścisk, a ona prychnęła z pogardą. No tak. Żył tu sobie w chmurach i bogactwie, podczas gdy ona musiała do wszystkiego dochodzić kłami i pazurami.

– Zgodnie z prawem wszystko należy do niego po połowie – wytłumaczyła cierpliwie. – Czarodzieje są pod tym względem bardzo staroświeccy i jak znam życie, prawnicy Alana już by się postarali, żeby zamienić to w okrągłe sto procent. Kupił mi lokal i wszystkie zyski dzielimy między sobą. 

– Absurd!

– Ale tak właśnie jest! Dlatego wybacz, ale muszę iść. Mój czy nie, pod moją komendą nic nie będzie połowicznej jakości! – Szarpnęła za klamkę i wyszła na korytarz, a on nadal szedł za nią, nadal bezwstydnie nagi. Ale cóż – był u siebie. 

– Ariadno, kochanie, twój parszywy mężulek nie jest jedynym facetem z funduszami w mieście – powiedział nagle, gdy była już przy schodach. Przystanęła, a on oparł się nonszalancko o poręcz.

– Co niby chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Nic. – Nachylił się i pocałował ją w policzek. – Absolutnie nic. Oprócz tego, że gdybyś…

– Nie. – Odwróciła się gwałtownie i zbiegła o parę stopni niżej, a on nadal cierpliwie kroczył za nią. – Mogę liczyć tylko na siebie!

– Jak uważasz, kochanie.

Znowu przystanęła i dźgnęła go palcem w mostek.

– Syriuszu Orionie Black, znam to spojrzenie i nie waż się kombinować za moimi plecami!

Wyszczerzył zęby, wziął jej dłoń w swoje i złożył na niej pocałunek.

– Nie śmiałbym, kochanie. Już sam fakt, że wyciągnęłaś z jakiejś piekielnej czeluści tajnych dokumentów moje drugie imię świadczy o tym, że nie ma z tobą żartów. 

– Żebyś wiedział! – warknęła, choć lód w jej oczach wyraźnie topniał. Przysunęła się bliżej.

– Ariadno? – zapytał miękko, wyczuwając, że odzyskał nad nią nieco władzy.

– Hm?

– Czy nie byłaś gdzieś może spóźniona? – wymruczał, a ona położyła mu obie ręce na ramionach i przesunęła po nich z wyraźnym zachwytem.

– I tak już jestem, nie dramatyzuj.

 

***

 

– To wszystko twoja wina, Bulstrode! – Fred parskał niczym wściekły smok i rzucał Ślizgonce złe spojrzenia, a przy tym tak mocno szorował miotełką do kurzu wypchanego orła, że prawie odłamał mu skrzydło.

– Słucham?! – Millicenta wcisnęła ze złością ścierkę do wiadra pełnego detergentu, przerywając pucowanie instrumentów magicznych niewiadomego przeznaczenia, których pełno było w klasie do obrony przed czarną magią. – Sam jesteś sobie winien ty przemądrzały-…!

– Ciszej tam, wy dwoje!

Natychmiast umilkli. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że generalnie to ze Snape’em nie należało zaczynać – pod żadnym pozorem, nigdy i w ogóle w życiu, a mimo to od tego roku szkolnego ktoś postanowił przejąć pałeczkę. Ostatnio to profesor Moody siał prawdziwy postrach – zwłaszcza w Domu Węża. Po tym co zrobił z nieszczęsnym Malfoyem cały Slytherin wrzał od plotek, a odkąd Szalonooki odbył sobie z mistrzem eliksirów „przyjacielską pogawędkę“… Cóż, powiedzmy, że Severus nie odpuszczał już nikomu i niczemu, wiał przed nim nawet Krwawy Baron, a szlabany latały na prawo i lewo. Inni nauczyciele zastanawiali się, czy jakikolwiek Dom w ogóle zachował jeszcze jakieś punkty. W zamian profesor Moody, nie dając się zastraszyć, nie ustępował mu w liczbie wymierzanych kar. Szczególnie upodobał sobie karanie Ślizgonów.

– Nie sądzę, żebyś jako Gryfon czasem używał mózgu, ale wbij sobie do tej pustej głowy, że nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego! – Millicenta przysunęła się do Freda, wpijając paznokcie w jego ramię.

– Au! – Strzepnął jej rękę. – Akurat! Wszyscy wiedzą, że chcecie, żeby Warrington wygrał! Podłożyłaś te łajobomby, przyznaj się!

Millie uśmiechnęła się zimno i zadarła podbródek.

– A niby co w tym złego? Tylko Gryfonom wolno wygrywać?

– Bulstrode, Weasley! Ostatnie ostrzeżenie!

Fred pokręcił głową i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, wracając do zeskrobywania gum balonowych spod ławki. Szalonooki siedział przy biurku i udawał, że sprawdza eseje, ale tak naprawdę przyglądał się bacznie tej dwójce. Nie było to coś, co widywało się w Hogwarcie na co dzień: Gryfon i Ślizgonka rozmawiali między sobą jakby… Rzecz jasna się nienawidzili, ale jednocześnie mieli jakiś wspólny sekret. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

– Jasne. Unikaj odpowiedzi! – Millicenta spryskała kolejne zakurzone ustrojstwo magicznym płynem do czyszczenia powierzchni metalowych. – Typowy facet. 

– Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć!

– O facetach? – Parsknęła, dalej zawzięcie szorując i polerując. Miała dziewczyna samozaparcie, Fred musiał to przyznać. Jemu już powoli odpadały ręce. – Chciałbyś wiedzieć, co? Nie. Nic ci nie powiem. Zaraz polecisz wypaplać tym swoim Gryfonom.

– Co? Tak, chciałabyś. Nic im o tobie nie mówię!

– Więc coś o mnie wiesz? – Przerwała i wbiła w niego spojrzenie tak przenikliwe, że niemal dorównała w tym Molly Weasley. – Co? 

– Nic! – Był nieco spanikowany. – Być może to dla ciebie niewiarygodne, Bulstrode, ale w ogóle o tobie nie myślę!

– Jasne! – parsknęła. – To dlatego prawie mi wydrapałeś oczy po tamtym meczu.

– Jakim meczu?

– W zeszłym roku! 

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

– Jasne! Oczywiście, że nie wiesz. Jestem lepszym pałkarzem od ciebie, po prostu to powiedz!

– Weasley, Bulstrode, ja was ostrzegam!

– Co?! Większej bzdury w życiu nie słyszałem, oczywiście, że-…!

– Być może będzie to dla ciebie zaskoczeniem, Weasley, ale nie zaprosiłem tu waszej dwójki na herbatkę towarzyską! – Moody wstał gwałtownie zza biurka i już miał zamiar dać niepokornej dwójce więcej nadgodzin nad brudnymi sprzętami i ławkami, gdy wtem na korytarzu rozległ się nieprawdopodobny hałas, rumor, zaraz potem wybuch i dźwięk… Co najmniej walącego się Hogwartu.

– Co to za jazgot? – Stary auror zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy i czym prędzej – to jest, na tyle prędko, na ile pozwalała jego drewniana noga – wyszedł z pracowni, przedtem rzucając skazańcom ostre spojrzenie z cyklu „Wywińcie no tylko jakiś numer…!“. Kiedy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Fred i Millicenta spojrzeli na siebie jednocześnie, wciąż trochę poddenerwowani wcześniejszą awanturą. Nie było wiadomym które konkretnie zrobiło pierwszy krok, ale chwilę potem Weasley złapał ją za szatę, ona szarpnęła go za włosy i ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku.

Teoretycznie Fred był świadom źródła tajemniczych hałasów – zawsze w ten sposób odwracali z George’em uwagę, by ten drugi mógł się wymknąć ze szlabanu. Tyle tylko, że teraz zakochany po uszy bliźniak był dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał być od bardzo dawna i ani mu się śniło opuszczać klasy. Chwili szczęścia nie mógł zburzyć nawet wściekły okrzyk Szalonookiego, który nastąpił potem i którego poziom decybeli zdecydowanie przekraczał dopuszczalną granicę:

– WEASLEY! BULSTRODE! MINUS DWADZIEŚCIA-…! MINUS PIĘĆDZIESIĄT-…! – Nie mogąc się zdecydować komu w końcu odebrać punkty i dlaczego, ryknął tylko znowu i rozdzielił ich zdecydowanym szarpnięciem. – NATYCHMIAST PRZESTAŃCIE! 

Zgorszony auror dopilnował, by każde z uczniów czym prędzej wróciło do swojego własnego dormitorium, ale i tak żadna siła nie mogła ich zmusić, bytej nocy zasnęli. Usta Millicenty wciąż ją dziwnie mrowiły, a Fred przeleżał na wznak do rana, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w sufit i ignorując otaczający go świat. Jeśli to nie była dziewczyna jego marzeń, to musiał przyznać, że bardzo ją przypominała.

 

***

 

Pierwsze zadanie turnieju zbliżało się wielkimi krokami i, ku swojej irytacji, wyglądało na to, że Hermiona denerwowała się dużo bardziej niż Harry. Rita Skeeter była w zamku coraz częstszym gościem i zdawało się, że im bardziej Harry jej unikał, tym więcej plotek na jego temat pojawiało się w „Proroku Codziennym“.

– Potter! Stara Skeeter zaserwuje nam dzisiaj jakieś świeże newsy? – zawołał Draco Malfoy ze stołu Slytherinu. 

Jego denerwujący głos poniósł się po Wielkiej Sali, przerywając lunch. Ostentacyjnie rozpostarł przed sobą gazetę. 

– Zobaczmy… Zaginięcia mugoli, bzdety, bzdety, bzdety… O! „Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył, wyjawia wielki sekret dotyczący pierwszej dziewczyny“! – Malfoy zarechotał, a zaraz za nim większość Ślizgonów. – Na Merlina, Potter, ty i Łasic w końcu daliście anons do kolumny towarzyskiej?

Wtem „przypadkowe“ _Incendio_ trafiło w gazetę, która w jednej chwili zmieniła się w szary popiół i wylądowała w owsiance Dracona. Hermiona schowała nonszalancko różdżkę do torby, patrząc na Malfoya z obrzydzeniem.

– Ty…! Poczekaj aż profesor Snape się o tym dowie!

– Malfoy, błagam cię, przestań się kompromitować – żachnęła się Gryfonka. – Gdybyś był dwa razy mądrzejszy, wciąż byłbyś największym kretynem w tej szkole, więc może łaskawie zajmij się sobą.

Od strony stołu Gryfonów poniósł się radosny pomruk chichotów. Wściekły do granic możliwości Ślizgon już wyciągał własną różdżkę z kieszeni szaty, gdy nagle na stół Gryffindoru padł wyjątkowo mroczny cień.

– Granger. Bawimy się zaklęciami przy jedzeniu? – wycedził Snape, patrząc z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na zaciętą minę Gryfonki.

– Minus dziesięć punktów i szlaban, jak sądzę! – Uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo okropnie, nawet jak na siebie. – Czyżby znudziło ci się przestrzeganie szkolnego regulaminu, Granger?

– Profesorze, to Malfoy-…!

– Milcz, Potter! Kolejne dziesięć punktów za wyraźną próbę wygryzienia z Turnieju drugiego reprezentanta. – To powiedziawszy, szczególnie zadowolony z grozy jaką siał, pomaszerował w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego.

– Ale przecież Warrington nawet tam nie siedzi – szepnął Ron, gdy Snape już sobie poszedł.

Hermiona tylko wzruszyła ramionami, wracając do rozpisywania tabeli numerologicznych. Miała stanowczo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Pomiędzy swoim stowarzyszeniem WESZ i nauką naprawdę nie mogła poświęcać czasu humorom Snape’a i wybrykom Malfoya.

– Ktoś tu ma dobry dzień… – Bran podsunęła Snape’owi dzbanek z kawą. – Nie ma to jak zapach łez Gryfonów o poranku?

– Owens, być może dla niektórych to rano, ale pragnę cię uświadomić, że jest południe.

– Nie moja to wina, że boisko jest zamknięte. Nie masz może wrażenia… – paplała, ale Snape zignorował ją całkowicie, wpatrując się podejrzliwie w stół Slytherinu i oddając własnym niepokojom. Jedno miejsce było puste od rana. Odkąd Kasjusz Warrington został wybrany na reprezentanta, mistrz eliksirów oczywiście nie mógłby być bardziej zadowolony – jego Dom w końcu miał szansę na swoje pięć minut sławy i chwały, ale niestety im bliższy był termin pierwszego zadania, tym częściej drugi reprezentant Hogwartu opuszczał posiłki.

– Snape? Snape! – Pstryknęła palcami przed jego nosem, a on, wyrwany brutalnie z własnego świata, spojrzał na nią ze świętym oburzeniem.

Bran, uśmiechając się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, odebrała mu dzbanek.

– Więc. – Napełniła swój kubek, konwersując tym swoim specjalnym tonem, który Severus rozpoznał jako zapowiedź dzielenia się plotkami. – Słyszałam, że wczorajszy szlaban u Moody’ego był owocny w sceny powyżej lat siedemnastu?

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – Co też sobie myślała, że będą razem szeptać po kątach?! Był poważnym człowiekiem!

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Mrugnęła do niego łobuzersko, a on starał się ją teraz zignorować ze wzmożonym wysiłkiem. Niestety, koncentracja została zburzona. Był na nią skazany.

– Snape, nie możesz przeżyć tego, że dał szlaban twojej Ślizgonce, tego, że ona i Weasley są w sobie zakochani, czy tego, że on jest rudy? – Bran spokojnie sięgnęła po koszyk z chlebem, który on złośliwie zabrał z jej zasięgu.

– Jesteś obrzydliwa. 

– No rzeczywiście! – żachnęła się. – Dwoje młodych ludzi za sobą przepada, to faktycznie ohydne. Wielki Boże, Snape, kto ci zrobił krzywdę?

Powinna była ugryźć się w język, gdyż prawdopodobnie odpowiedź na to pytanie brzmiała „wszyscy“. Ale niestety, słowa padły, on zgrzytnął zębami i, powiewając szatami szczególnie wściekle, pomaszerował do lochów, zostawiając ją z wrażeniem, że chyba nigdy go nie rozgryzie.

 

 


	16. Część XVI

Bill przestąpił z nogi na nogę, rozglądając się po Zakazanym Lesie i chuchając w dłonie. Wcisnął ręce do kieszeni, starając się nie zmarznąć. Im bliżej grudnia, tym chłodniejsze wieczory. Kilka dni temu zaczął padać śnieg, chociaż pogoda jeszcze nie mogła się zdecydować, czy rozpocząć zimę na dobre, czy jeszcze dać Anglikom fałszywą nadzieję. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegły Billa pokrzykiwania i komentarze smokerów, próbujących poskromić rozjuszone gady. Z niepokojem spojrzał w stronę swojego brata, który właśnie z trudem pomagał karmić samicę rogogona węgierskiego. Po wszystkim Charlie podszedł do niego nieco niemrawym krokiem, ściągając z rąk grube rękawice i maskę z twarzy. 

– Nie jestem pewien, Charlie, ale tym razem Dumbledore chyba nie docenił inteligencji swoich uczniów – powiedział Bill, patrząc na smoki z powątpiewaniem.

– Co masz na myśli? – Smoker zdjął z siebie kurtkę i cisnął cały osprzęt pod któreś drzewo. Jeden z gadów właśnie prawie trafił go strumieniem ognia, przez co rozregulowało mu się znowu poczucie temperatury. Bill zacmokał z dezaprobatą i podszedł do brata, by zobaczyć, czy nic mu nie jest. Stanowczym gestem nałożył mu kurtkę z powrotem. 

– Mówię tylko, że naprawdę sądzisz, że nikt się nie domyśli co jest grane? Ogień i pomarańczowe łuny nad lasem? Przecież te dzieciaki nigdy nie śpią. – Uznawszy, że jedyną szkodą są z lekka nadpalone z jednej strony włosy, zostawił Charliego w spokoju. 

– Mów za siebie. Ja się nie szlajałem po zamku.

– Nie, nie. Zwłaszcza nie z Tonks.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

Nagle od strony ścieżki wyłoniła się potężna postać Hagrida, który pomachał do braci energicznie. Razem z nim szła niezwykle wysoka i niemniej zjawiskowa madame Maxime. Gdy tylko zauważyła smoki, oczy aż jej rozbłysły.

– Ooch! Oni taki piękni, 'Agrid! – zachwyciła się nad wyraz głośno, a Hagrid zaraz się wyprostował i napuszył. 

– Cześć, Hagridzie. Kim jest twoja urocza przyjaciółka? – Bill wyszczerzył zęby, a dyrektorka Beauxbatons zachichotała pod nosem.

Hagrid odchrząknął i przedstawił ich sobie, jednym okiem wciąż obserwując niebezpieczne gadziny. Któryś ze smoków musiał zionąć ogniem, bo wśród drzew zapłonęła pomarańczowa łuna i szereg smokerów zaraz rzucił się do ugaszania pożaru. Charlie trochę się zaniepokoił i zerknął w tamtą stronę. Żaden z braci nie zauważył, że gajowy był aż nadto poruszony i ciągle się rozglądał. Nie tłumaczyła tego nawet randka, zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie nawet jak na siebie – choć z drugiej strony, kto normalny zabiera kobietę na romantyczny wypad do Zakazanego Lasu, by oglądać prehistoryczne jaszczury?

– Hagridzie, chyba nie powinniście tu tak stać, nie wszystkie były karmione i może się zrobić niebezpiecznie – powiedział poważnie Charlie, na co Bill parsknął cicho.

– Czego się cieszysz? – Młodszy Weasley odwrócił się na pięcie, patrząc na niego ze świętym oburzeniem. Madame Maxime wyglądała na zmieszaną.

– Nic, po prostu mówisz o tych bestiach jakby były twoimi dziećmi.

– Ja tylko tłumaczę, że niektóre jeszcze nie dostały jeść i mogą być rozdrażnione, czy to takie trudne do-…

– W porząsiu, Charlie. Chyba już pójdziemy. Tak. Smoki, cholibka. – Hagrid odchrząknął z wyjątkowym zdenerwowaniem i znowu rozejrzał się dookoła. Rzucił jeszcze jedno tęskne spojrzenie smoczym jajom i wrócił do zamku razem ze swoja towarzyszką, podczas gdy bracia zajęli się żywiołową dyskusją na temat smoków, dzieci i smoczych dzieci. Nikt nie wiedział, że za drzewami czaił się ktoś jeszcze – niejaki Harry Potter, szczelnie ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką i bardzo zaniepokojony wizją pierwszego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. 

Cały następny dzień Gryfon spędził na biciu się z myślami. Madame Maxime należała do tych kobiet, których reputacja jest zawiła i niejasna, z jednej strony na pewno chciała Hagrida trochę wykorzystać i wyszło jej to znakomicie – Fleur niniejszym zyskała przewagę w przedbiegach. Harry nie wątpił też, że Igor Karkarow jakimś sposobem dowie się o smokach, chociaż o Kruma specjalnie się nie martwił – miał zgoła inny dylemat. Nagle odezwała się w Potterze hogwarcka solidarność, bo zorientował się, że jedyną osobą całkowicie i przepisowo nieuświadomioną jest Kasjusz Warrington. 

Ślizgon był jednym z tych, którzy nigdy się nie odzywali. Nie znęcał się nad innymi jak banda Dracona Malfoya, bo miał ich po prostu w nosie. Większość swojego życia spędzał w bibliotece. W gruncie rzeczy bardzo przypominał Harry'emu Hermionę. Odkąd Kasjusz został wybrany na reprezentanta, Ślizgon coraz częściej opuszczał posiłki. Zaszywał się w książkach i starał nauczyć jak największej ilości zaklęć ofensywnych. Gryfon nie mógł zatem pozostać obojętnym w obliczu tak nierównego rozłożenia sił – zwłaszcza, że Warrington chyba do końca nie wierzył, że naprawdę mógłby wygrać Turniej. Harry, czując się nieco wmieszany w całą aferę, postanowił, że przynajmniej zachowa się uczciwie.

Kasjusz zwykle przesiadywał za regałami z książkami pod „X“ i „Y“, do których nikt nigdy nie zaglądał. Zaszywał się tam ze swoją aktualną lekturą i nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi. No, chyba, że ktoś chciał od niego kupić notatki.

– Czego chcesz? – burknął znad opasłego tomiszcza, oprawionego w skórę wyglądem podejrzanie przypominającą ludzką.

Harry rozejrzał się niepewnie i odchrząknął. Kasjusz westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i zatrzasnął książkę gwałtownie. Pani Pince syknęła zza swojego stanowiska, niezwykle poirytowana takim traktowaniem jej cennych woluminów. W mniemaniu pani Pince, ludzie tacy jak Warrington psuli urok jej pracy. Idealna biblioteka to taka, gdzie nie ma dzieci albo ludzi w ogóle, gdzie mogła w spokoju czytać mugolskie romanse i wyobrażać sobie siebie na balu u pana Darcy’ego. W mniemaniu Kasjusza, ludzie tacy jak Irma Pince psuli cały urok miejsca jakim była biblioteka.

– Pytałem czego chcesz, Potter. Głuchy jesteś? Jeśli chcesz skopiować notatki z transmutacji, to radzę ci się zdecydować szybko, bo ceny poszły w górę.

– Co? Po co mi twoje notatki?

– No nie wiem, żeby zdać egzaminy? – ironizował. 

– Nie chcę żadnych notatek, daj mi spokój! Muszę z tobą pogadać.

– Jesteś pewien? – Ślizgon nie wydawał się specjalnie przekonany. – Widziałem kiedyś twoje próby rzucania zaklęć, powinieneś nad nimi popracować – dodał zarozumiale. 

Harry natychmiast wycofał się z pomysłu, jakoby ten wredny typek w ogóle mógł przypominać Hermionę. Był takim samym dupkiem jak reszta Slytherinu. Niemniej jednak, należało być sprawiedliwym. Wziął głęboki wdech i pokręcił głową. 

– Pierwszym zadaniem są smoki – powiedział przyciszonym głosem. Kasjusz zmrużył oczy i wstał z miejsca.

– Co? Co ty pleciesz, Potter? 

– Nic nie plotę. Muszę już iść.

Nim się odwrócił, Kasjusz złapał go za ramię i usadził na fotelu, w którym sam przedtem siedział. Harry poczuł się nieco nieswojo.

– Skąd to wiesz? Chcesz mnie wkręcić, o to ci chodzi? Zapomnij!

– Nieważne skąd wiem! – Harry powoli zaczął się irytować i próbował wstać, ale Warrington mu nie pozwolił. – Będziemy musieli walczyć ze smokiem! – Starał się mówić cierpliwie, jak do dziecka.

– Kłamiesz.

– Nie kłamię!

– Ta? To po co miałbyś się ze mną dzielić tą wspaniałą nowiną i tracić przewagę w Turnieju?

– Bo wiedzą wszyscy oprócz ciebie, dobra? – Brwi Ślizgona podjechały do góry. –Fleur i Krum już wiedzą i ja też się dowiedziałem, nie pytaj jak. W każdym razie… No, teraz ty też, więc wszyscy mamy równe szanse.

Kasjusz rozważał chwilę jego słowa, a potem pokiwał głową, zapadł się w wysiedziany fotel i wrócił do swojej książki, ignorując Pottera kompletnie i uznając rozmowę za zakończoną. Gryfon sapnął z niedowierzaniem i obrócił się na pięcie

– Dzięki – usłyszał jeszcze Harry, gdy doszedł do regału pod literą „W“, ale zaraz potem uznał, że musiał się chyba przesłyszeć.

 

***

 

Jak wiadomo, Ślizgoni należą do szczególnej podgrupy osób, z którymi zaczynać nie należy – chyba, że jest się drugim Ślizgonem. Niektórzy biorą sobie nauki Domu Salazara bardzo do serca, inni mniej, ale jedno jest pewne: przynależność do Slytherinu zobowiązuje do końca życia. Severus Snape na ten przykład był idealnym egzemplarzem niezdecydowanego Ślizgona po latach: niby nie czystokrwisty, ale jednak Śmierciożerca – choć z wyrokiem w zawieszeniu. Do tego stronniczy pedagog, fatalny nauczyciel i osoba wzbudzająca powszechną niechęć, a przy tym przecież umysł tak bezsprzecznie logiczny i poukładany, że wydawać by się mogło, że nie ma w nim miejsca na irracjonalne roztrząsania. Niestety, postać mistrza eliksirów, szanowana jedynie w kręgach profesjonalistów, z którymi prowadził anonimowe rozważania na łamach naukowego miesięcznika „Alchemia po dyplomie“, była kompletnie niekonsekwentna. Opiekun Slytherinu miał jednak wrażenie, że ta z dawna wyczekiwana zemsta właśnie nadeszła i opłacało się być przez te wszystkie lata cierpliwym.

– Do licha ciężkiego, Sm-Snape, opanuj się – to było wieki temu! – Syriusz krążył po mrocznym gabinecie. – Zapłacę ile zechcesz!

– Black. – Severus opierał się o zimną, kamienną ścianę i stał z rękami założonymi na piersi, uśmiechając się sardonicznie. – Musisz zrozumieć, że to nie kwestia pieniędzy, ty durna psia pało. 

– Snape, ja cię ostrzegam!

– No, no, Black – zacmokał. – Tylko spokojnie, bez scen, bo ci zaraz cofną uniewinnienie.

– Bardzo śmiesznie, ty nietoperzy skurwysynie. Dobrze wiesz, że dla ciebie ta mikstura to kwestia paru minut!

– Oczywiście. – Severus skinął głową.

– Więc to zrobisz?

– Nie.

– Agh!

– Black. – Wąskie wargi mistrza eliksirów wykrzywił triumfalny uśmieszek. – Radziłbym ci nie robić scen, nie jestem tak cierpliwy jak Dumbledore. 

– Zamknij się! Należało mu się. Dobrze wiem, że ktoś tu maczał palce we wmieszaniu Harry’ego w tę aferę. Chłopak w ogóle nie powinien startować w Turnieju!

– Nie moja to wina, że Potter jest nadętą kopią swojego nadętego ojca.

– Uważaj na słowa, Sm-…! – Syriusz w porę się zmiarkował, że w końcu chce przecież coś od tego nietoperzowatego skurwiela wyciągnąć. – Snape.

– Ach tak? Bo co? – Wyżej wymieniony skurwiel wyprostował się z godnością, górując nad Blackiem te kilka centymetrów, które dodawały mu osobistej satysfakcji. –Staniesz ze mną do pojedynku?

– I wygram!

– Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Ale jakoś wątpię.

– Snape, naprawdę ci zapłacę, dam ci co zechcesz!

Severus z satysfakcją obserwował, jak jego dawny szkolny wróg wije się niczym piskorz.

– Nic od ciebie nie chcę. Za to ty, Black… – Uśmiechnął się z pogardą i znów zacmokał. – Mikstura Wiecznej Impotencji, czyżbyś spłodził o jednego nieślubnego bachora za dużo?

– To nie dla mnie, ty porąbany-…! – Jednakowoż Syriusz znów przypomniał sobie, że choćby bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciał, to jednak potrzebuje pomocy Snape’a, a przynajmniej jego fachowej wiedzy i umiejętności, a zatem rzucenie na niego klątwy mogło mu specjalnie w tym wszystkim nie pomóc. Uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo niezgrabnie. – Snape. Słuchaj, stary…

– Nie jestem twoim koleżką, Black – wycedził ze zniecierpliwieniem. – A teraz spadaj stąd wreszcie, prędzej piekło zamarznie zanim ja ci pomogę.

– Taaak, wiedziałbyś coś o tym, co? – warknął Syriusz, zdjął swój płaszcz z oparcia krzesła i ruszył do wyjścia.

– Słucham?

– Nic, nic!

– I zamknij za sobą drzwi.

Syriusz, rzecz jasna, zostawił je otwarte na oścież. 

 

***

 

Gdy minął grudzień, nowy rok i na horyzoncie jawiło się już drugie zadanie Turnieju, spośród wszystkich osób w zamku to właśnie Severusowi powoli puszczały nerwy – choć bynajmniej nie z jakiś bardziej popularnych powodów. Ktoś zdecydowanie szperał w jego prywatnym składziku, a jakby tego było mało, to grzebał też w jego pracowni i w związku z tym zdecydowanie za to oberwie, kimkolwiek by nie był. Osobiście podejrzewał Pottera, dlatego teraz zakradł się na siódme piętro, chcąc chłopaka przyłapać na gorącym uczynku i wymykaniu się z wieży Gryffindoru po nocach.

– Co się tu tak wałęsasz? – Bran zaskoczyła go na schodach, na co Snapew odruchu bezwarunkowym prawie strzelił w nią klątwą. Oparł się o kamienną poręcz, mierząc ją spojrzeniem umiarkowanego poirytowania. Na więcej zwyczajnie nie miał energii. Diablica potrafiła się zakraść na tych swoich małych nogach, niech ją hipogryf podepcze.

– Jak smród za wojskiem.

– Co?!

– Takie mugolskie powiedzenie. Co tu robisz?

– Pytanie brzmi raczej co _ty_ tu robisz, Owens?

Już miała odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie magiczne schody przesunęły się razem z nimi i zawisły niezdecydowane pomiędzy piętrami. 

– No świetnie – warknął pod nosem, patrząc na nauczycielkę latania i dając jasno do zrozumienia, że to zwyczajnie musiała być jej wina, bo jak nie jak tak.

Tymczasem z końca różdżki Branwen wystrzeliło w powietrze kilka małych, niebieskich płomyków, które rozpierzchły się nad ich głowami. Któryś z portretów przy wejściu na piąte piętro zachrapał niczym zepsuty traktor, a Snape wbił w Bran spojrzenie szczytu irytacji.

– Co tu robisz?

– _Ja_ mam dyżur. _Ty_ szpiegujesz Pottera.

– Co?! Nic podobnego! – Ale, zauważywszy jej drwiący uśmieszek, wymamrotał pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo i wzruszył ramionami.

– Dzieciak dobiera mi się do składziku. Zniknęły mi skrzydła much siatkoskrzydłych i skórka boomslanga. Jak nic to gdzieś sprzedaje, złodziejski gnojek, bo o warzenie gdzieś eliksiru wielosokowego go nie podejrzewam.

Bran rozważała chwilę jego słowa, a potem pokiwała głową. 

– Tak myślałam.

Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

– Nie, nie. Nie wkręcisz mnie w swoją paranoję, nie o to mi chodzi. Wydaje mi się, że ktoś niepowołany kręci się po zamku, Snape.

– Co ty znowu bredzisz?

– Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, słuchaj! – Rozejrzała się i zbliżyła do niego na odległość bardziej niż mniej naruszającą jego prywatność. 

– Musisz? – upewnił się z niechęcią, ale się nie odsunął.

– Moody. Coś jest z nim nie tak.

– Sugerujesz, że coś poza tym, że za mną łazi i nawija o zadawnionych sprawach i niespłaconych długach? – Poprawił odruchowo rękawy czarnej szaty i wyprostował się z godnością. Nadal trochę jej nie wierzył, ale z drugiej strony… Czemu miałaby kłamać? Postukał dłonią w poręcz kamiennych schodów, ale te ani drgnęły.

– Daj spokój, nie podpuszczam cię, Snape.

– Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.

– Ale pomyślałeś.

– Widocznie się nie wyspałaś. 

– Nie, poważnie. Dzięki tobie przynajmniej w tym roku spędziłam z kimś święta. Wprawdzie nie wiem czemu Pikestone musiał tam być, ale…

– To może być dla ciebie szokiem, ale w ogóle mnie to nie interesuje.

– W każdym razie! – Machnęła ręką. – Moody. Jest dziwaczny. Nie w sensie Straszny-Auror-Powiewający-Peleryną-Niczym-Bawełniane-Monstrum, ale…

– Co? – Tę uwagę akurat wziął nieco osobiście. 

– Mówię tylko, Snape, że im bliżej trzeciego zadania, tym bardziej dziwaczeje. Przestał wlepiać Ślizgonom szlabany i wałęsa się po lochach.

Wałęsa się po lochach? To mogło oznaczać… Owszem, byłby na tyle bezczelny, by przeszukiwać jego prywatne rzeczy, w końcu to auror, a poza tym: czy naprawdę myślał, że te wszystkie zaklęcia zabezpieczające byłby w stanie sforsować czternastolatek? Przecież Potter to łamaga. Tak, należało to zbadać.

– Owens. Czy nie miałaś przypadkiem iść patrolować korytarzy? – zapytał swoim najlepszym tonem wyrażającym absolutną konieczność odseparowania się od rozmówcy w trybie pilnym, pod groźbą plucia jadem.

– Powiedział, że dziś „pierze żabami“ – palnęła irytująca wiedźma, patrząc na Snape’a wyzywająco. – Poza tym schody nadal się nie ruszają. Jakbyś nie zauważył. 

– Słucham? – Nachylił się do niej, starając zdeprymować ją swoim wzrostem, ale ona była nieugięta.

Nad ich głowami wciąż latały wyczarowane przez nią niebieskie płomyki, które nadawały jego skórze dziwną poświatę. Zastanawiała się, czy on w ogóle przebywa na dworze o ile nie występuje ku temu wyższa konieczność – na przykład ewakuacja przeciwpożarowa.

– Moody! – Zamachała rękami. – Że „pierze żabami“!

– A co to niby znaczy? – skrzywił się. – I dla twojego dobra, ty walijska abominacjo, niech to lepiej nie będzie żaden regionalizm.

– Jesteś naprawdę słodki – wycedziła. – I nie. To znaczy, że leje jakby miało nie przestać. 

– Nie słyszałem, żeby ktokolwiek mówił w ten sposób – uznał z wyższością czystokrwistego Anglika.

– Oczywiście, że nie! I ja też! Nie słyszałam, żeby ktokolwiek tak mówił poza…

– Poza? – zapytał usłużnie, uśmiechając się kpiąco, co ona zignorowała.

– Mój kolega – sapnęła. – Bardzo dawno temu.

– Kto? – Podszedł jeszcze bliżej, przechodząc na specjalny ton straszliwego profesora, który miał na celu zmuszenie do wyciągnięcia tej ściągi spod ławki i zgłoszenie się do dyrektora.

– Barty Crouch – wymamrotała cicho.

– Chyba zwariowałaś! – Machnął ręką, rozpraszając błękitne płomyki, które coraz bardziej przygasały.

– A ja ci mówię! – zaperzyła się.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że posądzasz Dumbledore’a o zatrudnienie nieboszczyka na stanowisko profesora? Nie ukrywam Owens, że byłaby to oszczędność na czasie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że posada i tak jest podobno przeklęta.

– Nie zgrywaj już takiej świętej Marii zawsze dziewicy, większość myśli, że przekląłeś to stanowisko osobiście.

– Uroczo – wycedził.

– I nie mówię, że to Barty, nie bądź kretynem. Ja ci po prostu mówię, że Moody ostatnio zachowuje się dziwnie i już któryś raz widziałam…

– Kobieto, czy ty sięgnęłaś w swoim życiu po jakąkolwiek książkę poza podstawą programową?

– Słucham? – Cofnęła się na stopień wyżej, by choć trochę zrównać się z nim wzrostem, co nieco go rozbawiło. – A co to ma do rzeczy? A czy ty umiesz latać na miotle?

– Nie mówimy o mnie.

– Więc nie umiesz!

– Zamknij się.

Branwen zmierzyła Snape’a surowym spojrzeniem i parsknęła śmiechem, w którym jednak nie było już ani trochę drwiny.

– Powinieneś być bibliotekarzem. Czemu nie zostałeś bibliotekarzem, Snape? Przecież najbardziej w świecie lubisz wielkie księgi i mówić ludziom, by zamknęli gęby.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, co zaraz też starał się zatuszować, ale było za późno. Zauważyła. Potem spojrzał na nią w sposób wielce niepokojący, a uśmieszek jeszcze się powiększył. Bran założyła ręce na piersi i pokręciła stanowczo głową.

– Nie. Nie ma mowy.

– Już za późno.

– Niby czemu?

– Dobrze wiesz, że teraz jesteś ciekawa. 

– Nie. 

– Ani trochę nie chcesz wiedzieć skąd wiem? – Drażnił się z nią i wszedł wyżej, stając na tym samym stopniu co ona.

– Co niby wiesz?

– Że Moody na pewno jest tym, za kogo się podaje.

– Jeśli myślisz, że zaciągniesz mnie o tej porze do biblioteki-…

– Oczywiście, że mam zamiar zaciągnąć cię do biblioteki! Osobiście uważam też, że powinni ci cofnąć dyplom.

– Bardzo śmieszne.

– Wręcz przeciwnie.

– W twoim planie tkwi jeden szkopuł: nadal jesteśmy na schodach. – Poczuła jak burczy jej w brzuchu. – I jestem głodna.

– Ty zawsze jesteś głodna.

– Prawie zawsze. Jak się denerwuję, to nie mogę jeść.

Severus Snape nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że dozna olśnienia w obecności i z powodu Branwen, ale w tym momencie był bliski nawet jej podziękować. Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? Myślał, że to wszystko było związane z Turniejem, ale przecież wcale nie!

– Snape? – Podeszła do niego bliżej, a on schwycił ją mocno za ramiona.

– Kasjusz Warrington opuszcza posiłki już od września – oznajmił stanowczo, myślami będąc całe mile od Hogwartu. Prawie widziała jak trybiki w jego głowie poruszają się z zawrotną szybkością.

– Ach tak. Biedne dziecko.

– Nie rozumiesz! – W tym momencie schody postanowiły znowu ruszyć. Snape wbiegł na piętro, zostawiając Bran daleko w tyle. Nawet nie próbowała go gonić. 

Severus wpadł do swoich kwater, otworzył szafę i z dna kufra wygrzebał letnie wydanie „Proroka Codziennego“. Mroczny Znak straszył z okładki, ale akurat nie tego szukał. Czy to możliwe, żeby ten wariat Karkarow miał rację? Przerzucił szybko kartki gazety, aż trafił na nekrologi. I był tam. Właśnie ten, którego szukał:

 

_„W głębokiej żałobie żegnamy ukochaną żonę i matkę, Zeldę Warrington._

_Pogrążeni w smutku i bólu,_

_Rodzina“_

 

Wiedział, że coś przegapił. Jak mógł! Z tego co wiedział, tylko matka chłopaka była mugolką, więc w takim razie gdzie ojciec? Czemu nie widział go tu podczas Turnieju?

 

***

 

– Wszystko gotowe, mój Panie.

– Doskonale. A kocioł? 

– Tak, Panie. Wszystko przygotowane.

– Puchar?

– Tak, mój Panie.

– Świetnie. Jeszcze jedno, sługo.

– Mój Panie?

– Nagini się skarży, że Zelda była zbyt żylasta. Nie karmiłeś tej swojej mugolki, Warrington?

 


	17. Część XVII

Dopiero gdy uderzył z hukiem o trawę na błoniach Hogwartu, pozwolił sobie na głębszy oddech. Zaschnięta rana na ramieniu wciąż piekła, ale było to nic w porównaniu z zimną, zastygłą ręką Kasjusza Warringtona, którą nadal kurczowo ściskał. Puchar Turnieju potoczył się po wilgotnej ziemi. Pierwszy dopadł do niego profesor Moody, kuśtykając na swojej drewnianej nodze.

– Potter! – warknął, z trudem podnosząc chłopaka do pionu. Harry ledwo trzymał się na nogach, ale był wdzięczny, że w końcu jest wśród ludzi, którzy nie miotają w niego śmiercionośnymi klątwami i nawet widok porąbanego aurora wzbudził w nim poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Alastor był wyjątkowo poruszony. Chwilę potem na murawę wbiegła profesor McGonagall, a za nią Dumbledore. 

– Potter! Co tu się stało? – zapytała opiekunka Gryffindoru, gdy Dumbledore przyłożył dwa palce do szyi Kasjusza Warringtona. Z przestrachem oderwał dłoń od chłopaka i pokręcił smutno głową, gdy nie wyczuł pulsu.

– To był on. – Harry ledwo mógł znaleźć słowa. – V-Voldemort. On wrócił!

Minerwa wstrzymała oddech, a twarz Dumbledore’a zastygła na moment w maskę szoku.

– Wrócił? – Magiczne oko aurora zawirowało w oczodole. 

– Dyrektorze! – Chwilę później przybiegła do nich pani Weasley, a za nią Bill, Syriusz i Hermiona. – Co się-…? Czy ten chłopiec-…? O Merlinie!

– Potter, chodź ze mną.

Zaskoczony chłopak spojrzał na aurora pytająco. Ten położył mu tylko rękę na ramieniu iw obliczu małego zamieszania jakie powstało zaprowadził go do zamku. Moody szedł bardzo szybko, nawet jak na posiadacza drewnianej nogi. Cały czas mamrotał coś pod nosem.

– Gdzie zabrał cię świstoklik? – zapytał nagle, gdy dotarli na trzecie piętro. Otworzył przed Harrym drzwi swojej klasy.

– Na jakiś cmentarz. – Chłopak wszedł do środka, nadal nie mogąc zebrać myśli. Nie zastanawiał się nawet skąd Moody wiedział, że puchar to świstoklik. Auror zaraz zasiadł za biurkiem. Wyciągnął z szuflady Ognistą Whisky, na co Gryfon wybałuszył nieco oczy.

– Kto jeszcze tam był, Potter?

– Słucham?

– Kto jeszcze tam był? Kto pomagał?

– Ojciec… Ojciec Kasjusza Warringtona. Voldemort kazał mu zabić własnego syna! – powiedział Harry, wciąż widząc pod powiekami te straszne sceny. – A potem… Potem odprawili jakiś rytuał. Voldemort się odrodził, dostał z powrotem swoje ciało i… I przywołał Śmierciożerców. 

– Których? – Moody nalał sobie alkoholu do szklanki. – Wymień nazwiska! – Był coraz gwałtowniejszy, nawet jak na poziom swojego ekscentryzmu, do którego Harry zdążył już przywyknąć. 

– Był… Był tam Malfoy. Crabbe i Goyle. Avery i… Yaxley. I Shaw. 

– Tylko tylu? – prychnął auror. Harry potarł oczy, bo nie wiedział czy mu się zdawało, czy lustro stojące za profesorem odbija jakieś dziwne cienie. Trzy postaci wyłaniały się powoli z gęstej mgły i stawały coraz wyraźniejsze.

– On… On powiedział, że część jest w Azkabanie. I część z nich będzie musiał ukarać za… Za zdradę. – Starał się za bardzo nie przyglądać odbiciom, bo miał wrażenie, że Moody robi się jakiś dziwnie nerwowy. Szczerze mówiąc zaczynał się bać. – A część zostanie wynagrodzona za swoje zasługi.

– Tak… Tak! – Szalonooki wypił drinka jednym haustem i spojrzał na Gryfona, który czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo. Coś tu było bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak. – I jak się czułeś? W jego obecności? Gdy się odrodził!

– Słucham?

Harry dopiero teraz zaczął zauważać, że auror już dawno przestał przypominać samego siebie. Jego rysy zaczęły się zmieniać, a Gryfon przyłapał się na tym, że wręcz coraz bardziej wbijał rozpaczliwe spojrzenie w lustro wykrywające wrogów. Gdy cienie przybrały już całkiem realne kształty, Moody podniósł różdżkę. Blizna na nosie wygładziła się, a magiczne oko spadło na podłogę, ukazując pod nim całkiem zdrowe i niebieskie, choć większe od drugiego, czarnego i paciorkowatego. 

– A teraz, Potter, czas dokończyć to, co zaczął Czarny Pan!

Harry z przerażeniem, kompletnie nie przygotowany na ten atak, niemrawo wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę, ale na szczęście drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się gwałtownie i w tym samym momencie ktoś inny krzyknął:

– _Drętwota!_

_– Protego!_

Oszust nie dał się tak łatwo zaskoczyć. Wycelował różdżkę w otwarte przejście i puścił w kierunku nieznanego napastnika wiązkę zielonych iskier, które ten jednak bez wysiłku odbił. Harry odwrócił się błyskawicznie i w samą porę, by dostrzec jak znienawidzonyprzez niego mistrz eliksirów wparował do środka. Snape rzucał w mężczyznę klątwę za klątwą, ale ten je zręcznie blokował. Podczas walki brzęczące wściekle fałszoskopy i połowa wyposażenia gabinetu poszła w niebyt, a gdy klątwa Severusa odbiła się rykoszetem, Harry z trudem uniknął ciosu. 

Podszywający się pod Moody’ego szybko porzucił drewnianą nogę, która jak się okazało również nie była mu potrzebna. Jego włosy nabrały koloru jasnego blondu, a twarz wykrzywił maniakalny uśmiech.

– Przybyłeś go uratować, Snape?! Ty zdrajco! Czarny Pan policzy się z takimi jak ty!

Snape nie dał się sprowokować i zamiast tego trafił w przeciwnika takim zaklęciem, którego ten w końcu nie był w stanie zablokować. Nie przerywał szeptanej inkantacji, unosząc różdżkę wyżej. Z jej końca błysnęła wiązka błękitnego światła, a blondyn zawył z bólu i osunął się pod ścianę. Jego różdżka potoczyła się po podłodze. Ciężko dysząc spojrzał na Severusa szalonymi oczami i zaśmiał się głośno.

– On wrócił, Snape – powiedział cicho, znów się śmiejąc. – On wrócił i nawet taki zdrajca jak ty musi to przyznać!

Mistrz eliksirów zmrużył oczy i wzmocnił zaklęcie, ale ktoś go powstrzymał:

– Severusie! Wystarczy. 

Dumbledore wkroczył dostojnie do gabinetu, a zaraz za nim wbiegł Syriusz, który natychmiast objął Harry’ego. Gryfon jeszcze nigdy nie cieszył się tak na czyjś widok.

– Nic ci nie jest? – Wziął w dłonie twarz chrześniaka, a potem znowu go uściskał. – Merlinie, Harry, co tam się stało? Czy to prawda?

– On wrócił, Syriuszu. – Harry spojrzał na niego i na Dumbledore’a stanowczo. – Voldemort. Voldemort wrócił.

Dyrektor pokiwał powoli głową. 

– Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewałem, Harry. – Potem zwrócił się do Snape’a, który wciąż mierzył do blondyna. – Severusie, gdybyś był tak łaskaw… To nie będzie konieczne.

Mistrz eliksirów wycofał się niechętnie, a tymczasem Syriusz przepytywał Harry’ego szeptem z przebiegu wydarzeń. Starszy czarodziej ukucnął natomiast przy oszuście i spojrzał mu w oczy. 

– Ach tak… Syriuszu, gdybyś był tak łaskaw zabrać Harry’ego do mojego gabinetu i poczekać tam z nim na mnie. Mamy do omówienia wiele spraw. 

– Oczywiście. – Syriusz pokiwał głową.

– Po drodze poproś proszę pannę Branwen Owens, by przybyła tu niezwłocznie.

Black więcej niż chętnie wyprowadził chrześniaka z gabinetu, a Snape tymczasem pokręcił głową.

– Ona wiedziała – powiedział cicho. 

Dumbledore spojrzał na blondyna, a ten uśmiechnął się dziko. 

– Oczywiście, że wiedziała – wysyczał.

– Nie, nie wiedziała. – Uspokoił ich obu dyrektor. – Muszę przyznać, Barty, że to był nie lada sekret. Severusie, być może miałbyś przy sobie…?

Snape zaraz pogrzebał w kieszeniach, a że był cwanym mistrzem eliksirów z reputacją, wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę z przezroczystym płynem – Veritaserum. Obydwaj czarodzieje przytrzymali Croucha i wlali mu do gardła siłą eliksir prawdy. Dumbledore ukucnął przy Bartym, obserwując jak wzrok Śmierciożercy robi się zamglony i nieobecny. Zaczął go przesłuchiwać, a w miarę jak mężczyzna wyjawiał wszystkie swoje brudne sekrety i straszliwe plany, twarz dyrektora coraz bardziej się zapadała. Gdy Branwen wpadła do gabinetu, było prawie po wszystkim. Snape zwrócił się w jej stronę, a ona przystanęła w progu, całkowicie zszokowana. W swoim mniemaniu właśnie zobaczyła ducha.

– Barty!

Podbiegła do niego i objęła go jedną ręką. Crouch był nieprzytomny i mruczał coś pod nosem. Dumbledore wyprostował się i wstał z podłogi. Severus czuł, jak gdzieś w głębi niego narasta kula złości i jadu i robi się coraz większa w miarę jak Branwen pozostawała w bliskim kontakcie z Crouchem.

– Panno Owens, pozwoliłem sobie panią tu wezwać, bo obawiam się, że musi się pani z nim pożegnać – powiedział łagodnie dyrektor.

– Pożegnać?! – zapytała cicho. – Barty? – Potrząsnęła nim. – Barty, co zrobiłeś! Dyrektorze, jak to?

– Bran… – Crouch uśmiechnął się leniwie. – Pomogłem Czarnemu Panu wrócić do życia, Bran! – Zachichotał diabolicznie.

– Severusie.

Snape spojrzał na Dumbledore’a. O nic nie pytał. Już wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Wyszli razem z gabinetu do klasy i stanęli pod oknem. Severus nadal starał się nad sobą panować, ale szło mu dość kiepsko. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego wyrozumiale i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. A potem padły słowa, których Snape miał nadzieję nie usłyszeć już nigdy więcej:

– Severusie, tak mi przykro. Niestety wiesz, o co muszę cię prosić.

Patrzył na mistrza eliksirów ze smutkiem, a ten nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego skinął tylko krótko głową i wymaszerował na korytarz. Trzasnął drzwiami klasy obrony przed czarną magią, a przynajmniej chciał. Gdy nie usłyszał satysfakcjonującego huku, odwrócił się gwałtownie. Czarne szaty załopotały dramatycznie. 

Bran wybiegła za nim, a wielka kula jadu w jego żołądku zaraz sie ulotniła. Podeszła do niego, a potem po prostu padła mu w ramiona. I chociaż spodziewała się, że natychmiast ją odepchnie, to nie odepchnął. Stał napięty jak struna, zaskoczony jak nigdy w życiu, aż w końcu uniósł ostrożnie jedną rękę i położył na jej plecach, jak gdyby się bał, że zaraz mu ucieknie. Odsunęła się w końcu po dłuższej chwili, nie mogąc już milczeć.

– Co musisz zrobić? – zapytała cicho.

Milczał.

– Snape?

Wiedziała, że słuchał, chociaż nic nie mówił. 

– Severus. Co tam się stało? Miałam rację, prawda? Moody to był Barty!

Poszedł przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że być może nie będą musieli rozmawiać jeśli uda, że jej nie słyszy. Nie dała się jednak tak łatwo spławić. Nie tym razem. Pognała za nim. Całkowicie porzucił inklinacje pedagogiczne, wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza papierosy i zapalił jednego, stając przy otwartym oknie. Patrzył na szukającą, świdrował ją wzrokiem i jak zwykle nie był w stanie odgadnąć, co myślała. 

– Pamiętasz koniec szkoły? Kiedy wszyscy mówili, że teraz czeka nas świetlana przyszłość? – zapytała nagle.

Zaskoczony kiwnął głową, dmuchając w nocne niebo dymem z papierosa.

– Nie czekała – uznała ponuro. – Ani trochę. 

– Moja też nie. – Wyrzucił niedopałek i odwrócił się do niej.

– A teraz? – zapytała.

– Co „teraz“?

– Co zrobisz? Co musisz zrobić?

Podszedł powoli i zdjął swój czarny płaszcz. Położył go jej na ramionach. Bran prawie zniknęła pod przytłaczającą czernią. Trzymając papierosa w zębach, podwinął rękaw szaty i pokazał swoje lewe przedramię. Na bladej skórze, wyraźny jak nigdy dotąd, odznaczał się wyraźnie Mroczny Znak. Pulsował boleśnie, a skóra wokół była podrażniona i czerwona. 

– Wrócił – warknął. Znów zaciągnął się dymem i wyciągnął papierosa z ust. Zawahał się nim chwilę nad swoją ręką, a potem parsknął niewesołym śmiechem i wyrzucił niedopałek za okno.

– Potter?

– Tak.

Bran, która stała aż nazbyt milcząco i spokojnie jak na siebie, w końcu pokiwała głową i wzięła głęboki wdech.

– Ja zawsze myślałam, że on wróci, wiesz? Że to było zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. 

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Ja miałem nadzieję. 

– Więc… Co teraz?

– Tym razem sam nic nie zrobię – mruknął cicho.

– Nie musisz.

Mrugnęła do niego łobuzersko. Zauważyła z czasem, że nie wszystko wokół mistrza eliksirów jest taką absolutną ciemnością – a już zwłaszcza nie taką, jaką starał się tworzyć – by nie dało się zobaczyć tej tak bardzo błyskotliwej reszty. I to właśnie ta reszta sprawiała, że stała tu z nim teraz.

– Voldemort będzie budował armię – powiedział cicho, patrząc gdzieś ponad jej głową. – Ale tym razem będzie nam łatwiej. 

– Łatwiej?

– Tym razem Śmierciożercy są przerażeni, że nie wygrają. – Uśmiechnął się cierpliwie, dając do zrozumienia, że on już się postara zagrać swoją rolę jak należy.

– A ty?

Umilkł. Objął ją na chwilę i wyciągnął znów papierosy z kieszeni płaszcza. 

– Zwykle jesteś bardziej sarkastyczny – mruknęła. – I mniej dotykalski.

Zaciągnął się kolejnym papierosem i ciągle nic nie mówił.

– Będziesz musiał przeżyć – uznała twardo. 

Spojrzał na nią szybko.

– Niby kto tak mówi?

– Ja. Ja tak mówię, Snape – powiedziała zdecydowanie. – Ani mi się waż ginąć! – Zdjęła jego płaszcz z ramion, bo i tak przesiąknęła już zapachem fajek. Zrobiło jej się za to dziwnie cieplej. Severus przyjrzał się Bran, długo i niebezpiecznie intensywnie.

– Pokładasz nadzieję w niewłaściwej osobie, Owens.

Spojrzała na niego niecierpliwie i wcisnęła mu płaszcz z powrotem.

– Jak zwykle. Tyle tylko, że tym razem chyba wszyscy na ciebie liczymy, mam rację?

Do licha. Nie doceniał jej. Patrzył z uznaniem w te błyszczące, ciemne oczy i uśmiechał się pod nosem.

– Owens, obiecaj mi, że nawet jeśli… – Zawahał się. – To nie pozwolisz im mnie złożyć gdzieś na cmentarzu i kłaść mi na brzuchu kwiatów co niedzielę, czy robić podobnych debilizmów.

Parsknęła głośnym śmiechem.

– No nie wiem! Potter pewnie będzie chciał wygłosić przemowę pogrzebową.

– Dumbledore założy dziwne szaty – mruknął.

– Granger się popłacze.

– Granger? – Uniósł jedną brew, a ona uśmiechała się coraz szerzej.

– W imieniu twojego wiecznego potępienia.

– Hm. Myślisz, że Lucjusz Malfoy wpadnie?

– Zapewne. 

– Więc obiecaj.

– Nie. 

– To ma być szantaż?

– A jak inaczej mam cię zmusić, żebyś nie zrobił niczego głupiego?

Stał już tak blisko, że bliżej się nie dało. Wyrzucił kolejny niedopałek za okno i założył płaszcz. Mroczny Znak piekł wręcz nie do wytrzymania, ale ten jeden, ostatni raz mógł jeszcze trochę grać na zwłokę. 

– Idziesz? – zapytała cicho.

– Muszę. 

– Ale wrócisz?

Nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego próbował przedrzeć się przez jej umysł choć trochę, ale wciąż nie mógł. Widać nie wszystko dało się zamknąć w książkach o magii praktycznej.

– Snape, lepiej wróć, bo dopilnuję, żeby ci dali otwartą trumnę – zagroziła.

Zmrużył oczy, ale kąciki jego ust drżały, jak gdyby bardzo chciał się uśmiechnąć i jednocześnie sobie na to nie pozwalał.

– I jak Boga kocham, każę Longbottomowi zagrać marsz żałobny! – Dźgnęła go palcem w mostek, a on złapał ją za nadgarstek.

– Marsz żałobny? – Zapytał miękko.

– Na dudach!

Tym razem nie powstrzymał się i parsknął krótko.

– Owens?

– No?

– Nie próbuj grozić mistrzowi eliksirów, który siedzi obok ciebie podczas posiłków.

Spojrzała na niego wyzywająco i przekrzywiła zadziornie głowę.

– I tak będziesz wtedy hipotetycznie martwy, więc co cię to obchodzi?

Zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał dotknąć jej włosów, ale w końcu się wycofał.

– Raczej będę martwy dopiero, gdy nikogo już nie będę obchodził. 

Zamrugała szybko, zaskoczona tym wyznaniem. Zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem wykrzywił się zaraz ironicznie, ale wiedziała, że zrobił to wyłącznie dla zasady. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Koniec tomu drugiego**

 

 


	18. Epilog część I: Patientia serpentis et caeli furor

**Epilog: Część I**

_Patientia serpentis et caeli furor_

 

Kasjusz Warrington stał się swego rodzaju symbolem. Rok po jego śmierci Slytherin zaczął się zmieniać i nawet Umbridge nie mogła tego powstrzymać. Zaczęło się od tego, że kilka osób na uczcie na początku piątego roku wręcz sparaliżował strach. Ich rodzice byli Śmierciożercami. Ci Ślizgoni wiedzieli dokładnie, co się stało po tym jak Harry i Kasjusz razem chwycili w labiryncie za świstoklik – wiedzieli jako pierwsi, że Voldemort kazał zabić niepotrzebnego, bo tak naprawdę dla Lorda nie miało znaczenia, kto jest z jakiego domu – i właśnie ta myśl obezwładniała ich bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się tak jak potoczyć się musiało – świat czarodziejów czekała największa próba, ale nieoczekiwanie najwcześniejsza partyzantka przeciwko siłom zła rozpoczęła się właśnie od Hogwartu. Wieść niosła się szybko i na koniec września już cały Slytherin huczał o tym, że Harry pomagał Kasjuszowi w rozwiązywaniu zadań Turnieju Trójmagicznego – a, jak wiadomo, Dom Węża zawsze spłaca swoje długi. Harry też pamiętał. Pamiętał jak Warrington podszedł do niego na śniadaniu, niedługo przed drugim zadaniem. Ron i Hermiona wstali natychmiast od stołu, z różdżkami w gotowości, a on powiedział tylko: „Włóż je do wody“. Bo Ślizgoni nigdy nie zapominają o tych, którzy wyświadczyli im przysługę.

Harry Potter do końca starał się oddać cześć pierwszemu, który z własnej woli stanął u jego boku w obliczu śmierci. I dom Salazara to docenił. Na początku trzy osoby ze Slytherinu wymknęły się na pierwsze spotkanie Gwardii Dumbledore’a. Potem zaczęło ich przybywać. Z pojedynczych osób szybko zrobiły się grupki, a grupki zmieniły się w zdecydowaną większość. Ślizgoni byli przerażeni, absolutnie przerażeni, bo jako jedyni przeczuwali, co się święci i nikt oprócz Harry’ego zdawał się nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Dowiedzieli się w końcu kim był Voldemort – bez swoich rodziców w charakterze bufora. Wreszcie pojęli, co naprawdę robili Śmierciożercy i co zamierzają robić ponownie. Po raz pierwszy od dziesięcioleci różnice i niesnaski pomiędzy domami prawie zanikły. Nie miały racji bytu w czasie, gdy rodzice niektórych Ślizgonów w środku kolacji wstawali i wychodzili z domu, trzymając się kurczowo za lewe przedramię. Skorupa misternie budowanej obojętności Slytherinu zaczęła pękać.

Pierwszym z domu Salazara, który stanął u boku Harry’ego Pottera był Kasjusz Warrington. Razem z nim stawił czoła Voldemortowi i poległ, na zawsze redefiniując pojęcie „prawdziwego Ślizgona“. To dzięki niemu większość Śmierciożerców odcięła później wszelkie więzy jakie łączyły ich z Czarnym Panem i po części to dzięki niemu czarodzieje mogli teraz odbudować swój świat od nowa.

 

***

 

Byli ludzie, których wojna zniszczyła, ale byli też tacy, którzy po fakcie umieli to wszystko podźwignąć. Madam Pomfrey, na ten przykład, nie obchodziło zbytnio, że Harry Potter właśnie pokonał Voldemorta, zamek jest w ruinie i najpotężniejszy magiczny psychopata dwudziestego wieku leży martwy na środku głównego dziedzińca. Ze szkolną pielęgniarką nie było dyskusji. Zawinęła Harry’ego w koc, wyczarowała kubek kakao i kazała mu siedzieć w miejscu, podczas gdy ona poszła zobaczyć, czy nie jest potrzebna gdzie indziej. Wybrańca czarodziejskiego świata szybko przetransportowano do Świętego Munga, podobnie jak resztę ocalałych. Tylko Hermiona została. Wiedziała, że w Hogwarcie jeszcze może się na coś przydać. Nie była gotowa na zejście z posterunku.

Harry, choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo się opierał, został dokładnie przebadany przez magomedyków. Nikt się do niego nie odzywał, wszyscy zdawali się być oszołomieni tym, co się stało. Gryfon przyjął to z ulgą. Z chęcią zostałby sam ze sobą, ale do jego sali zaraz dostawiono drugie i trzecie łóżko i o samotności nie mogło być mowy – na jednym siedział Ron, na drugim leżał półprzytomny Draco Malfoy. 

– Jak twoja ręka? – Ron był pokryty bandażami niemal od stóp do głów.

Lord Voldemort być może miał armię trolli, ale Zakon Feniksa odpowiedział mu smokami. W retrospekcji Charlie Weasley stwierdził, że być może było to bardzo lekkomyślne, ale przynajmniej skuteczne. Merlinowi dzięki, że skończyło się tylko wypaleniem połowy Zakazanego Lasu, choć przy okazji okazało się też, że dementorzy nie są ognioodporni.

– Dzięki, już lepiej. – Harry poruszył niepewnie ręką na temblaku. W całym swoim życiu nie przypuszczał nawet, że kiedyś będzie musiał złożyć ofiarę krwi, ale czego się nie robi dla ocalenia świata czarodziejskiego.

– A Malfoy? – Ron wyglądał jakby bardzo chciał Ślizgona dźgnąć palcem pod żebra. – Żyje czy nie?

– Weasley, dla twojej informacji nadano mi przy narodzinach pierwsze imię, dziękuję ci bardzo za troskę.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy okazało się, że Draco tylko markował bycie nieprzytomnym.

– Jak się czujesz? _Draco._

– Jestem cholernie zmęczony. To całe pokonywanie Voldemorta potrafi nadszarpnąć zdrowie.

Na chwilę zapadła pełna niepokoju cisza. Harry zaczynał nienawidzić ciszy, bo po bitwie wciąż jeszcze dzwoniło mu w uszach i nie mógł się po prostu przyzwyczaić do tego, że wokół niego jest tak spokojnie.

– Potter? – zapytał nagle Draco i podźwignął się na łokciach.

– No?

– Pamiętasz Departament Tajemnic?

Harry przekrzywił głowę.

– Taaak. A co?

– Mój ojciec nawet nie mrugnął kiedy mnie tam zobaczył, Potter. I wczoraj zrobił to samo.

Harry nic nie powiedział. Nie wiedział dlaczego mieliby do tego wracać. Lucjusz Malfoy był martwy. Wiedział, bo zabił go osobiście i będzie musiał z tym żyć.

– Ja, Blaise i Millie byliśmy absolutnie przerażeni.

– Wiem – powiedział sucho. – Wszyscy byliśmy.

– Ale nie dlatego, że mogli nas zabić. Przygotowałeś nas dobrze – dodał szybko Draco, przyjmując od magomedyka parujący kubek z eliksirem wzmacniającym. 

Ron i Harry zaraz dostali taki sam. Szukający Gryffindoru nie cierpiał tego eliksiru. Kojarzył mu się ze zbyt wieloma bezsennymi nocami, które ostatnio spędził na Grimmauld Place, szukając dziury w planach i zabezpieczeniach Czarnego Pana.

– Więc dlaczego? – zapytał cicho, gdy już niechętnie wypił pierwszy łyk. Mikstura, jak zawsze, parzyła trochę w język.

– Każdy z tych Śmierciożerców w Ministerstwie Magii mógł się okazać naszym rodzicem, a i tak musieliśmy z nimi walczyć. Tak jak wczoraj.

Niektórzy wiedzieli, że w bitwie o Hogwart staną przeciwko własnym rodzicom. Mieli nadzieję znaleźć ich pierwsi i szybko gdzieś ukryć, gdziekolwiek. Wszyscy to rozumieli. Profesor Flitwick ukradkiem pozwolił Pansy Parkinson walczyć z jednym ze Śmierciożerców i zamiast tego dopadł następnego. Wiedział, że pod tą maską krył się jej ojciec – ona też to wiedziała.

– Draco?

– Nie, Potter. Nie obwiniam cię. Zrobiłeś co zrobić musiałeś. 

Na koniec walki większość Śmierciożerców demonstracyjnie złamała różdżki na pół. Gdy zobaczyli, że wszyscy Ślizgoni stoją ramię w ramię z Harrym Potterem i Zakonem Feniksa, postanowili, że kochają swoje dzieci mocniej, niż boją się Voldemorta. Niestety, nie tyczyło się to wszystkich. 

– Blaise szpiegował swoją matkę – mruknął Draco. – Kazał ci to przekazać na wypadek gdyby… No. To on wysyłał ci te sowy przez cały siódmy rok.

– Te sowy były od niego?! – krzyknął Ron.

– A od kogo? Od świętego mikołaja?

– Draco, skąd wiesz o świętym mikołaju? – zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Granger mi powiedziała – burknął. – Co, myślałeś, że nie wiem nic o mugolach?

Harry i Ron popatrzyli na siebie wymownie.

– A co wiesz o mugolach? – zapytał Ron, szczęśliwy, że mogą zmienić temat.

– No, rzeczy. – Malfoy siorbnął więcej eliksiru. – Mają te… Konie i powozy? I budują ciasta z piasku, debile.

– Babka piaskowa nie jest naprawdę z piasku.

– Nie jest? No, ale mają w sumie też tę swoją magię, tę… Eklektyczność.

– Elektryczność.

– Właśnie!

– Draco, jakim cudem przeżyłeś tyle czasu w dwudziestym wieku i nie wiesz jak działa prąd?

– Zamknij się Potter, właśnie pomogłem ci pokonać Voldemorta. Okaż trochę szacunku.

– No dobrze, wy troje! Dość tej paplaniny. – Do ich sali weszła bardzo zasadnicza czarownica w białym fartuchu, która wyglądem przypominała Harry’emu profesor Sprout. Zaraz jednak odgonił od siebie te myśli, bo na samo wspomnienie poległej nauczycielki dusił go smutek. 

– Gasimy światło. Dopijcie swój eliksir, jesteście wykończeni i musicie się wyspać. – Machnięciem różdżki zasłoniła rolety w oknach. Draco położył się na boku, plecami do Rona, który z przyjemnością nakrył się puszystą kołdrą. Teraz było po wszystkim. Zanim czarownica wyszła, spojrzała jeszcze na Harry’ego i skinęła mu głową.

– Panie Potter.

Harry odłożył kubek na nocny stolik, poprawiając wiecznie zjeżdżające z nosa okulary.

– Dobra robota, panie Potter. Zawdzięczamy panu bardzo wiele, proszę o tym pamiętać. 

Gryfon zmieszał się nieco i odchrząknął nerwowo.

– Dziękuję…

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło i klasnęła w dłonie. 

– No! Spać! Teraz możemy o wszystkim zapomnieć. – I zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Ale Harry pamiętał. Pamiętał zszokowany krzyk Theodora Bulstrode’a, gdy ten zobaczył, że jego własna, czystokrwista córka stoi nieugięta u boku Harry’ego Pottera i właśnie posyła klątwę w stronę Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco nie miał też racji, że jego ojciec był całkiem obojętny. Potterowi do dziś dźwięczał w głowie ten zduszony jęk, który wydał z siebie w Departamencie Tajemnic Lucjusz Malfoy. Śmierciożerca miał na sobie maskę chyba tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, by zakrywała jego prawdziwe emocje – nie mógł przecież dać po sobie poznać, że właśnie miał zamiar pojedynkować się na śmierć i życie ze swoim własnym synem.

 

***

**_kilka tygodni później_ **

 

– Podaj wyżej! Nie, nie! Niżej! Jezus Maria!

Bran ledwo uniknęła ciosu, gdy wielki kamienny odłamek wieży poleciał w jej stronę. Z trudem przejęła różdżką strumień zaklęcia i utrzymując się bez trzymanki na miotle podleciała na samą górę, by przekazać kamienny mur dalej. Na świeżo odbudowanej Wieży Astronomicznej stał profesor Flitwick, zawzięcie rzucając coraz to wymyślniejsze zaklęcia i naprawiając resztę konstrukcji. 

– Już gotowa? – zapiszczał.

– Nie, jeszcze nie! Ten kawałek jest ostatni. – Bran podleciała bliżej i z pomocą malutkiego nauczyciela umocowała odłamek muru tam, gdzie trzeba. Wylądowała miękko na wieży i oparła się o swoją miotłę, wzdychając głęboko.

– Kawał dobrej roboty! – pochwalił Flitwick. – Minerwa nadal w Wielkiej Sali?

– Planują z Albusem ustawienie stołów, ja już nawet nie wiem o co im chodzi. 

– Ach tak. – Zatarł ręce. – Czekają nas pewne zmiany, panno Owens!

– Naprawdę? – Pokręciła głową i zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Od miesiąca mamy same wielkie zmiany. Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby coś wróciło do normy…

Stali chwilę w milczeniu, podziwiając krajobraz. Hagrid kręcił się wokół swojej chatki, a Neville Longbottom instruował Charliego Weasleya gdzie po kolei posadzić które gatunki drzew z Zakazanym Lesie. Maleńki profesor podszedł nieśmiało do Bran i położył drobną dłoń na jej, zaciśniętej wciąż na drążku miotły. 

– Przykro mi, moja droga. Wszyscy… Wszyscy go po prostu nie doceniliśmy.

– Co? – Wyrwana z zamyślenia prawie podskoczyła. – A. Nie, ja… Myślałam o czymś innym.

Ona jedna wiedziała, być może oprócz Dumbledore’a, i chyba właśnie to ciążyło najbardziej. Wiedziała od początku, bo z jakiegoś powodu zaufał jej kompletnie zamkniętej na legilimencję głowie. Być może to ta świadomość ile dokładnie Severus Snape musiał poświęcić w tej wojnie i ile musiał zrobić tak ją przytłaczała. Ale teraz i tak było za późno. Wreszcie był całkowicie wolny – gdziekolwiek powędrowała jego dusza. 

– Severus nie żyje – westchnęła ciężko i pokręciła głową. – A ja obiecałam mu, że żadnego pogrzebu nie będzie, więc lepiej już chodźmy. Dosyć tych niedorzecznych rozważań. 

Flitwick poszedł zatem przodem w stronę schodów, a ona zleciała na miotle na główny dziedziniec. Hermiona Granger właśnie przytwierdzała na miejsce kamienne rzeźby przy fontannie. Bran podeszła do niej i przyjrzała się nowopowstałej konstrukcji.

– Nie pamiętam, żeby lew stał tu razem z wężem.

Panna Granger odwróciła się gwałtownie, poirytowana wnioskiem, ale gdy tylko dostrzegła uśmieszek na twarzy nauczycielki, jej własna nieco złagodniała. 

– Powinnaś odpocząć – zawyrokowała Bran, patrząc na podkrążone oczy dziewczyny.

– Nie mam czasu odpoczywać.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Teraz masz tyle czasu ile zechcesz. – Przekrzywiła głowę, uśmiechając się do Gryfonki ciepło. – Chodź, idziemy coś zjeść. Potem musisz odwiedzić Pottera w Świętym Mungu, na pewno zachodzi w głowę gdzie się podziewasz.

Czarownice podążyły razem do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie Dumbledore i McGonagall ustawiali wszystko na miejsce. Wyglądało to z pozoru tak jak dawniej, z wyjątkiem…

– Wszystkie stoły – szepnęła Hermiona, rozglądając się z niedowierzaniem. 

Na podwyższeniu nadal stał osobny stół dla nauczycieli, ale wszystkie pozostałe połączono ze sobą w jeden wielki, mieszczący się na samym środku. Profesor McGonagall zaśmiała się serdecznie i poprawiła swoje prostokątne okulary, podchodząc do Hermiony, która zasłoniła dłonią usta i bardzo starała się nie wzruszać.

– To dobry pomysł, prawda panno Granger? – zapytała, a Gryfonka pokiwała gorliwie głową. 

Profesor Flitwick tymczasem podszedł do Dumbledore’a, który opierał się jedną ręką o katedrę i obserwował swoje dzieło znad okularów-połówek.

– Albusie, to co? – Maleńki profesor wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty różdżkę i zakasał rękawy. – Razem?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

– Razem, Filiusie. 

Po chwili z różdżek obydwu czarodziejów wytrysnęły żółte iskry, niczym z zimnych ogni. Poszybowały prosto w kierunku kamiennego sklepienia, gdzie rozproszyły się niczym wybuch supernowej. Powrócił magiczny sufit Wielkiej Sali, który przedstawiał sobą czyste jasne niebo. Nie było na nim ani jednej chmurki.

 

***

 

– Taffy, nie!

– Ale…!

– Powiedziałam: nie! Nie bierzesz ślubu w swetrze i to moje ostatnie słowo!

– W tym garniturze czuję się jak kurczak!

– Co?

– Jest taki opięty…

– Nie bądź dzieckiem, po raz pierwszy w życiu wyglądasz elegancko.

– Au!

– Nie wierć się!

– Jak mam się nie wiercić jak mnie kłujesz szpilką, kobieto!

– Wielki Merlinie! Weź mnie do siebie, bo ja z nim nie wytrzymam.

Taffy niemal od godziny siedział z madam Malkin w pokoju na strychu, który kiedyś zajmowali bliźniacy. Krawcowa od tygodnia w pośpiechu dobierała panom młodym krawaty i garnitury – ubranie tych dwóch nie stanowiło dla niej zbytniego problemu, obydwaj wyglądali świetnie niemal we wszystkim, co przychodziło jej do głowy, ale musiała się trochę postarać w negocjacjach. Bill odmawiał brania ślubu w tradycyjnych, powłóczystych szatach ślubnych – całe szczęście, choć to Taffy był źródłem obecnej modowej bolączki madam Malkin. Pisarz zwyczajnie nie miał w zwyczaju wkładania na siebie czegokolwiek, co nie byłoby porozciągane, szare i najlepiej jeszcze noszone wcześniej przez kogoś innego. 

Ariadna już od dłuższego czasu żałowała, że zgłosiła swoje usługi do tej konkretnej uroczystości. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz ze złości odgryzie sobie własną głowę.

– Ile jeszcze? – Taffy kręcił się niemiłosiernie i oglądał w lustrze z niesmakiem. Trzeba przyznać, że wyglądał świetnie – jego szczupła, smukła sylwetka, w końcu nie ukrywana pod wielkim swetrem, nareszcie otrzymała odpowiednią oprawę, ale on i tak czuł się jak w przebraniu karnawałowym.

– Cholera! Teraz już wiem skąd Lukrecja to ma. Już! Gotowe! Rozbieraj się. – Ariadna wstała ze stołka i wrzuciła resztę szpilek do pudełka. – Tylko ostrożnie! Żebyś mi nie poodpinał oznaczeń.

– Jesteś strasznie zasadnicza, wiesz? 

– Jestem niezniszczalna, skarbie.

Głowa do interesów, świetna prezencja i kamienny wyraz twarzy. Te trzy rzeczy pomogły madam Malkin przetrwać wojnę po tym jak jej mąż uciekł z kraju i słuch po nim zaginął. Zrobiła zatem wszystko, by wreszcie się usamodzielnić. Prawo uznało ją w końcu za nie tak bardzo pogrążoną w żałobie wdowę i mogła rozkręcić interes na całego. Nie głodowała – fortuna przyszła do niej w najbardziej nieoczekiwanej formie. Zawsze można liczyć na psychopatycznych dyktatorów, że będą chcieli wypromować się odpowiednim umundurowaniem. 

Po raz kolejny udało się Ariadnie oszukać wszystkich naokoło. Śmierciożercy składali u niej zamówienia wręcz masowo, wierząc, że jest czystokrwistą snobką, która uszyje im czystokrwiste snobistyczne kreacje. Sam Lord Voldemort kazał sobie skroić szaty według jej projektu – wszak po odzyskaniu ciała nie będzie paradował w byle czym. Madam Malkin mogła być układna, ale na szczęście nie była głupia. Przeżyła jedną wojnę i postanowiła, że po drugiej w końcu odzyska władzę nad samą sobą. Żyjąc z Syriuszem nielegalnie, na kocią łapę i w cieniu skandalu mogłaby być bardzo szczęśliwa, ale też i bardzo martwa. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Black pomaga partyzanckiej walce przeciwko reżimowi Czarnego Pana, dlatego Ariadna, jak zawsze, postanowiła być sprytna. Śmierciożercy ubierali się u niej, spotykali znajomych, dostawali nawet kawę, no a przy kawie jak wiadomo nikt nie trzymał gęby na kłódkę. A jaka byłaby z niej kobieta, gdyby zachowała te wszystkie plotki dla siebie? Madam wpadła więc na błyskotliwy pomysł.

Potrzebowała sojuszniczki w przekazywaniu tajnej bibuły i tak trafiła na prawdziwe tornado, znane również jako Lukrecja Birkie. Dziennikarka szpiegowała dla Zakonu i raportowała im o wszystkim co działo się w redakcji „Proroka Codziennego“. Informacje od madam Malkin posyłała do „Żonglera“ – ostatniego bastionu wolnej prasy. Dość powiedzieć, że była to ryzykowna zabawa, ale tylko dzięki temu udało się uniknąć paru większych zamachów Śmierciożerców na cywilne życia. Między kobietami nawiązała się dość niecodzienna przyjaźń.

– Wrócę wieczorem. – Ariadna wetknęła papierosa w długą czarną fifkę i zaciągnęła się nim z ulgą. – Chociaż nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, żeby ci szyć te szmaty. 

Taffy zaśmiał się pod nosem, zdejmując ostrożnie marynarkę. 

– Tak się wyrażasz o swojej ciężkiej pracy?

– Jakiej tam ciężkiej! To zaproszenie na imprezę mnie skusiło. W końcu wszyscy musimy się porządnie upić! Dość mam chowania twarzy.

To fakt, sklep na Pokątnej musiał zostać zamknięty po tym, jak zła sława w końcu Ariadnę dogoniła. Wszystko otwarte pod szyldem „Malkin“ było interesem skazanym na porażkę, ze względu na „powiązania ze Śmierciożercami“. Na szczęście krawcowa miała łeb na karku, złote ręce do biznesu i solidną przyjaciółkę w energicznej Lukrecji.

Parę Ognistych Whisky później, kilka świeżych pomysłów i nieustająca żądza pieniądza sprawiły, że wpadły na biznesplan, który zajął magiczny rynek odzieżowy gwałtownie niczym najazd cholerycznych goblinów. Zaczęły wydawać katalog. Ogromny, luksusowy, opatrzony ilością artystycznych zdjęć nie mniejszą i nie gorszą niż w brytyjskim Vogue. Sprzedaż wysyłkowa okazała się być strzałem w dziesiątkę, a co najważniejsze madam wreszcie mogła ograniczyć kontakt z klientkami do minimum. Interesowi w dużej mierze pomagało oczywiście to, że większość modeli szat dla mężczyzn prezentował zabójczo przystojny Syriusz Black.

– I nie brakuje ci Pokątnej? – zapytał Taffy, właściwym dla siebie łagodnym tonem.

Ariadna zaśmiała się perliście i potrząsnęła misternie upiętymi platynowymi lokami.

– O nie! Nigdy więcej nie chcę tam wracać – powiedziała stanowczo, składając starannie garnitur do pokrowca. 

Taffy, stojąc przed nią w samych bokserkach, przekrzywił lekko głowę. Wciągnął na siebie za duży szary sweter, wreszcie czując się komfortowo. Westchnął cicho. Madam Malkin pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową.

– Nie wytrzymam z tobą. Kompletnie nie wiem jak Bill to robi. – Zgasiła papierosa i spakowała mały kufer podróżny, w którym mieściły się bele materiałów i wszystkie potrzebne akcesoria do pomiarów. Zaraz pomniejszyła go magicznie i schowała do czarnej lakierowanej torebki.

– Przystaje na szereg kompromisów – wytłumaczył cierpliwie.

– Jak to?

– Mogę nosić swetry.

– Aha?

– I tylko swetry – uśmiechnął się niecnie.

 

***

 

Hermiona czuła jak po raz pierwszy w życiu puszczają jej nerwy. Kręciła się bez sensu po Świętym Mungu, popijając obrzydliwą kawę z kawiarenki na dole i starając się choć trochę przekonać samą siebie, że ma prawo iść do domu albo chociaż położyć się gdzieś i odespać. Czasem nienawidziła swojego aż nazbyt wykształconego poczucia obowiązku. 

Pomagała Harry’emu odszukać odpowiedni rytuał do pokonania Voldemorta, bo to właśnie oznaczała prawdziwa przyjaźń. Pomagała Zakonowi, gdy na Grimmauld Place gromadziło się coraz więcej rannych, którzy nie mogli iść do Munga – bo szpital był dla nich zbyt niebezpieczny i zbyt narażony na ataki Śmierciożerców. Tak więc Hermiona bandażowała, karmiła, uczyła się pierwszej pomocy i zaawansowanych eliksirów medycznych, ale czasem… Czasem czuła, że jest tylko siedemnastolatką i nie ma prawa znać takich rzeczy. Czasem ją to zwyczajnie przerastało. 

Wymknęła się z sali Harry’ego na pusty korytarz. Nie chciała mu przeszkadzać. On,Ron i Draco spali po raz pierwszy od dawna, nie śmiałaby ich budzić tylko dlatego, że sama nie wiedziała gdzie się podziać. Jej rola już się skończyła. Teraz wszystkie te obowiązki przejęli prawdziwi magomedycy, a ona mogła wreszcie odpocząć. Więc dlaczego nie mogła?

Przeszła wyjściem ewakuacyjnym na klatkę schodową. Przycupnęła na betonowych stopniach i oparła skroń o zimną, metalową poręcz. Odstawiła plastikowy kubeczek obok siebie, gdy nagle do jej nozdrzy doszedł znajomy zapach. Od zeszłego roku Harry podłapał ten fatalny nałóg od Malfoya i ona sama od miesięcy nie mogła wywabić smrodu nikotyny z włosów. Kto byłby na tyle bezczelny, żeby palić w szpitalu? Rozejrzała się i zeszła po cichu kilka stopni w dół, gotowa wyładować frustrację na jakiejś niewinnej duszy. Ledwo powstrzymała zszokowany okrzyk, gdy dostrzegła kto tam stał.

Był tam, choć powinien już dawno przenieść się na tamten świat – owinięty nieskładnie bandażem, palący papierosa i słaniający się na nogach. Opierał głowę o zimną betonową ścianę, jedno oko miał sine i tak zapuchnięte, że prawdopodobnie nic nie widział. Nie zauważył jej, więc zeszła po cichu kilka stopni niżej. Niestety, teraz wyczuł ją natychmiast – instynkt szpiega, niewątpliwie. Dmuchnął dymem z papierosa i wyrzucił niedopałek za poręcz schodów. Hermiona nadal milczała, nie wierząc w to co widzi. Nie, o pomyłce nie mogło być mowy. Czarna szata ubabrana krwią i jakimś połyskującym eliksirem, a do tego to spojrzenie, które jej posłał… Lada chwila oczekiwała towarzyszącemu mu „Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru! I szlaban!“.

– Ten nałóg kiedyś pana zabije, profesorze.

 

 


	19. Epilog część II:  Serpentis longae vitae et amat semel

**Epilog: Część II**

_Serpentis longae vitae et amat semel_

 

_– Witam, witam w ten koszmarnie radosny poranek! Jak dotąd temperatura w Londynie nie przekroczyła dziesięciu stopni, ale kto wie? Weźcie parasolki. Voldemort pozostaje martwy, nie zanosi się na zmartwychwstanie i Merlinowi dzięki, bo dostałem zaproszenie na wesele. Teraz takie małe ogłoszenie, bo jak twierdzi moja dziewczyna – nie umiem niczego kończyć bez odrobiny melodramatu. Być może, jeszcze nie mieliśmy dziś okazji-…! Au, nie bij mnie, kobieto! W każdym razie, Pottery After Midnight* zawiesza działalność. Nie będzie żadnej audycji, jak się domyślacie jest piątek – ale co ja poradzę? Wojna się skończyła, kochasie! Idźcie do domu albo, jak w moim przypadku, bawcie się do rana, dobrze wam radzę. Zatem rozłączam się, do widzenia, żegnajcie, amen!_

 

***

 

_– Ten nałóg kiedyś pana zabije, profesorze._

 

Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że się do niej uśmiechnął, choć małe to miało znaczenie w obliczu faktu, że zaraz potem mistrz eliksirów osunął się bezwładnie wzdłuż ściany. Natychmiast do niego podbiegła, łapiąc go w porę zanim uderzył o podłogę. 

– Poradzę sobie! – warknął twardo, przyciskając się do zimnego betonu.

Podtrzymała go zdecydowanie pod ramię, głucha na jego powarkiwania. Zastanawiał się skąd taka chuda Gryfonka ma tyle siły.

– Spokojnie, trzymam pana, profesorze.

– I właśnie to mnie martwi, Granger.

– Bez przesady, wygląda pan świetnie! – zapewniła, obserwując z niepokojem jego szyję. – Jak na martwego…

– Jakże się cieszę – dodał zjadliwie, obnażając pożółkłe zęby. Hermiona pokręciła głową, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć. 

– Jak się to panu-…?

– Dokąd idziemy? – przerwał ostro.

– Miałam nadzieję, że pan wie. 

– O, gryfońska encyklopedio-…!

– Profesorze!

– Dobrze, dobrze – mruknął, opierając się o poręcz i łapiąc urywane oddechy. – To było niegrzeczne, Granger. Chciałem powiedzieć: ty chodząca skarbnico wiedzy wszelakiej – nie wiem.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, ale uznała, że nie ma sensu się z nim kłócić. Severus Snape, który powstał z martwych zdawał się być jeszcze większym dupkiem niż wcześniej. To na swój sposób pocieszające. Niektórzy się po prostu nie zmieniali.

– Naprawdę powinniśmy byli się domyślić, kiedy pan tak zniknął z Wrzeszczącej Chaty, ale…

– Nie, nie tam! – wychrypiał, gdy chciała go przeprowadzić przez korytarz do recepcji. 

– Co? Jak to?

– Nikt mnie nie może zobaczyć, Granger. 

Zanim zdołała go powstrzymać, wszedł z nią do pustego pokoju i osunął się na najbliższe łóżko. Przymknął oczy, poprawiając brudny od krwi bandaż na szyi.

– Pieprzony Voldemort i jego pieprzony wąż.

Hermiona patrzyła na profesora z niepokojem, obserwując sączącą się ranę. 

– To ja pójdę po-…

– Granger, ani mi się waż kogoś do mnie wołać! 

– W takim razie po co pan tu przyszedł?! – Czuła, jak budzi się w niej pewna irytacja dla jego irracjonalnego zachowania. – I jak pan w ogóle przeżył tyle czasu bez pomocy!

Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

– Naprawdę, Granger? Najlepszy mistrz eliksirów nieposiadający przy sobie antidotum? – Zacmokał z dezaprobatą. – I, niestety, odpowiedź brzmi: tak. Nikt nie ma na to odtrutki, ale przynajmniej jestem jako-tako odporny. Zacząłem łykać truciznę w małych dawkach jak tylko ten porąbany dyktator pierwszy raz przyszedł do mnie z tym wężem. 

Hermiona pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Jak Rasputin…

Zaśmiał się chrapliwie i otworzył jedno zdrowe oko, choć zaraz potem pożałował tego napadu wesołości, gdy zaniósł się ostrym kaszlem.

– Ktoś mi to już kiedyś powiedział. Ale Granger, to było przecież takie przewidywalne – który normalny mężczyzna w jego wieku łazi wszędzie z anakondą? Nie, lepiej nie odpowiadaj, to było pytanie retoryczne z podtekstem seksualnym. Nie wiem czy jestem w stanie odkryć tę stronę Gryfonów. 

Podeszła do jego łóżka i stanowczo odsłoniła bandaż. Rana ropiała i wyglądała wręcz fatalnie, choć chyba nie aż tak źle, jak się spodziewała.

– Naprawdę nie chce pan, żebym kogoś zawołała?

– Nie. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś nade mną skakał. – Wykrzywił się. – Nie byłem w stanie sam sobie pomóc, więc przynajmniej umrę z godnością. Skoro już tu jesteś… Pozwalam ci milczeć.

– Więc czemu…?

– Bo umierać na wojnie to co innego od umierania w zapomnieniu na chodniku, Granger, ty beznadziejna Gryfonko! Wiedziałem, że znajdę tu kogoś z Zakonu – wycedził, podczas gdy ona pokręciła stanowczo głową i wymaszerowała zdecydowanie z pokoju.

– Ślizgoni i ich wieczna chwała, na Godryka! – Zamachała gniewnie rękami.

Snape parsknął i przymknął zdrowe oko, uznając, że chyba właśnie obraził kogoś ostatni raz w życiu. Niestety, bardzo się pomylił. Hermiona nie byłaby sobą, gdyby miała wygrać z kimś sprzeczkę walkowerem. Chwilę później do pokoju wpadło trzech zaaferowanych magomedyków, zapakowali mistrza eliksirów do łóżka – pomimo licznych protestów. Zerwali sklecony naprędce opatrunek i zaraz zaczęli wykonywać nad nim skomplikowane zaklęcia uzdrawiające i poić go obrzydliwymi specyfikami. Severus pomylił się co do nich na całej linii – wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego dzień na umieranie jeszcze nie nadszedł i ktoś oprócz niego faktycznie też zna się na antidotach. 

– Granger, ja cię zamorduję! – wychrypiał tylko, ostatnie siły wkładając w jak najbardziej sardoniczny grymas.

– Nie ma za co, profesorze. – Uśmiechnęła się niemniej przebiegle od niego w swoich najlepszych czasach i wymknęła z pokoju. Tym razem nie miała skrupułów, by kogoś zbudzić i pobiegła wysłać Lukrecji bardzo wczesną sowę.

 

***

 

Dzwonek nad drzwiami sklepu zabrzęczał wesoło, choć George poczuł, że dziś zwyczajnie nie ma już siły i od samego dźwięku zbiera mu się na migrenę – taką ciężką, przewlekłą i z bonusową aspołecznością w pakiecie.

– Freeed! – krzyknął w kierunku zaplecza, na którym jego bliźniak od godziny bezskutecznie próbował wypełniać papierzyska.

– Nie ma mnie! – odparł tamten, zagrzebany gdzieś dalej z tyłu magazynu w paczkach, sowach, fakturach i formularzach do wysyłek.

– FRED!

– Już wyszedłem! Jestem w autobusie! 

– Cholera jasna!

– To powiedz, że zamknięte!

– Nie szkodzi, to ja do niego przyjdę – rozległ się bardzo znajomy damski głos. Fred momentalnie poderwał się na równe nogi, w towarzystwie pohukiwań oburzonych sów pocztowych. Otrzepywał się z piór właśnie w momencie, w którym w drzwiach zaplecza Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów stanęła Millicenta Bulstrode. Ostatni raz widział ją po bitwie i teraz prawie jej nie poznał – choć prawdę mówiąc niewiele znał kobiet o takim wzroście i które emanowałyby dumą na odległość w taki sam sposób. Czarne proste włosy miała obcięte na Kleopatrę, a spod wełnianego płaszcza wystawały czerwone szpilki.

– To ja was zostawię… – George wymknął się zaraz pochować towar i dopilnować wszystkiego przed zamknięciem. Jeszcze trochę i spóźnią się na ślub własnego brata! Millicenta nie mogła sobie wybrać gorszego momentu na wizytę. Czego właściwie chciała?

– Millie… Jak było w…?

– Właśnie stamtąd wracam – powiedziała szybko, zanim Fred zdołał w ogóle sformułować jakkolwiek koherentną myśl. – Trafił do Azkabanu. Dożywocie.

– Przykro mi.

– Mi nie. Ale chciałam tam być.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo to mój ojciec, Fred. – Zmrużyła nieco oczy, ale zaraz wróciła jej maska obojętności. – W każdym razie… Miałam nie iść na wesele, ale Harry bardzo nalegał, chciałam zobaczyć Lunę i Pansy i…

– Angelina idzie z Oliverem! – wypalił bez sensu Fred, czochrając jeszcze bardziej wichrząc czuprynę rudych włosów. – Więc…

– Jak to? Twoja dziewczyna idzie z byłym kapitanem twojej drużyny? – Informacja wymagała jak największej dozy nonszalancji, ale kogo to w sumie obchodziło? Na pewno nie Millicentę.

– Zerwaliśmy.

– Ach tak. – Starała się nie uśmiechać. Miała nadzieję, że nie zauważył.

– Dawno.

– Dawno?

– Miesiąc temu.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, podczas której każde z nich wiedziało, że najbardziej obyczajną rzeczą jaką mogli zrobić, to podzielić się jeszcze większą ilością konwenansów, zanim przejdą do sedna, ale jakoś żadne z nich nie miało na to za specjalnej ochoty.

– Zastanawiam się…! – zaczęli obydwoje na raz. Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do niej bliżej. 

– Ty pierwsza.

– Zastanawiałam się, czy ty nie…? – urwała. Przecież niezdecydowanie nie leżało w jej naturze, ale domyślny Gryfon zaraz podchwycił tę myśl.

– Ze względu na stare dobre czasy?

– Właśnie!

– Właśnie.

– W sumie i tak mam już sukienkę. Chcesz obejrzeć?

Millicenta rozwiązała pasek płaszcza. Powiesiła go niedbale na krześle i obróciła się przed Fredem dookoła. Sukienka była dokładnie w odcieniu szkolnych barw Gryffindoru. Uznała, że w takim dniu jak dziś może sobie pozwolić na odrobinę autoironii. W końcu niecodziennie żegna się swojego ojca, który resztę życia odsiedzi w Azkabanie za wspieranie Voldemorta.

– I jak? – zapytała, gdy Fred milczał dłuższą chwilę i gapił się w miejsce, które wybitnie nie było jej twarzą. 

– Masz bardzo… – Odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. – Dobry gust. 

– Ależ dziękuję. – Odwzajemniła uśmiech, choć w sposób, który posłał dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

– Pójdę wziąć prysznic.

– Poczekam.

– Tak, tak – a mną się w ogóle nie przejmujcie! – krzyknął George z udawaną pretensją.

 

***

 

Wieczorne letnie powietrze pachniało jak lawenda i mokra trawa. Goście siedzieli przy długich stołach, nad którymi unosiły się magicznie zawieszone w powietrzu kolorowe lampiony. Luna Lovegood i jej kapela grali w tle, wyjątkowo dostosowując się klimatem muzycznym do wszechobecnej atmosfery radosnej celebracji. Harry witał się z każdą znajomą osobą, a Taffy w duchu przyznawał Ariadnie rację – czarodziejski świat spragniony był dobrej imprezy. Sama madam Malkin dawała tego najlepszy przykład, królując z Syriuszem na parkiecie.

– Gdzie jest Bran? – Bill podszedł do Lukrecji z kawałkiem ciasta, który ona zaraz skwapliwie wzięła pod swoją opiekę. 

– A! Nie będzie jej. Kazała was obydwu ucałować. 

– Co to znaczy, że jej nie będzie?! Chyba sobie żartujesz! Specjalnie ją posadziliśmy obok kuzyna Edmunda!

– O Merlinie, Billy! – Lukrecja wepchnęła do ust kolejny kawałek bezy i pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową. – Czasem straszny z ciebie gej. Serio chciałeś Branwen zeswatać z Edwardem?

– Z Edmundem.

– Ja z tobą nie mogę.

– A co jest nie tak z kuzynem Edmundem?!

– Właśnie o to chodzi! Imię normalnego kolesia: Edward. Imię ofiary chowu wsobnego pozostałości czarodziejskiej arystokracji: Edmund. Chcesz ją skazać na zamieszkanie w jakiejś leśniczówce i latanie w marynarce z tweedu za rodzinnym labradorem o kretyńskim imieniu Jasper?

Bill zmrużył oczy i ściągnął usta, obserwując swoją szwagierkę uważnie.

– Ty coś wiesz…

– Co? – Zjadła ciasto do końca i oddała mu papierowy talerzyk. – Ja nic nie wiem!

– Wiesz! Wiesz, bo gdybyś czegoś nie ukrywała, to byś tak nie paplała! Cholerny Quincy nauczył cię kręcić! I gdzie jest Hermiona?

– Co? Och, co mówiłaś, kochanie? – Lukrecja pomachała do wyimaginowanej osoby z tłumu i pognała prędko w stronę tańczących gości, zanim pan młody w ogóle zdążył zaprotestować.

– Być może mógłbym służyć poradą… – Quincy pojawił się naraz niczym Krwawa Mary po potrójnym przywołaniu, kurząc papierosem i wyglądając zaskakująco świetnie w czarnym garniturze.

– Pikestone – mruknął Bill niechętnie, oglądając jego ubiór z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem. – Kto umarł?

– Nikt, Weasley, być może z wyjątkiem parudziesięciu moich znajomych? Czy może powinienem powiedzieć „Birkie“? Sam już nie wiem kto przyjął czyje nazwisko – wymruczał dziennikarz, uśmiechając się złośliwie niczym gotowy do ataku wilk. 

– Pikestone. Jak… Miło cię widzieć – sapnął Taffy, podchodząc do męża, który wyglądał jakby chciał się jak najszybciej od tej rozmowy wymigać. – Nadal zadręczasz moją siostrę?

– Nadal masz jej za złe, że związała się z prawdziwym mężczyzną?

– Staruchem.

– Wiedziałbyś coś o tym, nieprawdaż? Bill, ile właściwie masz lat? 

Mężczyźni mierzyli się przez chwilę niechętnymi spojrzeniami, aż w końcu Taffy odwrócił się w kierunku tłumu.

– Przepraszam, chyba ktoś mnie woła.

– Nie woła. – Quincy złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał przy sobie. Spojrzał na niego z góry, a David po raz kolejny przeklął w duchu te kilka centymetrów, które dawały Quincy’emu nad nim przewagę. Bill wyprostował się natychmiast, napinając ostrzegawczo mięśnie. – Być może twoja siostra już dawno wyrzekła się dziennikarskiego fachu, ale ja nie. Jeśli chcesz… Mogę powęszyć. 

– Daruj sobie. 

– Jesteś pewien? Możesz to potraktować jako prezent ślubny.

– Naprawdę nie lubię się powtarzać, ale…

– I tak kupiliśmy wam blender. – Quincy zaczął szukać papierosów po kieszeniach. – Zatem rozłączam się, do widzenia, żegnajcie, amen! – Zasalutował im żartobliwie i już miał odejść, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie odwrócić się jeszcze na chwilę i nie posłać Taffy’emu drwiącego uśmieszku. – A, tak. _Pottery After Midnight?_ To byłem ja. Kazałem Lukrecji milczeć, bo w sumie i tak wszyscy już dawno spisaliście mnie na straty, no ale. Chciałem zobaczyć twoją minę.

– Myśleliśmy, że… – Taffy zrobił wielkie oczy, nie znajdując słów.

– Że uciekłem? Czy że szpiegowałem „Proroka“ dla Śmierciożerców, bo jestem Ślizgonem? Daruj sobie. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i wsadził jednego do ust. – Dużo szczęścia, ryż w twarz i tak dalej. 

Odwrócił się i odszedł na bok, szukając wzrokiem swojego siostrzeńca. W końcu go znalazł. Właśnie zabawiał śliczną siostrę Fleur Delacour jakąś naprawdę dobrą karcianą sztuczką. Z dobroci serca, które jednak gdzieś wbrew obiegowej opinii posiadał, pozwolił mu skończyć. Podszedł do niego, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę mroku i chmurę dymu papierosowego. 

– Hej, dzieciaku. 

– Quincy! – Robert wyszczerzył zaraz zęby, z których jeden był brakujący dzięki wyjątkowo mocnemu lewemu prostemu Antonina Dołohowa. 

– Mam dla ciebie robotę, _mate._

_–_ Oho. Fajki się kończą? – Robert przetasował karty, mrugając łobuzersko do Gabrielle, która zachichotała uroczo.

– Nie bądź bezczelny, młody. – Quincy skwitował to krzywym uśmieszkiem i rzucił niedopałek w trawę. – Miej oko na Lukrecję. Jakby co, zaraz wracam.

– A gdzie idziesz?

Dziennikarz nie odpowiedział i już miał zniknąć, ale się powstrzymał. Uśmiechnął się tylko niecnie, bo nowopowstałe zamieszanie w tłumie skutecznie odebrało jego misji większy sens. Bran, niezwykle spóźniona, jak zwykle lubiła mieć wejście. Właśnie witała się z Gwendoline, która głośno skarżyła się na spóźnialstwo wnuczki:

– I gdzieś ty była tyle czasu, pannico?! Gdzie cię znowu poniosło!

– Przepraszam! – Szukająca wcisnęła tymczasem panom młodym wielkie, białe pudło owinięte idiotyczną wstążką, ucałowała co najmniej dziesięć przypadkowych policzków i w końcu przedostała się do Lukrecji, która dawała jej z boku rozpaczliwe znaki tonącego psa. Razem odeszły na stronę, a Quincy nie mógł powstrzymać podejrzeń, które pojawiły się gdy tylko dostrzegł, że Bran uśmiecha się wręcz od ucha do ucha. Co one knuły?

– Hej! – Charlie podleciał do niego znienacka, trzymając w ręce jakiś świstek. – Nie mogę znaleźć Billa! Pewnie ktoś mu znowu płacze w rękaw, że już nie jest singlem. Pożegnasz się za mnie?

– A ty gdzie znów uciekasz?

Charlie wyszczerzył zęby i wskazał na stojącą nieopodal Fleur Delacour, potrząsającą grzywą srebrnoblond włosów i odganiającą się od kolejnego zauroczonego adoratora.

– Co? Ty?! Nie mów, że akurat ty wyrwałeś _Hottie Deluxe_!

Weasley mrugnął do Quincy’ego w ten szczególny sposób, który utwierdził dziennikarza w przekonaniu, że dwaj najstarsi z braci uzyskali jakieś tajemne geny, które zwyczajnie nie miały zamiaru przejść na resztę rudego miotu. I całe szczęście, bo ilu Weasleyów Hogwart był w stanie jeszcze pomieścić?

– Chce, żebym jej dawał lekcje angielskiego.

Pikestone parsknął w ten szczególny dla siebie sposób, który to z kolei utwierdził Charliego w przekonaniu, że dzięki Bogu on i Lukrecja jeszcze nie dorobili się dzieci. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić biegających naokoło czarnowłosych pomiotów szatańskich, rzucających ludziom spojrzenia spode łba. Prawdopodobnie ten degenerat dawałby im papierosy zamiast smoczków.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ona wcale nie ma na myśli korepetycji z angielskiego? – Quincy zapalił kolejnego papierosa. – _Hon, hon, hon?_

Charlie zaśmiał się głośno i zarzucił na siebie swoją kurtkę ze smoczej skóry.

– A ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że świadomie nakarmiłbym sobą sklątki tylnowybuchowe Hagrida, byleby tylko oddychać tym samym powietrzem, co ona? Na razie, Pikestone!

Podbiegł do Fleur, która nawet spocona po tańcu nie zamierzała wyglądać inaczej niż absolutnie olśniewająco. Quincy pokręcił głową, próbując znaleźć Lukrecję, ale darował sobie, bo Bran od bardzo dawna nie wyglądała tak dobrze, więc postanowił, że musi dać tym dwóm wariatkom się nagadać.

Wszystko miało na świecie swój czas i porządek, jak uznał, czego nie należało jednak zbytnio przestrzegać – zawsze znajdzie się bowiem jakiś szaleńczo zakochany Weasley, który ten porządek skwapliwie zburzy. I dzięki Bogu.

 

***

**_jeszcze kilka tygodni później_ **

 

Harry Potter poradził sobie raz na zawsze z nierównością w świecie czarodziejskim, ale mimo tego z tyłu głowy ciążyła mu wciąż jeszcze jedna, ostatnia kwestia, którą postanowił rozwiązać. Choć, w retrospekcji, zaciągnięcie Dracona Malfoya do Tesco nie było być może aż tak wspaniałym pomysłem, jak początkowo miał nadzieję.

– Potter! POTTER. Potter!

– Nie, Draco, po raz ostatni – nie kupimy więcej M&M’sów! – Harry przy kasie starał się zasłonić weekendowym wydaniem jakiegoś kolorowego tabloidu, podczas gdy Draco, wybitnie podniecony, pakował do przeładowanego wózka coraz to nowsze słodycze.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że aż tak się tym zajarałeś, Malfoy. Przestań, przecież mamy w domu czekoladę!

Próbował sobie w duchu powtarzać, że jest na misji dla większego dobra i ktoś w końcu musiał nauczyć Malfoya jak korzystać z supermarketu, ale jego mantra przestawała działać. Staruszka przed nimi posyłała im coraz bardziej karcące spojrzenia, choć przez wrodzoną brytyjskość ograniczyła się tylko do co chwilowego cmokania z dezaprobatą. Tymczasem mężczyzna przed nią odwrócił głowę tak gwałtownie, gdy ktoś przy kasie wprowadzał swój PIN, że Harry podejrzewał przypadkowe przesunięcie kręgu szyjnego. Zapomniał już jak bardzo wielu rytuałów brytyjskich mugoli zwyczajnie mu brakowało po magicznej stronie Londynu.

Nie wspominając o tym, że mugolskie słodycze miały tę siłę przebicia, że nie smakowały znienacka niczym dziwnym – ktoś powinien w końcu poinformować o tym Bertiego Botta.

– Draco, zostaw te snickersy! – Harry zwinął gazetę, którą dotąd trzymał w dłoniach, zasłaniając się, by nikt go nie rozpoznał. Naprawdę, czystokrwiści czarodzieje w sklepie! Powinien był posłuchać Hermiony i wybrać osiedlowy warzywniak na początek. 

– W domu masz całe pudełko czekoladowych żab!

– Ciszej, bo ktoś sobie pomyśli, że jesteśmy parą! – Draco pacnął go napoczętym snickersem, a ludzie w kolejce spojrzeli się na nich dziwnie. – Nie jesteśmy! – wyjaśnił nad wyraz gorliwie. – Dzielimy tylko dormitorium w Akademii Aurorów. Cięcie kosztów. Mugole rozumieją co to akademia, prawda? – zapytał Harry’ego, który w końcu strzelił go gazetą i już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle ktoś w kolejce obok zwrócił jego uwagę. Porzucił na chwilę kolorowy magazyn i zaczął się przyglądać. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda…

Mężczyzna był chudy i wysoki. Czarne, długie włosy, choć zaskakująco czyste, opadały mu na twarz w bardzo znajomy sposób, do tego ten nos… Nie, nie do pomylenia – charakterystyczny, duży i haczykowaty. Miał na sobie zwykłe mugolskie ubrania: spodnie i płaszcz, ale wszystko nieomal obowiązkowo czarne. Jego zakupy w tym wszystkim były aż nazbyt zwyczajne: jajka, karton mleka i paczka Silk Cutów.

Nawet jeśli Harry’ego zauważył, nie dał tego po sobie poznać, chociaż przecież musiał słyszeć, jak nazywa Malfoya po imieniu i jak Ślizgon mówi głośno o mugolach. Nie zrobił nic – zupełnie tak jak zrobiłby Severus Snape, całkowicie kontrolujący swoją nową sekretną tożsamość. Czy to możliwe? Cóż, jeśli podejrzewał kogoś o spontaniczne powstanie z martwych i siedzenie w ukryciu to na pewno byłby to Postrach Hogwartu.

Zapłacił za zakupy, nie spuszczając tajemniczego mężczyzny z oczu aż do parkingu, gdzie pozwolił podnieconemu Draconowi zapakować wszystko do pożyczonego od Hermiony szarego volvo. 

– Ale ja prowadzę! 

– Jak chcesz – powiedział tylko Harry, odprowadzając wzrokiem jegomościa w czerni do stacji z wózkami, gdzie zatrzymał się na chwilę i zaczął ostrożnie wyjmować swoje zakupy.

– Potter? Dobrze się czujesz? Przecież wiesz, że nie mam prawa jazdy! Potter?

Chwilę później tajemnica się wyjaśniła, a Harry był wdzięczny, że miał ze sobą Malfoya – choć nigdy wcześniej by siebie o to nie podejrzewał – bo inaczej chyba zacząłby kwestionować wiarygodność własnego mózgu.

– No ile można! Co tam robiłeś tyle czasu, samodzielnie znosiłeś te jajka, czy co?

Mężczyzna odwrócił się zaraz, gdy podeszła do niego niska kobieta o niemożebnie rozczochranych ciemnych włosach. Jeden rękaw jej skórzanej kurtki był luźny, sugerując brak kończyny.

– A niech mnie, Potter! – szepnąl Draco i już chciał tam podejść, ale Harry położył mu stanowczo rękę ramieniu, powstrzymując go.

Severus Snape, jak najbardziej żywy, choć gdy ostatnio widzieli go we Wrzeszczącej Chacie wcale na to nie wyglądał, wykrzywił się do Branwen sardonicznie i wyciągnął z papierowej torby z zakupami nową paczkę papierosów. Zapalił jednego, objął kobietę ramieniem i razem poszli wzdłuż parkingu w kierunku ulicy. Harry nie miał za bardzo ochoty podsłuchiwać, choć Draco najwyraźniej nie posiadał tych samych skrupułów. Podkradł się za nimi, chowając za czerwonym fordem. Bran przysunęła się bliżej Snape’a i w świetle latarni Ślizgon zobaczył, że jeśli nawet mistrz eliksirów nie pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, to nie wyglądał też na bardzo nieszczęśliwego. 

– Snape?

– Czego?

– Myślisz, że nadal mamy zakaz wstępu do Trzech Mioteł?

– Ty masz, Owens, bo nie potrafisz się zachować publicznie.

– Też coś! A kto zrobił ostatnio awanturę o szesnaście pensów?

– Jak ktoś nie umie liczyć, to niech nie zostaje barmanem. Hej! Ostrożnie, kobieto, potrząsasz bohaterem wojennym!

Zatrzymali się przy przejściu dla pieszych. Bran wciąż się śmiała, a Draco wyłącznie dzięki nieziemskiej sile woli powstrzymał triumfalne „Ha!“, gdy tylko Harry dołączył do jego ukradkowego podglądania.

– Draco, nie powinniśmy chyba…

– Zamknij się, Potter, to prawie tak dobre jak końcówka „Totalnej magii“.

– Niech cię szlag, nie zabieram cię więcej do kina!

Snape i Bran przeszli w końcu na drugą stronę i zniknęli im z oczu. Draco wychylił się zza czerwonego forda i otrzepał z godnością swoje nowiutkie, bardzo mugolskie dżinsy, w których według Harry’ego wyglądał po prostu bezczelnie świetnie.

– Potter…

– Nie. – Harry pokręcił zdecydowanie głową i pociągnął Ślizgona z powrotem do miejsca, gdzie zaparkowali samochód Hermiony. – Nawet o tym nie myśl! Dość już dla nas zrobił. Jeśli chce pozostać martwy…

– Oficjalnie martwy.

– Oficjalnie martwy – zgodził się – to tak będzie. Jesteśmy mu to winni. Chociaż trochę. Wszyscy po kolei.

– Och, daj już spokój z tą martyrologią, Potter! Nie miałem zamiaru nikomu mówić, po prostu… Cieszę się, że jest.

Harry domknął bagażnik i usiadł na miejsce kierowcy. 

– Tak. Ja… Ja też. 

Złapał za kierownicę, przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i tym razem w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na to, że Malfoy zawzięcie bawi się radiem, choć zwykle go to irytowało. Jechali razem pogrążoną w ciemnościach Charing Cross Road. Draco nucił pod nosem najnowszy mugolski hit, a Harry po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu był przekonany, że wszystko potoczyło się dokładnie tak, jak potoczyć się miało.

 

 

 


End file.
